


Razzle duzzle

by gm2933, Ryoma_Ehnne



Series: America Of 30's [4]
Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Привет, капитан Доу, я твоё прошлое, и я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру. Увлекательный экшн, погони (тебе понадобятся ботинки попрочней), психологический триллер (и нервы покрепче), шутер от первого, второго, третьего и прочих заинтересованных лиц, серия квестов и головоломок (последнее — в физическом смысле).<br/>Взрывное веселье гарантировано.<br/>Игра началась.<br/>И никакого god-мода.</p><p>данный образчик фанатского творчества является продолжением эстафеты и прямым последствием следующих текстов: "Багси Мэлоун", "20th Century Blues", "Олл инклюзив"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * курение, алкоголь, нецензурная лексика;  
> * 30-е годы ХХ века, США, Нью-Йорк;  
> * ER;  
> * а Спящий остаётся Спящим, хоть Спящим назови его, хоть вообще не зови;  
> * текст, как обычно, не является рекламой "Форда";  
> * штампы, собери их все;  
> * под конец можно обнаружить фанфик в фанфике. Считайте это бонусом для тех, кто любит про отношения.

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхеттэн, Карнеги Хилл — Манхеттэн, Нолита, 28 августа 1933 года]_

— Мужчина, белый, тридцать три года, смерть наступила в результате выстрела в голову, — это было первое, что услышал капитан, как только прибыл на место происшествия. 

Капитан хмуро посмотрел на тело, лежащее на полу просторной кухни, окинул беглым взглядом помещение. 

— Нашли гильзу от пули? — спросил он. — И саму пулю? Насколько я вижу, она прошла навылет, а, значит, должна быть где-то в столовой. 

Капитан встал вплотную к трупу, махнул рукой, словно что-то замеряя, указал пальцем в шкафчик над мойкой. 

— Вот здесь примерно она и должна быть. Равно как и следы крови. Что-нибудь вообще нашли, кроме этого бедолаги? 

— Это Кларк Филлипс, — сообщил один из детективов, сверяясь с записями в блокноте, — судя по документам, — тут же торопливо добавил он. — Владел несколькими антикварными лавками на Манхэттене и в Квинсе. Жил один. Его родственников мы ещё не информировали. 

— Последняя фраза, разумеется, многое проясняет в этом деле. Ценная информация, — проворчал капитан, присел на корточки рядом с телом, взял в руку один из осколков стекла, лежащих на одежде убитого, нахмурился. — Так вы говорите, что Филлипса ограбили? 

— Похоже на то, — ответил всё тот же детектив. — Мы сами прибыли сюда всего минут десять назад, не успели толком осмотреться. Но обстановка производит именно такое впечатление. 

— Действительно, всего лишь впечатление, — капитан посторонился, позволяя коронеру сделать фотографию трупа. — Потому что убили Филлипса не в доме... Если бы его прикончили здесь, то события бы развивались следующим образом: Филлипс, порядком надравшись, ввалился домой, дошёл до кухни, где обнаружил грабителей, проникших сюда через окно, и был убит ими выстрелом в голову. После чего, умирая, лёг в довольно театральную позу, мало того — ещё и умудрился присыпать себя стеклом. Так же в предсмертной агонии он, вероятно, проглотил пулю, гильзу, протёр стены и полы от крови, а также поменял ковры. 

Капитан заметил, что смотрят на него как на сумасшедшего, широко улыбнулся и неожиданно рявкнул, начиная раздражаться: 

— Да не в доме его кончили! Не в доме! Говорю же. Вы бы и сами это поняли, если бы не делали поспешных выводов. Спросите у соседей — уверен, они не ничего не слышали. Кто-нибудь вообще общался с соседями, кстати? 

— Десять минут назад мы приехали сюда, капитан, — снова повторил детектив. 

— Так не стойте здесь понапрасну, работы полно, — капитан махнул на него рукой, потом резко подался вперёд, вырывая из рук детектива блокнот, пробежался взглядом по записям. — Как звать? 

— Эдвард Гаррет, сэр, — последовал ответ. 

Капитан припечатал злосчастный блокнот к груди Гаррета — тот даже слегка пошатнулся. 

— Хрень! — резюмировал капитан, после чего направился к двери, но через несколько шагов обернулся, кое-что вспомнив. — Осмотрите здесь всё ещё раз. И опись имущества не забудьте. Проверьте, где эти якобы грабители ковырялись. Описывайте всё, не бойтесь углубляться в детали. Внятные отчёты должны быть готовы сегодня к вечеру. Я буду в полицейском управлении. 

Сказав это, капитан, наконец, отправился восвояси, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью, и уже через полчаса его служебная машина припарковалась у здания полицейского управления. Ещё через пять минут он привычно без стука вошёл в кабинет начальника полиции, по пути вооружившись папкой с документами. Эта самая папка шлёпнулась на стол, от чего несколько разложенных на нём листов с шелестом разлетелись в стороны. 

Ли поднял на капитана хмурый, недовольный взгляд. 

— Что случилось? 

— Труп, вот что случилось, — ответил капитан, с размаху плюхнувшись на свободный стул. Тот жалобно скрипнул. 

Ли, который принялся уже собирать с пола разлетевшиеся документы на мгновение замер и снова перевёл взгляд на капитана, ожидая продолжения истории. 

— Убийцы попытались изобразить ограбление, — продолжил капитан после короткой паузы, достал из кармана пачку сигарет. 

— Ну и? Ты расскажешь мне толком, что произошло? — Ли принялся раскладывать разбросанные прежде бумаги в одном ему известном порядке, капитан несколько секунд следил за действиями начальника, задумавшись о своём. 

— Отчёты должны быть сегодня к вечеру, — откликнулся, наконец, капитан. Закурил, выдохнул дым в потолок. — Но из того, что увидел я сам, могу сказать вот что: этот бизнесмен, Кларк Филлипс, был убит ещё по пути домой. Разбили окно, имитировали следы борьбы, но я много раз видел настоящие ограбления, во время которых погибали хозяева дома, чтобы не понять, что всё это наигранное. Словом, то ли это происки конкурентов, то что-то более серьёзное. Посмотрим, какие удастся обнаружить физические улики. 

Пока капитан говорил, Ли бегло просматривал папку с документами, содержащую информацию о Кларке Филлипсе. 

— Скучный парень, правда? — хмыкнул капитан, наблюдая за Ли. Тот захлопнул папку и отложил её в сторону. — Обычный торговец антиквариатом, ничего криминального. Интересно, кому он так дорогу перешёл. 

Ли едва заметно поморщился. 

— Наверняка точно такой же преступник, как и те, кто его убил, — проворчал он. 

— Имеешь что-то против торговцев антиквариатом? — капитан заметно развеселился, и даже испепеляющий взгляд начальника полиции был не в силах стереть ухмылку с его лица. — В любом случае, погиб человек, и придётся этим заняться, — заключил капитан, решительно затушил сигарету и поднялся со своего места. — Самому не верится, что говорю это, но у меня сегодня тоже много работы, так что я пойду. Можешь звонить через внутренний коммутатор, если что, я буду у себя в кабинете. 

***  
Капитан тоскливо ковырялся в накопившихся документах, когда в дверь его кабинета постучали. 

— Не заперто, — мрачно ответил он, отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Дверь тихо приоткрылась, и в помещение заглянул смутно знакомый капитану молодой человек. Через несколько секунд капитан вспомнил, что это тот самый детектив Гаррет, на которого он сегодня нарычал из-за херни, написанной в блокноте. — Что надо? — так же ворчливо спросил капитан. 

— Меня попросили отнести вам эти отчёты, сэр, — ответил Гаррет, демонстрируя бумаги, которые держал в руке. — По поводу утреннего убийства. 

— А, — капитан сделал приглашающий жест рукой, — давай сюда. 

Пролистав стопку отчётов, капитан поднял взгляд на детектива Гаррета, который всё ещё стоял перед его столом. 

— Ты ещё здесь? 

— Хотел спросить, будут ли ещё какие-нибудь... 

— Пока больше ничего не нужно, — прервал его капитан. — Давай, дуй обратно, конец квартала не за горами, на участке наверняка целая куча бумажной работы, с которой вам ещё предстоит разобраться. 

Гаррет не стал спорить с капитаном и уже через несколько мгновений дверь в кабинет с тихим скрипом захлопнулась. Капитан тяжело вздохнул, бросив взгляд на часы. До конца рабочего дня оставался час, однако уйти вовремя ему сегодня не светило. 

Капитан как раз принялся внимательно изучать опись имущества, когда телефон в его кабинете зазвонил. Он даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Отложив в сторону документ, капитан нехотя потянулся к трубке. 

— Капитан Джон Доу, — недовольным голосом ответил он, было до ужаса интересно узнать, что за одарённая личность додумалась звонить ему в нерабочее время — уже полтора часа как он должен был покинуть свой кабинет и отправиться домой, пить и ничего не делать. 

— О, я всё-таки чувствовал, что застану тебя, — проговорил на другом конце провода мужской голос, прерываемый помехами. — Ну и связь. Джон Доу, серьёзно? — судя по всему, на том конце провода рассмеялись. — Подумать только! Это сержант Уолтон, узнал меня? 

Капитан нахмурился, что-то припоминая — и голос, и любовь к бессмысленной болтовне, и фамилия были ему хорошо знакомы. 

— Судя по твоему молчанию, не очень. А жаль, мы славно сработались с тобой в своё время. Ну да неважно, у меня есть для тебя одна новость. Хотя о ней всё равно скоро напишут в газетах... 

Связь была в самом деле так себе, потому капитан не слышал примерно трети того, что говорил ему собеседник, однако он уже успел вспомнить этого болтливого парня, с которым действительно десять лет назад вместе работал в Вашингтоне во время поимки особо опасного преступника по имени Брайан О`Фаррелл. Тот сейчас мотал в колонии особого режима пожизненный срок. 

— А, Уолтон, — проворчал капитан. — Ты бы ещё ночью позвонил. 

— Новости срочные, — ответил Уолтон, голос его стал серьёзным. — Короче говоря, Брайан О`Фаррелл сбежал. 

— Что? — капитан в недоумении воззрился на трубку, на некоторое время убрав её от уха. — Что? — повторил он, всё ещё не веря тому, что услышал. — Как? Когда? 

— Вот и я о том же... — голос Уолтона прервался каким-то грохотом. — Сейчас... поезд... — послышалось на другом конце провода, — мать твою, — выругался он, — проехал, наконец. 

— Откуда ты звонишь? — хмуро спросил капитан. 

— Недалеко от станции я. Неважно. Ехал с работы, решил тебе сообщить. Говнюк сбежал с несколькими своими дружками, убили до черта народу по пути, там была такая кровавая бойня... Брайан О`Фаррелл всегда был настоящим психопатом со склонностью к бессмысленному насилию. 

— Этот тип... — пробормотал капитан. Он до сих пор хорошо помнил ирландца О`Фаррелла, которого они ловили почти два года, и который успел положить достаточно народа. Это был неуловимый сукин сын, и капитан искренне желал ему смерти, но адвокат сумел убедить суд дать ему пожизненный срок. Капитан тогда рвал и метал, жалея о том, что не убил О`Фаррелла при задержании. — Уолтон, как давно он сбежал? 

— Два дня назад, — ответил сержант Уолтон. — Пока что мы понятия не имеем, куда направился О`Фаррелл со своими подельниками, но у нас тут почти двести человек задействованы, надеюсь, скоро схватим его. Бюро расследует дело. В конце концов, побег совершён из федеральной тюрьмы. 

— Надеюсь на это, — пробормотал капитан. Сам он не очень-то в это верил в слова Уолтона — О`Фаррелл был очень изворотливым малым. За два дня он мог сесть на паром и отчалить куда глаза глядят. — Вы там осторожнее, ладно? 

— Ага, — уже более жизнерадостно ответил Уолтон. — И ты тоже. Ещё позвоню, если будут какие-нибудь новости. 

Капитан повесил трубку и откинулся на спинку стула. Новости были одна другой лучше. Не то, чтобы он боялся О`Фаррелла, но сам факт того, что человек, из-за которого в своё время погибло столько народу, снова оказался на свободе, приводил капитана в бешенство. Он сам не заметил как сломал в руках сигарету, которую собирался закурить. Табак прилип к взмокшей ладони и не желал стряхиваться. 

— Чтоб тебе сдохнуть, Брайан, — зло выдохнул капитан. Он достал другую сигарету, закурил и выдохнул дым в потолок — быстро и резко, что-то горячее и острое разливалось в груди, пульсировало под сердцем, сжимало глотку. — Чтоб тебе провалиться, сукин сын. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 1 сентября 1933 года]_

Пятница выдалась неожиданно солнечной — после череды дождей, обрушившейся на Нью-Йорк в конце августа, это и правда было приятной неожиданностью. Лето подходило к концу, и столь неожиданный сюрприз неизбежно поднимал настроение.

Около семи вечера загудел и заглох мотор возле дома в Мидтауне. Ларес даже выглядывать не стал — было понятно, что этот надсадно чихающий, готовый вот-вот отдать концы двигатель может принадлежать машине только одного человека.

— Добрый вечер, господа, — с напускной важностью произнёс он, открывая двери. — Вы сегодня рано.

Лестер сдержанно кивнул — судя по всему, он поднялся с кровати не раньше часа назад; Мильтен, отряхнув пыль с ботинок, поздоровался и с порога вручил Ларесу увесистую бутыль.

— Это в честь чего? Новая партия, решили опробовать на подопытных кроликах?

— Первая поставка из Юкона, должно быть довольно… оригинально.

— Виски с мёдом? Да уж, фантазии сочувствовать не приходится, — Ларес бегло изучил этикетку и водрузил бутылку на стол. — Да вы располагайтесь, что ли. А что это вы вместе? Ты разве не съехал в домик с викторианским садиком и книжной пылью тридцатилетней выдержки?

— Кто-то же должен был его разбудить, — у Мильтена был весьма благодушный вид: к комментариям в свой адрес он всегда относился спокойно.

— А ведь клялся, что больше никогда не сядет со мной в одну машину.

— Надо смотреть в лицо своим страхам, — отшутился Мильтен. — Какой смысл тратить лишний бензин, если мне всё равно придётся возвращаться за бумагами?

— Сколько прагматизма, — Ларес с характерным щелчком отвернул крышку бутылки, — у тебя немцев в роду не было?

Мильтен пожал плечами, без лишних слов придвигая к нему три стакана, предусмотрительно стоявших на столике.

Капитан и Ли появились практически одновременно — не успел Ларес подойти к двери, как замок щёлкнул сам собой, проворачиваясь под ключом.

— Вечер добрый, — скорее, констатировал, чем поприветствовал, капитан, небрежно вешая форменную куртку на крючок. — А я смотрю, вы уже развлекаетесь вовсю.

— Вас пока дождёшься…

— Ничего, мы наверстаем. Ну, или я наверстаю. Ох, ну и неделька выдалась, да, Ли?

— Точно, — вежливо ответил Ли, явно не имевший желания обсуждать работу в вечер пятницы, перед законными выходными.

Ларес, не слишком вслушиваясь в ленивый диалог, сдвинул вместе все стаканы, имеющиеся на столе — ровным счётом пять, — и разлил по ним остатки бутылки, что было справедливо расценено как приглашающий жест.

— Ну так что там стряслось? — поинтересовался Лестер несколько минут спустя. Кажется, это была вторая его фраза за вечер: его только-только отпустила ленивая сонливость.

— Ну ты же знаешь, как это бывает в полиции… Бумаги, ещё бумаги, снова бумаги, трупы, ещё больше бумаг. Крайне увлекательно и развивает навык машинописи, столь необходимый для каждого уважающего себя полицейского.

— В описании этих унылых буден труп звучит как праздник, — флегматично отреагировал Лестер.

— Ты не поверишь, — с горячностью подтвердил капитан, игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд Ли, — так оно и есть.

— И кто несчастная жертва?

— О, один честнейший продавец всякого добра, едва вошедший в возраст Христа. В общем, урок всем любителям приторговывать вышедшими из моды вещичками. Ещё и пытались обставить как ограбление.

— Антикварный торговец? — Ларес с подозрением покосился на капитана. — И почему это не может быть просто ограблением?

— Слушай, тебе бы ко мне в участок идти работать! Местные балбесы такие же вопросы задают, так что ты бы справился.

Вторая бутылка — на сей раз без мёда и примеси фантазии неуёмных канадцев, — была откупорена, а вместе с ней в гостиную пришёл и запах жареного мяса, что вызвало ажиотаж у большей части собравшихся.

— Может, у вас новости есть? — спросил капитан, который по мере опустошения тары приобретал всё более хорошее расположение духа.

— Да какие у нас могут быть новости, — отмахнулся Ларес. — Сам же видишь, все живы. Ты мне лучше расскажи, как там моя бедная квартирка?

— Эта та, в которой у тебя ремонт на неопределённый срок? — невинно поинтересовался Мильтен. Ли, кажется, исчерпавший свой дневной запас неодобрительных взглядов, только вздохнул.

— Отлично поживает. Я даже кран в ванной починил.

— С ним было всё в порядке.

— Ну как… Было. Потом не было. Потом снова было. Ремонт, знаешь, штука непредсказуемая — так что придётся тебе пожить у нашего доблестного начальника полиции ещё какое-то время.

Ларес многозначительно хмыкнул, залпом опрокидывая в себя остатки виски.

— Так что цени мою дружбу, — резюмировал капитан, поудобней устраиваясь в кресле.

— Кстати, о друзьях, — флегматично начал Ли, — рассказал бы лучше о своих беглых знакомых, глядишь, отвлёкся бы.

Капитан оживился, даже виски в его стакане, кажется, заблестел с удвоенной силой.

— Ах, да. Было дело. Ловили мы одного ублюдочного психопата несколько лет, поймали и усадили за безопасную решётку, в общество, подходящее ему как никакое другое. Так что же? Этот неблагодарный сукин сын сбежал, не оценив по достоинству труды полиции Вашингтона. Где, я спрашиваю, в этом мире справедливость?

— Не у тех спрашиваешь, — отозвался Мильтен. — Был бы тут Диего, он бы тебе доступно объяснил, что это слово в Нью-Йорке тоже нечасто используется.

— Можно подумать, в Чикаго им орудуют направо и налево, — хмыкнул капитан. — И, кстати, где это наш мексиканский друг?

— Кажется, какие-то проблемы на фабрике, — отозвался Лестер, — то ли плохая партия, то ли слишком хорошая — в любом случае, это повод подзадержаться.

— Главного дегустатора надо было спросить, — Ли кивнул на капитана. — Как тебе такая работа?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ещё и при исполнении пил? — наигранно возмутился капитан. — Можно подумать, мне этого в свободное время не хватает.

Затем он глянул в опустевший стакан, подумал немного и завершил.

— Впрочем, да, не хватает. Ларес, передай-ка бутылку.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Нолита, 4 сентября 1933 года]_

Капитан нетерпеливо шуршал свежей прессой у себя в кабинете — прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как сержант Уолтон рассказал ему о побеге ирландского психопата. В газетах же всё больше было статей про обстановку в мире. Планы Рузвельта по выведению Соединённых Штатов из экономического кризиса. Гражданская война в Китае. Японская Империя наступает на Маньчжурию. После победы национал-социалистической рабочей партии на выборах Гитлер становится рейхсканцлером Германии. Политический курс Сталина и угроза со стороны «красных». 

Но капитана мало интересовала политика, поэтому он почти удивился, когда всё-таки нашёл заметку про сбежавшего Брайана О`Фаррелла — та находилась почти на последней странице одной из газет. Действительно, кому какое дело до гулявшего на свободе психа? Капитан со злостью отшвырнул от себя стопку макулатуры. 

Прошлым вечером из Гудзона выловили тела двух бутлегеров, и проблем у капитана меньше не становилось. Конечно, к его участку на этот раз всё это отношения не имело, но тревожное чувство, которое не давало ему покоя и которое обычно называли интуицией подсказывало, что погибшие любители приторговывать чем-то из-под полы могут быть каким-то образом связаны. 

Каким — ещё предстояло выяснить, для чего капитану нужно было провести ряд допросов. Количество задержанных по делу выросло до семи человек. Все они могли быть соучастниками случившихся убийств, но глядя на их рожи, капитан всё больше уверялся в том, что ищут они не то и не там. Он уже больше пятнадцати лет работал в полиции и прекрасно мог отличить настоящих преступников от тех, кто просто не вовремя подвернулся под руку. 

«Разве что вот этот мексиканец, — размышлял капитан, разглядывая задержанных, но тут же раздражённо отмахивался даже собственной от шутки, — хотя и этот вряд ли». 

Брайан О`Фаррелл, например, был настоящим преступником. Для этого не нужно проводить никаких дознаний и расследований: достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы это понять. Но мысли о давнем враге пришлось пока что задвинуть куда подальше, хотя капитан не раз подумывал о визите в Вашингтон. Если бы у него была возможность — и время. 

— Ты вообще собираешься заниматься делами? — капитан услышал этот вопрос почти сразу после того, как покинул свой кабинет. Бросив хмурый взгляд в сторону, он увидел инспектора Корда в компании совершенно очаровательной стопки бумаг. 

— Как странно, говоришь как будто ты, а я так и слышу голос мистера Копенгагена, — ответил капитан. Корд проигнорировал шутку капитана, только слегка нахмурился.

— Торлоф, к слову, просил напомнить тебе о том, что в комнате для допросов у тебя найдётся некоторая работа. И вот ещё, — Корд сунул папку с документами в руки капитана, — как раз собирался тебе это передать. 

— Что это за хрень? — без энтузиазма воззрился на документы капитан. 

— Эта «хрень» — тоже твоя работа. Часть документов, которые имели отношение к убитым. В основном речь идёт о финансах, но есть и несколько имён. 

— Чудно, — капитан по-прежнему не горел желанием перебирать гору бессмысленной макулатуры, — обязательно посмотрю. 

— И да, — добавил Корд уже в спину капитану, который торопился уйти куда подальше, пока его не нагрузили ещё чем-нибудь, — надеюсь, ты помнишь про плановый медицинский осмотр на следующей неделе. 

Неопределённо махнув рукой, капитан направился туда, куда и собирался изначально: беседовать с задержанными по подозрению в убийстве. Он заранее предвкушал несколько часов бессмысленных разговоров — и, как выяснилось, ожидания его почти оправдались. 

У троих из них предположительно было алиби, другие четверо уверяли, что вообще встречались с погибшими всего пару раз. Но отпускать их всё равно было рано — по меньшей мере пятерым, помимо прочего, предъявлялись обвинения в незаконном производстве, хранении и распространении алкоголя.

Конечно, капитан это серьёзным преступлением не считал — и вообще не считал преступлением — но объяснить это властям возможным пока не представлялось. 

Но кое-что интересное из разговоров с этими людьми капитан всё-таки почерпнул. Конечно, нельзя было исключать, что задержанный сочинял на ходу, желая отвести от себя подозрения, но всё же следовало обратить на это внимание. Тем более, это соответствовало некоторым подозрениям капитана в том, что касалось смерти Кларка Филлипса. 

Коллин Пирс был низкорослым широкоплечим мужчиной с очень живым лицом. Раскрасневшись от волнения, он уверял, что не имеет никакого отношения к смерти Филлипса, более того — обвинял в его смерти саму полицию. Поначалу капитана это позабавило, однако Пирс рассказал очень занятную историю. 

— Да ну как... да ну я... так как это... — от волнения он не сразу нашёлся со словами, поёрзал на стуле и оглянулся по сторонам. — Ну так это... полиция его забрала, сэр, говорю вам — полиция. 

— Не понял, — нахмурился капитан. — Какая ещё полиция? Что ты несёшь? 

— Ну так как это, как это, я же последний раз его живым и видел, сами же знаете, — ответил Пирс. — Вот тогда-то это и случилось. В смысле, приехала полиция, он к ним в машину сел, а потом меня вот арестовали за убийство, вот так-то, сэр. 

— Так. Подожди, — капитан пытался вникнуть в бессвязный рассказ Пирса. — Ты говоришь, что его перед смертью полиция куда-то увезла? Расскажи толком и последовательно, что произошло. Давай, постарайся как следует, от этого зависит как долго ты здесь пробудешь.

— Да я же говорю — в машину он сел... — начал было снова Пирс, но встретившись с тяжёлым взглядом капитана, сглотнул, прочистил горло и предпринял ещё одну попытку рассказать о случившемся. — Мы с Филлипсом возвращались с одной встречи, он хотел ещё в лавку свою заглянуть, захватить кое-что. Ну, ту, что недалеко от Бродвея у него. Так вот, мы на Пятой свернули, и видим — возле дверей двое стоят в форме полицейской. 

— Лица видел их? 

Пирс нахмурился, явно пытаясь припомнить. 

— Ну, там темновато было, так что не сильно рассмотрел — у них ещё фуражки были эти, — Пирс жестом изобразил козырёк, — из-под них не разглядеть особо. Один парень был здоровый такой, на гориллу похож, второй обычный, усы у него ещё... Я не присматривался толком-то, — в конце концов признался Пирс, — всё больше испугался. Мы с Филлипсом ничего противозаконного не делали, — торопливо добавил он, — но всё-таки невольно напряжёшься, когда тебя копы вот так поджидают. Прошу прощения. 

— Ну, ну, говори же внятно, что потом было, — нетерпеливо сказал капитан. 

— Так то и было. Филлипс, правда, не испугался — сказал мне, чтобы я домой топал, а сам без вопросов к их машине пошёл, как будто так и надо было. 

— Номера видел? 

Пирс только покачал головой, капитан раздосадовано махнул рукой. Он уже понимал, что случилось дальше, и слова Пирса только подтвердили его подозрения. 

— Там мы с ним и попрощались — он к полицейским в машину сел, а я домой пошёл. И вот потом ко мне приходят и говорят, что это я Филлипса убил. Да зачем мне это сдалось-то?! — Пирс снова разволновался, и капитан понял, что больше ничего внятного не услышит, хотя история в целом была прелюбопытная. 

Интересно, а бутлегеров тоже остановили такие же служители порядка? 

На этот вопрос ответа пока не было. 

Когда капитан подошёл к кабинету Ли, того, к его удивлению, на месте не оказалось. Дверь была открыта, на столе привычно виднелись стопки документов — кажется, им не было конца. Во всяком случае, каждый раз, как капитан заглядывал сюда, он постоянно видел заваленный — пусть и в строгом порядке — бумагами стол. Он решил подождать Ли прямо здесь — судя по тому, что кабинет был не заперт, а работа явно не закончена, он не мог уйти надолго. 

Капитан оказался прав — через несколько минут дверь открылась и на пороге появился Ли с кофе в руках. Он, кажется, нисколько не удивился тому, что в кабинете находился кто-то ещё. За прошедшее время капитан успел даже просмотреть, чем именно занимался его начальник — на столе лежали рапорты по нескольким нераскрытым за последние несколько месяцев делам. И он как раз читал один из них, когда вернулся Ли. 

— Захватывающе, — капитан даже не поднял головы, потому что был свято уверен, что никто другой зайти в этот кабинет просто не мог. — Сразу трое зарезаны, при чём в квартире, которая не принадлежала ни одному из них. Труп хозяина квартиры так и не нашли, полагаю? 

— Нет, — Ли забрал рапорт из рук капитана и положил его на место. 

— Странно. Думаю, он гниёт в ближайшей сточной канаве, если ещё не сгнил. 

— Если так в этом уверен, то попробуй сам его отыскать, — мрачно ответил Ли, отпил кофе. — Что за новости? 

— Вот уж спасибо, полно своих нераскрытых дел. Один из подозреваемых уверяет, что Филлипса убили полицейские, — хмыкнул капитан. 

— В самом деле? 

— Ага. Случайно, не видел никого в отделении, похожего на гориллу? — почти весело поинтересовался капитан. — Ты же намного дольше работаешь в нью-йоркской полиции. 

— Шутишь что ли? Представляешь, сколько человек работает в полиции Нью-Йорка и скольких из них можно назвать гориллами? 

— Представляю, к сожалению. Но искать их всё-таки нужно. Правда, пока понятия не имею как. Этот Пирс рассказал, что перед смертью Филлипса у лавки на Бродвее поджидали двое полицейских. Он сел к ним в машину, а потом мы нашли его труп в его же собственной столовой. 

— А ты не думал посмотреть, кто вообще занимается патрулированием того района, поговорил бы с ними — мало ли кто что видел? — спросил Ли.

— Примерно в этом направлении я и размышлял, — признался капитан. — Но всё это так муторно и долго... 

— Про твоего сбежавшего О`Фаррелла ничего не слышно? — поинтересовался Ли, закуривая сигарету. 

— Совершенно. Ну, то есть, в газете какая-то заметка нашлась, да только ничего существенного там не было. Сегодня попытаюсь дозвониться в штаб-квартиру в Вашингтоне, узнать, что там у них происходит. 

— Думаешь, его не поймают без тебя? — в голосе Ли послышалась ирония. 

— Да я вообще удивлён, как там в Вашингтоне без меня всё не развалилось, — капитан усмехнулся, хотя получилось не очень-то весело. — Кстати, как есть у вас планы на эти выходные? 

Пришла очередь Ли вздыхать. Он несколько отрешённым взглядом окинул стопки бумаг, потом снова посмотрел на капитана. 

— Как видишь, очень много работы. Даже дома приходится с этим разбираться. Так что не знаю, что там планировал Ларес, но я в любом случае буду занят бумагами. И буду только рад, если ты его чем-нибудь займёшь. 

— Ну уж нет, не так я представлял свои выходные, — посмеялся капитан, — между прочим, в последнее время перепоручил половину бюрократической волокиты парням со своего участка, они неплохо с этим справляются. 

— Но ты же в курсе, что должен разбирать все эти документы и заполнять соответствующие бумаги, верно? — в голосе Ли послышалось сомнение. 

— Разумеется, — с некоторым раздражением ответил капитан, поднимаясь со своего места. — Не такой уж я лентяй. 

— Ещё какой, — пробормотал Ли, но капитан сделал вид, что не услышал этих слов. — Кстати, — добавил Ли, — ты помнишь про медицинский осмотр? 

— Да что вы ко мне прицепились? — огрызнулся капитан. — Помню я, помню, как будто у меня дел других нет. 

Сказав это, капитан безо всякого прощания покинул кабинет начальника. 

Первое, что сделал капитан, вернувшись к себе, так это принялся набирать номер из записной книжки. Потом ему предстояло узнать о патрульных в районе Бродвея, но несколько минут это могло подождать. До сержанта Уолтона дозвониться не удалось, однако через несколько попыток капитана всё-таки соединили с другим человеком, тоже капитану давно знакомым: именно Стивенсон в своё время отправил капитана в Нью-Йорк работать под прикрытием. 

— Капитан Стивенсон, не могу дозвониться до сержанта Уолтона, хотел спросить у него про Брайана О`Фаррелла... 

— А, сержант Уолтон, — голос Стивенсона звучал как-то глухо, но капитан не понял, в связи ли всё дело или что-то произошло, хотя под ложечкой неприятно засосало. 

— Где Уолтон? 

— Боюсь, он погиб, — ответил капитан Стивенсон и добавил после короткой паузы. — Очень сожалею... Я знаю, вы дружили когда-то. 

— О`Фаррелл? — в горле у капитана пересохло. 

— Возможно... О`Фаррелл... — связь снова была не самая лучшая, капитан тихо выругался, через несколько мгновений шипение прошло, и капитан начал различать цельные фразы, — мы почти уверены, что это он. 

— Где его нашли? 

— Кого? 

— Уолтона, конечно! — рявкнул капитан. 

— У железнодорожной станции, недалеко от телефона-автомата, — ответил Стивенсон, капитану показалось, что он вздохнул. — Метров четыреста до дома не дошёл. 

— Я ещё позвоню, — капитан понял, что больше не в силах вести этот разговор. Кажется, Стивенсон хотел сказать что-то ещё, но капитан понял, что пока информации слишком много, и её стоило как следует обдумать. Трубка со звяканьем опустилась на рычаг, и капитан шумно выругался. 

Сержант Уолтон прожил всего несколько минут после своего звонка. И капитан был последним, с кем он разговаривал. По иронии говорил он о том человеке, который, вероятно, его и убил. Капитан нисколько не сомневался, что сержанта Уолтона убил именно Брайан О`Фаррелл. 

Брайан О`Фаррелл, чёртов ирландец, был настолько же хладнокровным преступником, насколько когда-то являлся хорошим полицейским. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 9-10 сентября 1933 года]_

Серая суббота клонилась к вечеру; весь Нью-Йорк стоял в странном оцепенении под крупными каплями осеннего дождя, холодного и ужасно промозглого. Солнце, весь день не показывавшееся сквозь плотную толщу облаков, ближе к закату пробилось на западе бледно-желтым свечением, но пробирающий до костей ветер быстро разрушил иллюзию тепла и света, снова погрузив город в сонный ступор. 

Словом, Нью-Йорк полностью опровергал своё звание Неспящего Города, популяризованное заметкой в «Форт Вейн Ньюз».

Делать было решительно нечего.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, — Ли отложил в сторону один лист, испещренный бледным машинописным текстом и подцепил из лотка с бумагами следующий, — что ты не в полной мере осознаешь, насколько я сейчас занят.

— Я вот чего не понимаю, — немного невпопад ответил Ларес, лениво пробежав глазами очередной принятый к сведению протокол, — если ты и так по долгу службы читаешь сводки новостей в первоисточниках, зачем тебе газеты?

Ли только отмахнулся — кажется, он до сих пор верил, что бесхитростный приём «игнорируй и проблема решится сама» может рано или поздно сработать и на Ларесе. 

Однако у Лареса на этот счёт было прямо противоположное мнение, которое, к тому же, изрядно усугублялось скукой.

— Что же должно произойти, — с интересом спросил он, облокачиваясь на стол, — чтобы ты оторвался от своих невероятно важных дел в законный выходной? 

— Слово «законный» в определении ещё не значит, что это имеет ко мне какое-то отношение, — вполголоса пробормотал Ли. — Тебе что, заняться нечем?

— Тебе бы детективом работать, ей-богу. 

— А вот тебе далековато до О’Генри, шутник. 

Ларес хмыкнул и снова сунул нос в бумаги, которые у него одним своим видом вызывали зевоту.

— И что творится в нашем городе? 

— Засилье бумажной работы. Имей в виду, если хоть одна выписка окажется не на своем месте, заставлю тебя собирать их в алфавитном порядке.

Ларес поспешно вернул пачку бумаг на место; облокотился на край стола – а затем и вовсе устроился на нём, практически по соседству с печатной машинкой.

— Здесь тебе не зал ожидания. Испарись на пару часов, ты меня отвлекаешь.

— Это очень хорошо! — обрадованно заявил Ларес. — Значит, моя тактика действует.

— Какая ещё тактика, — Ли оторвался от испещрённого печатными буквами листа бумаги и вскинул бровь. — Тебе говорили, что ты очень назойливый?

— Если б я слушал всё, что мне говорят… Ну так что, ты настроен работать?

— Нет, — Ли невозмутимо взял следующую стопку документов, — но к сожалению, одного моего мнения маловато, чтобы... 

Он несколько растерялся под нарочито пристальным взглядом Лареса, потерял несколько секунд, нужное слово — а потом и дар речи заодно речи, потому что, в отличие от него, Ларес прекрасно знал, на что был настроен, и ладонь, опустившаяся на его колено, была тому отличным подтверждением.

Хватка у него была цепкая.

Рука неумолимо поползла вверх, и Ли пришлось отложить бумаги в сторону. Он снял очки, устало зажмурился и, стараясь придать голосу безразличный оттенок, спросил:

— И что дальше? 

— Как там это называется? Саботаж? — невинно поинтересовался Ларес, игнорируя вопрос. — Что-то такое. Так что давай не будем играть в забастовку и штрейкбрехера, это очень скучная игра.

— Сколько умных слов в одном предложении.

Ларес, наклонившись так, что любое, даже вполголоса сказанное слово, было бы услышано, невозмутимо расстегнул ширинку на его брюках. Устроился поудобней, с любопытством заглянул в глаза и, прежде чем запустить руку под ослабленный ремень, сообщил:

— Я не только разговаривать мастер, между прочим.

Фраза прозвучала до крайности обыденно, а вот последовавшее за ней недвусмысленное сжатие ладони напротив породило в Ли целую гамму эмоций.

Он прекрасно понимал, что у него не было никаких шансов. Поначалу его это раздражало, теперь — вошло в привычку; если Ларес что-то задумывал (и неважно что — телефонную линию, утренний секс за час до начала рабочего дня — в таких случаях Ли приходилось неизбежно опаздывать, — отбивную с картошкой в полтретьего ночи: спонтанность шла с ним рука об руку), он это получал. 

— У тебя напрочь отсутствует терпение.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь новое. 

Ни о какой работе речи быть, разумеется, не могло.

— Не здесь же, в конце концов, — сдавленно проговорил Ли, изо всех (последних) сил концентрируясь на том, чтобы сохранить остатки уравновешенности.

— Почему? Мне всегда нравился этот стол, а шансов с ним познакомиться ты мне всё никак не предоставляешь. Он и правда такой прочный, каким кажется?

Ли вздохнул, отмёл последнюю надежду доделать работу сегодня и стиснул Лареса за запястье, рывком заставляя наклониться ещё ближе — для порывистого короткого поцелуя. От неожиданности тот едва не потерял равновесие, но, в последний момент удержавшись на шершавой деревянной поверхности, с нарочитой серьёзностью шепнул:

— Подняться сможешь?...

…Морёный дуб оказался крепким — разве что поскрипывал слегка. Ли дышал тяжело — ему не хватало воздуха, майка липла к спине, брюки путались в ногах, ладони лихорадочно скользили по чужому взмокшему телу.

Ларес, в распахнутой рубашке, с запрокинутой головой, практически лежал на столе, лихорадочно вздрагивая от каждого толчка; если бы его не поддерживали, распластался бы неизбежно, сметая к чертям наведённый на столе порядок. Закушенные губы, вскинутые в гримасе изнеможения брови — всё это чертовски ему шло, и это было единственной мыслью, которую Ли никак не мог выкинуть из головы. Он подхватил Лареса под колено, вжимая пальцы в мягкую, податливую кожу, выдохнул что-то неразборчиво. 

Жар превратился в тепло, плотной сетью оплетающее всё тело.

Ларес судорожно вдохнул, изо всех сил желая продлить это ощущение, вцепился в локоть Ли, снова разжал пальцы и неловко взмахнул рукой, на секунду потеряв ощущение реальности.

Бесконечная стопка бумаг веером разлетелась по комнате, застилая пол, но это уже никого не волновало. 

…Только четверть часа спустя, отдышавшись и снова обретя хоть какую-то способность мыслить, Ли оглядел комнату — и не смог сдержать усмешки.

— А я говорил тебе, что сегодня ужасный день для работы, — лениво протянул Ларес, который успел кое-как натянуть штаны и с неуместно благостным видом созерцал сотворённое им, выпуская сигаретный дым в потолок.

— Что ж, надеюсь ты помнишь алфавит, — проворчал Ли, припоминая свою недавнюю угрозу.

— Вспомню к утру, возможно, — Ларес потушил сигарету и прищурился. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что рабочий настрой к тебе ещё долго не вернётся.

Ли только покачал головой — но застёгивать пуговицы на рубашке на всякий случай перестал и произнёс с крайне деловым видом:

— В таком случае попробуем довериться твоей интуиции.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Верхний Вест-Сайд — Манхэттэн, Нолита, 13 сентября 1933 года]_

Настроение у капитана было всё ещё мрачное. Количество проблем увеличивалось пропорционально количеству бумаг. Последние дни выдались так себе — пришлось вытаскивать из сточной канавы очередной труп. Но, поскольку убили негра, да ещё и в Гарлеме, никто особого шума по этому поводу поднимал: кому какое дело, в самом деле, для Нью-Йорка такое было совершенно нормально. Только вот капитану не нравилось то, какая картина из этого всего получалась: всё больше это походило на какие-то гангстерские разборки, в которых одного за одним устраняли конкурентов. 

И все эти убийства, прямо как в случае с якобы ограблением Филлипса, являлись всего лишь отвлекающим манёвром: за всем этим явно стояло нечто большее, чем делёжка территории между группировками. Гангстерские войны заканчивались куда большей кровью, конкурентов не убивали по одному и уж тем более не пытались замаскировать это подо что-то другое. 

Если бы мафия хотела убить Филлипса, они бы просто его пристрелили, при чём вместе с его дружком, если бы им помешали бутлегеры, то их бы, конечно, могли утопить в Гудзоне, но перед этим разорили бы все их фабрики. Ну а вот этот нигер — якобы криминальный авторитет — был бы убит вместе со всей своей шайкой, которая по предварительным данным занималась продажей наркотиков. 

Ещё и двое лже-копов... Всё это чертовски дурно пахло. С другой стороны, капитану всегда везло на дела подобного рода. 

С самого утра перед работой капитан принял решение съездить к Горну: обычно он был в курсе разборок между местными. Может быть, и про парня из Гарлема мог что-нибудь знать. Если повезёт, капитан получит немного ценной информации. 

Горн, на счастье капитана, оказался дома. И уже привычно не стал открывать с первого раза — видимо, поговорить с ним могли только самые настойчивые. Капитан был как раз из таких. Горн, казалось, нисколько не удивился, когда увидел его за дверью. 

— Давно ты в гости не заглядывал, — поприветствовал Горн с порога. 

— Ты, конечно, извини, дружище, — ответил капитан, — но райончик у тебя не располагает к частым визитам. 

— Да за что уж тут извинять, — весело оскалился Горн. — Проблемы какие-то возникли? Иначе бы ты не пришёл. 

— Твоя правда, — в квартире Горна, кажется, ничего не менялось, даже месторасположение предметов, потому капитан почти не глядя опустился на привычную табуретку и подтащил к себе пепельницу, полную окурков от папирос. — Хотел узнать, не известно ли тебе что-нибудь про того чёрного парня, которого нашли мёртвым в Гарлеме. Он вроде как занимался сбытом наркотиков. 

Горн нахмурился. 

— Фрэнк Шеферд? Ну, знал немного, но ничего общего у нас с ним не было — во-первых, не по нутру мне все эти дела с наркотиками, я этих подонков не выношу — в своё время сам сдал Ли таких же дилеров из Бауэри — а, во-вторых, Фрэнк раньше с Торусом водился, а мы с ним, как ты помнишь, не очень ладим. 

— Торус, значит. Он что ли продажей наркотиков занимается теперь? 

— Это вряд ли, — покачал головой Горн. — Он как занялся уличными боями, так и остаётся в этом деле. Торус тоже с наркотиками не связывался никогда — считал, что это грязный бизнес.

— Странно слышать такое про Торуса, — хмыкнул капитан. — А что же у него в таком случае общего с этим Фрэнком было? 

— Тогда Фрэнк продажей наркотиков не промышлял, вообще нормальный парень был. Это, видимо, в последние полгода совсем туго стало, вот он и решил в прибыльный бизнес податься. Всё уверял, что долларов в этом деле столько, что хватит на всех нуждающихся.

— Это его, конечно, оправдывает, — не без сарказма заметил капитан, выпуская дым в потолок. — Ну да ладно. Я вот чего спросить хотел: знаешь, кто его убить мог? 

— Знал бы — сказал сразу, — фыркнул Горн. — Но тут поди пойми. Желающих могло быть предостаточно: от таких же торговцев-конкурентов до какой-нибудь обиженной любовницы, чёрт его разберёт.

— А парни, с которыми он работал, знаешь их? Он же наверняка этим не один занимался. Не то, чтобы я хотел рыскать по чёрным кварталам, но оставить это просто так не могу. 

— Ну, — протянул Горн, — парочку могу навскидку вспомнить, но я бы тебе очень не рекомендовал туда соваться: там я тебе помочь ничем не смогу, не моя это территория, да и люди там не в пример агрессивней местных. 

— Как будто меня это когда-то останавливало, — хмыкнул капитан, протягивая Горну свой блокнот. — Черкни-ка мне имена и адресок примерный — возьму с собой кого-нибудь покрепче на участке, да проверим, что там и к чему. 

Горн вздохнул и немного растеряно оглянулся. Капитану на мгновение показалось, что Горн переживает — забавное было зрелище, но капитан не стал отпускать вслух никаких комментариев. 

— Вот тебе, — быстрым размашистым почерком Горн написал адрес и три имени, — только я всё же не советовал бы... 

— Не переживай. Главное, что не канализации — и на том спасибо, — попытался отшутиться капитан, вставая со своего места. — А я, пожалуй, на работу поеду. Чувствую, сегодня у меня будет много дел. 

— Удачи тебе. И будь осторожнее. 

***   
Капитан попал в полицейское управление через два часа после начала рабочего дня, но не сильно переживал по этому поводу: у него была уважительная причина для опоздания, начальство бы его точно ругать не стало. Только вот он не учёл при этом, что может столкнуться не только с Ли, но и с Торлофом. С заместителем начальника полиции у капитана после дела о фанатиках в прошлом году отношения сложились нормальные, но всё-таки типом он был серьёзным и порой занудным, любящим давать капитану совершенно идиотские поручения, и этот раз исключением не стал. 

— Явился всё-таки, — Торлоф встретил капитана едва не на пороге, словно всё это время только его и дожидался. 

— Ты что, меня преследуешь? Или на твоей исторической родине так принято? Я, конечно, ничего так, но уж очень не люблю пристального внимания к своей персоне, — мрачно произнёс капитан. Торлоф нахмурился. 

— Нет времени на твои дурацкие шутки, капитан Доу, прежде всего, я хотел бы узнать, где ты пропадаешь в рабочее время. 

— Ездил узнавать кое-что по работе. У нас тут снова людей убивают, насколько ты знаешь, — капитан попытался пройти мимо, но ему не позволили. Это его основательно взбесило. — И я хотел бы поговорить с Ли, если ты не против, у меня есть для него информация. 

— Можешь передать её мне. У Ли дела в мэрии с самого утра, так что на работе он не появлялся, а я, как ты помнишь, его заместитель.

— Ещё б я не помнил, — проворчал капитан, не горя желанием советоваться с Торлофом. Вряд ли он оценит связь капитана с криминальными элементами. — Но всё-таки я предпочёл бы дождаться самого Ли. 

— Этот вопрос мы с тобой ещё непременно обсудим, — ответил Торлоф, сдаваться он точно не собирался. — Только вот у меня к тебе ещё один вопрос: ты уже прошёл медосмотр, а? 

— Какой ещё... а, блядь! — капитан стукнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Да какой сейчас медосмотр, у меня полно дел. Я же говорю тебе — тут людей убивают, а ты предлагаешь тратить время на эту ерунду. 

— Это обязательная процедура, — с нажимом ответил Торлоф. — Таковы правила. И тебя они тоже касаются. 

— Ты занудней Ли, честное слово. 

— Попридержи свои комментарии, капитан. И вместо того, чтобы тратить время на пустую болтовню и остроумные замечания, лучше бы отправлялся в медсанчасть, — Торлоф, казалось, остался доволен раздосадованным выражением лица капитана. 

— Сегодня обязательно... — капитан предпринял очередную попытку пройти мимо, но ему снова преградили путь. 

— Сейчас же, — по слогам проговорил Торлоф. — Если что, меня не затруднит взять пару ребят и конвоировать тебя туда. Так что не усложняй. 

Капитан смерил Торлофа очередным убийственным взглядом, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания, поэтому пришлось смириться неизбежностью потратить драгоценное время на совершенно бессмысленную процедуру. 

Медсанчасть — двухэтажное здание из серого кирпича, стоявшее на территории, примыкавшей к полицейскому управлению — одним своим видом вызывала у капитана тоску. На его счастье, в коридорах, отделанных светлым кафелем, было немноголюдно — видимо, все, кому нужно было пройти обязательный медосмотр, давно это сделали. Капитан привычно безо всякого стука вломился в процедурный кабинет. 

— Капитан Джон Доу, пришёл на медосмотр, — сообщил он сидевшей там девушке, которая была ему смутно знакома. Но в этом-то не было ничего странного: скорее всего, им уже доводилось сталкиваться раньше здесь же. — Давайте только побыстрее, у меня полно дел. Осталось только вот, у вас тут сдать что-то. 

Девушка, сидевшая за столом и заполнявшая какие-то бумаги, на мгновение оторвалась от своего занятия, смерила капитана взглядом с ног до головы — как самому капитану показалось, чуть насмешливым — и вернулась к своему занятию. 

— Я же сказал, у меня мало времени, — не без раздражения произнёс капитан. — Я, вообще-то, работаю. 

— А я, по-вашему, тут развлекаюсь? — спросила девушка, продолжая что-то быстро записывать — или, точнее, переписывать, поскольку то и дело сверялась с лежащими перед ней бумагами.   
— Понятия не имею, чем вы тут занимаетесь, но я хотел бы закончить с этим всем поскорее. 

— Через пять минут я вас позову. 

Капитан скрипнул зубами — сговорились они все что ли? Дверь он за собой закрыл едва не с грохотом и с силой плюхнулся на стул, стоящий рядом с кабинетом. Не зря он ненавидел всю эту ерунду. В полицейском управлении явно не умели расставлять приоритеты: вместо того, чтобы ловить преступников, он был вынужден бессмысленно сидеть под дверью и ждать. 

Однако капитана не обманули: через пять минут дверь открылась и та самая медсестра пригласила его пройти. К тому моменту капитана раздражало уже примерно всё. Он без лишних разговоров принялся стаскивать с себя рубашку, желая закончить со всем этим за несколько минут. Которые, впрочем, затянулись: медсестра, именем которой капитан не поинтересовался — на кой чёрт оно ему сдалось? — словно нарочно тянула время.

— Я впечатлён скоростью вашей работы. Удивительно, как вы при этом умудряетесь ещё и не угробить кого-нибудь. 

— А я удивляюсь тому, что сотрудник полиции пьёт и умудряется при этом выполнять свои обязанности. 

— С чего вы взяли, что я пью? — хмыкнул капитан, натягивая обратно рубашку. 

— С того, что едва могу дышать от вашего перегара, капитан Доу, — последовал ответ. 

— А, — капитан даже развеселился, — этого-то я не учёл. 

— Я же говорю, что удивлена тому, как вы всё ещё в состоянии выполнять свои обязанности. Даже про такие мелочи забываете. 

— Если бы я знал, что меня будет осматривать такая чувствительная к запахам особа, то непременно бы... 

— Давайте руку, — медсестра прервала безусловно блестящую тираду капитана, — и закончим уже с этим. После вас нужно будет ещё кабинет проветривать. 

— Всё лучше, чем этот ваш больничный запах, — парировал капитан. 

Ответом его не удостоили. Капитану он, впрочем, и не был нужен. 

— Можете идти, — спустя минуту сообщила медсестра, больше не глядя на капитана. Капитан посмотрел на то, как она расставляет пробирки с кровью. 

— Приятного аппетита, — не удержался он, за что получил испепеляющий взгляд. Рассмеявшись, капитан направился к двери. — Только учтите, когда будете это пить, постарайтесь не перебрать: виски бывает очень коварным напитком с непривычки. 

Капитан был почти уверен, что услышал стук папки, ударившейся о дверь, когда та за ним закрылась. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 16 сентября 1933 года]_

Настойчивый стук в дверь заставил собравшихся несколько недоумевать.

— Все же в сборе, — проворчал Ларес, отправляясь открывать. — Кого ещё черти принесли в субботний вечер?

— Может, мы наконец-то познакомимся с бывшей женой Ли, — весело предположил капитан. Ли пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, что имело общий смысл «надеюсь, этого никогда не случится».

Из-за двери что-то произнесли, но удивление на лице Лареса только усилилось. Щёлкнул замок, и на пороге появился Мордраг.

— И что привело тебя сюда в этот славный вечер? — Ларес посторонился, приглашая гостя зайти — поклонником разговоров через порог он не был. Судя по виду Мордрага, он совершенно не ожидал увидеть здесь столько людей, поэтому последовала небольшая заминка.

— Вообще-то я по делу, надолго тебя не отвлеку, — произнёс он наконец. — Добрый вечер, господа. Привет, капитан.

— В таком случае я тебя внимательно слушаю.

— Роско просил передать тебе вот это, — он сунул Ларесу в руки потрёпанную пухлую папку, набитую бумагами, — и спросить, когда ты, наконец, соизволишь явиться лично.

— И всё?

— Нет, ещё он просил передать, что твоё разгильдяйство у него уже в печёнках сидит, но это, думаю, и без того ясно.

— Я почти уверен, что он такого не говорил, — авторитетно заявил Ларес.

Мордраг неопределённо хмыкнул. За спиной у Лареса послышалась пара таких же плохо скрываемых смешков — его частая безалаберность не была секретом ни для кого.

— Ладно, передам ему, что на следующей неделе ты заедешь. И будь добр, хотя бы сделай вид, что просмотрел бумаги. Больше не отвлекаю.

Мордраг явно намеревался уходить, а Ларес не собирался ему препятствовать, но тут вмешался капитан.

— Нет уж, раз пришёл — проходи, — он поболтал полупустым стаканом, который держал в руке, — давненько не виделись, да и глоток виски никому ещё никогда не мешал.

Мордраг обвёл глазами собравшихся, пожал плечами — и принялся разуваться.

— И где я, интересно, возьму ещё один стакан? — проворчал Ларес, но протестовать не стал.

Когда он вернулся с кухни — с запечатанной бутылкой, стаканом и парой пачек сигарет, беседа уже шла своим чередом.

— …в общем, пришлось им намекнуть, что если через три дня денег не будет, то не стоит рассчитывать на дружеское отношение.

— А ты терпеливый человек, Диего!

— Терпеливый, но крайне опасный.

— Так вот кто отправляет конкурентов на дно Гудзона, — капитан наощупь выбрал из горы смятых картонных пачек полную, закурил. — Что? Вы не в курсе?

— Ты у нас полицейская волна радио, ты и рассказывай, — пожал плечами Лестер.

— Сказал бы я, кто тут радио… В общем, не так давно полиции пришлось вылавливать любителей подводного плавания. Если я правильно помню, то имена этих почтенных господ-бутлегеров — Карлос Ортис и Генри Рид.

— Да ладно! — Диего редко можно было удивить, но тут он, кажется, и правда был застигнут врасплох. — Знали мы этих ребят… Давно, правда, не имели общих дел.

Лестер кивнул.

— Было дело. Кому это они дорогу перешли, интересно.

У капитана были мысли на этот счёт, но он предусмотрительно оставил их при себе.

— Как интересно, — хмыкнул он, — все в этом Нью-Йорке завязаны. Четыре трупа, и три из них опознаны моими законопослушными друзьями как призраки прошлого.

— А кто четвёртый?

— Некто Кларк Филлипс. Да я же рассказывал — тот самый торговец-скупщик, или чем он там промышлял.

Ларес неопределённо пожал плечами. В данный момент он был больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы вытащить из неустойчивой пирамиды пластинок самую нижнюю.

— Филлипс? Владелец лавки в Квинсе? — внезапно оживился Мордраг, до этого сидевший довольно тихо. — Помню этого парня. С ним-то что стряслось?

— Всех-то ты помнишь, — проворчал Ларес, которому, наконец, удалось совершить задуманное. — Адресную книгу Нью-Йорка на досуге почитываешь?

— Да брось, ты его тоже знаешь… знал. Пытался перехватить пару раз клиентов, успокоился только после беседы с Роско.

— Сливки общества, — пробормотал Ли, который не знал, забавляет его эта беседа или ввергает в ужас.

— Это тот парень, которому было лень возиться с наценкой и он к каждой сумме пририсовывал по нулю?

— Нет, — Мордраг криво улыбнулся. — Это ты пытался такое проделать. А Кларк — да как же ты не помнишь, мы года два назад сталкивались. Когда мне пришлось торчать в чёрном районе из-за его чрезмерной пронырливости.

— Да-да, Торус был просто счастлив, — ухмыльнулся Горн, который отлично помнил, сколько проблем доставил Мордраг спокойствию его брата.

— О! — капитан покивал, что-то припоминая. — Это даже я знаю.

Ларес в задумчивости посмотрел на одного, потом на другого.

— Было такое, но откуда ж мне знать, что его зовут Кларк Филлипс. Бедолага, кто-то не ограничился беседой, как наш гуманный владелец ресторана.

— Очевидец вообще заявляет, что это дело рук полиции.

— Вот как? Так что же, стоит опасаться полицейских?

— Стоит опасаться жить в Нью-Йорке, — хмыкнул Мильтен, и тут же получил в ответ:

— Конечно, это же тебе не Чикаго.

— Да уж, «столица мира» против «города широких плеч».

— Не знал такого прозвища, — капитан смерил Мильтена оценивающим взглядом. — Дружище, а ты точно оттуда?

Дика Пауэлла мало волновали проблемы собравшихся в гостиной людей — из проигрывателя заиграло жизнерадостное:

_We're in the money  
Come, on my honey,  
Let's spend it, lend it, send it rolling along._

— Похоже, это лучший из тостов за сегодня, — мгновенно отреагировал Диего.

На том и порешили под стеклянный звон стаканов.


	4. Chapter 4

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Карнеги-Хилл — Манхэттен, Верхний Гарлем — Манхэттен, Нолита, 21 сентября 1933 года]_

Детектив Эдвард Гаррет излучал неподдельное дружелюбие, умел находить подход почти ко всем и постоянно улыбался — улыбка с его лица сползала только в те моменты, когда он понимал, что на него пристально смотрит капитан. Тогда он становился предельно серьёзен и даже старательно хмурился, что выглядело ещё более комично. 

Впервые в жизни капитана это не бесило, а, напротив, даже забавляло. На своём участке он бывал не чаще пары раз в неделю, однако навскидку помнил лица тех, кто здесь работает. Гаррет же появился не больше месяца назад, потому капитан поинтересовался, откуда вообще он взялся. 

— Вы же сами согласились, чтобы я здесь работал, — ответил Гаррет, потом стушевался, и добавил, — вы документы подписали, сэр. 

— В самом деле? — удивился капитан, хмуро оглядывая новичка. — И за какие грехи тебя сюда сослали? 

— Меня сюда не ссылали, я сам попросился, сэр, — неожиданно уверено сказал Гаррет. — И, если вы позволите, я считаю недопустимым то, как вы относитесь к своей работе. 

— Вздумал учить меня, сопляк? — капитан угрожающе приподнялся со своего места, хотя ему было жутко лень это делать. Гаррет сделал два шага назад. 

— Я не об этом, сэр! Я всего лишь... всего лишь хотел сказать, что вы должны больше уважать собственный труд — то, что сделали. Я читал о вас, и именно поэтому пришёл сюда. И считаю, что сделанное вами заслуживает уважения. 

Капитан криво улыбнулся.

— А, понял, парень, всё это ты сейчас на спор говоришь? Не думай, будто я не знаю, что за споры вы тут затеваете — кто дольше продержится в моём кабинете или, наоборот, кто быстрее занесёт бумаги. Каков нынешний рекорд, кстати? 

— Не понимаю, сэр... — Гаррет выглядел ещё более растерянным. 

— Либо ты хороший актёр, либо и в самом деле сумасшедший, — озадачено сообщил капитан. — В последнем случае я не уверен, что ты профпригоден. 

— Сэр, я в самом деле... 

— Ой, да понял я, иди давай, прогуляйся немного, проветри мозги, — капитан махнул на Гаррета рукой. В самом деле, давно никто из его подчинённых так долго с ним не разговаривал. 

И вот теперь этот самый детектив Гаррет уговаривал капитана взять его с собой в Верхний Гарлем, где планировалось устроить облаву на наркоторговцев. 

— Не хватало ещё, чтобы тебя там прихлопнули, хорошее будет начало карьеры в полиции, — сходу ответил капитан. — Нет. Сколько тебе? Двадцать один? Двадцать два? Ещё успеется.

— Двадцать два, но, если вы позволите... риск для жизни — часть работы в полиции, разве не так? 

— Что за восторженный дурак! — раздражённо выдохнул капитан. — Я повторяю — это результат недоработок. И эта облава — следствие того, что мы где-то недосмотрели. Если ты хочешь покончить жизнь самоубийством, то работа в полиции не для тебя. 

Гаррет, стоило отдать ему должное, не растерялся. 

— Раз это результат чьей-то недоработки, то я тоже хочу... ммм... — он задумался, подбирая правильное слово, — в общем... хочу поучаствовать в доработке. В смысле, в исправлении, сэр. То есть... 

— Матерь Божья, хватит уже, — отмахнулся капитан, не желая больше выслушивать бессвязный поток речи. — Я же говорю — восторженный дурак. Зачем тебе лезть в самое пекло? Ты ещё насмотришься на это дерьмо. 

— А вы, капитан Доу, вы же тоже с чего-то начали, верно? 

Капитан прищурился. 

— Время тогда было другое, с тех пор многое изменилось, чтоб ты знал. 

Гаррет невольно напомнил капитану своим высказыванием о человеке, которого он хотел вспоминать. Потому что почти сразу после прихода в полицию он стал работать под началом лейтенанта О`Фаррелла. В самом деле, тогда было другое время. И капитан тоже был другим человеком — иначе бы сразу пустил пулю О`Фарреллу в лоб, как только узнал, что тот собой представляет, а не размышлял о смысле бытия и правильности такого поступка. 

— Ты сейчас, между прочим, не желаешь выполнять мой приказ, а я твой начальник, если ты помнишь, Гаррет. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — Гаррет выглядел слегка испуганным, что окончательно заставило капитана развеселиться. 

— А, да что с тебя взять, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно, так и быть. Только учти — сидеть будешь в машине и ждать особых указаний. Без приказа не высовывайся. Иначе уволю, — капитан посмотрел на часы. — Выезжаем через два часа. 

В три сорок пополудни несколько полицейских машин окружили обшарпанное тёмно-серое здание в Гарлеме. Обитатели этого района, завидев на горизонте полицию, бросились в разные стороны, и высовываться из своих укрытий не спешили. 

— Постарайтесь взять их живыми, у меня есть к ним несколько вопросов, — напутствовал капитан, выйдя из автомобиля, а после, больше не вдаваясь в детали, ринулся в смрадную темноту заброшенного здания. 

Капитан жестом указал наверх, потом на длинный коридор с множеством дверей, тянущийся через весь первый этаж. Часть полицейских отправилась наверх, другие принялись вышибать одну за одной двери в коридоре, наполняя безжизненное на первый взгляд здание звуками. Сам капитан открыл крышку люка, ведущего в подвальное помещение, куда прыгнул безо всякого опасения. 

По ногам ударила какая-то жижа, темнота стояла такая, что разглядеть что-то дальше вытянутой руки было невозможно — пришлось включить фонари. 

Свет скользнул по голым стенам, протекающим трубам и спугнул нескольких крыс, которые тут же бросились врассыпную. Помещение оказалось просторным — явно не меньше того коридора на первом этаже. 

В полном молчании капитан двинулся вперёд, слушая шаги нескольких полицейских, которые следовали за ним. Тишина нарушалась только плеском воды, неровным дыханием и шуршанием крыс в самых тёмных углах. 

Капитан почесал рукоятью револьвера затылок. 

— Видимо, полжизни мне предстоит провести в канализации, — пробормотал он. 

— Вы что-то сказали, капитан Доу? — спросил один из полицейских. 

— Ничего существенного, — отмахнулся капитан. 

Наверху послышался приглушённый грохот выстрелов и топот ног — по всей видимости, там кто-то оказывал активное сопротивление при задержании. Капитан вскинул голову. 

— Твою мать. 

По счастью, сбежать шансов было мало — здание окружено, равно как и прилегающие к нему строения и узкие грязные переулки. Разве что преступники окажутся изобретательными сукиными детьми. 

Капитан обернулся, осветил фонариком троих следовавших за ним полицейских.

— Возвращайтесь наверх, помогите остальным. Я пока осмотрю это место — чувствую, не просто так они обосновались именно в этом здании. 

— В одиночку?

— Я в таких местах уже бывал. Кроме того, наверху вы явно нужнее — как только закончите, отправляйтесь следом за мной, если к тому моменту я не вернусь. Уяснили? И будьте осторожнее сами. 

Капитан дождался, пока все вскарабкаются по скрипучей лестнице и снова осветил фонарём окружавшее его пространство. Его снова терзало дурное предчувствие — наученный горьким опытом предыдущих дел, капитан понимал, что не каждый тупик может являться таковым на самом деле. Особенно когда дело касается подвалов и канализации. 

В глубине подвала скрипнула дверь — капитан прекрасно слышал, что звук раздался где-то поблизости и резко повернулся туда, желтоватый круг света скользнул по стенам и полу. Гулкий звук хлопающей двери повторился, эхом отразившись от голых влажных стен. Капитан, уже не пытаясь скрыть своё присутствие, ринулся в ту сторону, продолжая подсвечивать путь фонарём. 

— Выходи, ублюдок, кем бы ты ни был! 

Его окрику никто не внял, хотя капитан уже отчётливо слышал звук удаляющихся шагов. Сделав резкий поворот за угол, капитан больно зацепился плечом за какой-то выпирающий крюк, который пропорол одежду, а заодно и кожу. От острой обжигающей боли капитан зашипел и приостановился. 

— Блядь, — выругался он. Посветил фонарём на злосчастный крюк, на котором болтался клок ткани, выдранный из его полицейской формы. — Сука. 

Возможно, чёртов крюк получил бы ещё несколько нелестных характеристик, если бы капитан не заметил одну занятную и весьма знакомую ему особенность: крюк был опущен вниз, словно рычаг. Капитан усмехнулся — за последние два года он немало повидал подобных штук, и, кажется, под Нью-Йорком его ждало ещё достаточно сюрпризов. 

Без тени сомнения он потянул вымазанный в его собственной крови крюк вниз, после чего то, что он прежде считал глухой стеной, превратилось в дверь, открывая капитану вход в длинный неосвещённый коридор. 

Пришлось прошагать по меньшей мере двести метров в кромешной темноте, освещаемой лишь фонарём, а затем подняться по металлической лестнице прежде, чем наткнуться на очередную дверь, за которой оказалось нечто, похожее на склад. 

Капитан прикинул, где именно он может быть, и понял, что, скорее всего, это уже соседнее здание, которое соединялось с другим подземным ходом. Довольно удобная конструкция, если хочешь убраться куда подальше. 

— Руки за голову, капитан, — голос раздался откуда-то сбоку. Повернувшись в ту сторону, капитан увидел выходящего из-за ближайшего ящика человека, сжимающего в руках оружие. И направлено оно было в капитана. 

— По-моему, это моя реплика, молокосос, — оскалился тот. Рядом с чёрным парнем показалось ещё несколько человек. 

— Брось пистолет и руки за голову, — снова повторил тот самый парень. Капитан положил пистолет и фонарь на пол, сцепил пальцы на затылке. 

\- Выходит, вы подготовили для меня вечеринку-сюрприз, — капитан внимательно осмотрел лица присутствующих. — Странно, что вы знали о моём появлении здесь. 

— Думаешь, ты один такой умник? — говорил всё тот же тип. — Иди сюда, — он махнул пистолетом, указывая на стену. — Встань к ней лицом. 

— Собираетесь продемонстрировать мне эффективность сталинских репрессий? Что? Я читаю газеты! Ужас, что пишут про красных!

— Попридержи свои дурацкие шутки при себе и делай то, что я тебе сказал. 

— Поцелуй меня в задницу, козёл, — оскалился капитан. — Сейчас сюда прибудет полиция и вы все очень быстро отправитесь в тюрьму. 

— Но не так быстро, как тебе хотелось бы, — парень кивнул, после чего один из его дружков резко ударил капитана под коленями. Тот охнул от неожиданности и рухнул на пол. Преступники без лишних разговоров принялись связывать руки за его спиной. Капитал дёрнулся было, но в затылок ему быстро упёрлось дуло пистолета. — Не вздумай. 

— И что? Планируете похитить меня и попросить выкуп? Так я вас разочарую: если вы и отыщите моих ближайших родственников, они вряд ли дадут за меня больше сотни баксов. Так себе сделка. 

После этой фразы капитан получил рукоятью револьвера по затылку — не сильно, но довольно ощутимо. 

— Закрой рот, иначе я тебе помогу. Нам велено отвезти тебя в одно преинтересное место. 

— Вот как... Значит, всё-таки вечеринка? 

На это раз удар был ещё более сильным. 

— Нам говорили привезти тебя живым, но ничего не говорили про целостность, — напомнил преступник, после чего потянул капитана за воротник мундира вверх, вынуждая подняться. — Тут недалеко, капитан. 

Капитан медленно огляделся по сторонам, прикидывая количество противников — и каковы у него шансы против пяти вооружённых громил. Додумать свою мысль до конца капитан не успел — с противоположной стороны послышался скрип открываемой двери, а после до ужаса знакомый капитану голос произнёс: 

— Какого чёрта здесь происходит? 

Вопрос оказался риторическим, потому что над головой тут же засвистели пули. Капитан сумел быстро сориентироваться и, воспользовавшись тем, что его похитители на мгновение отвлеклись, нырнул за один из ближайших ящиков. Несколько пуль врезались в дерево, от чего щепки полетели в разные стороны. 

— Твою мать, — капитан выглянул из своего укрытия и впечатлился открывшийся ему картиной: несколько чёрных перестреливались с такими же чёрными, громко при этом переругиваясь. При всём желании капитан сейчас не смог бы с точностью сказать, какие из этих парней пытались его похитить. 

Происходящая перестрелка, впрочем, нисколько не помешала капитану ослабить верёвку, которой были связаны его руки, и скинуть её на пол. Он потёр запястья и оглянулся в поисках оружия. 

Он быстро перекатился за соседний ящик, больно зацепился плечом, которое недавно распорол крюком, но успел укрыться от летящих в него пуль. Один из трупов — кажется, это был тот самый парень, который приказывал ему, что делать — лежал за ящиком с простреленной головой, мозги его размазало по ближайшей стене. Капитана это не сильно волновало — он выхватил из холодных пальцев револьвер и устроился в угол между ящиком и стеной, продолжая выглядывать из своего укрытия. 

Нужно было, вероятно, открыть огонь, но капитан не был уверен, в кого ему стоит стрелять, а против всех биться не было никакой возможности — даже при точных попаданиях у него не хватит на всех патронов, а у вновь пришедших имелись даже дробовики. Один выстрел — и капитан лишится головы. В совершенно буквальном смысле. 

— Эй, ты там, выходи! — снова заговорил знакомый капитану голос. И капитан отчаянно пытался вспомнить, где же слышал его раньше. Он огляделся вокруг — похоже, в этой разборке победили так вовремя подоспевшие парни. Их было меньше, но они застали похитителей врасплох. Хотя капитан совсем не был уверен, что у вновь пришедших мирные намерения и что они сохранят ему жизнь. 

Капитан засунул револьвер за ремень брюк и вышел из своего укрытия, подняв руки. И тут же обомлел, не сразу найдя подходящие случаю слова. Как и раньше, в первое мгновение он принял чёрного здоровяка с дробовиком в руках за Горна, но потом осознал, кто именно перед ним стоит. 

— Торус. 

— Что? — Торус, кажется, удивился не меньше, чем сам капитан. Он перехватил дробовик, целясь капитану в голову. — Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, ублюдок? 

— То же самое могу и у тебя спросить, — ответил капитан, продолжая держать руки на виду. — С чего ты вдруг решил меня спасти? 

— Очень надо мне тебя спасать — где бы ты ни появился, всегда начинаются неприятности, — чуть ворчливо ответил Торус. — Меня проинформировали, что на моей территории мало того, что промышляют какие-то наркоторговцы, так ещё и старый знакомый в опасности. Сразу же понял, что здесь что-то не так... 

— Кто проинформировал? — капитан опустил, наконец, руки. Он был уверен — раз Торус не пристрелил его с самого начала, то не сделает этого и теперь. 

— Руки! — рявкнул один из парней Торуса, но тот только махнул в его сторону рукой и сам опустил оружие. 

— Объясни мне, капитан, какого чёрта ты устроил на этот раз? — всё так же хмуро спросил Торус. Капитан усмехнулся. 

— На этот раз? Говоришь так, будто источником твоих неприятностей был не ты сам. Всё это время я просто выполнял свою работу, задерживая плохих парней, и не виноват в том, что ты оказался на их стороне. 

— Хватит болтать! — рявкнул Торус, снова вскидывая дробовик. — Я знаю, что ты любитель потрепаться, так что отвечай, что здесь произошло. 

— Хотел бы я сам знать, — капитан пожал плечами, подошёл к одному из плавающих в луже крови тел и перевернул его ногой. — Мы приехали в ваш славный райончик, чтобы накрыть шайку наркоторговцев — кстати, по слухам, они как-то с тобой были связаны — и я отправился исследовать подвал, потому что остальные нужны были наверху. И встретил этих парней. Вот и вся история. 

— Всё так же ищешь приключения в одиночку, — оскалился Торус, изображая улыбку. — Тебе повезло, что меня обманули. Хотя этих парней всё равно бы пришлось прикончить. 

— Разве это не твои люди? — удивился капитан. 

— Были когда-то. Но потом Фрэнк и остальные связались с каким-то опасным типом и занимались за моей спиной всей этой хренью с наркотиками, и я отказался иметь с ними какие-либо дела. И в своём районе показываться запретил. 

— Занятно, — протянул капитан, окинул взглядом помещение. 

— А кто-то, по всей видимости, хотел, чтобы я выручил именно тебя. Более того — знал, что ты полезешь куда не нужно и попадёшь в неприятности. 

— Выходит, у меня отличный ангел-хранитель. Не подскажешь, как он выглядел? Хочу лично поблагодарить. Может быть, подарок к Рождеству прикупить. 

— Если б я его видел, — фыркнул Торус. — По всей видимости, твой ангел-хранитель умеет писать, — он залез в карман брюк и вытащил оттуда подозрительный белый конверт, помахал им в воздухе. Капитан только и мог, что удивлённо выдохнуть, не ожидая подобного. — Здесь были координаты и сообщение, что мне стоит поспешить. 

— И ты даже не подумал, что это может быть ловушкой? — капитан заметно помрачнел, не понимая, какого чёрта происходит. 

— Разумеется, подумал, я же не тупица, потому взял с собой нескольких парней, к тому же другая группа страхует меня неподалёку на всякий случай. Я это место хорошо знаю. 

Капитан хотел было спросить что-то ещё, но где-то в отдалении послышались шаги и громкие выстрелы. 

— Заболтались мы с тобой, — хмыкнул капитан, — кажется, это моя подмога подоспела. 

Торус попятился назад. 

— Мы не убьём его, Торус? — спросил один из парней, которые всё это время молча слушали разговор. 

— Нет, — снова оскалился Торус, отступая к двери, из которой пришёл. — Будет должен. 

Капитан снова ухмыльнулся. 

— Сделаю вид, что я тебя не узнал. Вы и правда меня выручили. Жалко, конечно, что никого допросить не удастся, но... 

— Передай Горну, — прервал его Торус, открывая дверь, — чтобы съездил к нашей матери на ферму — он к ней уже почти год как не наведывался, а наша бабуля заболела, так что матери тяжело одной со всем справляться... 

Капитан едва не рассмеялся — настолько нелепо звучала эта просьба, но всё-таки крикнул на прощанье: 

— Обязательно передам! 

Дверь за Торусом и его ребятами захлопнулась, а через полминуты с петель слетела и та дверь, через которую пришёл сам капитан — на пороге появилось несколько полицейских во главе с Гарретом. 

— Я же сказал тебе, Гаррет, чтобы ты сидел в машине и никуда не высовывался, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал капитан, оглядывая небольшой отряд. Гаррет растерялся, но капитан тут же сменил гнев на милость, хлопнул его рукой по плечу. — Да расслабься ты, в конце концов, ты здорово меня выручил. 

— Простите, сэр, — пробормотал Гаррет, не зная, как реагировать на похвалу капитана. 

— За что, интересно знать? — он махнул рукой. — Пойдёмте, расскажите мне, что случилось, и нам ещё предстоит целая прорва работы. 

***  
До медсанчасти капитан добрался ближе к вечеру — трупы были отправлены в морг, задержанные сидели в камерах, ребята из участка занимались оформлением конфискованной партии наркотиков, и только после этого всего у капитана появилась возможность заняться собой. Кровь успела присохнуть, и капитан старался не думать о том, как станет отдирать одежду. К его удивлению, он застал в кабинете уже знакомую медсестру. 

— Хоть где-то есть определённость, — хмыкнул он. 

— Не производите вы впечатление человека, которому по душе стабильность, — медсестра окинула капитана привычным недовольным взглядом. Выглядела она уставшей — вероятно, тоже выдался тяжёлый день. — Что с вами на этот раз случилось? 

— В темноте нью-йоркских подземелий меня поджидал коварный злодей мистер крюк. И всё бы ничего, но меня не сильно прельщает столбняк. 

— Даже вам в голову иногда приходят здравые мысли, — медсестра встала со своего места и направилась к стоящему рядом со столом шкафчиком. — Я снова приятно удивлена. Рубашку не дёргайте, — велела она, на мгновение обернувшись к капитану и увидев как тот пытается отодрать прилипшую к коже ткань, — кровь запеклась, можете сделать только хуже. Всё это лучше разрезать. 

— Вам бы только резать, — проворчал капитан. — Представляете хоть, сколько стоит полицейская форма? 

— Полицейскому департаменту Нью-Йорка не привыкать. 

С этим капитан спорить не стал — что правда, то правда. Даже удивительно, что в этот раз форма прослужила ему целых полтора года. 

— До чего же у вас пальцы холодные, — спустя двадцать минут заметил капитан. Мучения были позади, и настроение капитана после них заметно ухудшилось — он успел забыть, что обрабатывать раны куда больнее, чем получать их. Медсестра только вздохнула, явно не желая вступать в спор с капитаном: тот за прошедшее время успел наговорить много чего неприглядного о бессердечности местного персонала. 

— Нужно было позволить вам подхватить столбняк, — она, конечно, шутила, но получилось мрачновато. Капитан неожиданно рассмеялся. 

— Женщины — совершенно бессердечные создания, их так и тянет к членовредительству. 

— Вероятно, всё дело в вашем обществе. 

— О, я не стал бы исключать, — хмыкнул капитан. Он помолчал с полминуты, а потом совершенно неожиданно добавил: — Я завтра планирую закончить пораньше с работой. Если хотите, могу и вас куда-нибудь пригласить. Заодно проверите, как оно, в моём обществе.

— Спасибо, что-то я не горю желанием шастать вечером по подпольным кабакам, — медсестра смерила его всё тем же насмешливым взглядом. — Вашего общества мне и здесь хватает. 

— Вот и не угадали, я знаю парочку приличных мест. И как вы можете говорить о кабаках, я же капитан полиции! 

Медсестра только отмахнулась. 

— Идите уже домой и позвольте мне закончить свою работу. 

— Тогда завтра в семь, я заеду, — капитан словно не слушал её. — Договорились? 

— Договорились, только уходите уже, — она снова махнула на него рукой, погружаясь в записи, которые лежали на её столе. 

Капитан покинул медсанчасть и только спустя пять минут осознал, что даже не знает имени этой медсестры. Но это его не сильно волновало — в конце концов, решить это дело он сможет за пару минут просто запросив её данные. 

— Что ты такой довольный-то? — Ли, к которому капитан на самом деле и приехал изначально, кажется, был не в духе. 

— Почему бы и нет? Ребята сейчас оформляют задержанных, а так же партию наркотиков, которую удалось найти в том доме, я пригласил на ужин совершенно очаровательную медсестру... — капитан разгибал пальцы, довольно ухмыляясь. Но уже через полминуты стал совершенно серьёзным. — Ладно, ладно, ты прав, это всё ещё не повод для веселья. К тому же мне придётся снова добывать новую форму. 

— Что произошло сегодня в Гарлеме? — перешёл к делу Ли. — Мне уже рассказали, что вы попали в засаду. 

— Схватил самую суть. Я думаю, что какая-то крыса слила информацию о нашем налёте, — капитан заметно помрачнел. — А те ребята, которых мы взяли — просто шестёрки, вряд ли знают что-то интересное. Куда с большим удовольствием я поговорил бы с теми парнями, что пытались похитить меня, но теперь, увы, это не представляется возможным благодаря Торусу. 

Ли не был готов к такому потоку информации и поднял руку, останавливая капитана. 

— Прекрасно, что у тебя выдался такой насыщенный день, но давай ты будешь излагать факты по порядку и более детально. 

— Господи, это же прямо как рапорт писать! — всплеснул руками капитан. — Но ты прав. Мне и самому не помешало бы разобраться в случившемся как следует. 

Ли сделал приглашающий жест рукой, капитан кивнул, поудобнее устраиваясь на стуле и доставая пачку сигарет. 

— Итак. По порядку так по порядку, большой начальник. Пункт первый, — капитан нарисовал единицу на первом попавшимся чистом листке бумаги, который лежал на столе Ли. — Мы начали с убийств — торговец антиквариатом, двое бутлегеров — забавно, один из них мексиканец — и чёрный наркоторговец. Так себе компания, в общем. Никаких зацепок и никаких улик. Совершенно. Ни малейшего намёка на след преступника. Если исключить два пункта: первое убийство представляло собой неудачную попытку изобразить ограбление, и меня не покидало ощущение, что преступники делали это со знанием дела. Специально, короче. И второе — те таинственные копы, которые этого самого торговца к себе в машину пригласили, да так видимо и порешили. Про бутлегеров и чёрного ничего не знаю — в смысле, их смерти явно не пытались обставить как ограбление, а что до их общения с полицией, то здесь тоже не очень понятно... Ну и я уверен, что это не мафия, но этими мыслями я с тобой делился, кажется.

Ли внимательно выслушал капитана, кивнул, и, подумав, добавил: 

— Вот как раз это я и хотел тебе сообщить: я разузнал про твоих покойников кое-что интересное. Оказывается, все они имели связи в полиции. Так что пришлось сегодня задержать парочку ребят, — капитан видел, что Ли не по себе, и только спустя пару мгновений он понял, почему. Он не упустил случая проговорить это вслух: 

— Да, действительно забавно. Мы не можем их осуждать. 

— Говори, пожалуйста, потише, — Ли бросил взгляд на дверь. 

— Преступник из тебя и в самом деле никакой, я тебе об этом уже не раз говорил, — капитан всё ещё ухмылялся. — Но совесть твоя чиста. Почти. В конце концов, наши ребята не раз помогали вершиться правосудию, даже жизнью своей рисковали! Так что они, как по мне, заслужили почестей куда больше, чем все эти ленивые жирдяи, которыми ты командуешь. К тому же, мы не состоим с ними в доле. 

— Ближе к делу, — напомнил Ли, которого всё это ни капли не веселило. 

— Ну да. Итак, вот, кое-что прояснилось, нужно только поговорить с ребятами, которые их покрывали. Работы прибавилось. 

— Их уже передали отделу по особо важным делам. Завтра узнаем, что они там наплели местным детективам.

— А ты быстрый, хм, — капитан покачал головой. — Как будто у тебя другой работы нет, возмутительно — начальник полиции занимается текучкой... — капитан замолчал на полуслове, заметив взгляд Ли. — Что ж, продолжим. Пункт второй. Последний убитый оказался старым знакомым Горна, который подкинул мне преинтересный адрес, куда мы сегодня и ездили. В честности Горна я нисколько не сомневаюсь, но если бы не сообразительность одного из моих детективов и не счастливое стечение обстоятельств, я бы, наверное, тоже уже успел искупаться в Гудзоне, а погодка сейчас явно к такому не располагает.

— Так что там с Торусом? Когда ты успел увидеть его и почему не арестовал? Ты же знаешь, что он замешан в серии преступлений, связанных с мафией. 

— Это уже пункт третий. И Торус не просто замешан в этом, он действительно был наёмником мафии, грабил, убивал и похищал людей, тут его оправдать нечем. Да и сейчас он не то, чтобы владельцем цветочной лавки заделался. Но вернёмся к наркоторговцам. Это по большей части то, что мне рассказал детектив Гаррет, поскольку сам я в тот момент был немного занят. Стоило нам накрыть всю эту чудную лавочку — всего три человека и несколько килограмм наркотиков — как словно из неоткуда появилась целая группа вооружённых до зубов бандитов, человек тридцать, не меньше, которые открыли огонь по нашим машинам. Чудо, что никто не погиб. Гаррету под пулями удалось выскочить из оцепления — он нарушил мой приказ, отправился на помощь группе захвата, когда началась перестрелка, а затем умудрился выскользнуть через чёрный вход и пробежал три квартала до ближайшего телефона — в Гарлеме с этим не очень... Потом прибыла подмога, ну а дальше ты уже знаешь. 

Капитан ненадолго замолчал, чтобы сделать глоток из фляги и закурить. 

— Ну а история с Торусом получилась занятная. Я отправился обследовать подвал, в котором — как чувствовал! — была потайная дверь. Так я и угодил в ловушку — признаюсь, не думал, что попадусь так нелепо, — капитан едва заметно пожал плечами. — Там оказалось сразу несколько вооружённых громил, которые быстро связали мне руки и сообщили о своём намерении сопроводить меня, капитана Доу, в неизвестном направлении. Тут-то и появился Торус со своими ребятами. Они эту банду и уложили. Всё это походило на делёжку территории, в которой я стал невольным участником, но Торус рассказал мне вот что: ему пришло письмо в белом конверте, в котором сообщалось, что в этом самом месте и в это самое время некие парни будут хозяйничать на его территории, да ещё и его старый знакомый в опасности. Видел бы ты лицо Торуса, когда он увидел меня! — капитан коротко рассмеялся. 

— Что ещё за белый конверт? Кто проинформировал Торуса? — Ли, напротив, нахмурился. — И почему ты отпустил его. 

— По старой дружбе, видимо. Они оставили меня в живых, я в обмен пообещал передать Горну, чтобы он съездил на ферму и проведал их с Торусом матушку... Что ты так смотришь? Я не шучу — Торус так и сказал: передай Горну, чтобы он съездил к маме на ферму. 

Ли только и мог, что покачать головой, хотя впервые с начала разговора капитан увидел, как на лице его мелькнуло некое подобие улыбки. Это и правда звучало забавно. 

— Что до конвертов... — капитан задумался. — То лучше не здесь. Давай встретимся у тебя, и я поведаю эту историю. Кажется, пора мне вам кое-что рассказать. 

— У Джона Доу по-прежнему полно своих тайн, — хмыкнул Ли. — Может быть, тебя тоже стоит арестовать? 

— Но-но, у тебя ни одного физического доказательства против меня! — отшутился капитан. 

— Уверен, я что-нибудь придумаю. 

— Иисусе! Тебе, надеюсь, уже говорили, про ужасающее чувство юмора? 

— Не представляешь, насколько часто. Но мне бы и в самом деле хотелось послушать всю эту историю. 

— Вот и повод собраться как только будет время. На выходных, возможно. Явно не в ближайшие пару дней — сегодня я, кажется, буду ночевать на работе, а завтра вечером я занят.

— Так ты это всерьёз про медсестру что ли? — Ли искренне удивился. 

— Почему бы и нет? Осталось только узнать её имя, но это несложно. Надеюсь, оно хотя бы забавное. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 24 сентября 1933 года]_

Капитану было немного не по себе.

Он привык, что его действия не вызывают вопросов вслух — за исключением коллег-зануд, — и уж точно привык, что друзья верят ему на слово и держат расспросы при себе. Тут им не приходилось отказывать в чувстве такта.

Но последние несколько лет — и этот в частности, — оставили за собой слишком много пробелов, и ему было просто необходимо пролить свет на некоторые детали. Иначе недомолвок выходило слишком много — да и, как ни крути, окружавшие его люди тоже были впутаны в неприятную историю и должны были быть в курсе.

Только вот рассказывать капитан не очень любил. Поэтому он до последнего оттягивал этот момент; даже когда компания в очередной раз собралась под крышей гостеприимного дома начальника полиции, он поначалу молчал, всё ещё собираясь с мыслями, прикидывая, что же можно, всё-таки, опустить. Ясное дело, если бы он принялся рассказывать всё в подробностях — не хватило бы и суток. Да и зачем им лишняя информация?

— Налей-ка мне ещё, — он подставил стакан под янтарный поток виски. — Пришло время рассказать вам одну занятную сказочку.

Кажется, это заявление удивило почти всех — капитан не был из тех, кто изменял своим правилам.

— Городские легенды?

— Городские легенды, — невозмутимо подтвердил капитан. — Для меня именно с них всё и началось — хотя на самом деле история куда более давняя. Но долгими вступлениями я вас — хотя, скорее, себя, — мучить не буду, хотя давненько обещал вам кое-что прояснить. Начну, пожалуй, с восьмого апреля тысяча девятьсот тридцать первого года, которое было ознаменовано преинтереснейшим событием: против Роберта Ли, тогда ещё инспектора полиции, выдвигают обвинение в убийстве, которое, как мы все помним, было сфабриковано не без участия комиссара и шайки Гомеза.

Настолько далёкой отсылки не ожидал никто — поэтому градус недоумения повысился, впрочем, вместе с интересом.

— Очень скоро после этого в Вашингтон, где я трудился сержантом полиции, поступил анонимный компромат, который обличал, в частности, комиссара и, в итоге, будучи переданным в надёжные руки, должен был перевернуть всю верхушку полицейского управления Нью-Йорка вверх дном. Доставлять его — неделю спустя после ареста и ровно в тот же день, когда Ли так и не явился на повторный допрос и вынужден был начать скрываться, — отправили меня, а надёжными руками оказался — ну, тут, понятно. В общем, я вёз не только ценную информацию, но и довольно надёжную соломинку. Тогда это всё было просто чередой недоразумений и полосой невезения, но, по сути, такие совпадения — редкость. Кто-то переступает черту, идёт на поводу у мафии, убивает невинного человека, который, судя по тому, что говорил Ли, что-то не то узнал, да ещё и подставляет честного работника — и тут же у некоего вышестоящего лопается терпение, и он предоставляет такой компромат, за который журналисты Нью-Йорк Таймз мать родную бы продали в рабство.

Капитан невозмутимо отхлебнул из стакана, над чем-то задумавшись. Сейчас, со стороны, это выглядело таким простым и логичным, и как оно само собой не сложилось в его голове ещё тогда?

— И теперь ты решил нам рассказать, кто за всем этим стоит? Крайне своевременно.

— Если бы этим всё ограничилось, — капитан отмахнулся, — это только начало. Всё это привело к тому, что начальником полиции стал Ли, да и прочие высокопоставленные чины сменились — а меня окончательно перевели в Нью-Йорк. И всё в результате череды совпадений, да-да. А на деле — в ходе всей этой беготни и расследований, которыми полнился тридцать первый, кое-кто не только слал анонимки и выкорчёвывал беззаконие среди зарвавшейся верхушки, но и следил за ситуацией, и вообще знал гораздо больше, чем все мы вместе взятые. К примеру, передал мне довольно важные документы — без них бы не вышло ровным счётом ничего.

— Тогда, в Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг?

— Скорее, под Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг. А называл он себя Спящим.

Диего хлопнул себя рукой по колену, явно припомнив странное прозвище.

— Как же, как же! Этот твой друг, которого упоминали драконы в борделе.

Капитан хмыкнул, представив, как порадовался бы такому описанию своей персоны сам Спящий, а вслух сказал:

— Именно. Потом от него довольно долго не было вестей, он снова объявился только когда всплыло то дело с сектантами. Не то что бы на этот раз я его видел, но помог он мне здорово. Можно сказать… — капитан замялся, потом махнул рукой. — А, это не имеет отношения к делу. В общем, с тех пор я с должным вниманием отношусь к белым конвертам.

— И на этот раз, — Ли понимал, что капитан мог затеять весь этот разговор только по одной причине, — он тоже решил принять участие в происходящем?

— Бинго. А это может значить только одно — дело действительно серьёзное. Так что мне показалось, что вам стоит быть в курсе. К тому же, — капитан снова прихлебнул виски, с неудовольствием обнаружив, что уже видит донышко стакана, — он недавно связался со мной через Торуса. Мало ли, с кем из вас он ещё может связаться. Теперь вы будете знать, насколько это всё… важно.

— Торус? — кажется, Горн пропустил последнюю фразу мимо ушей, услышав имя, которое, кажется, мало его обрадовало. — Ты его, выходит, видел недавно?

Капитан пожал плечами.

— Не самая неприятная наша с ним встреча, кстати говоря. По крайней мере, никто не пытался никого подстрелить. И да, дружище — тебе он тоже передал послание.

Горн выглядел так, как будто выпил залпом пинту прокисшей простокваши.

— Что ему надо, этому неблагодарному ублюдку?

— Попросил тебя заехать на ферму, проведать родственников. Вроде как, бабушка приболела, и ваша матушка не справляется с завалами работы.

Выражение лица Горна очень плавно изменилось с возмущённого на растерянное. Это было настолько странно, что даже почти неестественно — и все присутствующие неотрывно следили за чернокожим верзилой, сидевшим перед ними с видом потерянного ребёнка.

— Знаю я эти отговорки, — проворчал он, совладав, наконец, с собой. — Сколько раз я это слышал. _Её_ матушка просто-напросто закатывает ей сцены по поводу того, что оба её сына вечно пропадают невесть где, вот и надо объявиться, чтобы снизить градус пекла. Видели бы вы этого престарелого Эдварда Риса в юбке — она жернова ворочать может!

Понятное дело, этот комментарий сделал ситуацию ещё забавней. Было довольно сложно представить себе как бабушку Горна и Торуса, так и ту героическую женщину, которая не только их родила, но ещё и воспитала — как смогла, конечно.

— В общем, новости такие, — капитан выдержал паузу, во время которой все старались выглядеть предельно серьёзно. — О, кстати! Ларес, тебе понравится — я тут шёл в медсанчасть по дороге из жёлтого кирпича, и встретил медсестру по имени Дороти Гейл. Правда, эта сиротка из Канзаса повела себя не так, как подобает приличной жительнице страны Оз, но это уже детали.

— Кажется, пора открывать клуб самых странных имён, — рассмеялся Ларес, шутку оценивший. — Двое уже есть.

— Ново, как мир, — хмыкнул Ли, прекрасно понимавший, кто является вторым предполагаемым членом клуба.

— А ты уже шутил про Тотошку? А про серебряные туфельки? А про ведро воды?

— У меня в запасе с десяток шуток, можешь не волноваться, — капитан, который разделался, наконец, со своей миссией, снова обрёл хорошее расположение духа.

— Уймись, капитан, она уже их все слышала, и не раз.

Тот только пожал плечами и, опрокинув в себя разом весь стакан, ответил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Это приказ, генерал Ли?

Тому оставалось только махнуть рукой.


	5. Chapter 5

_[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Бедфорд, 30 сентября 1933 года]_

Пакет в руках капитана шуршал и позвякивал — в кои-то веки он решил зайти в магазин, и в кои-то веки у него был выходной. Конечно, работы было полно, но капитан понимал, что если не урвёт хотя бы сутки полноценного отдыха, то просто двинется крышей — он и так стал в последнее время куда более нервным, чем обычно. 

С вечера он выпил вдвое меньше обычного, лёг спать пораньше, потому умудрился проснуться всего лишь в десять утра — на выходных он всегда вставал не раньше двенадцати. И то, если жрать захочется. 

Ближайшие магазины капитан посещал крайне редко — ел он обычно в закусочных или у друзей, но сегодня он был полон решимости вспомнить, что такое бакалейная лавка. До этого момента он смутно себе это представлял, так же как и не знал, что точно будет делать с купленной едой — вероятнее всего, засунет подальше в холодильник, съев перед этим всё, что в приготовлении не нуждалось. 

Было бы ещё неплохо съездить к Лестеру или Диего, взять пару бутылок виски — свои запасы у него уже кончались. 

Его отвлечённые мысли, тем не менее, то и дело возвращались к работе, а точнее к недавнему допросу, который капитан поручил провести детективу Гаррету. Капитан тщательно следил за происходящим, но был готов признать — он сам бы не справился лучше. Но это, как и все прочие допросы, результатов это не дало. Хотя кое-что прояснилось: со слов задержанных, Фрэнк не так давно связался с какими-то копами, якобы те помогали ему совершать некоторые сделки и предупреждали в случае, если была велика опасность быть задержанным. Словом, снабжали его информацией, клиентами и имели с этого свой процент. Сами же парни были всего лишь помощниками Фрэнка. 

Но это было всё лучше, чем ничего: Ли и прежде говорил что-то о покрытии со стороны полиции, а теперь начинало казаться, что те патрульные, к которым в машину сел самый первый из убитых, были на самом деле полицейскими. 

Что-то брезжило на периферии сознания, но капитан никак не мог оформить эту то и дело ускользающую мысль. Может быть, и правда стоило пить немного меньше — он начинает терять концентрацию. Нехорошо. Так ещё лет через десять придётся перейти на здоровый образ жизни, что капитану решительно претило. 

Капитан лениво поглядывал на витрины магазинов, мимо которых шёл. Со стороны дороги доносились нервные гудки автомобилей, цокот конных экипажей, рёв грузовиков. Мимо пронёсся трамвай, на подножке которого ехал мальчишка, совсем не думающий о том, что случится, если руки его соскользнут. Всё, что волновало мальчика — это возможность сэкономить пять центов на проезде. Видит бог, не один ребёнок погиб из-за подобных выходок. Поймав себя на этой мысли, капитан мысленно махнул на себя самого рукой — ничего не ладится, вот он и ворчит, как старый дед. 

И тогда за стеклянной дверью одной из пекарен он увидел уже знакомую девушку. Дороти Гейл. Та самая Дороти Гейл, которая так и не дождалась его после работы. Эта неожиданная встреча капитана повеселила. Он задержался у двери, разглядывая её: синее пальто, синяя шляпка, платье тёмных тонов. Дороти уложила волосы так, что они почти полностью скрывались под шляпкой, но одна прядь немного выбилась из причёски и Дороти то и дело поправляла её.

Капитан наблюдал за тем, как она ищет в сумочке кошелёк — для этого ей пришлось снять с рук перчатки — как расплачивается с продавцом и улыбается ему. Сейчас она выглядела моложе, чем капитан запомнил. Вероятно, всё дело в том, что капитан видел её только на работе, где она всё время была не в духе. Но теперь, глядя на почти аристократический профиль, ямочки на щеках, на то, как она поправляет волнистую прядь, он понимал, что ей явно не больше тридцати. Скорее всего, даже меньше. 

Дороти Гейл была красивой молодой женщиной. 

— Так и знал, что вы только строите из себя строгую леди, а когда никто не видит, налегаете на сладкое, — заметил капитан, вырастая за спиной Дороти. Она заметно вздрогнула, услышав его голос. 

— Капитан Доу, — проворчала она, забирая с прилавка ароматный свёрток, — я начинаю думать, что вы меня преследуете. Что вы здесь делаете?

— Проходил мимо и захотел с вами поболтать. 

— Заходите ещё, мисс Гейл, — вклинился в разговор улыбающийся во весь рот продавец, и капитану на короткое мгновение захотелось пересчитать ему зубы. 

— Обязательно, мистер Шульц, — ответила Дороти. — Не о чем мне с вами разговаривать, — сказала она уже капитану и предприняла попытку проскочить мимо, но он преградил ей путь, продолжая усмехаться. 

— Значит, вы предпочитаете круглых немцев, которые целыми днями возятся в муке? — не без иронии спросил капитан, нисколько не заботясь, что хренов мистер Шульц с сальным взглядом это услышит. 

Дороти, которая была ниже капитана на полторы головы, подняла на него недовольный взгляд и произнесла, игнорируя ироничный комментарий: 

— То, что вы полицейский, не даёт вам права препятствовать мне. 

— Ещё как даёт. Скажем, за дачу ложных показаний, — капитан посторонился, открывая перед Дороти дверь, и последовал за ней. — Что вы на это скажете?

— Очень смешно, — ответила Дороти, выходя на улицу. Она ловко виляла в толпе и, кажется, собиралась ускользнуть от капитана, но тот быстро разгадал её план. Торопиться ему было некуда, потому он без сомнения последовал за Дороти, расталкивая со своего пути прохожих, послал на хрен какого-то типа, который мешал ему пройти, чем заслужил очередной недовольный взгляд Дороти, брошенный через плечо. 

— Чего вам от меня нужно? — наконец, не выдержала Дороти, резко обернувшись. — Простите, пожалуйста, — слова были адресованы молодому человеку, который от неожиданности натолкнулся на неё. — Что вам нужно? — повторила Дороти уже капитану, который так и не перестал улыбаться. 

— Да вот подумал на досуге — может быть, Дороти Гейл, удастся уговорить вас проводить меня в сказочную страну по дорожке из жёлтого кирпича. 

Дороти, которая действительно за всю свою жизнь слышала не одну дурацкую шутку по поводу своего имени, закатила глаза и всплеснула свободной рукой. 

— Иисусе! По-моему, вы уже давно живёте в какой-то своей сказочной стране, капитан Доу, и с ролью проводника прекрасно справляется виски, — сказав это, Дороти торопливо принялась перебегать дорогу, но капитан был настойчив, потому снова последовал за ней. Возможно, ему просто нравилось, как занятно она злится и раздражается в то время, как он, в сущности, не сделал ей ничего дурного. 

— Послушайте, мисс Гейл, позвольте мне хотя бы понести ваши вещи, — предложил капитан, догнав Дороти уже на противоположной стороне улицы. 

— Нет, — так же резко ответила она, дёрнув рукой, когда капитан потянулся, чтобы подхватить её пакеты, словно ей была противна сама мысль, что капитан может случайно коснуться и её. 

— Вот как, — немного удивлённо произнёс капитан. — Хотя мне всё ещё интересно, почему вы так на меня злитесь. И почему вы так и не дождались меня? 

— Я закончила раньше, — ответила Дороти всё так же на ходу, — вот и всё. И я ничего вам не обещала. 

— Так, может быть, стоит попробовать ещё раз вас куда-нибудь пригласить? Я, конечно, не Гудвин, но могу исполнить какое-нибудь ваше желание. 

Дороти снова остановилась и повернулась к капитану, смерила его уже хорошо знакомым взглядом с ног до головы. 

— Гудвин был тем ещё лжецом, — неожиданно едко сказала Дороти. 

Капитан коротко рассмеялся. 

— Но я-то всегда исполняю свои обещания, — после этой фразы он удостоился ещё одного насмешливого взгляда. — Если хотите, можем обсудить это где-нибудь в более подходящем месте и в любое удобное для вас время. 

— Если это избавит меня от вашего дальнейшего присутствия в моей жизни, я согласна. Бруклинская Академия музыки. Два билета. 

— Академия музыки? — капитан, казалось, немного растерялся. Дороти улыбнулась так, словно ожидала чего-то подобного: 

— Именно. Опера. 

Капитана едва не передёрнуло, но он был полон дурацкой решимости. 

— Ладно, — проговорил он, наконец, — это я, думаю, смогу пережить. Зайду за вами послезавтра. Куплю билеты на вечер. 

— Всего хорошего, капитан Доу, и не преследуйте меня больше, у меня полно дел, — сказав это, Дороти очень быстрым шагом направилась к остановившемуся неподалёку троллейбусу, придерживая шляпку свободной рукой, но на этот раз капитан не стал её догонять — только проводил недоумённым взглядом. Ещё немного и он начнёт подозревать, что когда-то зверски убил её любимого Тотошку. 

Капитан резко развернулся и снова натолкнулся на какого-то типа. Это был тот же молодой человек, который не так давно врезался в Дороти — капитан запомнил его лицо. 

— Да что с тобой такое, парень?! — возмутился он, грубо отталкивая этого типа с дороги. — Дай пройти уже наконец! 

Капитан заскочил звенящий трамвай, и теперь, раскачиваясь в такт движению, почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Осмотревшись, он наткнулся на внимательно разглядывающего его мужчину, похожего на обычного клерка. Видимо, капитан интересовал его куда больше газеты, которую этот человек держал в руках. 

— Проблемы какие-то? — не очень-то дружелюбно поинтересовался капитан. — Чего пялишься?

Клерк пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и снова уткнулся в газетную статью. 

_[Нью-Йорк, самые разные места Манхэттэна, 2 октября 1933 года]_

Капитан, казалось, почти смирился с тем фактом, что практически любые его более или менее серьёзные планы и намерения раз за разом, словно потерявший управление автомобиль, вдребезги разбивались о несущийся по встречной полосе грузовик реальности. И кузов грузовика всегда был доверху наполнен дерьмом.

В тот день были обнаружены сразу два трупа: некого банкира из Бронкса и полицейского, работавшего аж на Статен-Айленде. Труп банкира был извлечён из коллектора аккурат под Парк-авеню, почти в самом центре Манхэттэна, — и по всему было видно, что бедолага попал туда далеко не по собственной воле. Полицейского судьба занесла всё в тот же коллектор, разве что труп его лежал метрах в тридцати от трупа банкира.

После того, как трупы были упакованы и отправлены на экспертизу, капитан занялся осмотром вещей, найденных при обоих убитых. Их оказалось немного и интереса они особого не представляли. Что по-настоящему заинтересовало капитана, так это бумажник банкира, точнее, всего одна обнаруженная в нём вещь — визитка с адресом, который на проверку оказался адресом того самого сотрудника полиции, которого и нашли мёртвым неподалёку. 

Словом, всё это было очень странно и до крайности неприятно. Оставалось только представлять, как прессу будет распирать статьями об убийстве полицейского и сколько грязи выльется на всех причастных.

— Джордж Харрингтон, сотрудник Банка Нью-Йорка, двадцать восемь лет, на шее обнаружена странгуляционная борозда. Вероятно, смерть наступила в результате удавления петлёй, — всё это констатировали ещё на месте преступления, и после проведения экспертизы эти выводы подтвердились. Патологоанатом потом даже добавил, что парень явно неплохо поужинал перед смертью, и многих эта фраза заставила с отвращением скривиться.

А ещё убитый банкир был рыжим, от чего капитан пришёл к ещё одному логическому заключению: даже везучие рыжие в Нью-Йорке не застрахованы от того, чтобы быть задушенными и брошенными в канализацию.

Полицейский оказался Ричардом Брэдфордом, офицером в звании сержанта со Статен-Айленда. Судя по приблизительному времени смерти, он как раз возвращался с работы домой и был убит где-то на полпути, а затем брошен в тот же самый коллектор. Смерть наступила в результате выстрела в сердце. И, если отбросить небольшую погрешность, то умерли они с банкиром практически в одно и то же время.

Примерно это удалось выяснить капитану на следующий день, когда на столе лежали отчёты патологоанатома, мало что нового ему сказавшие. 

Капитан был мрачнее тучи, потому что снова — никаких зацепок. Конечно, все эти убийства явно были серийными — детективы разузнали о денежных махинациях Харрингтона с ценными бумагами, по всему выходило, что это был очередной нечистый на руку бизнесмен — но как их связать воедино, было совершенно непонятно. И ещё большую неразбериху в происходящее вносил убитый полицейский, который был знаком с Харрингтоном. Это, конечно, если верить той визитной карточке. Так что ещё предстояло опросить знакомых и того, и другого. По прикидкам капитана это должно было занять не меньше суток — не исключено, что это была бесполезная трата времени, однако здесь он не мог спорить с процедурой, прописанной в протоколе: Хаген, ребята которого параллельно ковырялись в этом деле, погрузили бы его в вечный сон своими нудными лекциями о нормативах и правилах.

Ближе к вечеру капитану принесли ещё одну интересную находку. Со слов детективов — физическое доказательство того, что рыжий банкир сам убил полицейского.

— Я чувствовал, что эти чёртовы канализации нужно обыскать повторно! — ликовал детектив Гаррет.

— В твоей католической школе не рассказывали о том, что сквернословие — страшный грех? — поддел его капитан. Гаррет и правда иногда напоминал ему выпускника католической школы, а не полицейского. Смирение и терпение у него были воистину христианские. 

— Но я… — Гаррет снова растерялся, как это всегда случалось, когда капитан начинал его ругать за то, что он всего лишь выполнял свою работу.

— Нет. Ты всё сделал правильно.

Это был револьвер двадцать второго калибра, брошенный где-то в глубине коллектора. Оформлен на имя Джорджа Харрингтона, у него же в доме была найдена и лицензия на ношение оружия.

Капитан было уже обрадовался, что им удалось отыскать хоть какую-то подсказку, но после наскоро проведённой баллистической экспертизы, заключавшийся в единственном выстреле, капитан разобрал револьвер и сделал неутешительное заключение: 

— Брэдфорда убили не из этого оружия. 

— Пулевое отверстие полностью соответствует этому калибру, точно такая же пуля! — удивился Гаррет. Он был раздосадован тем, что ему так и не удалось обнаружить что-то стоящее. 

— Посмотри, — капитан провёл пальцем по разобранному стволу револьвера, — он сильно проржавел, а, значит, им давно не пользовались. Пуля убийцы, найденная в теле Брэдфорда — чистая, когда я выстрелил из этого револьвера, то... 

— Она изменила свой цвет и была грязной, — Гаррет перебил капитана. И тут же виновато улыбнулся. — Простите, сэр.

— Ерунда, — вздохнул капитан. — Главное, что и я говорил о том же самом. Кроме того, на этом стволе есть фабричный дефект, и надрезы на стволе и на пуле убийцы не совпадают… Уверен, что специалисты скажут то же самое, тут всё очевидно.

Помолчав некоторое время, капитан добавил:

— С другой стороны… о, — лицо его изменилось, как будто он что-то вспомнил, — ведь самый первый, Кларк Филлипс, тоже был убит из револьвера двадцать второго калибра, верно? 

Детектив Гаррет кивнул. 

— Возможно, это даёт нам ещё один повод считать, что убийства действительно серийные. Мотивы убийцы мне не очень понятны — он не особенно интересуется имуществом убитых, у нашего банкира даже бумажник не тронули, но, в любом случае, нужно проследить за тем, чтобы в прессу просочилось как можно меньше информации.

Капитан чувствовал, что ещё немного — и он начнёт выходить из себя от безысходности ситуации, потому что в этом деле, наполненном уликами, какими-то случайными свидетелями, связями между всеми убитыми, не было ни одной зацепки. Буквально ни единой. Словно убийцы, кем бы они ни были, знали, сколько нужно улик и доказательств, чтобы поддразнить сотрудников полиции, но при этом не раскрыть себя. 

Вот что раздражало. Ну и, конечно, неприятное чувство близкой беды — вот что тревожило капитана. Всё это было как-то связано и, казалось, что чьи-то руки сомкнутся на его глотке. Конечно, во всём можно было винить ночные кошмары, которые, в свою очередь, были следствием излишнего потребления алкоголя… но капитан привык доверять своей интуиции.

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 8 октября 1933 года]_

Кажется, даже Ли, в доме которого до недавних пор гости были редкостью, привык к тому, что едва ли не раз в неделю гостиная комната превращалась в место всеобщих сборищ — в том или ином составе.

Даже если не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего, кто-то непременно появлялся на пороге, чтобы поделиться новостями или поинтересоваться, что происходит в последнее время.

А уж в такое время, как сейчас, заинтересованность и любопытство овладели всеми вдвойне.

— Кажется, у маньяков осеннее обострение, — сообщил капитан, привычным жестом сцапав со столика стакан, наполненный виски едва ли не до краёв. — У нас двойное убийство, обставленное не так, как было на самом деле — и оружие знакомое.

— Это ты начинаешь дружеский разговор с приятной ненавязчивой ноты? — поинтересовался Лестер.

— Это я предупреждаю ваши расспросы, мои маленькие любители страшных историй.

— Тогда давай подробности — без них ты этим только дошкольников напугаешь.

— А вот тут интересно, — капитан оживился. — Помните, кем были предыдущие жертвы?

— Очевидно, достойными людьми, — проворчал Ли, памятуя недавние разговоры.

— Два балла за остроумие, но нет. Скупщик краденого, бутлегеры и чёрный.

— Ну, у всех свои недостатки.

— А теперь у нас на руках мёртвые коп и банкир, — капитан сделала паузу, сам ещё не осознавая, веселит его очередное совпадение или тревожит, и уточнил. — Рыжий.

Все взгляды выразительно устремились на Мильтена — скорее, по инерции, чем отчего-то ещё. Тот только пожал плечами, явно ожидая продолжения истории. Капитан же спокойно прихлебнул виски и довершил:

— В общем, не знаю, как вам, а мне эти каламбуры судьбы не нравятся. К тому же — так или иначе — эти люди, в большинстве своём, были и вам известны.

— Так тут все друг друга знают. Не тебя ли это возмущало? — мрачно отшутился Горн.

— Да и мало ли в Нью-Йорке людей, которые подходят под эти описания, — Ларес дёрнул плечом, — могло и совпасть. Теория вероятности — штука тонкая.

— Я предпочитаю более весомые аргументы, — хмыкнул капитан. — Например, раз уж тут у нас собрались представители всех типов, представленных среди жертв, что кто-то может очень неизящно на что-то намекать.

— И кому это могло бы понадобиться? Мне приходит в голову только Ворон. Но он, если мне не изменяет память, находится в местах не столь отдалённых, да и то ненадолго.

— Не знаю-не знаю, Диего. Во-первых, у Ворона здесь не могло не остаться любезных друзей. А, во-вторых, мало ли кто кому переходил дорогу в последнее время. Конечно, хотелось бы надеяться, что это просто стечение обстоятельств, и в Нью-Йорке и правда в кого ни ткни — то бутлегер, то рыжий, то коп.

Проговаривая это, капитан ещё больше уверился в мысли, что всё неспроста: чёрт с ним, с родом занятий или внешностью, в большинстве случаев совпадал даже возраст.

Об этом он скромно умолчал — появилось ещё несколько несформировавшихся толком мыслей, требовавших тщательного обдумывания.

— Короче говоря, обострение, мафия, божье провидение, совпадение, да чёрт его знает, что там ещё может быть, — капитан попытался сгладить неприятную беседу, — а бумаг заполнять от этого меньше не придётся.

— А у тебя только одна проблема, — Лестер подхватил ироничный тон капитана, тоже желая придать гнетущей атмосфере более радостный оттенок. — Как бы избавиться от писанины. Тоже мне беда — ты печатай правой рукой, а стакан держи левой, так любое дело быстрее пойдёт.

— Скажешь тоже. Он и в трезвом виде такое может написать, — со знанием дела ответил вместо капитана Ли, на чью долю пару раз выпадало сомнительное удовольствие исправлять капитанские отчёты, заполненные то ли в дурном настроении, то ли в условиях крайней спешки.

— Кого-то мне это напоминает, — вполголоса заметил Мильтен, — по уровню небрежности. Правда, с цифрами.

— У меня было трудное детство, — отшутился Лестер. — Скажи спасибо, что я до десяти считать умею.

— Как там твоя медсестра, кстати? — поинтересовался Ларес, пытавшийся выискать среди груды посуды на столе пепельницу, — ещё не рассказала тебе о Гудвине?

Капитан как можно более небрежно отмахнулся.

— Пыталась приобщить меня к опере, но ничего у неё не вышло.

— Какой кошмар.

— И не говори. Ох уж эти женщины.


	6. Chapter 6

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Нолита — Манхэттэн, Карнеги-Хилл — Махэттэн, Нолита, 10 октября 1933 года]_

День, как это обычно бывало, не заладился с самого утра: с ночи не прекращался промозглый осенний дождь, небо затянуло тяжёлыми облаками, и какой-то идиот подрезал капитана по пути на работу, ещё и окатил его машину грязной водой из ближайшей лужи. Потому в полицейское управление капитан явился на удивление трезвым, злым и невыспавшимся. 

В коридоре капитана окликнул Корд, которого в последнее время невозможно было увидеть без каких-то бумаг. 

— Из отдела по особо важным делам? — безо всякого приветствия капитан ткнул пальцем в стопку папок, которую нёс Корд. 

— Именно оттуда — Ли поручил мне кое-что проверить. Кстати, и тебя тоже просил зайти как только появишься. 

— Что это ему понадобилось? — капитан выглядел теперь скорее озадаченным. 

— Как ни странно, досье всех сотрудников, — Корд пожал плечами. — В общем, сам спроси, мне болтать некогда — полно дел на сегодня. Ли, кажется, решил сделать меня мальчиком на побегушках. 

— Хм, — капитан проводил Корда задумчивым взглядом и добавил уже в пустоту. — Хорошо, зайду к нему. 

Когда капитан оказался в кабинете начальника полиции тот, вопреки обыкновению, не сидел над бумагами. Бумаги на его столе, конечно, были, но смотрел он не на них, что немало удивило капитана. Задумчивый взгляд Ли был направлен в сторону окна, на котором дождь оставлял потёки и дорожки, смывая с него накопившуюся за последнее время пыль. 

— Никогда не замечал в тебе склонности к лирическим размышлениям, — заметил капитан вместо приветствия. Ли обернулся в его сторону. 

— Какая уж там лирика — чёртов дождь барабанит так, что я сосредоточиться толком не могу. 

— Хотел спросить — зачем тебе понадобились досье сотрудников отдела по особо важным делам? Столкнулся с Кордом внизу, — пояснил капитан. — Это имеет какое-то отношение к делу или нужно для очередной отчётности? 

— Там видно будет, — Ли неопределённо махнул рукой. — Просто хотел кое-что проверить. Но у меня сейчас к тебе есть другой разговор, — взгляд его стал ещё более мрачным. 

— Слушаю, — капитан опустился на стул напротив, и Ли молча пододвинул к нему одну из многочисленных папок, которые лежали на столе. — Что это? — вопрос капитана, впрочем, был риторическим, потому что он уже открыл предложенные документы. Однако на первой же странице заметно изменился в лице и поднял на Ли тяжёлый взгляд. — Какого чёрта? 

— Брайан О`Фаррелл, — пояснил Ли и без того очевидный факт. — Сделал запрос в Вашингтон несколько дней назад, и мне прислали это. 

Капитан с нескрываемым отвращением отбросил папку в сторону резким движением, из-за которого со стола слетело несколько протоколов. Ли не обратил на это никакого внимания, продолжая смотреть на капитана внимательным, изучающим взглядом, ожидая от него ещё какой-то реакции. Молчание длилось почти полминуты прежде, чем капитан заговорил — и голос его был глухим от плохо скрываемой злости. 

— Надеюсь, чтиво показалось тебе достаточно интересным, а? 

— Скорее познавательным, — ровным голосом ответил Ли. — Ты забыл упомянуть, что О`Фаррелл когда-то работал в вашингтонской полиции, да ещё и был твоим руководителем. 

— Не понимаю, что ты хочешь этим сказать, — капитан слегка прищурился. — С чего ты вообще принялся копаться в моей личной жизни? Какого чёрта тебе это понадобилось? В твою личную жизнь никто не лезет, хотя она, уверен, крайне бы заинтересовала общественность. 

Капитан понимал, что говорит лишнее, что стоит просто успокоиться, но сам факт того, что Ли что-то вызнавал у него за спиной приводил его в бешенство. В ответ на колкое замечание капитана Ли только нахмурился. 

— Скажи пожалуйста, — в голосе Ли послышались металлические нотки, — при чём здесь личная жизнь вообще? По-моему, вся проблема заключается скорее в твоей личной неприязни — или даже ненависти — из-за которой ты просто не видишь очевидных вещей. 

— Какого хрена ты несёшь! — капитан не выдержал, грохнул по столу кулаком с такой силой, что даже Ли от неожиданности вздрогнул. — При чём здесь моё прошлое? При чём здесь моя ненависть к ублюдку?! 

— Для начала сядь, успокойся и послушай меня. Я сделал это запрос не потому что хотел покопаться в твоём прошлом, а потому что некоторые вещи не давали мне покоя: если О`Фаррелл сам был когда-то полицейским, да ещё и неплохим, с отлично налаженными связями, это многое бы объяснило... 

Капитан перебил Ли, не желая его слушать дальше: 

— Что? Что объяснило? Что ты, мать твою, несёшь? 

— Многое, — по слогам повторил Ли. — Некоторые вещи в твоём деле. Просто сядь и попытайся объективно посмотреть на факты, отбросив своё личное отношение. Удивительно, что мне приходится говорить об этом тебе: как ни странно, мне всегда казалось, что ты способен мыслить здраво. 

— И поэтому ты решил поковыряться в моём прошлом без моего ведома? 

Ли тяжело вздохнул.

— Совершенно невыносимо. Ты сам на себя не похож! Пойди, приведи себя в порядок, потом мы поговорим. Между прочим, помимо этого я узнал ещё пару интересных фактов — начальник тюрьмы... 

— Не собираюсь я с тобой об этом разговаривать! О`Фаррелл — это моё личное дело. Если он в чём-то замешан здесь, я сам поймаю его. 

— Ты ошибаешься. Это наше дело. В конце концов, это сбежавший преступник, которого ищут несколько сотен человек. Он априори не только твоя проблема. И, кроме того, сейчас я говорю с тобой как друг, но могу поговорить и как начальник, если ты не желаешь слушать дружеских советов. 

— Не сдались мне твои советы. Я сам со всем справлюсь, лучше в своей жизни разбирайся, а в мою не лезь, — отчеканил капитан, упираясь в край стола ладонями и почти нависая над Ли. 

— Как скажешь, — Ли даже не дёрнулся, хотя смотреть на капитана ему приходилось снизу вверх. — Тогда завтра к двенадцати дня я жду на столе твой отчёт по последнему делу. И не вздумай его задерживать. Как начальник полиции, я считаю, что ты не способен вести расследование, потому с этой минуты ты отстранён от дела. 

— Да пошёл ты! — капитан в ярости выскочил из кабинета начальника, хлопнув дверью и по пути едва не сбив кого-то с ног. — Пошёл ты на хрен, — продолжал бормотать капитан, сбегая вниз по ступенькам. 

— Капитан Доу! — дежурный в приёмной попытался окликнуть его — видимо, для того, чтобы он поставил подпись в журнале, но капитан только махнул рукой. Разговор с Ли вывел его из себя настолько, что он готов был броситься на любого, кто преградит ему путь — по счастью, никому не взбрело в голову останавливать его. 

За те полчаса, что понадобились капитану для того, чтобы добраться до участка, он уже порядком успокоился, желание двинуть Ли в челюсть заметно поутихло, а затем и вовсе сошло на нет. 

«Ладно, — сказал себе капитан, всё ещё пытаясь унять злость, — ладно, всё в порядке. Я был не в настроении, поорали друг на друга, с кем не бывает. Завтра поговорю с ним, не может же он всерьёз отстранить меня от расследования, в самом-то деле!» 

Ли, конечно, говорил вполне серьёзно, но капитан был уверен, что сможет всё уладить. Возможно, в словах его начальника действительно есть доля истины — стоило выдохнуть и всё обдумать как следует. К тому же, капитан был так зол, что так и не дослушал, что там произошло с начальником тюрьмы. 

У каждого свои слабые места, а капитана до безумия доводили чьи-то попытки разузнать о его прошлом.

Ли прав. Безусловно, прав. Капитану пришлось выкурить четыре сигареты подряд прежде, чем он окончательно утвердился в своих выводах, а пальцы перестали подрагивать от злости. Вон как из себя вышел — совсем мозги отключились, нёс какую-то совершенную херню и повёл себя как неуравновешенная дамочка. 

Капитан криво ухмыльнулся — с ним давно такого не бывало, если бывало вообще. Стоило, пожалуй, извиниться перед Ли за такое идиотское поведение. В конце концов, капитан верил в то, что Ли — человек справедливый и даст ему ещё один шанс. 

Именно с этой мыслью он вошёл на участок, где его, судя по удивлённым взглядам, сегодня не ждали. 

— Да что вы пялитесь, в самом деле, — пробормотал капитан, направляясь в сторону рабочего кабинета, который здесь большую часть времени пустовал. Конечно, он не собирался заниматься бумагами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы засесть за отчёт по раскрываемости на участке — он всё ещё не относился всерьёз к приказу Ли, но кое в чём действительно стоило покопаться. — Беспокоить только в случае крайней необходимости, иначе пожалеете, что на свет появились, — бросил капитан на ходу, после чего с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь. 

Бросив пальто на свободный стул и отодвинув куда подальше несколько рапортов по раскрытым за последнее время преступлениям, капитан тут же вцепился в свои сводки, которые ему удалось собрать по делу об убийствах подпольных бизнесменов. 

— О`Фаррелл — полицейский-преступник, — пробормотал капитан, хотя от одного этого имени у него сводило челюсть. — И Ли зачем-то понадобился список сотрудников отдела по особо важным делам. Хм, — капитан в задумчивости почесал затылок. — Или Ли считает, что к происходящему имеет отношение сам О`Фаррелл. Да нет, это вряд ли — когда всё началось, он... 

Капитан вздрогнул. Ведь и правда — сам он об этом даже не думал, совершенно упустив из внимания тот факт, что, со слов сержанта Уолтона, О`Фаррелл сбежал из тюрьмы вместе с помощниками, что давало ему возможность... 

— Да нет, не может быть, зачем ему этот спектакль. Я же хорошо знаю этого прямолинейного сукина сына. Нет. 

Капитан отпихнул от себя стопку бумаг. 

— Нет, — снова повторил он вслух. — О`Фаррелл всегда действовал резко, смело и агрессивно, это не его стиль. 

В этот момент размышления капитана прервал стук в дверь. 

— Я же сказал — не беспокоить! — рявкнул капитан, увидев на пороге детектива Гаррета. Тот был бледен и выглядел до крайности растерянным. Тон капитана сразу же изменился. — Какого чёрта стряслось, Гаррет? 

— Капитан, там это... позвонили... говорят, взрыв в полицейском управлении, — Гаррет как будто не очень верил в то, что говорил. Равно как и капитан не сразу поверил услышанному. 

— Что? — спросил капитан. — Что?! — повторил он уже громче, вскакивая со своего места. 

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Гаррет. В следующее мгновение капитан резким движением оттолкнул его с дороги, вылетая из кабинета. 

— Пострадавшие? Погибшие? — капитан на ходу пытался запихнуть руки в рукава пальто. 

— Ничего не известно, взрыв произошёл несколько минут назад, — Гаррет следовал за капитаном, явно не представляя, что должен делать — к такому повороту событий никто не был готов. 

Капитан громко и нецензурно выругался, обернулся к Гаррету. 

— На всякий случай, ещё раз позвони в скорую, пожарным и службу спасения. Все свободные полицейские с участка пусть срочно выезжают на место событий, оставьте здесь только дежурных, — капитан торопливо искал в кармане ключи от машины. — Всё понял? 

— Понял, сэр, — Гаррет кивнул. 

Капитан хлопнул Гаррета по плечу, и уже через минуту его машина, сделав совершенно невероятный поворот и визгнув шинами, вылетела на дорогу. 

***  
Первое, что увидел капитан, подъехав к зданию полицейского управления — это дым и столбы пыли, сквозь которые прорывались кое-где языки пламени, и первое, что он услышал — это крики. Преимущественно женские: иногда капитан забывал о том, что в полицейском управлении работает такое количество женщин. 

За то время, что понадобилось капитану, чтобы добраться, полицейское управление и прилегающую к нему территорию успели оцепить жёлтой лентой, за которой стояли полицейские, препятствующие любопытствующим гражданским и вездесущим журналистам. Повсюду сновали какие-то люди — полицейские, врачи, спасатели, пожарные. 

Капитану казалось, что ему снится: всё происходящее словно замедлилось, растянулось в бесконечность, даже звуки казались далёкими и нереальными. Кажется, его кто-то окликнул, но он не сразу услышал. Осознание пришло, когда чья-то рука опустилась на его плечо. Капитан даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

Обернувшись, капитан увидел Торлофа, его лицо, волосы, полицейская форма были в побелке, саже, и, кажется, в крови — капитан не знал, его это кровь или чья-то ещё. Взгляд у Торлофа был несколько отрешённым, из-за маски, защищавшей от едкого дыма, голос его звучал несколько приглушённо. 

— Где ты был? — это было настолько буднично, что капитан не сразу понял суть вопроса и ответил только спустя несколько секунд:

— На своём участке. Много погибших? 

Торлоф провёл широкой ладонью по лицу, размазывая копоть, кажется, хотел что-то ответить, не нашёл слов и вместо этого только раздосадовано махнул рукой, а после побежал в другую сторону — туда, где срочно требовалось его присутствие. Капитан слышал, как он на ходу отдаёт какие-то быстрые команды громким уверенным голосом. 

— Где Ли? — немного растеряно спросил капитан, но Торлоф его уже не услышал. Капитан почувствовал, как в желудке похолодело от дурного предчувствия. — Где Ли? — повторил он, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно надеялся, что тот выйдет из клубов дыма, недовольный тем, что его отвлекли от работы.

Но этого не случилось. 

Капитан двинулся дальше, кашляя и прикрывая нос и рот рукой, от едкого дыма слезились глаза. Картина была поистине ужасающа: левая часть здания пострадала больше всего — отсутствовала часть стены, почти все окна в полицейском управлении оказались выбиты вместе с рамами, кое-где на асфальте можно было заметить пятна свежей крови. Тут же лежал труп с обожжённым, но всё ещё узнаваемым лицом. Капитан даже помнил его имя — именно этот дежурный сегодня окликал его в приёмной. Наверное, просто вышел покурить в момент, когда прогремел взрыв. 

Ног у этого парня не было, равно как и нижней части туловища, и капитан не без ужаса заметил, что за трупом тянется кровавый след, на размазанные по асфальту внутренности налипла строительная пыль, и всё это явственно свидетельствовало о том, что погибший ещё куда-то пытался ползти после того, как его разорвало пополам. 

Чья-то оторванная рука — выдранная прямо вместе с плечевой костью — которую капитан увидел через несколько метров, вызвала судорожный выдох. Под ногами хрустела каменная крошка. 

Капитан встряхнул головой, старательно отгоняя от себя мысли о Ли, которого он до сих пор так и не увидел, и оглянулся в сторону, в которую убежал Торлоф. Справившись с внутренней дрожью, капитан ринулся к заместителю начальника. 

— Чего пялишься-то? — Торлоф и без того не слишком обходительный, кажется, был крайне недоволен растерянностью капитана, хотя та и была вполне объяснима. — Нужно помочь вывести отсюда всех женщин и помочь раненым. 

— Где Ли? — повторил свой вопрос капитан. 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Торлоф. — Вероятно, ещё где-то в здании. Но я бы не советовал тебе туда соваться, — он тут же положил руку на плечо капитана, который дёрнулся было в ту сторону, — предположительно, там осталось некоторое количество взрывчатки — видишь, здание горит ещё, тем более, велика опасность обрушения. Этим занимаются спасатели. Подожди немного. Здесь мы нужнее. 

Голос Торлофа всё ещё звучал буднично. Капитан бы разозлился, если бы не понимал, что за этим тоже кроется беспокойство — это было видно по взгляду. 

— Вот что, — продолжил Торлоф, протягивая капитану маску, словно извлечённую из ниоткуда, — сбегай к санитарам, возьми белые простыни, накрой трупы и фрагменты тел, нехорошо, что они так и лежат... неприкрытыми. Я спрошу у кого-нибудь из спасателей, не находили ли они Ли.

Капитан ничего не стал отвечать и в кои-то веки молча отправился выполнять приказ старшего по званию. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун — Нолита, 10 октября 1933 года]_

Вообще-то Ларесу было чем заняться. Роско, окончательно уставший от его вечных опозданий, отговорок и даже некоторого разгильдяйства, которые в последнее время только прогрессировали, поручил ему разобраться со всеми текущими сделками в течение трёх недель, иначе…

Да ничего бы иначе не случилось, несмотря на накатывающие приступы лени, Ларес своё дело знал и делал всё грамотно, о чём и заявил Роско на последнем собрании.

— Время — деньги, — ответил на это Роско и более темы не поднимал.

Но приниматься за работу прямо сейчас не хотелось. Во-первых, день был паршивым — высовываться на улицу и ехать куда-то по бесконечным дорогам в промозглом салоне по лужам было вообще сомнительным удовольствием, так ведь ещё и адреса, как назло, находились в разных концах города. Ларес сильно подозревал, что это неспроста, впрочем, не отрицал, что сам виноват.

Включив радиоприёмник, он устроился в кресле со списками, картой и карандашом, решив, что, по крайней мере, приведёт в божеский вид маршрут. Хватило его ненадолго — по радио объявили очередную мыльную оперу, и это оказалось достаточным предлогом для того, чтобы сосредотачиваться резко расхотелось.

— Займусь завтра, — заявил Ларес своему отражению в зеркале, на чём его оправдания и угрызения совести и завершились.

Впрочем, и этому не суждено было сбыться.

— Радиовещание прерывается из-за срочного выпуска новостей, — бесцветным голосом сообщил диктор, и в эфир вместе с взволнованными приглушёнными голосами ворвались помехи. Ларес досадливо дёрнул плечом — ежедневное шоу про Молли Голдберг, столь бесцеремонно оборванное на полуслове, было даже в чём-то интересным.

— Сэр президент подвернул лодыжку? — Ларес выкрутил регулятор громкости, но из-за технического шума слышимость всё равно была практически на нуле. — Отменили сухой закон? Вернули рабство?

— …количество погибших и пострадавших уточняется… — шипело радио. Ларес, мгновенно сбросив ленивую неторопливость, принялся крутить ручку приёма.

— Повторяю, взрыв в полицейском управлении Нью-Йорка прогремел около часа пополудни. Количество жертв…

— Что происходит? — Ларес не на шутку растерялся — так и застыл возле приёмника, держа в руках ус антенны. — О таком нужно в газетах писать… Или по радио… А, ну да. 

Осознание догнало его за несколько секунд, и далее он слышал только монотонно повторяющиеся слова и фразы.

Полицейское управление.

Взрыв.

Количество жертв.

— Твою же мать, — всё, что удалось просипеть Ларесу, прежде чем он, прихватив с полки шляпу, а с вешалки — пальто, не потрудившись даже завязать шнурки осенних ботинок, задрожавшими руками открыл замок и вылетел на улицу. Дождя он даже не заметил, наспех застегнул три пуговицы и уже через полминуты вдарил по газам, гоня по улицам суетливого делового Нью-Йорка так, будто от его скорости что-то зависело.

Будучи человеком далёким от подобных происшествий, он последствия взрывов видел разве что в фильмах — но там была бутафория, и актёры, красиво влетающие в кирпичную кладку картонной стены, уже через минуту отряхивались как ни в чём не бывало и шли мстить обидчикам.

Тут всё было серьёзней.

Ли мало походил на героя кино.

И капитан — мысль о нём пришла чуть позже, но её снова вытеснила другая.

И Ли.

— Да трогайся ты уже! — клаксон звенел не переставая, а испуганные неадекватным поведением на дороге автомобилисты спешно перестраивались в другой ряд, явно опасаясь, как бы владелец «Бьюика» не пошёл не таран.

Воздух возле здания управления — вернее того, что от него осталось, — был несоизмеримо гуще и плотнее, чем обычный; Ларес заметил это ещё издалека. Взвизгнули тормоза, и многострадальная машина замерла как вкопанная в считаных сантиметрах от бордюра, чудом втиснувшись между двумя каретами скорой помощи.

Мысль мчаться сюда сломя голову постепенно переставала казаться такой уж здравой.

Заглушив двигатель, Ларес выскочил из автомобиля и, стараясь не озираться по сторонам, направился в сторону происшествия. Заградительные ленты явно свидетельствовали о том, что посторонним здесь были не рады, но его это мало волновало.

— Вам сюда нельзя, — устало заявил полицейский, бдительно охранявший входы и выходы от посторонних и зевак. — Три шага назад, сэр.

— Да я же, — Ларес послушно отступил на шаг, лихорадочно выглядывая хоть одно знакомое лицо за спиной полицейского. Из-за дыма и пыли видимость сильно сокращалась. Мысль пришла сама собой: переведя совершенно безумный взгляд в сторону, он с ужасом в голосе просипел что-то навроде: «Матерь Божья!», даже шарахнувшись для правдоподобия в сторону. Несчастный полисмен, и без того обескураженный ситуацией, резко развернулся туда, где по мнению Лареса происходило нечто устрашающее. Трёх секунд вполне хватило на то, чтобы проскользнуть под ленту и нырнуть в гущу людей, надеясь, что здесь его не догонят.

Ларес на ходу обернулся, узнать, нет ли за ним погони, и тут же с силой врезался в проходящего мимо, тоже, судя по всему, полицейского, который тут же цепко ухватил его за локоть.

Не везёт так не везёт.

— Сюда нельзя, — произнёс знакомый голос и, секунду спустя, — ты что тут делаешь?

— Капитан! — тон Лареса даже приобрёл оттенок радости. — Диктор в новостях сказал, что…

— Тебя тут не хватало, — ворчливо продолжил капитан Доу. — Здесь тебе не фильм ужасов. Отойди-ка в сторонку, пока плохо не стало.

Он, не ослабляя хватки, настойчиво потащил Лареса к западной части оцепленной территории, на ходу бросил подоспевшей погоне «всё нормально, он со мной».

— Ты знаешь, где…? — жалобно начал Ларес, пока они шагали к ленте. Он избегал смотреть под ноги, по сторонам и вообще предпочёл бы зажмуриться, но от едкого дыма слезились глаза, и не моргать было невозможно.

— Я понятия не имею, где Ли, — резковато ответил капитан, но тут же исправился. — Его пока никто не видел. С ним всё будет в порядке — его крыло практически не пострадало.

По лицу капитана было невозможно понять, так ли уж он в этом уверен, но Ларес решил, что пока удовлетворится этим ответом.

— Платок есть?

Ларес недоумённо сморгнул, запустил руку в карман и извлёк на свет божий носовой платок, изрядно помятый но вполне себе свежий. Капитан щедро смочил его водой из бутылки, которую, оказывается, держал в руке и протянул обратно.

— Так ты хотя бы не задохнёшься. И постарайся не глазеть по сторонам. И так бледный.

Ларес, прижимая к лицу кусок мокрой ткани, усердно закивал головой — что-что, а это он был готов выполнять неукоснительно.

Из-за взвеси копоти в воздухе, рассмотреть здание было довольно тяжело, поэтому среагировали они с капитаном скорее на оживление среди вездесущих журналистов, успешно, хоть и с трудом, сдерживающей их линии оцепления и тех, кто находился ближе к управлению.

— Я же говорил, что с ним всё в порядке, — заявил капитан, обращаясь к Ларесу. Он старался говорить спокойно, но в голосе явно слышалось облегчение. Вглядевшись в пошатывающуюся фигуру, несколько неуверенно шагающую по ступенькам, ведущим от дверей здания, он добавил, — цел и даже почти здоров.

Ларес, кажется, побледнел ещё больше, отбросил платок и решительным шагом бросился к Ли, который, явно оценив свои силы и возможности, опустился на ступеньку и смотрел теперь стеклянным взглядом куда-то по направлению полицейской парковки. Вид у него был тот ещё — одежда, покрытая каменной крошкой и копотью, местами напоминала лохмотья, волосы казались от светлой пыли практически седыми — но это не было такой уж проблемой. Судя по нездоровой бледности, чувствовал он себя не самым лучшим образом, что, впрочем, было неудивительно: левая сторона лица была в крови — уже свернувшейся и запёкшейся, а голова чуть выше виска рассечена.

— Да погоди ты, — капитан дёрнул Лареса за рукав пальто, вынуждая остановиться. — Сбавь обороты. Сейчас медики подоспеют, не хватало только, чтобы и тебя рядом откачивать пришлось.

— Я не… — возмущённо начал Ларес, к которому вместе с появлением Ли вернулась некоторая бодрость духа. — Да куда он смотрит?

Не сговариваясь, они повернули головы к площадке с припаркованными личными автомобилями. Выбитые стёкла, поцарапанные и растрескавшиеся фары, кое-где облупившаяся краска и вмятины на других машинах и в сравнение не шли с тем, что представлял из себя автомобиль Ли. Массивная кирпичная кладка, разнесённая взрывом на несколько более мелких, но не менее весомых фрагментов, нашла своё последнее пристанище аккурат на крыше «Форда». Целым оказались разве что капот и правое крыло, да задние покрышки чудом не просели под весом стены.

— Наверное, он в восторге, — выдавил из себя Ларес. Желание подойти поближе резко ослабло. Капитан не сдержал неуместный смешок.

Кажется, просочившиеся за оцепление акулы пера тоже заметили появление начальника полиции, потому что двое или трое людей с блокнотами и ручками наперевес ринулись ко входу. Туда же направился и начальник бюро расследований, Хаген, которого, судя по всему, не сильно задело во время происшествия — разве что очки повисли на одной дужке, да одежда прокоптилась.

— Это уже слишком, — пробормотал капитан, решительно направляясь наперерез шествию, с явным намерением преградить путь журналистам и подробно объяснить им, чего и почему не стоит делать, когда работаешь на месте взрыва, но тут случилось непредвиденное.

— Комментарии, сэр? — раздался чей-то голос ещё на подходе. Ли перевёл расфокусированный взгляд с парковки на людей, которые, скорее всего, ему сейчас представлялись чем-то вроде цветного пятна.

— А не пошли бы все на хер, — удивительно бесцветным голосом прокомментировал он и, ограничившись данным лаконичным сообщением, потерял сознание.

— Он в порядке? — в голосе Лареса крайняя степень изумления затмевала даже испуг.

— Просто отрубился, — капитан явно был поражён не меньше. — Вот и врачи подоспели. На твоём месте я бы сейчас поторопился. Думаю, ему придётся пару дней провести на больничной койке.

Они оба быстрым шагом направились к ряду «Скорых» — полицейского значка капитана и общей сумятицы вполне хватило для того, чтобы Ларесу, махнув рукой, позволили сопровождать начальника полиции.

— Учти, если твоя машина простоит здесь достаточно долго, от штрафа ты не отвертишься, — сообщил ему капитан, когда водитель уже заводил мотор.

Ларес похлопал себя по карманам, достал ключи, протянул их капитану.

— Могу я тогда…

— Без проблем. И дайте ему, что ли, успокоительного, — эти слова он адресовал уже медбрату, которые в ответ смерил его недовольным взглядом, явно свидетельствовавшим о том, что не надо учить его делать свою работу.

— Не ладится у меня с медиками, — угрюмо отшутился капитан.


	7. Chapter 7

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Бауэри — Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 13 октября 1933 года]_

Здание, в которое временно переместили весь управляющий состав полиции Нью-Йорка, зрелище собой представляло весьма печальное. Конечно, поиски были спешными, да и к тому же всех обещали переместить в нормальное место на ближайшие полгода через две-три недели, но легче от этого не становилось. 

Этой двухэтажной конструкции было, наверное, лет сто — точный возраст определять никто не взялся. И походило это всё больше на какой-то большой сарай или хлев. 

— Только навоза и овса не хватает, — мрачно пошутил капитан, разглядывая обшарпанные стены с облупившейся краской, когда впервые там оказался. 

— Очень смешно, — ответил ему тогда Торлоф, который с момента взрыва в полицейском управлении ходил с мрачным видом. Но поводов для радости и не было: вскоре должны были состояться похороны, предстояло разобраться с родственниками погибших, власти требовали срочного и незамедлительного расследования произошедшего, журналисты то и дело осаждали двухэтажный сарай управления, чтобы задать несколько вопросов. Сплошные неприятности. Большая часть работы, в виду отсутствия Ли, свалилась, понятное дело, именно на Торлофа. 

Капитан большую часть времени проводил на своём участке — там было куда комфортнее, в полицейское управление приезжал только по важным вопросам. Вот как теперь. Многие дела пришлось задвинуть из-за случившегося, да и у капитана почти не было зацепок — он поручил расследование детективу Гаррету с напутствием представлять ежедневный отчёт о проделанной работе, и занялся куда более серьёзными делами. 

В то утро капитан едва успел увернуться от газеты, которая с шелестом полетела в его сторону, стоило только открыть дверь кабинета Торлофа. Точнее, той коробки, которая служила ему кабинетом. Расстояние от стола Торлофа до противоположной стены коридора было настолько небольшим, так что газета с успехом долетела до неё и шлёпнулась на пол.

— Доброе утро, — немного удивлённо произнёс капитан, явно не ожидавший от Торлофа такого эксцентричного приветствия. 

— Чёрт бы это всё побрал! — рыкнул Торлоф и потряс ещё одной газетой. Капитан подумал, что и она отправится в полёт, но заместитель начальника полиции только со злостью швырнул её в мусорное ведро. — Кто бы знал, как я ненавижу этих писак! Каждый раз одно и то же! 

Капитан раздосадовано вздохнул — сам он газет не читал, но представлял, какой триллер можно было написать по мотивам случившегося. 

— Вот, полюбуйся, Доу, как тебе вот это?! — Торлоф развернул вчерашний выпуск, а потом ещё один, демонстрируя фотографии капитану. В том числе его самого, и даже Лареса, который тогда стоял рядом, — видимо, прорвавшиеся журналисты умудрялись фотографировать всё, что под руку подвернулось. Далее были снимки разрушений, ещё какая-то ерунда. И даже Ли, сидящий на ступенях лестницы с отсутствующим видом. Капитан не знал, что сказать. Зато Торлоф разорялся вовсю. — Какого хрена, я спрашиваю? И что рядом с тобой делал человек в гражданском?! 

Капитану редко доводилось видеть Торлофа в таком гневе, поэтому он даже немного растерялся. Вместо ответа он только пожал плечами и произнёс: 

— Сотрудник газеты «Какая-тебе-разница Ивнинг Пост». Раньше они назывались «Занимайся-своим-делом Дэйли», в скором времени планируют переименовать себя в «У-нас-есть-проблемы-посерьёзнее Таймз». 

— Что? — Торлоф явно не понял шутки капитана. 

Капитан неопределённо развёл руками — мол, придумают же название. 

— Это непозволительно! — Торлоф снова отшвырнул от себя прессу с нескрываемым отвращением. Что именно непозволительно — статьи, фотографии, названия, журналисты — капитан уточнять не стал, понимая, что, на самом деле, непозволительно всё вместе взятое. Торлоф помолчал несколько секунд, пытаясь успокоиться. — Иисусе, это какой-то кошмар, — уже заметно тише произнёс он. — Мало того, за пару дней нужно подготовить официальное заявление для прессы, сообщить общественности о текущих результатах расследования, рассказать, что мы планируем предпринять... А я понятия не имею, что должен говорить. Мы не имеем ни малейшего представления о том, кто мог устроить этот взрыв. 

Капитан нахмурился. Ему в самом деле было немного жаль Торлофа, которому предстояло разбираться со случившимся. 

— Я могу помочь. 

— Интересно, чем? — тон Торлофа была уже заметно спокойнее, хотя в нём ещё слышались металлические нотки. — После взрыва тут такой бардак... 

— Для начала, нам нужно выяснить, где был эпицентр взрыва, ну и кто находился там в тот момент, пожалуй. Видел ли кто подозрительных личностей. 

Торлоф махнул рукой. 

— Да всё это мы уже выяснили, — он порылся в ящике стола, достал оттуда чертёж здания полицейского управления и разложил его на столе, пальцем ткнул в левое крыло. — Вот здесь произошёл взрыв, в этом крыле, предположительно в отделе по особо важным делам, там больше всего погибших и не уцелело ничего. Там же была найдены остатки взрывчатки. 

— А свидетели? Вы уже говорили со свидетелями? 

— Да какие могут быть свидетели? Посторонних в тот день в здании не было, сегодня должны принести журнал посещений, просмотрим всех, кто был в тот день на месте. Да и то... конечно, Ли повезло, что он успел уйти оттуда, ты вовремя ему позвонил, — неожиданно заметил Торлоф, глядя на капитана. 

— Чего? — опешил капитан. — Я звонил? Да я... не звонил я никому. 

Пришёл черёд Торлофа удивляться. 

— В самом деле? Но как же... мы беседовали с диспетчером из приёмной начальника полиции. Он сказал, что Ли позвонил Джон Доу. Ли в тот момент как раз ушёл в отдел по особо важным делам, чтобы переговорить с его руководителем, но поступил звонок — как мы думали, от тебя — сообщалось, что информация очень срочная, и Ли непременно, сию минуту, должен её услышать. Диспетчер побежал за ним, в итоге Ли покинул место взрыва за пять минут до того, как он прогремел. 

Капитан некоторое время молчал, переваривая информацию, на лице его всё ещё читалось изумление, смешанное с неверием. 

— Но я не звонил Ли... — повторил он. — Даже не думал. Я был на своём участке и всё это время разбирался с бумагами. О взрыве мне сообщил один из детективов. 

— Выходит, это был какой-то другой Джон Доу? — в голосе Торлофа послышалась ирония, однако капитану было совсем не смешно, потому что он понимал — если это тот Джон Доу, о котором он подумал, то всё может обстоять куда хуже, чем он себе представлял. Капитан ощутил, как внутри снова всё сжалось от дурного предчувствия. 

— Выходит, что другой, — наконец, выдавил из себя капитан. — В любом случае, нам нужно поговорить с Ли и узнать, успел ли он хоть что-нибудь услышать на том конце провода. К тому же, ты не уточнял, что именно ему понадобилось в отделе по особо важным делам? 

Торлоф пожал плечами. 

— Понятия не имею. Корд говорил, что Ли незадолго до этого поручил ему собрать личные дела всех сотрудников отдела, а так же передал ему запрос на ордер, который следовало вручить прокурору. 

— Ордер на что? 

— Проверить банковские счета сотрудников отдела. Не узнаю уж, что там Ли в голову стукнуло... — Торлоф неожиданно замолчал, потому что в свете случившегося фраза звучала несколько двусмысленно. Капитан не выдержал — хмыкнул, сдерживая нервный смешок. 

— Ясно. Значит, финансовые дела интересовали. Кажется, нам стоит побеседовать с Ли, думаю, он будет в состоянии ответить на пару вопросов, — задумчиво проговорил капитан. — И вот ещё: вы уже выяснили, из какого района поступил звонок незадолго до взрыва? 

— До этого как-то и не думали, что нужно... видимо, придётся ещё и этим заняться, — вздохнул Торлоф, — у нас тут толпа народа над происшествием работает, а людей всё равно не хватает, к тому же, придётся проверить тонны информации. 

— Думаю, оно того стоит, — заверил капитан. 

— Так когда собираешься навестить Ли? — спросил Торлоф так, словно этот вопрос был давно решён. Капитан не сразу нашёлся с ответом: конечно, он переживал за Ли и хотел с ним поговорить, не только по работе, но при этом чувствовал себя несколько неловко из-за того, что случилось накануне взрыва. Показываться Ли на глаза не хотелось — ещё и потому что тот, по всей видимости, действительно был прав в своих выводах. 

— Я... в самом деле, у меня много работы. Может быть, найти какого-нибудь добровольца? — капитан попытался непринуждённо пожать плечами. От Торлофа не ускользнула странная неловкость. 

— Не знаю, что вы там не поделили, — ворчливо сказал он, — но это в любом случае не имеет значения на фоне того, что случилось. Поэтому в ближайшее время я хочу услышать от тебя о результатах беседы с Ли. А теперь иди работай, у меня полно дел, — Торлоф махнул на капитана рукой. Тот страдальчески закатил глаза — всегда одно и то же он слышит от своего начальства, кто бы ни выполнял эту роль! 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 13 октября 1933 года]_

Капитан прекрасно понимал, что так или иначе придётся говорить с Ли — но с чего начать он представлял довольно смутно. Может быть, из-за глупой ссоры в целом, а, может, оттого, что приходилось его тревожить в таком состоянии. Одно накладывалась на другое, и в результате только усугубляло ситуацию.

Но выбирать не приходилось.

Дверь капитану открыл Ларес — выглядел он не таким потерянным и бледным как в больнице, куда капитан заезжал чтобы отдать ему ключи от машины и справиться о самочувствии начальника полиции.

— О, это ты, — приглушённым голосом поприветствовал Ларес. — Проходи.

Как только дверь за капитаном захлопнулась, на крыльцо с завидной грацией заскочил рыжий кот. Демонстративно зевнув, он вспрыгнул на кресло-качалку и немедленно принялся умываться, делая вид, что вовсе не намеревался успеть прошмыгнуть в такой тёплый и сухой — по сравнению с улицей — дом.

— Сторожевой? — деловито поинтересовался капитан.

— Охотничий, — пояснил Ларес. — Весь август таскал к двери птиц и мышей, видимо, пытался оплатить проживание на зиму. Так мы друг друга и не поняли…

В доме пахло стерильно, по-больничному — это было непривычно и странно. Ещё необычней была тишина, не нарушаемая даже музыкой.

— А вообще как дела? — капитан не нашёл более уместной формулировки, но его посыл был расшифрован верно.

— Более или менее. Всё идёт своим чередом.

— А ты стал меньше походить на привидение.

Ларес хмыкнул, пожал плечами.

— Хочешь кофе?

— Нет, спасибо. Честно говоря, мне нужно поговорить с Ли, — увидев выражение лица Лареса, капитан поспешил добавить. — Не волнуйся, надолго я его не займу. Это действительно важно.

Ларес снова пожал плечами, одним взглядом указал куда-то вглубь дома, где, вдоль по коридору, находились жилые комнаты. Капитану почему-то пришла в голову несвоевременная мысль о том, что он не так часто проходил куда-то дальше гостиной.

— Кажется, он не спит.

Кивнув в знак признательности, капитан направился в указанном направлении. Неплотно прикрытая дверь открылась без скрипа, впуская капитана в полумрак комнаты: шторы были опущены, по-видимому, даже неяркий свет осеннего солнца мешал Ли. Тот сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза, но, по-видимому, действительно бодрствовал. По крайней мере, обернулся, когда капитан вошёл — вид у него бы, конечно, тот ещё. Бледное, осунувшееся лицо, синяки под глазами и вдобавок повязка на голове, нисколько не улучшавшая ситуацию.

Капитан поморщился. Он прекрасно помнил это омерзительное состояние, когда тошнит от любого громкого звука, а от резких движений — круги перед глазами. Обычную боль можно было просто перетерпеть, что он сам многократно с успехом проделывал, а вот с дурнотой бороться было бесполезно.

— Добрый день, капитан, — ровным голосом произнёс Ли. Он тоже говорил приглушённо, и капитан по инерции перешёл на пониженные тона.

— Как самочувствие? — неловко спросил он, понимая, что это самый дурацкий вопрос, который только можно сейчас задать.

— В целом ничего, только вот собеседник из меня неважный. Не могу долго говорить. Мутить начинает. Так что давай по существу, — во фразе было несколько лишних пауз, и капитан поспешил перейти к делу.

— Я хотел бы… Выслушать то, что ты пытался мне сказать накануне взрыва. Зачем ты поднял личные дела сотрудников и…

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, да?

Ли оставался невозмутимым, что несказанно порадовало капитана. Не то что бы он ожидал моралей, нотаций или замечаний — тем более, сейчас, когда Ли был в таком состоянии, но ему всё-таки хотелось прямого подтверждения, что всё в порядке.

Он достал механический карандаш и блокнот и обратился в слух.

— Я как раз остановился на самом главном.

— Начальник тюрьмы.

— Верно. При проверке его банковских счетов было обнаружено, что в течение продолжительного периода времени, вплоть до побега О’Фаррелла ему регулярно перечислялись значительные суммы денег.

— То есть, О’Фаррелл попросту его подкупил?

— Очень похоже на то. Но это явно не единственный его сообщник на воле. Его люди есть и в местной полиции, который запросто сливали ему всю информацию. И, учитывая то, насколько хорошо они информированы по поводу текущих дел, насколько в курсе всех перемещений и изменений, это могут быть только работники отдела по особо важным делам.

Капитан сделал себе какую-то пометку в блокноте — не память он не жаловался, но информация, облечённая в схемы, легче поддавалась анализу. Всё, что говорил Ли было до ужаса логичным, а факты цеплялись один за другой как шестерёнки отлично слаженного механизма. Выслушай он это пораньше, сам бы уже успел сделать не меньше полезных выводов...

— С другой стороны, дотянуться из вашингтонской тюрьмы до нью-йоркских полицейских, пусть и знакомых, довольно проблематично. К тому же, он должен был быть уверен, что его не подведут. И, что самое главное, он планировал побег не один месяц. В его изначальных планах вообще могло не быть Нью-Йорка.

Ли сделал паузу, хотя до этого говорил достаточно ровно. Кажется, он следил за реакцией капитана, памятуя о прежних размолвках, но тот только совершенно невозмутимо кивнул.

— То есть, вопрос в том, почему он сбежал именно сюда и почему здесь подготовил почву? Хотя мог выбрать любой неприметный городишко, отсидеться там при помощи всё тех же влиятельных приятелей, обналичить счета и жить припеваючи?

— Именно. И если у него были личные мотивы… То я бы рекомендовал поискать тех, кто перевёлся сюда, начиная с середины тридцать первого. И вплотную заняться их банковскими счетами — вряд ли их вознаграждали сильно скуднее, чем начальника тюрьмы. Такие суммы заметны сразу — шансы на то, что там будет зацепка, довольно велики.

Капитан прищурился, что-то обдумывая. Кончик карандаша бессмысленно черкал по бумаге.

— Личные мотивы никогда нельзя исключать, — отстранённо произнёс он и тут же сменил тон. — Значит, те, кто перевёлся сюда следом за мной — особенно в отдел по особо важным… Это имеет смысл хотя бы потому, что здорово сужает поле деятельности.

— Знал, что ты оценишь, — Ли изобразил что-то вроде улыбки. Говорить он старался всё медленней и размеренней. — Как управление? Как там Торлоф?

— Неописуемо, — капитан на мгновение развеселился, вспомнив временное здание управления. — В новом корпусе тебе уже выделили кабинет — туда как раз вмещается стол со стулом. Нет, я не шучу. Это ещё ничего по сравнению с запахом прелой травы и дерева… А Торлоф держится как может. Заявления для прессы, обращение к общественности, разбор бумажных завалов… Критика репортёров и журналистов.

— Представляю, — Ли поморщился, — что понаписали в газетах.

— Лучше их не видеть, — спешно заверил его капитан, вспомнив о фотографиях на развороте одного из изданий, и ловко свернул тему. — Так что не переживай, всё идёт своим чередом.

— Хоть что-то хорошее. Ладно, капитан. Я сказал всё, что хотел, больше добавить нечего.

— Да, — капитан поднялся со своего места — ему нужно было заниматься делами, а Ли наверняка хотелось побыть в тишине. — Я пойду. И спасибо.

Он уже повернул ручку двери, когда Ли, что-то вспомнив, окликнул его.

— Кстати, капитан. Что такого срочного ты хотел мне сказать по телефону?

— М?

— Ты позвонил в управление — как раз незадолго до взрыва.

Капитан помнил об этом звонке — его уже упоминал Торлоф. Яснее от этого картина не становилась.

— Это был не я. Я знаю, что звонивший представился Джоном Доу, но… — вместо того, чтобы снова повторять о своей непричастности, капитан молча покачал головой.

— Надо же… Значит, ещё один вопрос, на который нужно найти ответ.

— Одним больше, одним меньше, — отшутился капитан. — В конце концов, никому не дано знать всё.

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун,14 октября 1933 года]_

Откровенно говоря, Ларесу жутко не хотелось открывать дверь. Причём его совершенно не заботило, кто именно явился с визитом — не самые приятные недавние события вымотали его больше, чем ему самому казалось, и рассказывать кому бы то ни было, как идут дела, как, впрочем, и слушать последние новости Ларес был в ком-то веки не готов.

Ли, разумеется, тоже — но с ним было проще. Он практически не выходил из комнаты и спал столько, сколько, по его собственным заверениям, не спал с тех пор, как вышел из младенческого возраста. Ларес уже несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что он и сам не прочь провести пару дней подобным образом.

Но с его мнением явно никто не считался — точнее, вряд ли кому-то вообще могло прийти в голову, что общительный и никогда не умолкающий Ларес может вполне себе желать покоя. С другой стороны, Ларес и сам прекрасно понимал, что визит друзей вызван беспокойством, да и вряд ли они задержатся надолго.

В общем, он уже ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но только не Дженни.

— Доброе утро, — испуганным шёпотом поздоровалась она, когда Ларес, лихорадочно вспоминая, достаточно ли на нём одежды, чтобы выглядеть достойно, открыл ей дверь. — Как он?

— Спит, — машинально ответил Ларес. — Заходи.

Само собой, Дженни всё узнала из газет. Возможно, даже звонила в больницу, — размышлял он пятью минутами позже, заваривая кофе и пытаясь на глаз определить, насколько съедобны бисквиты, купленные ещё неделю назад, — и, как только смогла, решила убедиться, что всё в порядке.

— Не то что бы с ним такого не бывало, — Дженни помешивала кофе, задумчиво вертя ложечкой то в одном, то в другом направлении, — хотя такого, чтобы взорвали управление, разумеется не было, но…

— То есть, это в порядке вещей? — невозмутимо переспросил Ларес.

— Он же работает в полиции. До того, как занять более-менее, — она сделала ударение на «менее», — спокойную должность, он в какие только не попадал переделки…

— Хм, — многозначительно протянул Ларес, пытаясь подавить приступ жуткого любопытства, — я об этом как-то не думал.

Разумеется, он кривил душой — не так уж давно он знал Ли, но этот взрыв был не первым случаем, когда он задумывался о том, что работать полицейским в Нью-Йорке чертовски рискованно.

— Так что я пережила и сотрясения, и ранения разного рода, и крайнюю степень нервного истощения, — Дженни сделала аккуратный глоток и поспешила хоть как-то сгладить сказанное неловкой шуткой, — последнее, правда, скорее относилось ко мне.

— Да уж, — Ларес неопределённо пожал плечами, понимая, что любопытство стремительно пропадает само собой.

— Но теперь я уверена, что за ним присмотрят, — завершила Дженни, очаровательно улыбнувшись. — Хорошо, что у него есть такой верный друг.

— А как же иначе, — снова расплывчато ответил Ларес, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, что случалось с ним крайне редко. — Впрочем, ему сейчас больше всего необходим покой и отдых… Ну и таблетки от головной боли.

— Если что-то нужно…

— Нет, нет, не стоит беспокоиться. У меня достаточно свободный рабочий график, чтобы за всем проследить.

Ларес снова сел на любимого конька — подтасовку фактов и красочную болтовню, — так что полчаса спустя, когда кофе был допит, а бисквиты официально признаны негодными для потребления в пищу, Дженни была совершенно спокойна по поводу происходящего.

— Спасибо за кофе… Ну и просто спасибо, — чистосердечно сказала она, прощаясь. — Передай Роберту, что я заезжала.

— Непременно передам. Всё будет в порядке.

Уже слушая звук заводящегося мотора Ларес понял, что визит Дженни успокоил и его самого.

***  
Он понял, что проспал никак не меньше трёх часов, когда увидел, что мрачное утро за окном сменилось на довольно ясный день.

Причину пробуждения он осознал не сразу, но, когда увидел через окно знакомый автомобиль, припаркованный на переднем дворе, память подсказала: только что стучали в дверь.

— Прилёг вздремнуть, — объяснил он вместо «доброго дня», оглядывая гостей: Диего, чью машину и опознал Ларес, прихватил с собой Мильтена, — надеюсь, вам не пришлось тут долго стоять?

— Минут десять, — вполголоса ответил Диего. — Не волнуйся, мы старались не шуметь.

Чайник, разумеется, давно остыл, да и был практически пуст: видимо, спал Ларес так крепко, что даже не заметил, как вставал Ли.

— Предвосхищая ваши вопросы, — Ларес дважды проверил все полки, прежде чем пришёл к неутешительному выводу: кофе кончился, спасибо, что есть хотя бы чай, — всё в норме. Если можно назвать нормой взрослого человека, который спит круглыми сутками.

— Я слышу зависть в твоём голосе.

— Нет уж. Если ради этого необходимо заработать несколько травм, то я пас.

— Раз ты шутишь, значит, дела и правда не так плохи, как можно подумать, почитав газеты.

— Газеты, — Ларес махнул рукой. — Видел я этих газетчиков. Сумасшедшие типы.

Что-то вспомнив, он вытянул из стопки номеров один из свежих, тот, что выпустили в день взрыва, и триумфально заявил:

— Зато я теперь практически на первой полосе!

— Вот так и приходит слава, — с серьёзным видом заявил Мильтен, и тут же совершил непростительную ошибку, попытавшись уничтожить ломтик бисквита, который по недосмотру Лареса не отправился утром в мусорное ведро. — Господи, чем ты питаешься? Тебе нормальной еды привезти?

— От кофе бы не отказался, — фыркнул Ларес. — Да нет. Я думаю завтра выбраться на час-другой из дома. А то я забыл, как выглядит Нью-Йорк.

— Говоришь так, как будто не был на улице, по крайней мере, года два, — рассудительно заметил Диего.

— Последние сутки мне так и кажется.

— Можно подумать, — раздался глухой голос откуда-то со стороны, — ты раньше часто выходил на улицу.

— А кто, по-твоему, почту по утрам забирает? — машинально откликнулся Ларес, и только потом обернулся: на пороге комнаты стоял Ли. Выглядел он всё ещё довольно бледным, повязка не придавала виду здоровья, а судя по пустому стакану в руке, он вышел из уютного полумрака спальни буквально на минуту — за водой.

— Полагаю, будет весьма бестактным спрашивать тебя о самочувствии, — справедливо заметил Диего.

Ли только махнул рукой, одновременно и подтверждая его слова, и отвечая на так и не прозвучавший вопрос.

— Бывало и хуже.

Ларес некстати вспомнил утренний разговор с Дженни — новость о её визите он решил придержать до ухода очередных гостей, — и ему снова стало немного не по себе.

Разговор затух сам собой часом позже и, выразив надежду на то, что пострадавшие физически поправятся в скорейшее время, а пострадавшие морально не приобретут новую почву для ночных кошмаров, Диего и Мильтен распрощались с Ларесом.

— Если что-то будет нужно…

— Да знаю я, знаю, — отмахнулся тот, — но, думаю, всё обойдётся. Главное, чтобы не случился ещё какой-нибудь сюрприз. И сами там давайте осторожней.

— Всенепременно.

Чуть слышно скрипнула дверь, впуская в дом порыв осеннего ветра. Минуту спустя загудел мотор, и старенький «Форд» тронулся с места.

Ларес, как был, в рубашке и брюках, добрёл до почтового ящика, забрал газету и пачку счетов.

— Сколько цифр, чёрт ногу сломит, — проворчал он, зябко ёжась и захлопывая за собой дверь. — Сколько люди платят правительству за собственные дома? Впрочем, будет чем заняться в ближайшие полчаса.

Рыжий кот на кресле-качалке приоткрыл глаза и сверкнул драконьими зрачками, проследив мягкий ход закрывающейся двери.


	8. Chapter 8

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Бауэри — Манхеттэн, Центральный парк, 16 октября 1933 года]_

— Ли, выходит, так и сказал? — уже который раз уточнил Корд. 

— Да, да, — раздражённо ответил капитан, которого порядком достало повторять одно и то же. — Что ответил судья на тему ордера? 

— Ордер будет завтра утром. Дополнительных вопросов у него, насколько я понимаю, не возникло. Поскольку подавал я запрос уже после того, как случился взрыв, то смог обосновать эту проверку поиском виновников. 

Торлоф задумчиво посмотрел вначале на капитана, потом на Корда, вздохнул и, наконец, спросил: 

— Так что, по-вашему, нам следует делать дальше? Хоть что-то стало ясно? 

Капитан почесал затылок. 

— Надеюсь, у нас в штате достаточно людей, чтобы заниматься бумажной работой, — сказал он, наконец, криво улыбаясь. 

— Хм, я думал, что ты сам будешь заниматься раскрытием собственных дел, не привлекая к этому дополнительные человеческие ресурсы, в которых мы и без того ограничены... 

— Матерь Божья! — капитан прижал ладонь ко лбу. — Я сейчас впаду в кому от твоего занудства. Вот что, — продолжил капитан, прекратив дурачиться, — мне действительно нужна помощь, потому что я не справлюсь в одиночку с тем количеством бумаг, которые нам предстоит перелопатить. Если всё обстоит так, как я себе представляю, то мы одним выстрелом убьём двух зайцев: и найдём виновников случившегося, и дела об убийствах закроем. 

— По-твоему, и убийства, и взрыв — дело рук одной группы людей? — подозрительно уточнил Торлоф. — Откуда такие выводы? 

— Долго рассказывать, но как-нибудь непременно... Что? — капитан заметил на себе недовольные взгляды. — Разве я давал повод усомниться в себе? Теперь-то я почти на сто процентов уверен, что всё это сделал один и тот же человек. 

— Ладно, — в голосе Торлофа снова послышались ворчливые нотки. — Но учти, я сильно рискую... 

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — капитан кивнул с серьёзным видом, затем неожиданно улыбнулся. — Но работа с данными, полученными от Ли, заметно сократится. Так что... готовы заняться бумажной работой? 

— Спрашиваешь, — не слишком радостно протянул Корд. — Вот бы ещё нам выделили другое помещение... 

— Всего и сразу не бывает, — капитан по-свойски хлопнул его по плечу. Корд, кажется, был не в восторге от этого жеста капитана, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. — А звонки? Удалось узнать, откуда звонили, кстати? 

— С трудом, — проворчал Торлоф и кивнул Корду, тот взял со стола одну из папок. 

— Телефонная компания, наконец, нашла нужную для нас информацию, — сказал он, листая бумаги, — похоже на то, что звонок был произведён в непосредственной близости от полицейского управления, из телефона-автомата, который находился в одной из местных закусочных. Вот в этом районе, — Корд протянул лист бумаги, где наскоро была начерчена карта, — мы отметили несколько мест общественного питания, где стоят такие телефоны-автоматы. Так что поиск сужается. 

Капитан удовлетворённо кивнул. 

— Вот этим-то я и займусь прямо сейчас. Прошвырнусь по местным забегаловкам, может, кто-нибудь и видел этого таинственного... Джона Доу. 

Торлоф насмешливо хмыкнул. 

— Занятно, что он использовал твоё имя. 

— Ой, да мало ли в Нью-Йорке Джонов Доу, в самом деле, — капитан попытался придать себе беззаботный вид, пока прятал карту в карман. 

— В полиции точно работает только один, — заметил Торлоф. Капитан только пожал плечами, несколько рассеяно улыбнувшись. Торлоф, напротив, нахмурился — он чувствовал, что капитан что-то от них всех скрывает. 

Капитан сделал вид, что не заметил хмурого взгляда заместителя начальника и, махнув на прощанье рукой, отправился по намеченным делам. Он, конечно, особо не надеялся на то, что звонившего посетителя кто-то запомнил — мало ли, кто совершает звонки в течение дня — но проверить всё-таки не помешало бы. Больше всего капитан боялся, что описание, которое ему могут дать, совпадёт с внешностью человека, которого он действительно хорошо знал. 

Но зачем Джону Доу звонить Ли? Если это сделал он, то, выходит, знал о запланированном взрыве. Своим звонком он спас Ли жизнь — либо он на это и рассчитывал и тогда он играет против О`Фаррелла и его дружков, либо это получилось совершенно случайно — но тогда зачем он вообще звонил? 

Эти вопросы, безусловно, нужно было задать самому звонившему, но капитан сомневался, что сможет отыскать его так просто. Да и вряд ли сможет вообще — если Спящий в городе, то он наверняка тщательно скрывает место своего пребывания. 

Капитан зашёл в первую закусочную, которая попадала в область его поисков, удачно наткнулся на обслуживающий персонал, работавший в день взрыва, но на это его везение и кончилось — они не помнили, кто именно в тот день пользовался телефоном, просто не обратили внимания. Примерно тот же ответ капитан получил ещё в четырёх местах — все пожимали плечами, озадачено чесали затылки и извинялись, виновато улыбаясь. 

Оставалось ещё три забегаловки, куда капитан планировал заглянуть. Времени этот обход отнял порядочно — куда больше, чем капитан рассчитывал, но его стоило закончить хотя бы для того, чтоб очистить свою совесть. 

В предпоследнем заведении, обещавшем посетителям исключительно свежую выпечку и самый вкусный кофе на всём Манхэттэне, капитан обнаружил молодого человека, который с особым тщанием протирал кофейные чашки. На вопрос о том, кто работал здесь шестого октября с двенадцати до часу дня, парень ответил: 

— Эми работала. Она сейчас на больничном, я её заменяю. 

— И где живёт эта ваша Эми? — устало спросил капитан, уже прикидывая, сколько времени он потратит на поездку. 

— Недалеко от Центрального парка. На Восьмой авеню, могу написать вам адрес, — ответил парень, широко улыбаясь. 

Капитан кивнул, и уже через минуту в его руках была бумажка с адресом этой самой Эми. Завершив свой обход — ничего путного он так и не узнал — капитан отправился на Восьмую авеню. В дороге он сильно задержался, а всё из-за того, что какой-то тип перегородил проезд своим автомобилем. Объехать его никак было нельзя — машина стояла между домами. Можно было выехать из переулка и выбрать другую дорогу, но какого чёрта? Капитан заглушил мотор и решительным шагом направился к наглому водителю, который, кажется, не желал считаться с другими. 

Водителем оказался молодой парень — наверное, чуть больше двадцати — он курил в открытое окно машины и поглядывал куда-то наверх. Скорее всего, кого-то ждал. Капитан наклонился к окну и сообщил: 

— Отгони свою машину, ты перегораживаешь проезд, — капитан старался держаться себя в руках, не желая тратить время на разборки. Однако парень, кажется, так и напрашивался на грубость. Он окинул капитана презрительным взглядом и демонстративно отвернулся. На капитане был синий полицейский мундир, и было очевидно, что он сотрудник полиции, однако этот тип, по видимости, плевать хотел на этот факт. 

— Ладно, умник, — сказал капитан, начиная выходить из себя, — хочешь, чтобы я засунул тебе рапорт в зад?

— Пиши свой рапорт, если тебя это осчастливит, — равнодушно откликнулся парень. 

— Убирайся отсюда, — повторил капитан, — или я вытащу тебя из машины, и тогда поговорим. 

Парень фыркнул что-то, а потом совершил фатальную ошибку — высунулся из окна и плюнул на ботинки капитана. От злости у того потемнело перед глазами. В следующее мгновение он резко дёрнул на себя дверцу и рывком вытащил наглеца из автомобиля. Парень пытался оказать сопротивление, однако всё было бесполезно. Капитан схватил нарушителя за шиворот и не слишком дружелюбно приложил его несколько раз лицом о крыло автомобиля. С нервами у него в последнее время было ни к чёрту. 

— Эти удары покажутся тебе нежными поцелуями, если не уберёшься отсюда, — прошипел капитан. 

Парень хотел что-то сказать, однако губы у него были разбиты и внятно говорить он попросту не мог. Обвинение в превышении полномочий капитана нисколько не волновало. В случае чего, тип сам загремит за решётку по обвинению в нападении на сотрудника полиции. Капитан об этом позаботится. 

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но в тот момент он увидел в конце узкой улицы до боли знакомую фигуру. Невысокий человек стоял на тротуаре и наблюдал за развернувшейся сценой. Он, казалось, улыбнулся и даже немного осуждающе покачал головой, когда перехватил взгляд капитана. Тот не поверил своим глазам в первые несколько секунд, однако вскоре забыл и про нарушителя, и про то, куда именно направлялся: он был свято уверен, что в конце улицы стоит хорошо знакомый ему стареющий итальянец. Спящий. 

Всё ещё будучи не совсем уверенным в том, что это не галлюцинация, капитан отпустил получившего урок парня, и бросился туда, где стоял Спящий. Но тот развернулся и торопливым шагом свернул за угол. Когда капитан добежал до нужного места, то не смог сдержать разочарованного выдоха — Спящего и след простыл. 

Поэтому, когда капитан добрался до нужного адреса на Восьмой авеню, настроение у него было не самое радужное.

— Эми Хэмптон? — безо всякого приветствия спросил капитан у заспанной девушки, которая открыла ему дверь. Та, кажется, ещё не очень понимая, что происходит, кивнула, едва сдерживая зевок. Капитан коротко представился и рассказал о цели своего визита, девушка не до конца проснулась и отвечала крайне медленно, что капитана раздражало. С другой стороны, он прекрасно понимал, что и сам спросонья бы не сообразил, что к чему. 

— Да, действительно, — сказала в итоге Эми, коротко прокашлявшись. — Я хорошо запомнила того человека... Хотя бы потому что почти сразу после его ухода прогремел взрыв — у нас даже стёкла задрожали, я думала, совсем вылетят... 

— Как он выглядел? — нетерпеливо спросил капитан. 

— Ну... — Эми снова едва сдержала зевок, задумчиво посмотрела на капитана несколько секунд, — невысокого роста. Приятный такой, около пятидесяти или чуть за пятьдесят, тёмные седеющие волосы, глаза... не скажу точно, но мне показалось, что светлые. Говорил с лёгким итальянским акцентом. — Эми очередной раз задумалась. — Больше ничего так и не вспомню. Разве что выглядел он как человек обеспеченный, к нам такие нечасто заходят. 

На лице капитана ничего не отразилось, однако чем дальше описывала Эми, тем сильнее где-то внутри разливался холод: либо это был удивительно похожий на Спящего человек, либо он сам. Но после того, что он увидел двадцатью минутами ранее, сомнений почти не осталось. Таких совпадений не бывает. Капитан понял, что перестал слушать, и очнулся только когда Эми уже в третий раз повторила свой вопрос: 

— Что-нибудь ещё, офицер? 

Капитан встряхнул головой, криво улыбнулся, перехватив растерянный взгляд Эми. 

— Ничего. Вы здорово помогли. Спасибо. 

В этот момент капитан со странной смесью удивления и отвращения понял, что снова попал в тупик, потому что появления Спящего он никак не мог ожидать. Происходящее, кажется, окончательно вышло из-под контроля. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхеттэн, Карнеги-Хилл — Манхеттэн, Бауэри, 18 октября 1933 года]_

Стопка документов, которую удалось достать из банков, казалась необъятной. Капитан был в ужасе от увиденного, хотя за свою карьеру полицейского успел повидать большое количество бумаг. Конечно, проверить всё это было просто катастрофически необходимо — для того, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть подозрения Ли. В конце концов, в случае чего, это всё могло быть неплохой зацепкой. Осталось только разобраться с бумагами. Часть из них была отправлена в полицейское управление, но всё-таки большинство осталось в участке. Поэтому второй день здесь слышался только шелест и бормотание. 

Радовало капитана только одно — он оказался не один. Многое успел просмотреть детектив Гаррет, который, кажется, вовсе не боялся бумажной работы, что было большим плюсом. Капитан не мог не похвалить его за усердие — сам он, когда только пришёл на работу в полицию, готов был на всё, лишь бы избежать бумажной волокиты. Но от неё никуда нельзя было деться. 

О`Фаррелл в этом был похож на капитана — он тоже кривился при виде протоколов, отчётов, рапортов, циркуляров, «жёлтых листов» и прочих видов бумаг, которые неизменно сопровождали каждый шаг в работе полицейского. Капитан не без едкой ухмылки вспоминал теперь о том, как лейтенант О`Фаррелл подписывал рапорты, касающиеся расследований по собственным преступлениям. От этого веяло невероятным цинизмом. Хотя ещё больше отвращения вызывало то, с каким довольным видом О`Фаррелл натирал свой блестящий жёлтый значок лейтенанта полиции Вашингтона. 

И капитан хорошо помнил, как тщательно, с каким серьёзным видом, О`Фаррелл осматривал места собственных преступлений. Теперь-то было понятно — в тот момент О`Фаррелл просто оценивал, насколько чисто он выполнил своё дело, не оставил ли лишних следов. 

Лейтенант О`Фаррелл был умным психопатом. Очень продуманным. И он действительно рассказал капитану много чего интересного о преступлениях — о тех самых принципах, которых придерживался сам, совершая их. 

— Преступники попадаются, потому что совершают множество глупейших ошибок, дружище, — говорил О`Фаррелл. — Типичных ошибок немного, но именно они оказываются фатальными. Во-первых, преступники могут неправильно оценить угрозу со стороны свидетелей. Свидетели всегда должны быть мертвы, иначе преступник рискует быть опознанным и пойманным. 

Своему первому принципу О`Фаррелл следовал неукоснительно: когда преступления совершал он сам, не оставалось ни одного свидетеля. Он устранял всех, кто мог его каким-то образом разоблачить. 

— Во-вторых, преступники часто бывают излишне самонадеянны. Они недооценивают своих возможных противников и то сопротивление, которое им могут оказать. Опасных противников нужно обезвредить сразу. — О`Фаррелл потягивал крепкий кофе. Такой же, какой любил и капитан. Чёрный, без сахара. — В-третьих, преступников часто подводит плохая организация преступления. Видишь ли, дружище, преступники не всегда как следует готовятся к тому, что собираются совершить. То место оказывается людным, то кто-то начинает кричать, то неожиданно может нагрянуть полицейский патруль. Ну и, наконец, они иной раз попросту теряют самообладание, от чего оставляют множество следов, которые в итоге могут вывести полицию на след. 

Капитан всё это прекрасно знал. И О`Фаррелл действительно хорошо организовывал собственные преступления. Именно поэтому его невозможно было разоблачить, пока он сам не рассказал обо всём капитану. О`Фаррелл знал, каков капитан. Знал его характер, привычки, манеру общения. Он был уверен, что природные качества капитана в итоге пересилят «всё полицейское», что в нём было, заставив стать таким же преступником, как он сам. 

Это была единственная вещь, в которой лейтенант О`Фаррелл просчитался. 

Сейчас О`Фаррелл оставлял следы вполне намеренно, потому что хотел намекнуть капитану на своё присутствие. И их при этом было недостаточно для того, чтобы вывести полицию на его след. О`Фаррелл прекрасно знал, что для работы полиции нужны свидетели, доказательства, серьёзные улики, иначе всё уйдёт в песок, и следствию ничего не останется, кроме как заглохнуть. 

— Большинство убийств так и не раскрываются. А знаешь почему, а? Потому что полицейские слишком тупые. Я говорю об этих, — О`Фаррелл кивал куда-то в сторону, — идейных идиотах, которые хотят служить обществу и защищать его. Что касается других, ну, умных парней, вроде нас с тобой, то здесь всё просто: мы-то знаем об этом всё, верно? Потому что в некоторых замешаны сами. 

Но О`Фаррелл действовал не один — у него были помощники, и они-то как раз допустили несколько ошибок: хотя бы в случае со свидетелями. И, наконец, вся эта ситуация со счетами... Это могло быть ещё одним промахом О`Фаррелла. Об этом явственно намекал взрыв в полицейском управлении — теперь капитан это понимал. О`Фаррелл понял просчёт своего помощника со свидетелем, понял, что полицию могут ещё больше заподозрить в связях с ним после того случая в Гарлеме. И неизменно последует проверка. 

О`Фарреллу пришлось пойти на шаг, который мог бы не только уничтожить все доказательства, но и отвлечь внимание от совершаемых убийств. Положение спас только Ли, который решил заблаговременно забрать нужную информацию. Поэтому капитан очень рассчитывал, что в финансовых документах, полученных по запросу, окажется что-то стоящее. 

Вскоре стало понятно, что Ли не ошибся. 

— Кажется, я понял, капитан, — устало проговорил детектив Гаррет, отрываясь от бумаг. Капитан видел, что он выписал несколько имён. Но Гаррет настолько устал, что даже не мог порадоваться собственной находке. — Несколько сотрудников отдела по особо важным делам получали деньги от одних и тех же людей. И... ну да, — он посмотрел на бумаги, — суммы довольно крупные. 

Капитан посмотрел на результаты собственных исследований и уточнил: 

— Что за имена? 

— Салли Бриз, Питер Стэйн, Дин Лорис. 

— Хм, — капитан откинулся на спинку стула и задумался на мгновение, словно кое-что припоминал. — В этом может быть смысл. Что-то определённо знакомое. Ты молодец, Гаррет, в самом деле большой молодец. Один бы я с этим не справился, а доверять ещё кому-то эту работу я бы опасался.

Гаррет просиял. Капитана это порядком повеселило, однако радоваться всё равно было рано: так или иначе нужно было выяснить, кому эти имена принадлежат. Понятное дело, что деньги переводились со счетов О`Фаррелла, которые ему удалось скрыть от полиции. Всё остальное было сразу же арестовано. Но О`Фаррелл успел награбить достаточно, чтобы платить такие суммы. 

— Вот что, парень, — сказал в итоге капитан. — Ты можешь немного отдохнуть, а я съезжу в полицейское управление. Срочно нужно посмотреть в архиве одно недавнее дело. Кажется, там тоже мелькали какие-то Салли и Дин. Так что я возьму с собой эти твои бумаги. И надо сказать остальным, чтобы искали те же самые имена — так мы сможем выявить и арестовать остальных, если они ещё не скрылись в неизвестном направлении. 

Он потянулся через стол и забрал у Гаррета стопку бумаг. Тот отдал их с заметным облегчением. 

— Буду надеяться, что к вечеру мы получим ответы на некоторые вопросы, — сказал капитан, вставая со своего места. 

В полицейском управлении капитан оказался через полчаса, и там его, кажется, ждали. 

— Нужно поднять архивы, — сообщил капитан Корду, который первым поинтересовался, что вызвало у капитана такую довольную ухмылку. — Кажется, мы ищем в нужном направлении. 

— Кажется? — усмехнулся Корд. — Кажется или это и в самом деле так? 

— Не цепляйся к словам, — фыркнул капитан. — В самом деле, в самом деле. Уверен в этом. И мне нужны документы, оставшиеся после расследования по делу Ворона. Точнее, нужно проверить информацию по его арестованным банковским счетам. И вот ещё — кто бы ни работал сейчас над документами, пусть ищут имена Дина Лориса, Салли Бриз и Питера Стэйна. 

— Это как-то связано? Ворон связан с этими преступниками, я имею ввиду? — Корд выглядел удивлённым. Капитан кивнул. 

— Думаю, мог. По крайней мере, это укладывается в определённую схему... и кое-что объясняет. 

— Интересная мысль. Что ж, можно это организовать. 

— Только я понятия не имею, где у вас тут теперь архив, — капитан огляделся по сторонам. — Полагаю именно там хранятся сено и овёс. 

Корд криво улыбнулся. 

— О, это удивительное место. Примечательное тем, что там творится настоящий бардак, ну и, кроме того, там любит околачиваться в свободное время Хаген. Роется в прошлых делах — делает вид, что тоже расследует дело со взрывом. Так что удачи. — Корд заметно развеселился, заметив выражение лица капитана. — Кабинет с надписью «Архив» в конце коридора, справа от лестницы. 

В последствии капитан старался не вспоминать о тех ужасающих двух часах, которые ему пришлось провести в компании самого нудного человека в полицейском управлении. Их общение с Хагеном не заладилось с самого начала, с той самой фразы, когда капитан поприветствовал его словами: 

— Смотрю, новые очки прикупил? Похожи на те, что были раньше. 

Хаген, которому не нравилось фамильярное общение капитана со старшими по званию, как и сам капитан с его манерами поведения, только недовольно поморщился. Капитан и сам был не в восторге от такой компании, но другого выхода не было. Но стоило отдать Хагену должное — он прекрасно ориентировался в том бардаке, который творился после переезда. Капитану бы пришлось потратить сутки для того, чтобы отыскать нужные документы. Хаген сделал всё за пару часов. И вручил бумаги с таким выражением лица, словно один вид капитана вызывал у него острый приступ зубной боли. 

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, капитан Доу, — сказал он. 

— Я всегда знаю, что делаю, так бывает с людьми, которые питаются чем-то, кроме овощей. Мозг лучше работает, — капитан постучал указательным пальцем по виску. — Спасибо за помощь. 

Это можно было назвать историческим моментом — впервые за время работы в нью-йоркской полиции капитан сказал Хагену «Спасибо». 

После этого пришлось обращаться к ещё одному зануде — Торлофу, но тот не был настолько раздражающим типом, да и без его помощи теперь тоже было не обойтись. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты подписал разрешение на приватное посещение Ворона в Синг-Синг. И... возможно, придётся заключить с Вороном сделку. 

Торлоф задумался. 

— С этим тебе лучше обратиться к Ли. Я могу только написать тебе разрешение. В остальном потребуется решение самого начальника полиции. 

— Я знаю, — ответил капитан. — Но я уверен, что Ли согласится, когда я ему расскажу, что к чему. Нужно будет поговорить с прокурором. 

— Информация, которую ты нашёл, настолько ценная? — несколько недоверчиво уточнил Торлоф, кивая на бумаги, которые капитан держал в руках. 

— Более чем. Мы нашли связь между Вороном и теми, кто, возможно, виновен в подготовке взрыва. Можешь ознакомиться, — с этими словами капитан положил документы на стол Торлофа. — Удели особое внимание банковским счетам. 

Торлоф на мгновение опустил взгляд и покачал головой. Выглядел он порядком вымотанным.   
— Ты получишь своё разрешение, капитан. Постарайся уговорить Ворона. 

— Я предложу ему то, от чего он просто не сможет отказаться. 

— Это что же? — спросил Торлоф, принявшись искать в ящике стола необходимую форму. 

Капитан легко пожал плечами и сказал вполне очевидную вещь: 

— Жизнь.


	9. Chapter 9

_[Нью-Йорк, Осиннинг, 20 октября 1933 года]_

Капитан потерял достаточно времени в попытке просто выехать из города — у него складывалось неизменное ощущение, что именно в этот день все автовладельцы решили вспомнить о пылящихся в их гаражах машинах и немедленно сесть за руль. На выезде из города образовалась пробка, в которой капитан простоял почти час, периодически барабаня пальцами по приборной панели — капитан терпеть не мог попусту терять время. А ему ведь ещё предстоит добраться до Осиннинга, где находилась тюрьма Синг-Синг — та самая, в которой сидел приговорённый полгода назад к смертной казни Ворон.

За пределами шумного Нью-Йорка начиналась, кажется, совсем другая жизнь, даже воздух здесь капитану казался другим, и он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы открыть окно машины.

Спустя пятьдесят километров, шесть выкуренных в окно сигарет и совершенно бессчётных попыток привести в порядок мысли, капитан остановился у тюремных ворот. Он быстро миновал закрытый решёткой вход, возле которого стояли охраняющие его полицейские, и уже через десять минут он сидел в кабинете начальника тюрьмы — мистера Морриса. Тот с минуту вертел в руках бумагу, которую привёз с собой капитан, после отбросил её на стол и, сцепив пальцы на животе, уставился на капитана своими блёкло-зелёными глазами.

— Что ж, препятствовать я вам, разумеется, не буду, — заявил Моррис, — но кое о чём попросить могу: я наслышан о вас, капитан Доу, и вашей манере общения, так что не вздумайте колотить заключённых, если что-то придётся вам не по вкусу.

— Ух ты! — капитан заметно развеселился. — Вы, выходит, хотите оставить за собой такую возможность, сэр?

Мистер Моррис поморщился.

— Тюрьма — это место, где людей предполагается исправлять, а не ломать. Но, к сожалению, мнения тюремщиков никто не спрашивает.

Капитан не настроенный на философские разговоры, поднялся со своего места.

— Я приехал поговорить с ним, тем более, что стадию мордобоя мы уже проходили.

Начальник тюрьмы только покачал головой и указал на дверь:

— Я провожу вас, капитан Доу, если вы не против.

Капитан пожал плечами и последовал за мистером Моррисом.

Тюрьма представляла собой шестиэтажное здание, набитое небольшими камерами. И всё, абсолютно всё было из металла — решётки, лестницы, полы, стены, потолки, переходы. На стенах, однако, было достаточно окон, сквозь которые в тюремный корпус проникал дневной свет, что компенсировало отсутствие окон в самих камерах. Каждая камера была снабжена кроватью, столиком и унитазом с блестящей крышкой. У некоторых заключённых по стенам были развешаны плакаты, у кого-то можно было заметить книги, громоздившиеся на столе.

— Человек, который вам нужен, по моему решению пару недель назад был переведён из старого тюремного корпуса в новый, — на ходу объяснил начальник тюрьмы даже не оборачиваясь. Капитан насмешливо посмотрел на его седой затылок.

— Неужто за примерное поведение?

— Если бы вы просидели пару месяцев в старом корпусе, в темноте и сырости, вы бы поняли, почему я так поступил.

Капитан пожал плечами.

— Ворон здесь, потому что заслужил это.

— Видите, — начальник тюрьмы указал рукой в сторону, прерывая самого себя, — это наша библиотека, слева по коридору — кабинет стоматолога, ещё при нашей тюрьме есть больница, небольшой кинотеатр и ещё кое-какие культурно-просветительские заведения.

Капитан только фыркнул.

— А им здесь неплохо живётся.

— Ворон заплатит, — начальник тюрьмы принялся подниматься по лестнице, ведущей на третий этаж, — как и все остальные. В тюрьме находится более двух с лишним тысяч заключённых, двадцать из них приговорены к смертной казни, и Ворон — в их числе. Представьте себе, каково это — жить в ожидании смерти, но всё ещё надеяться на помилование.

— Рассуждаете так, словно Ворон — невинный агнец, а не мафиози, без зазрения совести лишавший людей жизни.

Начальник тюрьмы больше не проронил ни слова до того самого момента, пока они не добрались до помещения с тяжёлой металлической дверью.

— Ожидайте в этой комнате. Заключённого сейчас приведут. Часа вам будет достаточно для разговора, капитан?

— Более чем.

Капитан прошёл в помещение, которое почти полностью пустовало, если исключить длинного металлического стола и нескольких стульев. Ворон появился на пороге комнаты в сопровождении надзирателей через пару минут — капитан как раз успел разложить привезённые с собой документы и устроиться на одном из жёстких стульев.

Капитан кивнул надзирателям, усадивших Ворона напротив, и те, не проронив ни слова, покинули помещение.

Ворон, казалось, был совсем не удивлён — по крайней мере, на его лице не отразилось никаких эмоций. Капитан, напротив, ухмылялся, окидывая взглядом старого врага: тот осунулся, на висках проступила заметная седина, а серая тюремная форма и вовсе придавала Ворону жутковатое сходство с трупом. Через две минуты внимательного созерцания острых, правильных черт бледного лица, капитан, наконец, заговорил, посмотрев в лежащую перед ним папку:

— Давненько не виделись, дружок, как тебя там… Маттео «Ворон»… ммм… — капитан нахмурился, совершая над собой усилие, чтобы прочитать написанное, — чёрт, теперь я понимаю, почему судья трижды пытался произнести твою фамилию, когда полгода назад зачитывал приговор. Ну и хрен с ней, с фамилией, да, Маттео? — капитан покачал головой. — Так тоже никуда не годится. Пожалуй, остановимся на куда более привычном, Ворон.

Ворон молча ждал, пока капитан наговорится, следил за ним внимательным взглядом тёмно-зелёных глаз.

— Ты стал неразговорчивым, — капитан продолжал ухмыляться, — знаю, что сейчас время для свиданий и ты, вероятно, ожидал, что к тебе приедет твоя тётушка, привезёт пышных равиоли с сочной мясной начинкой и томатным соусом в честь дня какого-нибудь семейного святого... но увы. Кстати, в этой тюрьме много итальянцев и сицилийцев, у них тут даже есть какая-то своя игра в мяч. Ни с кем не подружился? — капитан внимательно посмотрел на сохранявшего молчание Ворона. — Я так и думал. Маттео — серьёзный и необщительный мальчик из Сиракузы, что на острове Сицилия, окружённом…

— Зачем ты приехал? — не выдержал, наконец, Ворон. Его голос был низким и чуть хриплым, словно он действительно давно не разговаривал.

— Наконец-то! Я уж думал было, что начальник тюрьмы, втиравший мне очки про милосердие к заключённым, лишил тебя языка.

— Говори, что тебе нужно — и проваливай, — голос Ворона и в самом деле чем-то напомнил капитану карканье, что его развеселило.

— А я, смотрю, нос у тебя неплохо сросся, да и с челюстью полный порядок, — капитан подался вперёд, упираясь в металлический стол. — Славный был тогда денёк.

— Так что тебе нужно, Джон Доу или как тебя там? — Ворон скрестил руки на груди. — Говори — и избавь меня от своего присутствия.

— Что, не терпится прогуляться к тому самому кирпичному одноэтажному дому, стоящему во дворе? Ты же видел его, да? Знаешь, что там находится? — капитан прищурился. — Я тебе расскажу, как это случится. Когда прокурор подпишет приказ о казни, ты узнаешь об этом с самого утра и будешь ждать своей смерти до глубокой ночи, — капитан сделал круговое движение над своей головой, — с выбритым затылком. Будешь ждать и представлять, как ток будет прошивать твоё тело и думать об отвратительном запахе палёной кожи и сгоревшего мяса.

— Чего тебе надо? — повторился Ворон.

— Да ты просто монстр, — хмыкнул капитан. — Совершенно лишился эмоций, хладнокровный ублюдок! Меня аж жуть берёт. Ладно, именно о твоей казни я приехал поговорить. Точнее, об её отмене.

На лице Ворона впервые мелькнуло подобие эмоций, но капитан не смог даже понять, удивление это или презрение.

— Я знаю, вы, итальяшки, любите повторять «mannaggia America!» и при этом продолжаете приезжать в нашу страну. Теперь Америка дарит тебе возможность сохранить свою жизнь. Страна возможностей! Нужно только побеседовать с прокурором и подписать пару бумаг. Ну и надеяться, конечно, что губернатор штата Нью-Йорк выразит своё согласие на помилование. Возможно, тебя даже переведут в более просторную и светлую камеру с видом на Гудзон — я не шучу, здесь такие на самом деле есть.

Ворон смотрел на капитана, ожидая продолжения.

— Ты заинтересован? Вот, глянь-ка на это, очередной раз просматривали все твои арестованные счета, — капитан пододвинул принесённые с собой папки. Ворон равнодушно глянул на бумаги, пожал плечами и безо всякого интереса просмотрел несколько листов. Капитан не смог удержаться от ухмылки — Ворон всё время держал руки под столом, и теперь можно было увидеть, что пальцы у него заметно подрагивают.

— Вот это имя, — капитан указал на одну из граф, — с него тебе несколько раз поступали денежные средства. Знаешь, кто такой Брайан О`Фаррелл?

На этот раз на лице Ворона появилось уже настоящее удивление, которое постепенно превратилось в нечто, похожее на мрачное торжество.

— Знаешь, — повторил капитан. — Ещё как знаешь. Когда ты с ним познакомился?

Ворон криво усмехнулся.

— Это как-то связано с тем, что пишут в газетах? — спросил он, скрестив руки на груди. — Взрыв в полицейском управлении. Начальник полиции в числе пострадавших, двадцать человек погибло.

— Рад, что ты следишь за новостями даже здесь, — поморщился капитан, не желая вспоминать случившееся. — И я непременно передам Ли, что ты справлялся о его здоровье. Тем более, что ему, вероятно, придётся говорить с прокурором о твоём помиловании. Так как, расскажешь то, что знаешь?

Ворон пожал плечами.

— Где гарантия того, что ты не обманешь меня?

Капитан принял оскорблённый вид — при чём почти искренне.

— Не думал, что зарекомендовал себя как лжеца. Да и потом, мне по большей части плевать, что с тобой случится. Информацию я в любом случае найду, это займёт больше времени, но я докопаюсь, ты же понимаешь. Другое дело, что ты к тому моменту будешь напоминать хорошо прожаренную индейку, птаха. Но если согласишься, в следующий раз мы подпишем все необходимые документы, чтобы ты мог избежать своей печальной участи.

Ворон вздохнул — присутствие капитана его раздражало и он любой ценой хотел от него избавиться. Да и время уже кончалось, о чём говорил живописный взгляд капитана на часы.

— Ладно. Кое-что я и в самом деле знаю. Один из людей О`Фаррелла работал когда-то на Гомеза, он-то и передал из Вашингтона информацию о тебе, я, в свою очередь, потом делился с О`Фарреллом тем, что сам смог разузнать о твоей жизни в Нью-Йорке. Он платил мне за эту информацию, и обещал заплатить ещё больше, если удастся тебя прикончить.

Капитан ничем старался не выдать своего волнения — он до последнего надеялся, что вся эта история с О`Фарреллом — просто страшное совпадение, но слова Ворона говорили об обратном. Капитан видел, что тот не врёт.

— Ты переписывался с ним? Как вы вели общение?

— Через информаторов. Чаще всего — телеграфом.

— Ты всё ещё помнишь об электрическом стуле, а?

— Не думай, как будто сумел запугать меня, — хмыкнул Ворон.

— Между прочим, я видел Торуса, живёт и не жалуется, привет тебе, правда, не передавал, — словно невзначай заметил капитан. — К слову пришлось. Ну так что, ты всё ещё сотрудничаешь со следствием?

— Литтл Итали, Тридцать первая улица, четырёхэтажный серый кирпичный дом, спроси Винченцо Карлуччи. Парень не имеет отношения к мафии, так что полегче там...

Дверь в помещение открылась, капитан поднялся со своего места, собирая документы.

— Молодец, птаха, быстро соображаешь, — похвалил он, бросил взгляд на Ворона, которого уже выводили из камеры надзиратели. — Думаю, мы ещё увидимся. Мы же теперь друзья на век, — поскольку последние слова были сказан Ворону в спину, капитан не смог определить, насколько тот обрадовался этому факту.

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Литтл-Итали, 21 октября 1933 года]_

Капитан решил не терять времени зря — его, в конце концов, и правда было немного — и на следующее же утро, несмотря на выходной, отправился по указанному Вороном адресу. После этого он планировал заехать вначале к Ли, а потом и в то, что ныне служило полицейским управлением. Покосившаяся халупа, смахивающая на сарай, каждый раз вызывала у капитана стойкое желание бежать куда подальше, и он даже думать не хотел, каково там работать. 

Хотя вид Хагена, который с кислой миной, шествовал по узкому коридору мимо обшарпанных стен с облупившейся бледно-розовой краской, иногда капитана веселил. По счастью, Хаген нечасто высовывался из той коробки, которая служила ему кабинетом и из архива. Мотивация у него была, как и у всех прочих, — не биться лишний раз головой о низкие притолоки и потолки, да не смотреть на убогость временного вместилища полицейской администрации. 

Размышляя об этом, капитан свернул на дорогу, ведущую на Десятую авеню. Улица уходила чуть вверх, и по левую руку капитан увидел сортировочную станцию, за которой тёмной лентой тянулся Гудзон, а за ним в дымке утра виднелся неровный берег штата Нью-Джерси. 

Тридцать первая улица нашлась быстро — ровная, как стрела, хотя такими было большинство улиц на Манхэттэне. Здесь же, в небольшом районе, находящийся на юге Литт-Итали, жили люди небогатые, потому вдоль ровных тротуаров почти не было автомобилей. Это облегчило задачу капитана — он без труда нашёл место для парковки. 

Возле серого четырёхэтажного здания торчало несколько женщин, которые громко и шумно что-то обсуждали на итальянском. Кажется, кому-то из них пришёлся не по вкусу какой-то салат. По крайней мере, в тоне говорившей женщины слышалось возмущение, а слово, которое она раз за разом повторяла, походило на английское «салат». Капитан хотел было пройти мимо, скользнув в единственную парадную, однако его тут же остановил чужой оклик, из которого капитан разобрал только слово «сеньор». Других «сеньоров» поблизости не наблюдалось, потому капитан медленно обернулся и попытался изобразить на своём лице улыбку. 

Женщина — та самая, которая возмущалась то ли качеством салата, то ли его ценой, то ли ещё чем-то — заговорила по-итальянски. Капитан пришёл к логическому выводу, что она интересуется, какого чёрта он тут забыл. 

— Мне нужно увидеть Винченцо Карлуччи, — сказал он, делая ударение на имени — что толку чётко проговаривать всё остальное, если его всё равно не поймут. — Винченцо, — повторил он по слогам. 

— Винченцо? — повторила женщина низким, глубоким голосом, и в её исполнении это имя звучало куда более мелодично. — Синьор искать Винченцо? — на ломаном английском уточнила она. — Что делать Винченцо? 

— Пока не знаю, — признался капитан. — Я пришёл с ним поговорить. 

— Ах, синьор, — всплеснула руками женщина, — извиняйте мою! Проводить вашу.

Её английский, даже страшно исковерканный, казался мягким и певучим, да и сама она, несмотря на то, как ругалась только что на всю улицу, в мгновение ока превратилась в хорошо воспитанную итальянку. При чём нельзя было не заметить, что женщина была красива. Она проводила капитана по лестнице на четвёртый этаж, который целиком занимала одна квартира. Коридор, кажется, служил местным подобием склада: здесь громоздились какие-то ящики, мешки с макаронами, консервные банки и банки с томатной пастой. 

Вскоре капитан понял, в чём причина такой резкой перемены в поведении женщины — стоило им показаться на пороге, как их встретил гневный возглас на итальянском, в котором можно было различить имя — Лукреция. Видимо, именно так звали провожатую капитана. По всей видимости, она приходилась дочерью другой женщины или другой близкой родственницей. Капитан понял, что у него уже начинает болеть голова — раньше он представлял итальянцев и их быт несколько иначе, и уж точно не думал, что станет свидетелем семейной ссоры. Итальянские слова перемежались с английскими, от чего капитан понимал только треть сказанного — в лучшем случае. 

По всей видимости, мать Лукреции считала, что та разговаривает как уличная девка и ведёт себя так, как не подобает воспитанной итальянской дочери. 

— Винченцо! — прервала, наконец, свою мать Лукреция. — Синьор искать Винченцо! — она указала на капитана, про которого, кажется, на время забыли. 

Старшая женщина негодующе воскликнула и всплеснула руками:

— Винченцо что-то сделать? — после этого женщина снова начала что-то говорить на итальянском. 

— Да уж, дисграциа так дисграциа, — пробормотал капитан, потом попытался изобразить дружелюбие. — Ничего он не сделал. Я пришёл от Маттео, мне нужно поговорить с Винченцо. 

— Маттео! Мизерабле! — снова начала сокрушаться женщина. — Мизерабле! Я повторять — мои дети не быть пьяница, не бить другие, не становиться гангстеры, им не угрожать электрический стул! Мадонна миа! Иисус Христос! — продолжая сокрушаться, женщина отправилась куда-то в дом. Всё, что капитан, как ему казалось, понял, так это то, что эта дама крайне не одобряла поведение Ворона. Хотя, возможно, она имела ввиду что-нибудь ещё — уточнять он, во всяком случае, не стал. — Винченцо! — тем временем послышалось в соседней комнате. — Сукин сын, — она сказала это на итальянском, но капитан и на итальянском знал это выражение, — животное, выходить немедленно! 

Дальше она продолжала что-то громко выговаривать на всё том же незнаком языке. Ответили ей, к удивлению капитана, на английском. При чём по сравнению со всеми остальными, Винченцо говорил пусть и с акцентом, но всё-таки грамотно и связно. 

— Меня зовут Винсент, сколько раз тебе повторять? Всю ночь горбатился в доках, а ты даже поспать мне не даёшь нормально. Что опять стряслось? 

Капитан почувствовал себя немного виноватым — он прекрасно понимал, что значит бессонная ночь за тяжёлой работой, потому не мог не посочувствовать этому Винченцо. Или Винсенту. Или как там его. 

Наконец, на пороге показался молодой человек, к удивлению капитана действительно чем-то похожий на Ворона: не приходилось сомневаться, что они какие-то родственники. Будь Ворон лет на двадцать пять-тридцать моложе, они могли бы сойти даже за братьев. Хотя чёрт их разберёт этих итальянцев, сицилийцев и прочих искателей лучшей жизни на просторах Америки — может быть, и в самом деле братья, несмотря на разные фамилии. 

— Я Винсент, — безо всякого приветствия сообщил он. — Вы пришли от дядюшки Маттео? 

— Дядюшка? — капитан усмехнулся. — Он твой дядя? 

Винченцо неопределённо пожал плечами — так, словно сам не был уверен в том, кем именно ему приходится Ворон. 

— Вот что, Винсент, у меня есть к тебе разговор. Может быть, найдётся время поболтать? — капитан решил сразу же перейти к делу, оглянулся на женщин, которые всё ещё стояли в коридоре и, забыв про свару, наблюдали за капитаном. Винченцо кивнул. 

— Можем и поболтать. Пойдёмте в мою комнату, — он всё так же неопределённо махнул рукой в глубь квартиры. — А то вопли тётушки Росины не дадут нам нормально поговорить. 

Кажется, эта фраза была услышана и встречена бурным возмущением, однако Винченцо, уже не обращая на это никакого внимания, уводил капитана в указанном направлении.

— Сетует на то, как Америка испортила молодое поколение, ведут себя как иностранцы, говорят как иностранцы, совсем обо всём позабыли, не говоря уже о почтении к старшим, а я позорю её перед гостем, — пояснил Винченцо, открывая дверь в дальнюю комнату. 

Капитан по пути беглым взглядом окинул квартиру: солнечный свет не пощадил ни выцветших обоев, ни потёртой мебели, ни трещин на линолеуме, которые безнадёжно пытались прикрыть чёрными заплатками. Жили эти люди явно не слишком богато. Комната, в которую привёл его Винченцо, была небольшой, но хорошо убранной. В ней стоял единственный шкаф и расправленная односпальная кровать. 

— Сейчас начнёт высказывать матушке за то, что она вчера не помогла помыть ей лестницу, — проворчал Винченцо, запирая за собой дверь. — Лучше вам этого не слышать. 

— Да я всё равно ни слова не пойму на итальянском. Ну, кроме ругательств, — отмахнулся капитан. 

— Именно из них и будет состоять её гневная тирада, — Винченцо, казалось, тоже немного развеселился. — Её можно понять. Эмилио отбывает уже третий раз за год арест на тридцать пять дней за то, что предлагал здесь всем желающим выпить вино и анисовую водку. Скоро снова понадобятся деньги для судьи, вот и приходится работать ночью. 

Капитан уже даже не пытался вникнуть в хитросплетения семейного древа Ворона, потому не стал уточнять, кто такой Эмилио и кем он приходится Винченцо. 

— Так о чём вы хотели поговорить? — напомнил Винченцо. 

— О Вороне. О Маттео. Как вы его тут называете. 

— Вы ездили к нему в тюрьму? — удивился Винченцо. 

— Нет, встретил на распродаже, — съязвил капитан. — Разумеется, я ездил к нему в тюрьму. И он сказал, что от тебя я могу получить кое-что важное. 

— Кое-что важное? — Винченцо удивился ещё больше. Капитан видел, что удивление это искреннее. 

— Да, — он кивнул. — Может быть, он передавал тебе кое-какие бумаги? 

Винченцо нахмурился и неожиданно спросил: 

— А вы друг дяди? 

— Можно и так сказать. Знакомы мы, во всяком случае, уже пару лет, — капитан криво улыбнулся. Взгляд Винченцо, напротив, стал ещё более мрачным. 

— Вы полицейский, верно? Я сразу понял, что вы полицейский! — Винченцо не то возмущался, не то радовался собственной проницательности. — Тогда я ничего вам не скажу! — последняя фраза получилась торжествующей, словно он только что одержал победу. Винченцо, скорее всего, не было и двадцати, и в тот момент он выглядел совсем как ребёнок.

— Можешь и не сказать, малыш, — спокойно ответил капитан. — Но тогда Ворона посадят на электрический стул. А расскажешь — начальник полиции попросит у прокурора смягчить приговор до пожизненного заключения, а то и совсем сократить срок. В зависимости от того, насколько неоценимой будет помощь. Так что, всё ещё будешь изображать героя фильма про гангстеров? 

Винченцо сразу же потупился, потом без лишних разговоров полез в ящик своего стола, снял с него крышку и извлёк оттуда стопку связанных бечёвкой бумаг. 

— Какой ты сразу стал сговорчивый, — проворчал капитан, принимая из рук Винченцо бумаги. 

— Дядя всегда помогал нам и привозил деньги, поэтому я сделаю всё, что нужно для него. 

Капитан взвесил бумаги в руке. 

— Тяжёлые. Ты не думал, Винсент, что я могу тебя обманывать? — хмыкнул он. — Не будь таким доверчивым, тебе повезло, что я честный человек и более или менее хороший полицейский. И дядя твой в спасении не нуждается — сам себе вырыл яму. Знаешь, что в этих бумагах? 

Винченцо снова пожал плечами — кажется, неопределённость была его фирменным жестом. 

— Никогда не читал. Время от времени он просто привозил мне их, отдавал и велел спрятать понадёжнее. Говорил, чтобы я больше никому не рассказывал, давал по двадцать долларов лично мне каждый раз. 

— Ясно, — капитан кивнул. — Что ж, будем надеяться, что это действительно послужит весомым поводом для того, чтобы сохранить Ворону жизнь. 

Капитан уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Винченцо неожиданно вцепился в его рукав. 

— Только им не говорите, зачем приезжали. Не хочу, чтобы они знали. Дядя всё-таки доверял мне. Скажите, что приходили из-за несчастного слушая в доках, они знают, они поймут. 

Это звучало настолько наивно и по-детски, что капитан согласился. Да и потом он и не собирался посвящать всех обитателей дома в цели своего визита. 

За дверью уже, кажется, всё улеглось. Проходя мимо кухни, капитан услышал, как Лукреция окликает его. 

— Синьор, вы хотеть кофе? Мама делать хороший кофе! — она махнула капитану рукой. 

— Прошу прощения, синьора, — капитан широко улыбнулся, — очень спешу. 

— Можно ещё вино или водка, — Лукреция указала на чистый, сверкающий, как алмаз, бокал, наполненный алым, который стоял рядом, — хороший урожай. Вкусное вино. 

— Да, очень вкусное вино, — тётушка Росина снова вынырнула из коридора. — Мой муж делать сам. Полиция его арестовать! Мы просто угощать тех, кто хотеть выпить. Объяснить моя, разве это плохой? Все в Америке пить! Даже президент пить рюмка на обед! 

С этим капитану поспорить было сложно. Вообще эти люди оказывали до странного приятное впечатление, несмотря на ругань. Было в них что-то душевное. И эта семья совсем не вязалась у него с Вороном, но пока он решил ничего не уточнять — в конце концов, они, судя по всему, действительно не имели отношения к его грязным делам. 

Капитан пошарил в карманах, настигнутый странным приступом благородства врасплох, после чего положил на стол мятую купюру в пятьдесят долларов. 

— Ворон... Маттео просил передать вам. 

— Мы не взять! — замахала руками Росина. 

— Ему они всё равно без надобности, — ответил капитан. — А я просто передаю его просьбу. Возьмите. 

Глаза женщины неожиданно увлажнились, она что-то запричитала на итальянском, потом снова сбивчиво пробормотала что-то про плохих людей, недостойное поведение, гангстеров, электрический стул и что она предупреждала не раз. 

— Может быть, синьор хотя бы позавтракать с нами? — немного успокоившись, спросила она. Капитан отрицательно покачал головой. — Яичница, сосиски и жареный перец. Настоящая сицилийская еда. 

— Увы, синьора, но я действительно очень спешу. И не попадайтесь больше полиции за бутлегерство, — напутствовал он, уже выходя на лестничную клетку. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 23 октября 1933 года]_

Было около половины пятого, когда чёрная, видавшая виды машина остановилась возле дома Ли.

— Это капитан, — сообщил Ларес, бросив короткий взгляд в окно. Дочитал страницу, заложил книгу линейкой и встал, чтобы открыть дверь.

Ли, которому за последние пару дней стало значительно лучше — если не считать остаточной тошноты и головной боли, которые по его мрачным прогнозам и опыту ещё долго будут о себе напоминать, — сидел в кухне с чашкой слабого чая. Он посмотрел на настенные часы — скорее, просто чтобы убедиться в том, что чувство времени его не обманывает и с усмешкой заметил:

— Сегодня же рабочий день.

— Слишком продуктивно работал с утра, — ответил капитан, — решил, что стоит притормозить. А то тебе никакой работы не достанется.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что у Торлофа совершенно другое мнение на этот счёт.

— О, да что ты. Мы с ним славно ладим.

— Хотелось бы на это надеяться.

— А ты, смотрю, уже вышел из своего заточения? Когда можно ждать твоего триумфального возвращения на работу?

— Через несколько дней, — невозмутимо ответил Ли. — Чаю?

Капитан с сомнением покосился на чайник, присел за стол.

— Нет, пожалуй. Прямо рвусь перейти ближе к делам — интересная получается история.

Ларес, заинтересовавшись, придвинул к столу третий стул, устроился на нём поудобней. 

— Тогда поподробней.

— В общем, твоя затея оказалась невероятно полезной. Оказалось, что куда ни глянь — везде старые знакомые. Честно говоря, когда ты ткнул меня носом в информацию, которую стоит отследить, я бы ни за что не подумал, чем всё это обернётся...

Ли пожал плечами — кажется, его было не так просто удивить.

— Для начала стоит отметить, что у тебя отличный нюх на ситуации, которые вовлекают в себя работу с тонной макулатуры.

— Это вот так ты ладишь с людьми?

— К счастью, мой личный рождественский эльф перебрал львиную долю бумаг — и в итоге удалось выяснить, что несколько сотрудников полиции были не так довольны уровнем своей зарплаты, как об этом любит рассказывать государственная статистика. Так что они нашли себе дополнительный источник доходов — и, учитывая уровень этих доходов, я их даже в чём-то понимаю.

— Таким бы слогом да отчёты писать, — хмыкнул Ли, пользуясь паузой, которую сделал капитан, собираясь с мыслями.

— Упаси меня Господь, — парировал он. — Так вот, благодаря своей исключительной памяти я припомнил, что имена, связанные с этим доходами, где-то уже нам попадались. И я оказался прав — они уже фигурировали в счетах Ворона.

Кажется, это заявление удивило обоих слушателей.

— Того самого Ворона?

— А ты знаешь какого-то другого?

— Похоже, нет никакого выхода кроме как поговорить теперь с ним, — Ли в задумчивости забарабанил пальцами по столу. — Если он _захочет_ говорить, конечно.

— Захочет, — спокойно ответил капитан. — Уже захотел. Я подумал, что ты не будешь против — и что времени лишнего у нас нет, так что…

— Тебе удалось что-то выяснить?

— Ещё бы. Все ниточки связаны. Ворон оказался крайне любезен и поделился со мной информацией по поводу О’Фаррелла. Они обменивались информацией — через очередные проверенные руки — по поводу всего, что связано со мной или с теми, с кем я общаюсь.

— Какой любознательный мафиози.

— Да уж. Именно через О’Фаррелла он выяснил и то, что могли знать только в Вашингтоне, а взамен, судя по тому, что я увидел в бумагах, предоставлял данные о моём… круге общения. По его словам, именно за это ему и платили.

— А ты зверски популярен, — заметил Ларес.

— Да нет. Просто этот чёртов ирландец зверски… изобретателен, — проворчал капитан и совершенно неуместно развеселился, вспомнив об итальянском квартале. — Зато теперь многое начинает быть понятным. Все эти дела с убийствами, к примеру… Запросы о роде деятельности и даже внешних характеристиках — вряд ли он просто собирал статистику или желал узнать моих друзей поближе.

Ларес поморщился — ему явно стало не по себе. Ли же только нетерпеливо кивнул — у него в голове всё складывалось довольно быстро, даже несмотря на то, что состояние его всё ещё было далеко не идеальным.

— Запросы, бумаги… Откуда ты всё это взял? Не мог же Ворон хранить их при себе в камере.

— Разумеется, нет. Я имел удовольствие познакомиться с очаровательной итальянской семьёй, где некий парень по имени Винченцо предоставил мне все телеграммы и письма — после того, что я объяснил ему, что уж я-то желаю его дядюшке Маттео исключительно добра. Нравы у них там, конечно…

— Этот Винченцо — тоже из людей Гомеза? — нахмурился Ли.

— Судя по тому, что сказал Ворон, они там вообще не имеют отношения к мафии. В это легко верится — простые люди… А учитывая, как одна почтенная — хм… — донна отозвалась о самом Вороне, все сомнения отпадают сами собой.

— Однако, там нашёлся человек, которому он доверял, — закончил своё предположение Ли.

Капитан пожал плечами.

— Если честно, это меня сейчас заботит меньше всего. Чёрт его знает — вроде как, он им помогал, да вот только женщины при упоминании его имени начинали причитать что-то о гангстерах и их отвратительном поведении. Парнишка в любом случае оказался отзывчивым. Душевные люди эти сицилийцы. Вот уж никогда бы не представил себе родственников Ворона в таком ключе… 

Ли снова кивнул и ненадолго погрузился в раздумья — казалось, что он пытается слепить разрозненную информацию в единое целое.

— Это всё и вправду много объясняет. Теперь нужно выяснить, что это за люди — как их имена?

— Салли Бриз, Питер Стэйн, Дин Лорис. — без запинки ответил капитан. — Пока больше зацепок нет, но если понадобится, мы поднимем хоть весь архив, но найдём их.

— «Мы» — это твой рождественский эльф? — усмехнулся Ли, но тут же вернулся к серьёзному тону. — Впрочем, мы довольно неплохо продвинулись. Это куда лучше, чем ничего. И ещё один вопрос, капитан. Ворон не пылает любовью к полиции, да и приговор вряд ли смягчил его характер…

Капитан кивнул, предупреждая вопрос Ли, и объяснил.

— Я обещал ему, что приговор смягчат. Заменят пожизненным, или что-то в этом духе. Мы же можем это устроить?

— Если он и дальше будет сотрудничать со следствием… — в голосе Ли явно читалось «как будто у меня теперь есть выбор». — Ведь имена нашли вы. Он только подтвердил ваши догадки.

— Ему ничего больше не остаётся, — пожал плечами капитан. — Он, конечно, тот ещё бессердечный тип, но кому не хочется пожить подольше, а?

— Я поговорю с прокурором в самое ближайшее время. Мы в любом случае не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от любой помощи.


	10. Chapter 10

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Литтл-Итали — Бруклин, Бруклин-Хайтс, 25 октября 1933 года]_

По большому счёту, у капитана не было поводов ехать в это место, да и не особенно хотелось, поэтому он почти с удивлением припарковался у дома, где жила семья Карлуччи. Над городом уже вовсю разгорался закат, окрашивающий стены домов в ярко-алый, и в окнах начинали зажигать свет. На тротуаре у дома громоздились коробки и ящики, но улица была пустынна — вечера становились прохладнее, потому любители посидеть на улице разбегались пораньше. 

Капитан подумал, что он стоит всё-таки поблагодарить Винченцо Карлуччи за то, что он так ответственно отнёсся к поручению «дядюшки», к тому же, это был неплохой шанс попробовать узнать что-то о Вороне — это могло бы пригодиться в дальнейшем, так рассудил капитан, когда поднимался по тёмной, свежевымытой лестнице на последний, четвёртый, этаж здания. 

Дверь в квартиру Карлуччи была нараспашку — и слышался гомон чужих голосов, мужских и женских, которые что-то возбуждённо обсуждали на итальянском, к которому то и дело примешивалось тяжёлое сицилийское наречие. Капитан постучал костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку и шагнул внутрь — в клубы дыма, в пропахший табаком, терпкими травами, томатным соусом, чесноком, спиртом, потом и чёрт знает чем ещё воздух. 

Сегодня здесь было многолюдно. Большинство людей — несколько мужчин и пара женщин — теснились в комнате, которая, вероятно, когда-то была гостиной, а теперь заменяла подобие бара: пришедшие сюда, пили анисовку и вино, то и дело кидая на стол доллары и центы. На капитана даже не сразу обратили внимание, а, когда увидели, то сразу же замерли — никто не ожидал увидеть здесь чужака. Напряжённую атмосферу разрядила Лукреция, которая узнала капитана. Она расплылась в широкой улыбке и двинулась к нему: 

— Вы снова зайти к нам, синьор! Что-то ещё хотеть? 

— Хотел ещё раз поблагодарить Винченцо, — ответил капитан, чувствуя себя, как и в первый раз, неловко. 

— Можно идти на кухня, — подсказала Лукреция, — я сейчас вернуться, сварить вам кофе. 

— Не нужно кофе, — покачал головой капитан. — Я просто зашёл поблагодарить Винченцо. И сказать, что через пару дней я снова поеду к Ворону... к Маттео, — исправился он, — если хотите ему что-нибудь передать, я могу помочь. В благодарность за помощь. 

На лицо Лукреции набежала едва заметная тень, когда она услышала про Ворона — так же, как и тогда, когда капитан пришёл сюда несколько дней назад. Она выдавила из себя ещё одну улыбку и добавила: 

— Я позвать мама, — сказала она. — Идти на кухня. 

С этими словами Лукреция упорхнула вглубь квартиры, которая очередной раз показалась капитану какой-то бесконечной. Его охватила странная тоска: чувство тревоги, которое он испытывал в последнее время, казалось, вот-вот достигнет своего апогея. Он молча прошёл на просторную кухню, освещённую керосиновой лампой, осмотрелся по сторонам, не обнаружив ничего примечательного: шкафы с посудой и кухонной утварью, стол, застланный старой жёлтой скатертью, не менее старый радиоприёмник. От мыслей его отвлекло появление Росины.

— Вы снова зайти к нам, — она, казалось, обрадовалась гостю. — Кофе? Я сама варить. 

— Не стоит, — очередной раз отказался капитан. — Я хотел бы поговорить с Винченцо. 

Женщина нахмурилась, затем раздосадовано всплеснула руками. 

— Выйти до пекарни час назад и не вернуться! Где-то шляться с дружками опять! — сказав это, она открыла кухонный шкаф и достала оттуда бутылку вина. — Я знать, нельзя его с деньги посылать к пекарь! 

Она налила себе вино в самый обычный стакан и сделала несколько глотков, словно это был виноградный сок. 

Капитан попытался изобразить на своём лице улыбку. 

— В ближайшее время я снова поеду к вашему... — капитан не знал, кем именно Ворон приходится этой женщине, — поеду к Маттео. Если хотите ему что-нибудь передать, я могу вам помочь. 

В отблесках керосиновой лампы лицо Росины, кажется, приобрело горестное выражение, хотя в глазах её капитан отчётливо видел гнев. Она налила себе ещё, молча выпила и заговорила, и голос её был удивительно спокоен: 

— Передать ему оплеуха, синьор, — заявила она. На кухню заглянула Лукреция, и это не ускользнуло от внимания Росины. — Идти сюда, Лукреция, там сами разобраться. Ты хотеть что-то передать Маттео? 

Лукреция покачала головой — разговор ей был неприятен. 

— Маттео быть её другом в детстве, — пояснила Росина, — пока не начать работать на этот бандит Гомез. Убийцы, гангстеры, воры, преступники! — неожиданно гневно воскликнула она. — Я знать, что он творить, но закрывать на это глаза! Он приносить Лукреция и Винченцо деньги, и я молчать, долго молчать! — капитан терпеливо слушал, не зная, как прервать очередной неловкий для него разговор. — Что я хотеть передать ему? Хотеть отвесить ещё один оплеуха, — повторила Росина и опрокинула в себя ещё один стакан вина. 

Лукреция что-то сказала Росине по-итальянски — капитан предполагал, что это разумная просьба перестать налегать на спиртное, но Росина только отмахнулась. 

— Не учить меня, Лукреция! Посмотреть, что Америка сделать с мы, — проговорила она. — Даже когда наступать депрессия, когда мы меньше получать и больше работать, когда повеситься мой первый муж, когда сосед потерять все деньги на биржа... даже тогда мы верить, что жить хорошо. Гангстеры! Настоящие гангстеры на Уолл-стрит, они уметь грабить и убивать без оружия! Президенты американских банков пусть жрать с потрохами свои жёны... — Росина явно потеряла мысль, на которой остановилась, раздосадовано махнула рукой и, покачнувшись, встала со своего места. Помедлив несколько секунд она добавила: — Америка, страна, что не знать стыд! Лукреция! Идти искать свой сын, куда этот зверь опять пропасть? Вести себя как отец! 

Лукреция, тоже обескураженная бессвязным монологом подвыпившей матери, растерянно кивнула:

— Идти искать он. 

— Что ж, я тоже тогда пойду, пожалуй, я и без того невовремя, — капитан поднялся со своего места, окончательно убедившись, что зря приехал сюда — только потревожил людей. Винченцо он всё равно не застал. 

— Подождите, синьор, — как ни в чём не бывало заговорила Росина и направилась в просторную прихожую, где находился ледник, служивший здесь холодильником, — после того, как отвесить Маттео оплеуха, отдать ему это, в тюрьма плохо кормить. Он мало есть, конечно. 

Сказав это, Росина вручила капитану небольшой свёрток, после чего направилась в соседнюю комнату, откуда тут же донёсся её громкий голос — кажется, она принялась кого-то отчитывать по-итальянски. 

— Я вас проводить, — проговорила Лукреция. 

— Не стоит, я найду дорогу, у вас ещё полно дел. 

Через полчаса капитан выехал на Манхэттэнский мост, заехал в Бруклин и резко свернул направо, стремясь как можно скорее добраться до Бруклин-Хайтс. Ему, кажется, предстояло обдумать множество вещей и, скорее всего, как следует напиться. Капитан, несмотря на любовь к выпивке, редко бывал мертвецки пьян, но сегодня, пожалуй, был один из таких вечеров. Было ли всё дело в горестных возгласах тётушки Росины, или в том, что он никак не мог разгадать загадку, которую подкинул ему Брайан О`Фаррелл, или же в том, что на этот раз его друзья были в опасности... Скорее всего, всё сразу. Капитан думал о Вороне, думал об О`Фарреле, думал своих друзьях и даже о Дороти. 

Капитан начинал верить, что у него существует злобный брат-близнец, любимое занятие которого — злить Дороти. А что, было бы забавно. 

С ней капитан больше не общался: после того случая с выкинутыми на помойку билетами, Дороти и вовсе перестала обращать на капитана внимание — просто проходила мимо с самым независимым видом, не удостаивая его даже взглядом. Капитана это, конечно, всё ещё веселило, и ему было до ужаса интересно узнать, почему он так её раздражает. Не то, чтобы он считал себя обаятельным душкой, но всё-таки не видел причин, по которым Дороти могла бы так злиться — а она именно злилась. Капитан хоть и не сильно разбирался в людях, но кое-что всё-таки понимал.

И то, что временное здание полицейского управление оказалось несравнимо меньше относительно предыдущего, сослужило капитану хорошую службу, потому что медицинский корпус теперь примыкал к зданию управления, фактически являясь его продолжением. Поэтому капитан нередко видел Дороти Гейл, которая полностью игнорировала его, капитана, существование.

Но, к несчастью для Дороти, капитан любил сложные случаи, к чему бы это не относилось. Потому что это было интересно, и в тот момент отвлекало его от прочих мрачных мыслей, касающихся текущего расследования, которое то и дело грозилось заглохнуть.

Недавно, после полудня, капитан, возвращавшийся из ближайшей закусочной, снова увидел Дороти, которая решительным шагом направлялась в сторону медсанчасти, сжимая в руке какие-то документы. Стук её каблуков эхом отражался от обшарпанных стен здания. Капитан дождался, пока она свернёт за угол, и отправился за ней. Дороти испуганно ахнула, когда капитан подхватил её за локоть и заставил прижаться спиной к стене.

— Вы совсем с ума сошли?! — воскликнула Дороти, глядя на нависающего над ней капитана. Она в самом деле выглядела напуганной.

— Не кричите так, — капитан оглянулся по сторонам и с наигранной осторожностью заглянул за угол, и заговорил громким шёпотом, — повсюду шпионы, они не должны знать.

— Что вы несёте? — Дороти попыталась отшатнуться, но ей предусмотрительно мешала стена. Капитан не держал её, но был слишком близко — буквально в паре сантиметров. — Вы что, уже напились?

Капитан вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Вот так и работай на благо общественности, принимают за пьяного, — он схватил Дороти за руку, сжал в тёплой ладони её вечно прохладные тонкие пальцы, сунув тем самым в её руку короткую записку с адресом. — Прошу вас, это важная информация, которую я могу доверить только вам. Вы понимаете? Только вам. Мы должны увидеться. Сегодня же вечером. Приходите по этому адресу. Никому не говорите. За нами следят.

До Дороти начало доходить, что затеял капитан, и растерянность на её лице сменилась знакомой насмешливостью.

— Вы ведёте себя, как ребёнок, — сказала она.

— А вы так говорите, как будто это плохо, — капитан пожал плечами. — По-моему, куда лучше, чем злиться неизвестно на что. Так как на счёт секретной информации? Готовы послужить родине?

— Отправляйтесь вы знаете куда… — ещё больше разозлилась Дороти. Кажется, только в тот момент она осознала, что капитан всё ещё сжимает её руку, и не без раздражения одёрнула её. — Я никуда не хожу с людьми, которые не могут сдержать своего слова.

— Да прекратите вы говорить загадками, — капитан даже слегка нахмурился, потому что и в самом деле не понимал, о чём говорит Дороти. — Скажите, в чём дело. Чем я вас разозлил?

— Тем, что вы совершенно безответственный человек. Никогда не думаете о последствиях.

— Кажется, вы сейчас пытались назвать меня легкомысленным? — предположил капитан.

Дороти попыталась отпихнуть его.

— Пустите меня!

— Я вас и не держал, мисс Гейл, — капитан сделал шаг назад и продемонстрировал приподнятые руки. — Думаете, стоит попробовать?

Дороти, как всегда, ответом капитана даже не удостоила, хотя записку — вероятно, рефлекторно — сунула в карман. На встречу она, конечно, всё равно не пришла, что было вполне ожидаемо.

Но сейчас у капитана не было времени на всю эту ерунду. Дороти ничего не грозило, чего нельзя было сказать о его друзьях. Они могли быть в большой опасности. За себя капитан не переживал никогда — он-то справится, всегда справлялся, но что он будет делать, если О`Фаррелл предпримет какой-нибудь неожиданный шаг и снова кто-нибудь серьёзно пострадает? Ведь никого, кроме капитана, нельзя будет в этом винить. Всё потому, что он долгое время страдал избирательной слепотой.

За смятыми, несколько сумбурными мыслями капитан сам не заметил, как добрался до Доти-стрит, как зашёл в парадную и поднялся в квартиру. Все действия выполнялись им чисто механически, без привязки к сознанию, которое в тот момент было занято обработкой полученной информации.

Едва раздевшись и скинув ботинки, капитан прошёл в гостиную, где ночевал, щёлкнул выключателем и огляделся по сторонам. Бутылка виски, интересовавшая его, стояла на низком столе, заваленном кучей хлама и всевозможных бумаг — в основном, рабочих.

Сделав глоток, капитан шумно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Свободной рукой он выцепил из груды вещей полупустую пачку сигарет. По мере заполнения комнаты табачным дымом, капитан всё больше погружался в собственные мысли, походившие на ленивую дрёму. Он думал об О`Фаррелле, о его чёртовых именах из банковских счетов, и капитан понимал, что всё это может быть как-то связано с прошлым, с его прежними знакомыми. Капитан пытался вспомнить их по именам, но это было совершенно бесполезно — их было слишком много. Хотя некоторых из них капитан помнил очень хорошо. Например, Холли, которая в итоге тоже стала одной из жертв этого чёртова маньяка. 

И именно воспоминание о Холли натолкнуло капитана на верную мысль.

К тому моменту капитан, бывший детективом-следователем, уже полгода работал на О`Фаррелла. И не то, чтобы это было ему по вкусу, но он прекрасно понимал, что нужно собрать как можно больше доказательств, чтобы О`Фарреллу было уже не отвертеться. Разумеется, начальство было посвящено во все эти дела, и капитан старался ничем не выдавать того, что вся информация, которую капитан узнаёт от О`Фаррелла, передаётся наверх. 

Лейтенант О`Фаррелл был главарём преступной группировки, в которой состояли преимущественно ирландцы и которая по большей части специализировалась на всевозможных налётах с целью грабежа. Кроме того, к О`Фарреллу нередко обращались бутлегеры и рэкетиры с просьбами устранить мешающих деловых партнёров и врагов. О`Фаррелл своими беспринципностью и нахальством взял под контроль почти весь Северо-восток Вашингтона и небольшую часть Силвер-Спринга в том, что касалось преступного бизнеса. Лично О`Фаррелла подозревали так же в нескольких жестоких убийствах. В основном, это были конкуренты, которые мешали ему на территории, где он орудовал. Со стороны эти убийства походили скорее на мафиозную вендетту: перерезанные от уха до уха глотки, закатанные в бетон утопленники, изрешечённые пулями тела. Капитан сам несколько раз был свидетелем того, как разделывается с неугодными лейтенант О`Фаррелл. О, этот неподражаемый стиль маньяка-убийцы! 

О`Фаррелл предложил работать капитану вместе с ним, потому что посчитал его тем человеком, которому нужно доверять. Капитан как раз занимался расследованием серии ограблений, к которой имела отношение банда О`Фаррелла, и ему в руки попались серьёзные улики, которые вполне могли вывести его на след. Именно тогда О`Фаррелл и предложил ему сотрудничество. Разумеется, первым порывом капитана был порыв его арестовать, несмотря на то, что О`Фаррелла он считал до этого отличным полицейским, почти своим другом, но полицейское начальство сочло, что стоит внедриться в преступную группировку, дабы иметь возможность тщательно и детально изучить деятельность О`Фаррелла. И выявить всех соучастников его преступлений, разумеется. 

Сам О`Фаррелл объяснял совершаемые им убийства так: 

— Наш мир — и уж тем более преступный бизнес — не для благородных рыцарей, дружище. Как только эти сволочи обнаружат брешь в твоих доспехах, они тут же вонзят клинок в твоё тело, — О`Фаррелл тыкал двумя пальцами капитана в грудь. — Заснёшь на посту, утратишь бдительность, проявишь милосердие — и всё, твоя песенка спета. Бей первым, пока не ударили тебя. Так я живу. 

О`Фаррелл верил в магию денег и в то, что она способна сделать его всесильным и невидимым для глаз полиции и властей. Во многом он оказался прав: хруст и запах денег творили с людьми чудеса. О, сколько лицемерных ублюдков за время сотрудничества с О`Фарреллом повидал капитан! При чём многие из них считались вполне себе законопослушными гражданами и не принадлежали к преступным группировкам. Эти мрази являлись к О`Фарреллу с видом святош, чтобы дать очередную наводку или, наоборот, получить её. По их виду можно было сказать, что они считали себя самими обычными деловыми людьми, только и всего. 

Какие же они все были продажные! 

Работодатели, продающие своих работников. Крупные бизнесмены, выманивающие деньги у простых людей при помощи своих хитроумных приёмов. Гниды из городской администрации за взятки продающие всё и вся. У них не было ничего святого. Эти люди порой вызывали в капитане едва ли не большее отвращение, чем то, что делал О`Фаррелл. Он-то хотя бы не считал себя непогрешимым. 

После смерти одного из местных чиновников, который так же в своё время был куплен, О`Фаррелл сообщил капитану, что нужно кое с кем переговорить. О`Фаррелл выглядел недовольным — ему очень не понравилось то, что он прочитал в газете. Смерть, со слов журналистов, произошла по естественным причинам — у чиновника просто остановилось сердце, но О`Фаррелл всё равно был чем-то обеспокоен. 

О`Фаррелл потащил капитана в отель высокого класса — из тех, где были стеклянные двери с вертушками, на входе тебя встречал услужливый швейцар, а в уютном лобби можно было увидеть весьма интересную публику. По всей видимости, здесь все хорошо знали лейтенанта О`Фаррелла. И подозрение переросло в уверенность, когда О`Фаррелл поздоровался с почтенным джентльменом и кивнул сопровождавшей его женщине. Перекинувшись с ними парой фраз, О`Фаррелл коротко рассмеялся, по-свойски хлопнул джентльмена по плечу и повернулся к капитану, жестом приглашая следовать за собой.

Лифт привёз их на пятый этаж, и О`Фаррелл решительным шагом направился к одному из номеров, от которого у него был ключ. Комнаты в номере казались капитану необъятными — в одной только спальне могло уместиться две его съёмных квартиры, но О`Фарреллу не было дела до богатства обстановки.

-Мисс Холли? — окликнул он, едва попав внутрь. — Детка, выходи.

Но О`Фарреллу никто не ответил, и вскоре стало понятно, почему — из-за двери, которая, по всей видимости, вела в ванную комнату, доносился звук бегущей воды. Наверное, Холли, которую искал О`Фаррелл, находилась именно там.

— Подожди здесь, дружище, — попросил капитана О`Фаррелл и решительным шагом проследовал в ванную комнату, где Холли принимала душ. Он вышел через несколько минут, неся в руке какие-то вещи, с отвращением швырнул их в мусорное ведро и опустился на одно из стоящих в комнате кресел. Следом за ним вышла и женщина. На ней было два полотенца — одно облегало фигуру, другое было замотано на голове.

— Мисс Холли, скажи, ты что ли угробила его? — безо всякого вступления спросил О`Фаррелл.

— Скажем так, — ответила Холли, — он больше нас не побеспокоит.

Капитан посмотрел на О`Фаррелла, тот перехватил его взгляд, сделал неопределённый жест рукой и широко улыбнулся.

— Это мисс Холли. Детка, познакомься с моим другом.

— И как же зовут твоего друга? — без особого интереса спросила Холли, подходя к платяному шкафу.

— Не суть важно, — хмыкнул О`Фаррелл. — Всё, что ты должна о нём знать так это то, что я целиком и полностью ему доверяю. Мы же оба ирландцы, да, дружище?

Холли скользнула по капитану, который сохранял молчание, равнодушным взглядом. Капитан, развалившийся в кресле, широко улыбнулся и приветственно махнул рукой. Холли тем временем скинула с себя одно из полотенец, нисколько не смущаясь чужого присутствия, и принялась доставать из шкафа вещи.

— Ты уверена, что не возникнет никаких проблем? — спросил О`Фаррелл даже не глянув в её сторону — в тот момент он был увлечён тем, что выводил какие-то буквы на попавшейся под руку салфетке. Видно было, что он делает это бездумно и автоматически — по привычке.

— Разве что из-за твоего занудства, Брайан, — Холли неторопливо раскатала по ноге чулки и пристегнула их к поясу.

— Я — зануда? — О`Фаррелл, наконец, оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на Холли. Кожа у неё была всё ещё розовая после душа. — Будь я занудой, ты бы не ложилась со мной в постель. Но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то открутил твою очаровательную головку. Что если кто-то видел тебя с ним? Что я тогда буду делать, а? А? Спасать тебя?

— Я сделала так, как посчитала нужным, — резковато произнесла Холли, надевая юбку. Она подошла к трюмо и всё так же, обнажённая по пояс, опустилась на банкетку. — Никаких проблем не возникнет, тебе и твоим друзьям не о чем беспокоиться. Этот яд не обнаружит ни один эксперт.

— Я говорю о порядке, мисс Холли, — О`Фаррелл посерьёзнел, глядя на отражение Холли в зеркале. — О порядке. Тебе было сложно хотя бы предупредить меня о том, что ты собиралась сделать?

Холли стащила с себя второе полотенце и принялась резкими движениями расчёсывать волосы, затем накрасила губы. Заговорила она только после того, как надела на себя заранее подготовленную блузку и заправила её в юбку:

— Майкл страшно мешал нам, он стал неуправляемым в последнее время. Ты сам сказал, чтобы я присматривала за ним, как бы он чего не выкинул, — говоря это, Холли искала что-то в небольшой шкатулке с украшениями, — и я приняла решение. Единственно верное в той ситуации. В противном случае, он пригрозил, что всё растрезвонит властям.

— Это всё прекрасно, детка, но ты должна держать меня в курсе своих планов. Будь осторожнее в следующий раз, — О`Фаррелл встал со своего места, улыбаясь. Улыбка не сходила с его лица, когда подошёл к Холли и, схватив её за волосы, резко дёрнул на себя. 

— Что ты делаешь, недоумок? Чёртов псих! — возмутилась Холли.

О`Фаррелл отвесил ей звонкую пощёчину и проговорил:

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я был предельно серьёзен.

— Что ты творишь, Брайан? — подал голос капитан, вставая со своего места. — Что ты, мать твою, творишь?

— Твой дружок завёлся, — фыркнула Холли, прижимая ладонь к покрасневшей щеке. — Зачем ты вообще его притащил?

— Успокойся, дружище, — О`Фаррелл подошёл к капитану, положил руки на его плечи и заставил вернуться на своё место. — Успокойся. Всё в порядке. Мисс Холли не в обиде. Не так ли, детка? — он обернулся к ней.

— Пошёл ты, — откликнулась Холли.

— Вот видишь, — О`Фаррелл снова заговорил с капитаном. — Она совершила серьёзную ошибку, о чём я ей напомнил.

— Выходит, это всё-таки твоих рук дело? — уточнил капитан. — Вы убили его?

— Как выяснилось, это сделала мисс Холли, при чём без моего ведома, — пожал плечами О`Фаррелл. — Ладно, ты не кипятись. Нам есть, что обсудить. Присядь-ка обратно. Мисс Холли принесёт нам виски, и мы всё обговорим. Есть одна наводка на крупного ювелирного торговца, получил её буквально вчера от одного знакомого из страховой компании.

Холли действительно принесла им виски и, присев на подлокотник кресла О`Фаррелла, закинув ногу на ногу и протянула салфетку, на которой О`Фаррелл недавно что-то писал. 

— Что за дурацкая привычка, — улыбнулась она и запустила руку в его волосы. Казалось, она уже забыла, как он ударил её несколько минут назад.

— Эта привычка здорово помогает в работе, — откликнулся О`Фаррелл, разглядывая салфетку. — Сложил название гостиницы в имя твоей матушки, детка.

Холли только фыркнула, но капитан вспомнил — О`Фаррелл действительно любил складывать из всевозможных названий анаграммы. Чаще всего это были имена. И он так же часто пользовался этим шифром на своей второй работе, которая не была связана с полицией. От этой мысли капитан едва не вскочил со своего места, принялся рыться в карманах, разыскивая бумажку, где были выписаны злосчастные имена, с которых переводились деньги. Да и в письмах Ворона эти люди упоминались — якобы у них они встречались. Кое-что, по крайней мере, стало ясно. Осталось только отыскать в хламе, которым была набита квартира, карту города.

_[Нью-Йорк, Осинниг, 26 октября 1933 года]_

Начальник тюрьмы встретил капитана со всё тем же выражением недовольства на лице, однако, как и прежде, в просьбе, подкреплённой документально, отказать не мог. За прошедшее время Ворон, казалось, осунулся ещё больше, хотя прошло всего ничего, и, кажется, не сильно обрадовался, очередной раз увидев капитана. 

— Вижу, жить ты здесь лучше не стал, — заметил капитан. Ворон эту реплику ответом не удостоил, потому капитан продолжил. — Есть пара моментов, которые я хотел у тебя уточнить. 

— Я всё рассказал, — резковато отозвался Ворон. 

— Всё да не всё, — с наигранным дружелюбием ответил капитан. — Меня, в частности, интересует вот что. Ты забыл упомянуть, что Салли Бриз, Питер Стэйн и Дин Лорис — не имена реальных людей. А после прочтения твоей корреспонденции и дальнейшего расследования, я не сомневаюсь, что ты об этом знал. 

Ворон равнодушно пожал плечами. 

— Я же сказал — спроси у Винченцо о письмах. Думал, что ты более сообразительный, — в голосе его послышалась насмешка, которая капитану не понравилась. 

— Пока ты играешь с нами в загадки, мой пернатый друг, часики тикают. Ты помнишь об этом? Электрический стул никуда не денется. 

— Ты же сказал... ты же сказал, ублюдок, что если я вам помогу, то... — пришла очередь Ворона злиться. Вероятно, он почувствовал себя обманутым. Капитан широко улыбнулся, хотя больше всего эта улыбка походила на оскал. 

— То есть, ты думаешь, что будет достаточно того, что ты всего лишь рассказал о своей переписке? Ну нет, дружок. Чтобы убедить прокурора, а затем и губернатора штата удовлетворить просьбу о помиловании, нужно что-нибудь посерьёзнее. Вот сказал бы сразу, что эти самые имена — анаграммы названий городских улиц, всё бы было куда проще. И времени бы ушло меньше. 

Ворон угрюмо молчал, глядя на капитана в упор. 

— Но я всё-таки разгадал этот твой секрет. Я ведь прав — это действительно анаграммы? 

— Да, — с явной неохотой признался Ворон. Капитан достал из кармана свёрнутый вчетверо листок бумаги, который оказался одним из посланий, предназначенных Ворону и процитировал: 

— Встречаемся в восемнадцать ноль-ноль двадцать шестого числа этого месяца у Дина Лориса, — убрав телеграмму, капитан спросил. — Положим, улицы я вычислил, потому что вспомнил о том, как О`Фаррелл раньше любил развлекаться с анаграммами. Затруднение вызывают конкретные адреса. Мне нужны цифры и информация о том, как именно ты попадал на место встречи. 

Ворон молча буравил капитана взглядом несколько секунд. 

— Шестьдесят два. Дом шестьдесят два у Салли, дом двадцать пять у Питера, сорок девятый у Дина, — со всё той же неохотой произнёс он, наконец. Капитан быстро зафиксировал данные в лежавшей перед ним записной книге и, кажется, остался доволен. 

— И как же ты попадал в эти места? То есть, они находятся в самих этих домах? 

То, что и Ворона приходилось вытаскивать информацию со скрипом, капитана порядком взбесило, и осторожничать он совсем не желал, потому он снова решил напомнить Ворону о том, что тот находится далеко не в самом выигрышном положении. 

— Так не пойдёт, старина. Либо ты мне сейчас выкладываешь всё, что знаешь, либо тебя ждёт свидание с электрическим стулом. В ближайшие пару дней начальник полиции будет разговаривать с прокурором, так что, как ты понимаешь, твоя жизнь напрямую зависит от ценности предоставленной нам информации, — капитан приподнялся со своего места. — Ну и, в конце концов, у меня просто может кончиться терпение, а что после этого происходит, ты знаешь. 

Ворон инстинктивно отшатнулся, хотя продолжал сидеть на стуле. Капитан снова оскалился. 

— Так как, прояснилась память-то? 

— У западной стены каждого из домов есть канализационные люки, — глуховато ответил Ворон, — туда можно забраться без проблем: никто не обратит внимания, обзор на них закрывается углом дома. 

— Ребята, да вы все просто помешаны на канализации, — капитан коротко рассмеялся и снова опустился на свой стул. Настроение у него неожиданно улучшилось. — Выходит, канализационные люки, ладно. К этому я привык. Есть что-то ещё, что я должен знать? Есть там какие-нибудь тайники, замаскированные двери и прочая хрень, к которой все преступники этого городишки питают некую патологическую страсть? 

— Есть двери, — со всё тем же мрачным видом произнёс Ворон, — и ключи к ним. Дай мне бумагу и ручку. 

Капитан двумя пальцами пододвинул к Ворону собственную записную книжку с ручкой и принялся наблюдать за быстрыми, рваными линиями и штрихами, которые Ворон наносил на чистый лист бумаги. 

— Ты там не мой портрет, надеюсь, рисуешь? — поинтересовался капитан. 

— Только если понадобится изобразить твой труп, — безо всякого веселья отозвался Ворон, не отрываясь от своего занятия. 

— Неблагодарный сукин сын! — снова рассмеялся капитан, чем заслужил ещё один недовольный взгляд Ворона, которого всё это веселье явно порядком раздражало, как и сам капитан. 

Через несколько минут капитан имел возможность лицезреть в своей записной книжке весьма недурной набросок детального плана. 

— А ты неплохо рисуешь, — заметил он. — Стоило направить свою энергию в другое русло, глядишь, вышел бы толк. 

— Здесь изображено, где именно находятся тайники и где искать к ним ключи, — сказал Ворон, полностью игнорируя очередную шутку капитана. 

— Ты просто золото, — капитан спрятал записную книжку во внутренний карман пальто, — можешь же, когда захочешь. И, кстати, я совсем забыл! Тебе передала тётушка Росина, переживала, что тебя здесь кормят плохо, — с этими словами капитан пододвинул к Ворону плотный свёрток, который всё это время лежал на столе. — Видишь, на этот раз я даже с гостинцем. 

Ворон не притронулся к поднесению, только косо глянул на него и снова уставился на капитана. 

— Можешь оставить себе. 

— Ну нет, мне чужие передачки не нужны. Тем более, они, кажется, действительно переживают за тебя, хотя тётушка Росина постоянно ругается на гангстеров и убийц. Я, правда, так и не понял, кем именно они тебе приходятся... 

— Это не твоё дело. И не дело полиции вообще, — резко ответил Ворон. — Они не имеют к моим делам никакого отношения. Я просто давал им деньги в благодарность за помощь, оказанную в прошлом. 

— И доверял. Во всяком случае, Винченцо, раз поручил ему хранить такие важные для следствия документы. Но не переживай, — после короткой паузы продолжил капитан. — Я и не думал их во всё это ввязывать. Они, в отличие от тебя, честные люди. 

Капитан видел, что Ворон явно хочет задать ему какой-то вопрос, но не может себя заставить это сделать. 

— Ладно, отведай домашней кухни, а у меня ещё полно дел, — капитан очередной раз встал со своего места. На сей раз, чтобы уйти. — Ещё предстоит разобраться с вашим тайным клубом любителей крыс и сточных вод. В следующий раз приеду с документами. Не скучай.


	11. Chapter 11

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Бауэри, 27 октября 1933 года]_

Город оглашал тревожный вой сирен — сразу несколько бело-зелёных фургонов, в которых сидели полицейские, разъехались по разным районам. Долго уговаривать своё начальство капитану не пришлось — вопрос поимки преступника давным-давно встал ребром, и этот рейд давал неплохой шанс если не изловить всех виновников, то хотя бы выяснить что-то новое. Капитан не был идиотом и прекрасно знал, что О`Фаррелл не станет зашифровывать в этих именах место, где можно найти его самого. Как и сказал Ворон, это были места встреч информаторов, где вполне можно было отыскать кое-что полезное для следствия. 

Подобно тому, как когда-то он сложил имя матери Холли из названия высококлассной вашингтонской гостиницы. 

Капитан отправился с нарядом в верхний Манхэттен, другие два фургона поехали в Бруклин и Бронкс, чтобы обыскать указанные адреса, чем бы они ни оказались. Когда бело-зелёный фургон остановился у нужного дома, капитан некоторое время осматривал здание, словно надеялся, что оно само выдаст преступников. Трёхэтажный жилой дом, первый этаж которого занимала небольшая бакалейная лавка — ничего примечательного, но капитана это нисколько не смутило: прежде ему уже доводилось наблюдать использование самых заурядных мест в качестве фасада, загораживающим главный вход в логово преступников. 

Вид полиции, оцеплявшей здание, вызвал немалое беспокойство среди местных жителей. 

— Что же это такое делается, — возмущалась пожилая дама, одна из жительниц окружённого дома, — на каком основании вы тут такое творите? 

— Всё ради вашей безопасности, мэм, — уверял один из полисменов, которому было поручено эвакуировать всех, находящихся в доме на случай, если преступники не только окажут сопротивление, но и сделают что-нибудь непредсказуемое: в конце концов, это могли быть те самые люди, которые взорвали полицейское управление. 

Пока полицейские занимались эвакуацией и опросом местных жителей на предмет подозрительных личностей, капитан во главе отряда из пятнадцати полицейских уже был под зданием, спустившись вниз через канализационный люк. Тот, что находился в четырёх шагах от западной стены дома, как и сказал Ворон. 

— Стоит разделиться, — тут же сказал капитан, осматривая влажные стены коллектора. — Шестеро идут со мной, остальные — в другую сторону. Где-то в двухстах метрах, — капитан посветил фонарём влево, — должна быть металлическая дверь. Там, — капитан повёл лучом света вправо, — находится ключ от этой двери. Как только обнаружите вход, пошлите кого-нибудь следом за нами. И смотрите под ноги — здесь может быть не вполне безопасно. Понятно всё? 

Капитан, привыкший за пару лет, к подобным приключениям, почти не обращал внимания на кошмарный запах. Что думают по этому поводу его спутники, он не интересовался. 

Метров через сто капитан резко остановился, снова осматривая стены — на мгновение ему показалось, что нечто мелькнуло в свете фонаря. 

— Сюда, светите на эту стену, — он указал пальцем на кирпичную кладку, находившуюся по ту сторону сточного канала. 

Через полминуты стало понятно, что капитану вовсе не привиделось: на одном из покрытых плесенью кирпичей белой краской был изображён крест, служивший ориентиром. Капитан без колебаний перешёл на противоположную сторону, не обращая внимания на источавшую зловоние сточную воду, и оказался аккурат возле того самого кирпича. Нажатие на него ничего не принесло, однако стоило потянуть его на себя, как кирпич моментально выскользнул из кладки. 

— Здесь ключ, — сообщил капитан, пошарив рукой в выемке. Он тут же продемонстрировал находку остальным и тщательно осмотрел её. Впрочем, ничего особенного в этом ключе не было: таким можно было открыть множество дверей не только на Манхэттэне, но и по всему Нью-Йорку. — Осталось всего ничего — выяснить, что именно он открывает, — прокомментировал капитан и снова оглянулся по сторонам, однако поблизости не было ничего, напоминающего дверь с замочной скважиной. 

— Капитан! — голос разбился о своды коллектора и прокатился, кажется, по всей канализационной системе. Капитан даже вздрогнул, на мгновение подумав, что случилось нечто непоправимое. К его группе неслись двое полицейских, размахивая руками с зажатыми в них фонариками. — Капитан, мы обнаружили дверь! 

Ключ в самом деле с лёгкостью вошёл в замок и повернулся, после чего дверь щёлкнула и со скрипом открылась. 

— Пусть двое отправляются на поверхность, сообщат об обнаруженной двери, остальные идут за мной, — велел капитан, вытаскивая из кобуры револьвер,— ни к чему не прикасайтесь и не палите бездумно. 

Капитан ударом ноги открыл дверь до конца — та с лязгом врезалась в ближайшую стену, открывая незваным гостям самую обычную на первый взгляд комнату. Сразу стало понятно, что кто бы здесь ни был, он давно уже покинул это место. Капитан жестом дал команду опустить оружие. 

— Нужно осмотреть ящики, — он кивнул на громоздящиеся по углам небольшой комнаты, — может быть, найдём что-нибудь интересное. 

— Динамит, — тут же сообщил один из полицейских, с опаской заглянувший в один из ящиков. 

— Что? — капитан не сразу осознал услышанное. В последнее время он вообще переставал доверять органам слуха и зрения. 

— Динамит. Здесь, в ящиках, динамит. 

Капитан подошёл ближе, что самолично в этом убедиться. Оценив количество взрывчатки, расфасованной по десяткам ящиков, он заметил: 

— Да этого хватит на то, чтобы поднять на воздух весь Манхэттэн! 

В главном управлении полиции Нью-Йорка впервые за долгое время царило более или менее оптимистичное настроение: мало того, что был обнаружен динамит, остатки которого прежде были найдены и во взорванном здании управления, так ещё и удалось задержать одного из подозреваемых. Его смогла перехватить группа, в которой был и Эдвард Гаррет — именно он догнал преступника, который попытался скрыться с места событий, и явно не ожидал того, что нагрянет полиция. 

Пока криминалисты возились с динамитом, капитан уже сидел в комнате для допросов вместе с Гарретом и смотрел на молодого человека, который когда-то числился среди сотрудников отдела по особо важным делам. Его сразу же опознали, так что с установлением личности отказывающегося идти на контакт преступника проблем не возникло. 

— Итак, — говорить начал капитан, раскачиваясь на стуле, — Тайлер, расскажи нам с детективом Гарретом, когда это вошло в моду арендовать апартаменты под землёй? Или тебя воспитало племя крокодилов, смытых в канализацию неосмотрительными туристами? 

Тайлер демонстративно посмотрел на ближайшую стену. 

— Не хочешь говорить, тогда я продолжу. В принципе, Тайлер, департаменту полиции не составит труда инкриминировать тебе взрыв в полицейском управлении, а так же соучастие в ряде убийств. Вот только дождёмся результатов дактилоскопии... 

— Я знаю закон. И имею право не свидетельствовать против себя. 

— Да, ты знаешь закон, — осклабился капитан, — и тебе же хуже. Потому что ты знаешь, что тебя ждёт. А, Тайлер? Знаешь же? 

Тайлер снова промолчал. 

— Ты заговоришь, — пообещал капитан, вставая со своего места. — Это я тебе обещаю, дорогуша. Не сможешь не заговорить. 

Капитан зашёл в кабинет Ли, к размерам которого до сих пор не мог привыкнуть — по сравнению с прежним, нынешний кабинет начальника полиции больше напоминал квадратную коробку. Чуть просторнее, чем у остальных, но вряд ли более комфортабельную. Ли, вероятно, за несколько дней своего пребывания на новом рабочем месте успел пожалеть о том, что больничный его так быстро закончился. Поэтому капитан наткнулся на крайне недовольный взгляд, когда оказался в кабинете начальника. Перед тем, вопреки обычаю, вместо бумаг были разложены карты: карта города, карта полицейского управления, схема метро и ещё какие-то топографические изыски. 

— Что это у тебя? — поинтересовался капитан. 

— Проверяю кое-что, — Ли, кажется, не горел желанием вдаваться в детали. — Куда больше меня интересует, что там с задержанным и найденными уликами? От комиссара здорово припекает из-за того, что всё стоит на месте. 

Капитану на мгновение показалось, что его обвиняют в бездействии, и это не могло не задеть его. Тон его голоса, когда он снова заговорил с Ли, был до крайности прохладным: 

— Как видишь, мы не тратим время понапрасну и кое-что нам всё-таки удалось найти. Ты и сам знаешь, что был обнаружен динамит, который, предположительно, и использовался для взрыва в управлении. И мы задержали одного якобы пропавшего без вести сотрудника отдела по особо важным делам. Правда, тот наотрез отказывается говорить, — последняя фраза капитана звучала уже просто раздосадовано. 

Ли отложил карту, которую прежде держал в руках, откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Даже если нам удастся повесить на задержанного причастность ко всем преступлениям, связанным с этим делом, это ничего нам не даст: настоящий преступник всё ещё на свободе. 

— Говоришь так, как будто я этого не понимаю, — отмахнулся капитан. — Это понятно. Никто не поверит в то, что всё это дело рук одного человека, а не банды преступников под чутким руководством хладнокровного ублюдка. 

Имя Брайана О`Фаррелла не прозвучало, однако, казалось, витало в воздухе. 

— Начальник тюрьмы, как я понимаю, не дал никаких существенных показаний до сих пор? — решил уточнить капитан. 

— Когда я связывался с полицейским департаментом Вашингтона, мне сообщили, что никаких новостей у них о сбежавшем преступнике нет. Скоро мне предстоит увидеться с мэром и поговорить с прессой, и я не могу сказать, что эта перспектива радует меня... 

Капитану только оставалось, что сочувственно вздохнуть — здесь он точно никак не мог помочь начальнику полиции. Ли задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. 

— Подумываю вот о чём, — наконец, произнёс он, — во-первых, нужно попросить прессу не слишком вдаваться в подробности описания этого дела. Как ты понимаешь, О`Фаррелл, если преступник действительно он, скорее всего, пристально следит за тем, что о нём печатают, это может воодушевить его на новые подвиги, так что надо попросить журналистов ограничиться в этом отношении короткими заметками. Во-вторых, нужно учредить премию за любую информацию о местонахождении преступника. Я думал о сумме в две тысячи долларов. 

— Тут мне сложно с тобой спорить, — капитан пожал плечами. — И на счёт прессы, и на счёт вознаграждения ты прав: внимание журналистов и в самом деле может затруднить расследование, а денежное вознаграждение всегда помогает выявить новых свидетелей. 

Ли кивнул, словно только и ждал одобрения капитана, хотя оно ему и не было нужно. 

— Кстати, как там с помилованием Ворона? 

— Разобрался с этим, — ответил Ли. — Вот какое дело: Ворона могут помиловать, даже сократить срок его пребывания в тюрьме до двадцати пяти лет без права подачи на дословное освобождение не ранее, чем через пятнадцать лет заключения... 

— Чувствую, что есть здесь какое-то «но», — хмыкнул капитан. 

— Ты прав. Прокурор сказал, что всё это случится как только дело со взрывом будет раскрыто. 

— О, вот как. Выходит судьба Ворона находится в моих руках. Снова. Как интересно, — капитан откровенно веселился. 

— Выходит, что так, — пожал плечами Ли. — Я подготовил бумаги, которые Ворон должен подписать, оставил их в приёмной на случай, если ты сюда заедешь, когда меня не будет. Будь другом, забери их оттуда, ладно? 

— Никаких проблем, — криво улыбнулся капитан. — Будем надеяться, что скоро наша пташка будет сидеть в комфортной клетке. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, 29 октября 1933 года]_

— А я посмотрю, неплохо живут священники в отставке.

— Не всем же квартира достаётся в наследство, — отмахнулся Мильтен, пропуская капитана внутрь. Уточнять, сколько раз за сегодня он уже слышал эту шутку — учитывая, что в небольшой, но уютной гостиной уже присутствовали Лестер, Ларес и Диего, — он не стал.

Был так же и Ли, но он, понятное дело, комментариев не отпускал.

— Скажешь тоже, в наследство. Слышал, Ларес? Ты — моя богатая тётушка, съехавшая с тридцатью кошками в садовый домик ради благоустроенности племянника.

— Если будешь и впредь проявлять неуважение, мои кошки могут и передумать, — парировал Ларес.

Дом был и вправду хорош — одноэтажный, но при этом достаточно просторный, с широким задним двором и аккуратным газоном.

— А что подают в этом доме?

— Это завуалированный вопрос про виски?

— Надо же, какой я предсказуемый.

Капитан явно был в хорошем расположении духа, а широкие низкие стаканы и початая бутылка — без этикетки, что, впрочем, довольно ясно указывало на её происхождение, — стоявшие на столе, ещё больше развеселили его. Придвинув к общему столу оббитое кожей кресло, он с удобством развалился на нём.

— Я смотрю, настроение у тебя как надо, — одобрительно заметил Диего. — И точно есть, что рассказать, верно?

— Тебе бы только сплетни слушать.

— Ну уж нет, сплетен я и дома наслушаюсь. А тут истории побогаче будут.

Капитан щедро плеснул себе в стакан виски и, вытащив из кармана брюк помятую сигаретную пачку, ухмыльнулся.

— Да уж, детектив похлеще тех, что в кинотеатрах крутят. В общем-то, нам удалось отыскать ребят, которые столь щедро и любезно поделились динамитом с полицейским управлением. Спасибо, конечно, старине Маттео — видимо, американские тюрьмы и вправду перевоспитывают.

Последняя фраза была произнесена с изрядной долей скептицизма.

— Или жизнелюбие перевешивает всё прочее, — справедливо заметил Ли, внимательно изучая содержимое фарфоровой чашки — кофейная гуща на дне явно превышала объём жидкости.

— Не могу с тобой не согласиться, — хмыкнул капитан, — но зато моя версия ближе к американской мечте.

— Приступ патриотизма?

— Ну, после вечера в итальянском квартале начинаешь понимать, что не так уж плохо здесь живётся, — капитан отхлебнул виски и внезапно рассмеялся. — Кстати, именно там некая пожилая леди, немного перебравшая вина, попросила передать Ворону затрещину — и обед. Со вторым было справиться несложно, а вот за первое, боюсь, начальник тюрьмы оскорбился бы. Вот как мне теперь уважить почтенную даму?

— Ничего, если он всё-таки выйдет из своего заключения, у тебя будет такой шанс.

— Если, — капитан несколько раздосадовано дёрнул плечом. — Это теперь равнозначно фразе «если мы закроем дело». Хотелось бы больше оптимизма.

— Судя по всему, на мёртвой точке вы не стоите, — осторожно ввернул Ларес, которому явно не понравился этот моментный упадок настроения.

— Что есть — то есть. К счастью, ещё не все продажные полицейские научились идеально заметать следы. Так что если любопытствующие журналисты не станут совать нос куда не следует, а я добьюсь более-менее внятного ответа от старины Тайлера в ближайшее время…

— С журналистами всё обговорено. Выдали им якобы ценную информацию по недавно закрытым делам; теперь даже интересно, во что они раздуют скучные бытовые преступления.

— Значит, вся надежда на нашего крепкого орешка — или, вернее, на мои методы допроса.

— Методы запугивания, вернее сказать, — проворчал Диего, воочию капитана в деле допрашивания, понятное дело, не видевший, однако довольно верно составивший своё мнение на свой счёт.

— Да, я опасный человек, — с важным видом кивнул капитан, — если со мной не дружить и вообще всячески действовать мне на нервы.

— К счастью, тут таковых не наблюдается, — Ларес долил остатки виски себе в стакан, выразительно посмотрел на опустевшую бутылку, затем –— не менее выразительно — на капитана, и с наигранной осторожностью спросил. — Это ведь не тот случай, да?

— А это не от тебя зависит, а от хозяина дома, — в тон ему ответил капитан. Кажется, атмосфера снова становилась непринуждённой.

Очередная бутылка — всё так же без этикетки, однако совершенно другой наружности, — перекочевала на стол с дальней полки серванта.

— Кризис? Экономите на бумаге? — хмыкнул капитан.

— Не ты ли не так давно заметил, что бумагу терпеть не можешь? — спросил Лестер, внимательно изучая содержимое бутылки на просвет. Закончив осмотр, он довольно хмыкнул. — Сюда, между прочим, хоть шотландский, хоть ирландский лепи — никто не придерётся.

— Подпольный завод Нью-Йорка — так себе Ирландия, — философски заметил капитан и, ознакомившись с содержимым бутылки не только на вид, но и на вкус, резко переменил тему, обратившись к Ли, который крепче кофе так ничего и не пригубил. — Когда, кстати, закончится ваше пребывание в сарае, который даже лошади покинули из-за непригодности?

— Надеюсь, что скоро — с другой стороны, кто знает, что нам предложат вместо него, — Ли пожал плечами; по его лицу явственно читалось, где он видел все эти коробки-кабинеты, запах прелой травы и вездесущие сквозные щели в стенах.

— Всё что угодно будет лучше, чем этот хлев, в котором для полной картины подступающего рождества не хватает только осла и яслей со святым младенцем, — мудро заметил капитан. — всё, что угодно, если, конечно, это не моя квартира.

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Бауэри, 30 октября 1933 года]_

Несмотря на оптимистичный настрой капитана, дело получило очередной оборот в виде нового трупа, обнаруженного на Кони Айленд. Труп был сразу же опознан — им оказался сотрудник полиции, носивший звание сержанта, работал он на сто четвёртом участке здесь же, в Бруклине. 

Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что причиной смерти стал выстрел из пистолета, который предварительно засунули убитому в рот. Версию с самоубийством капитан отбросил сразу, хотя именно она и напрашивалась — погибший Нед Коннер сжимал орудие убийства в руках, и был найден сидящим в кресле. Половину головы ему снесло под чистую — на этот раз стреляли из крупнокалиберного оружия. 

Капитан пребывал в полной уверенности, что всё это подстроено. Явных следов инсценировки не было, однако одна деталь всё-таки привлекала внимание: 

— Тот, кто убил Коннера, ушёл через окно, — сказав это, капитан дёрнул неплотно прикрытое окно за ручку. — Когда мы открыли дверь, оно просто захлопнулось от сквозняка. На то и был расчёт. 

— Может быть, может быть, — отозвался один из следователей. — Но Коннер вполне мог и сам не закрыть его до конца. 

— Мог, конечно, — пожал плечами капитан. — Тем не менее, у нас тут в последнее много странностей происходит. Так что я буду придерживаться своей версии, пока не увижу весомых опровержений. Но вы уж постарайтесь, чтобы пресса никак не связала эту смерть с другими, иначе начальнику полиции очередной раз придётся придумывать вменяемое объяснение происходящему. 

Капитан не стал говорить вслух о том, что вне зависимости от мнения прессы, он прекрасно понимал, почему очередным убитым оказался полицейский. Ещё больше его беспокоило то, по какой причине О`Фаррелл продолжает совершать убийства: это могло оказаться как простым мрачным развлечением, которое преследовало целью вызвать в капитане паранойю, заставить его переживать, так и неприкрытой угрозой. А, возможно, и всё вместе. 

— Ты же с самого начала это делал только для того, чтобы я понял, кто за всем этим стоит, — бормотал капитан невидимому собеседнику, направляясь в нынешнее здание полицейского управления, где надеялся поделиться с начальником полиции последними новостями. 

Ли рассказу капитана не сильно обрадовался, но это и не удивительно — как бы там ни было, весёлого в случившемся было мало. 

— О`Фаррелл сделал это, теперь я уже не сомневаюсь, — заключил капитан. — Раз часть подозреваемых имеет отношение к полиции, то они наверняка могли быть знакомы с Коннером, и тот впустил их в дом безо всякого опасения. И они убили его. Обставили всё как самоубийство, а потом сбежали через окно, чтобы их не увидели перепуганные выстрелом соседи. На этот раз они работали чисто — никаких явных улик. 

Ли кивнул. 

— Как на счёт опроса?

— Этим сейчас занимаются детективы с ближайшего участка — они первые приехали по вызову. 

— Убил себя перед началом рабочего дня. В чём-то я могу понять этот порыв, — заметил Ли. Капитан не сразу сообразил, что это вполне могло оказаться мрачной шуткой, но у Ли были такие сложные отношения с чувством юмора, что сказать наверняка было нельзя. Капитан нервно дёрнул уголком рта, пытаясь изобразить улыбку. — Но ты и без меня знаешь, что делать, полагаю. 

— К сожалению, случившееся официально находится вне рамок моего расследования, потому мне вряд ли позволят сунуть в это нос. А по-хорошему, конечно, нужно дождаться результатов опроса и узнать, не видел ли кто сегодня утром посторонних, но, думаю, с этим справятся и без меня. И я бы ещё узнал о людях, с которыми больше всего общался Коннер на работе — среди них может быть наш подозреваемый. 

— Я понял тебя, — Ли коснулся свежего шрама над виском, рассеяно потёр его, словно о чём-то размышляя. — Ни о чём не беспокойся, сегодня же напишу приказ о том, чтобы документы, улики и всё, что связано со смертью Неда Коннера было передано в твоё распоряжение. 

Капитан посмотрел на Ли с тревогой. 

— Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке? Выглядишь ты снова как-то не очень. 

— В полном порядке. Но дел столько, что меня не покидает ощущение, что с того момента, как я вышел с больничного, прошло уже полгода, а не несколько дней. Немного устал, только и всего. 

— Как скажешь, — с долей сомнения в голосе проворчал капитан. — Но ты бы всё-таки... ну, действительно отдохнул, если чувствуешь себя неважно. Я же говорил, что найду этих преступников. Можешь на меня положиться. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — голос Ли звучал несколько бесцветно. — Ладно, иди, работай, у тебя тоже полно дел. 

Капитану ничего не оставалось, кроме как пожать плечами и отправиться по своим делам. Их у него действительно было достаточно — и не в последнюю очередь из-за накопившегося за последнее время количества бумаг. Но прежде всего он решил, что нужно хоть как-то развеяться — иначе ничего не получится. И капитан рассудил, что давно не действовал на нервы девочке, которая приходила на работу по дороге из жёлтого кирпича. 

Однако Дороти на работе не оказалось. 

— У неё сегодня выходной? — поинтересовался капитан у старшей медсестры. Та смерила его недовольным взглядом, в котором явственно читалось, что ей очень не нравится тот факт, что её отвлекают от работы посторонними вопросами. 

— Нет, — ответила она. 

— И что, часто мисс Гейл так? 

— Вам-то какое дело? — внезапно обозлилась женщина. 

— Злобная ведьма, — пробормотал себе под нос капитан. 

— Что? 

— Говорю, все злые вокруг, — огрызнулся капитан. — Сегодня первый день, когда её нет? Отвечайте. 

— Первый, — с неохотой призналась старшая медсестра. — И я, надеюсь, что последний. 

— А вы знаете, почему она могла не явиться? 

— Да откуда мне знать? Прекратите мешать мне работать. Дороти не стала бы пропускать работу без причины. Ещё вопросы?

Капитан только раздосадовано махнул рукой. 

— Кажется, все женщины в этом проклятом месте ополчились на меня, — заключил он вслух, чем заслужил очередной недовольный взгляд, и направился прочь. — С мужиками всё куда проще.

В этот момент совершенно некстати пришла мысль о Мордраге, с которым они давно уже не виделись. Пожалуй, это было одно из немногих весёлых приключений за последнее время. Сейчас же было совсем не до веселья. 

Покинув медсанчасть, капитан немедленно закурил. Всё-таки, помимо того, что ситуация с Дороти выглядела забавно, в её исчезновении было и что-то зловещее. Нельзя было, конечно, спускать со счетов разыгравшуюся паранойю, но... чёрт, если Дороти Гейл такая ответственная медсестра, то по какой причине она могла прогулять работу? Ведь и в самом деле должно было произойти что-то серьёзное.


	12. Chapter 12

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Карнеги Хилл — Манхэттен, Бауэри — Бруклин, Кони Айленд — Манхэттен, Бауэри, 1 ноября 1933 года]_

Капитан с несколько отстранённым интересом изучал результаты аутопсии недавнего самоубийцы уже четвёртый раз за последние пару дней. Он даже разговаривал с патологоанатомом, который делал вскрытие. 

— Есть ли в этом отчёте то, что нельзя приписать к официальным результатам, но что всё-таки стоит знать?

— Я не могу утверждать на сто процентов — в конце концов, мы не можем это проверить никак, — несколько неуверенно ответил патологоанатомом, — но при вскрытии я почувствовал слабый запах хлороформа. 

— Перед смертью его усыпили хлороформом? — уточнил капитан. 

Патологоанатом развёл руками. 

— Можно только предположить. Больше ничего подозрительного. Причиной смерти послужил выстрел в голову. 

Капитан со вздохом отложил в сторону отчёт — сколько бы он не пытался вычитать там что-то ещё, ничего не изменится. Остаётся только полагаться на предположение о хлороформе, которое проверить никак было нельзя. 

В дверь кабинета постучались. Капитан, как всегда, не удостоил посетителя ответом. Вскоре в дверном проёме показался детектив Гаррет. Вид у него был взволнованный, что поначалу насторожило капитана, однако Гаррет тут же заговорил: 

— Я нашёл того, кто видел преступника, сэр! 

— Какого из? — капитан не сразу понял, о каком из преступлений идёт речь. Слишком много их происходило в последнее время. 

— Того, кто, возможно, убил сержанта Коннера, — продолжил Гаррет, сделал несколько шагов к столу. — Для этого пришлось сгонять аж в Буффало, но оно того стоило. 

— Закрой-ка дверь, присядь и расскажи с самого начала. 

Опустившись на стул, Гаррет принялся рассказывать. 

— Когда мы занимались опросом соседей, я спросил одного пожилого джентльмена, не знает ли он, кто проживает в соседней с ним квартире — там нам дверь так и не открыли. Тот сообщил, что эта квартира принадлежит некой Шевонн Дэйн, которая уехала к своим родственникам в Буффало тем же утром — когда она надолго уезжает, то всегда оставляет ключи ему на всякий случай. Пытался рассказать мне о её покойном муже... Короче, — прервал Гаррет сам себя, поймав тяжёлый взгляд капитана, — я попросил адрес и вчерашний день потратил на поездку туда. На моё счастье, миссис Дэйн действительно оказалась у своих родственников, и вот что она мне рассказала. Рядом с подъездом стояла полицейская машина... 

— Номера? — тут же прервал капитан. 

— Она не обратила на них внимания, — с сожалением покачал головой Гаррет. — Зато видела человека, который приехал на этой машине. Это был полицейский, при чём тот ещё громила. Поскольку было светло, она смогла хорошо его рассмотреть, и я записал все детали, — Гаррет достал свою записную книжку, и, открыв её, зачитал отрывок из описания, — здоровый парень, ростом, наверное, метра два, а то и больше, широкоплечий, силач на вид, тёмные волосы, густые брови, тёмные глаза. Миссис Дэйн поздоровалась с ним, он кивнул ей в ответ, а она после этого отправилась по своим делам. 

Задумавшись, капитан встал со своего места. 

— Интересно, можно ли назвать этого парня гориллой? 

— Именно так! — подхватил Гаррет. — Миссис Дэйн так и сказала между делом «смахивал на гориллу». 

— Вот что, парень, — капитан задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Кажется, мы ко всему прочему нашли того, кто причастен к убийству Кларка Филлипса. И я окончательно убедился в способе убийства сержанта Коннера. 

— Как же, сэр? 

Капитан вернулся на своё место, открыл ящик стола и к немалому удивлению Гаррета достал оттуда початую бутылку виски, после чего плеснул его в чашку, из которой только что пил кофе. 

— Хочешь? — спросил капитан у Гаррета, но тот только покачал головой, всё ещё с изумлением глядя на своё начальство и осторожно заметил:

— Я решил не пить, пока в стране действует сухой закон. 

— А раньше пил? 

— Мне было девять лет, когда его ввели, сэр. 

Капитан пожал плечами и отхлебнул из своей чашки.

— В общем, так. Коннер, как ты помнишь, жил на втором этаже. Когда мы осматривали квартиру, то увидели, что следов взлома нет, но мне сразу бросилось в глаза, что окно неплотно закрыто. Ничего подозрительного на первый взгляд, но именно так наш убийца и ушёл — иначе никак не объяснить, что его никто не видел. Здоровяку вроде него при должной сноровке несложно было прыгнуть со второго этажа — это всего-то метра четыре. Но об этом я уже говорил. 

Капитан выпил снова, раздосадовано вздохнул: 

— Этот парень поднялся к Коннеру, который, вероятно, его знал и спокойно открыл дверь. Громила вполне мог убить его и так, но следы борьбы выглядели бы слишком подозрительно. Могу только догадываться, о чём именно они беседовали. В итоге это кончилось тем, что громила просто усыпил отвлёкшегося Коннера хлороформом — возможно, долил в кофе, очень действенно. Если убийца использовал такой способ, то, скорее всего, чашку забрал с собой, а на стол он поставил другую, которая бы не разила хлороформом, и налил в неё остатки кофе уже безо всякой примеси. Хлороформ дал порядочно времени для того, чтобы устроить отключившегося сержанта в нужное положение и вложить ему в руки оружие. Потом и случился выстрел, а громила по понятным причинам решил выйти через окно — соседи наверняка всполошились. Спрыгнул — и был таков. Думаю, до приезда полиции окно оставалось приоткрытым, но, когда открыли входную дверь, то захлопнулось благодаря сквозняку, на что и был расчёт. Вот и вся история. 

Внимательно слушая капитана, Гаррет только согласно кивал. 

— И что прикажете делать дальше, сэр? Мы ведь не нашли никаких отпечатков — тот парень был очень осторожен. 

— У тебя же есть его словесное описание. Позаботься о том, чтобы к завтрашнему утру циркуляры о розыске этого орангутана оказались в каждом полицейском участке Нью-Йорка. 

— Будет сделано, сэр, — Гаррет встал со своего места. — А можно узнать, что планируете делать вы? 

— Ждать результатов, разумеется, и ещё съезжу в Бауэри, нужно кое-что проверить в полицейском управлении, — капитан поднялся следом за Гарретом, опрокинул в себя остатки виски. — Надеюсь, что к вечеру и сам управлюсь. 

Движение на дорогах больше напоминало стояние, поэтому до полицейского управления капитан добирался почти целый час, что, конечно, порядком бесило. Первым делом он решил заглянуть в медсанчасть — всё-таки, его до сих пор беспокоило то, что Дороти три дня назад не пришла на работу, и лично хотел убедиться, что всё в порядке. Ответ старшей медсестры заставил его порядком забеспокоиться, но она и сама теперь выглядела обеспокоенной: Дороти так и не появлялась на работе. 

— Её родственники ничего не сообщали? 

— Нет, — ответила старшая медсестра, — я знаю, что её мать и сестра вроде как живут в Джерси. 

— Она точно не могла к ним уехать? — капитан всё ещё не хотел думать о худшем. 

— Уехать могла, но я хорошо знаю Дороти, и она бы непременно предупредила, даже случись что. 

— Дайте мне её адрес. Я съезжу к ней, узнаю, всё ли в порядке. 

— С чего бы это я буду... — начала было старшая медсестра, но капитан, порядком утомлённый происходящим, не выдержал и резко перебил её: 

— Знаете что, миссис как-вас-там, засуньте куда-нибудь своё личное отношение ко мне, чем бы оно ни было вызвано, куда-нибудь поглубже — желательно туда, откуда я его не увижу — и дайте мне этот чёртов адрес. Дороти Гейл исчезла, по всей видимости, несколько дней назад, в таком случае, есть основания полагать, что она могла стать жертвой преступления, а я — капитан полиции, который уполномочен заниматься всякими такими штуками, если вы не в курсе. 

Капитан немало удивился, когда посмотрел на лист бумаги, на котором был торопливым почерком записан адрес Дороти: она жила всего в паре кварталов от погибшего Коннера, так же на Кони Айленд, и мрачные предчувствия капитана, кажется, начинали оправдываться — в конце концов, Дороти не пришла на работу в тот же день, когда тот самый громила убил Коннера, и у него вполне была возможность заехать и к ней. 

Только вот зачем? Конечно, это было всего лишь плохим предчувствием, но капитану показалось подозрительным такое удивительное совпадение. 

Этот вопрос капитан задавал себе всё то непродолжительное время, которое ему понадобилось для того, чтобы дойти до кабинета Ли. Тот выглядел несколько лучше, чем несколько дней назад — капитан подумал, что ему, возможно, удалось выспаться. 

— Новости привёз? 

— Не то слово, — откликнулся капитан. — Новости хуже некуда. В смысле, вроде как появилась зацепка, но новости всё равно так себе. Прежде всего, кажется, я понял, как убили Коннера и уже поручил одному перспективному парню отправить циркуляры о розыске во все полицейские участки. 

— И что это за преступники? 

— Пока только один. Кажется, тот самый, похожий на гориллу, которого упоминали в случае с Филлипсом. 

Капитан рассказал Ли всё то, что ему удалось узнать от Гаррета, и о своих собственных выводах, и, помолчав, добавил в заключение: 

— И Дороти Гейл пропала. 

— Кто пропал? — Ли, кажется, успел забыть о девушке, про которую некогда рассказывал капитан, веселясь по поводу забавного имени. 

— Дороти Гейл, — раздельно произнёс капитан. — Медсестра, работает у нас в медсанчасти. Несколько дней назад, в день убийства Коннера, она не пришла на работу. И не явилась туда до сих пор. По стечению обстоятельств она живёт всего в паре кварталов от Коннера. 

— И зачем её похищать? — недоумённо спросил Ли. — Она же вроде не имеет отношения к происходящему. 

— Ты прав, совершенно незачем, — капитан снова задумался над безосновательностью этого подозрения. Совпадение, это могло быть просто совпадением. Куча людей пропадает ежедневно. Текущий год был так богат на похищения людей, что в «Нью-Йорк Таймз» даже завели специальную колонку, чтобы освещать подобные происшествия. — Но всё-таки я предпочёл бы всё проверить. Я немного общался с Дороти, и мало ли, что пришло в голову О`Фарреллу и его шпионам — они могли и об этом каким-то образом узнать. Теперь мне кажется, за нами следили какое-то время назад. Хотя, признаться, сейчас я готов кого угодно в чём угодно начать подозревать. 

Ли пожал плечами. 

— И как ты собираешься это проверить? 

— Для начала — съезжу к ней домой. Может быть, я и в самом деле переживаю зря. Если её там не окажется, попытаюсь узнать адрес её родственников, сделаю запрос. Если и там её не будет, объявим в розыск. Правда, её родственников всё равно придётся вызывать сюда, в Нью-Йорк.

— Что ж, тебе виднее. Возможно, в этом есть смысл. 

— Разумеется, есть! По какой бы причине она не исчезла, полиции всё равно придётся это расследовать, — резковато ответил капитан. Пытаясь унять вспышку иррационального гнева, он уже спокойнее спросил у Ли. — У вас там всё в порядке? 

— Всё как всегда, — ровным голосом ответил Ли. — Или что ты имеешь ввиду?

Капитан не мог не переживать — кто знает, когда именно О`Фаррелл перейдёт от угроз к прямым действиям. И в какой последовательности он будет это воплощать? Если всё в той же, то Ларесу стоило быть поосторожнее. 

— Просто подумал по поводу всего этого ещё раз... Если О`Фаррелл решит воплотить свои угрозы в жизнь, при чём в том порядке, в котором убивал людей, то Ларесу стоит быть осмотрительнее. В смысле, пусть не шляется нигде в тёмное время суток и не открывает дверь кому попало, как это уже случалось. 

Ли, который снова принялся было за бумаги, на мгновение от них оторвался. 

— Этого он и так не делает. Тот случай с Вороном кое-чему его научил, а из дома он и днём-то нечасто выходит, что уж там про вечер говорить. 

— И всё-таки. Пока мы не поймаем ублюдка, лучше всем быть осторожнее. 

— На это счёт не переживай, — заверил Ли, и капитан почти сразу же на этот счёт успокоился — Лареса в обиду точно не дадут. Он даже немного развеселился. 

— Что ж, тогда оставляю это на тебя. А мне стоит съездить на Кони Айленд. Хоть на парк развлечений посмотрю — а то столько времени в Нью-Йорке живу, а так толком ни разу там и не был. 

К тому моменту как капитан оказался на Кони Айленде, день казался бесконечным. По указанному адресу в квартире никого не было — капитан несколько раз нажимал кнопку звонка, однако Дороти ему так и не открыла. Капитан внимательно осмотрел дверь, но следов вскрытия замка не обнаружил. Именно за этим занятием его и застала пожилая соседка Дороти, спускавшаяся с верхнего этажа. 

— Какие-то проблемы, офицер? — спросила она. Капитан понял, что полицейская форма спасла его от приобретения репутации вора-домушника. При чём не самого умного. 

— Хотел поговорить с вашей соседкой Дороти Гейл. Видели её в последнее время? 

Женщина задумалась, и после ответила: 

— Да уже несколько дней как не появлялась она. 

— А никаких подозрительных типов здесь не было? 

— Здесь все подозрительные, — недовольно проворчала женщина и, больше ничего не сказав, отправилась по своим делам. 

Глядя в спину ворчащей себе что-то под нос пожилой женщины, капитан не без сожаления понимал, что, кажется, придётся всё-таки беспокоить родственников Дороти. Он терпеть не мог приносить дурные вести. 

Ему сразу вспомнилось, как ещё в Вашингтоне им пришлось беспокоить мать Холли. Но тогда новости были куда более мрачные, к тому же, капитан имел непосредственное отношение к её смерти. Он всё ещё прекрасно помнил, как они с теперь тоже покойным сержантом Уолтоном пришли в дом к матери Холли, и как та рыдала, билась головой об стол, и сержанту пришлось класть ей на лицо мокрое полотенце, чтобы хоть немного привести несчастную женщину в чувство. 

Кошмарное было зрелище. 

Убийство Холли было одним из последних преступлений О`Фаррелла. Вскоре полиция предприняла попытку его задержать, однако изворотливый сукин сын вовремя почувствовал подставу и успел скрыться в неизвестном направлении. Но в день смерти Холли капитан окончательно убедился в том, что О`Фаррелл — совершенно безумен. 

Конечно, Холли и сама была преступницей, которая лично отправила на тот свет парочку человек, которые, впрочем, тоже были порядочными подонками, но всё это как-то меркло по сравнению с тем, что случилось с ней самой.

О`Фаррелл срочно вызвал капитана одно из своих тайных мест, находившееся в десяти километрах от Вашингтона. Капитан до сих пор прекрасно помнил этот дом: в гостиной стоял граммофон «Викторола», который исторгал из себя звуки, напоминающие музыку, по столу были разбросаны виниловые пластинки в чёрных бумажных пакетах. Воздух в доме был пропитан запахами табака и алкоголя, а желтоватый свет лампы скрадывал следы пыли на мебели — этот дом О`Фаррелл посещал изредка. В случаях исключительных. И так получилось, что именно в этом доме он убил Холли. Под песню из числа тех, которые сам О`Фаррелл называл «нигерские завывания».

Первое, что капитан увидел, подъехав к дому — это «Паккард» О`Фаррелла. 

Когда он попал внутрь, то услышал знакомые звуки джаза и всё тот же запах виски и табака, но ему сразу же стало очевидно, что что-то не так — к запахам примешивалось что-то ещё. Не запах и не звук, а скорее некое ощущение.

В тот вечер вся округа изнывала от страшной духоты. И капитан обнаружил О`Фаррелла на кухне у распахнутого настежь окна. Рукава рубашки, на которой расплывались пятна крови, были закатаны, поверх рубашки — подтяжки, он всегда носил подтяжки. О`Фаррелл комкал в руках окровавленный платок, которым пытался оттереть кровь со своего лица и рук. На столе рядом с ним лежал револьвер и стояла полупустая бутылки виски. С первого взгляда было очевидно, что О`Фаррелл пьян — и что он совершил нечто ужасное. Человек, который всегда доводил свои дела не просто до конца, а до совершеннейшего экстрима.

— Кошмарная жара, — ровным голосом сказал О`Фаррелл, расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке — галстука на нём не было, — просто ужас. Сейчас сдохну от чёртовой духоты. Дышать нечем. 

— Ты позвал меня за тем, чтобы поговорить о погоде? 

О`Фаррелл только хмыкнул в ответ.

— Что ты натворил, Брайан? — перешёл к делу капитан, который так и стоял в дверях кухни, не зная, что выкинет в следующий момент О`Фаррелл. И сколько ещё пуль в его револьвере. — Что ты, мать твою, натворил?

— Поверишь ли, ничего страшного... Господи Иисусе! — внезапно зло крикнул О`Фаррелл куда-то в потолок. — Больше нет сил слушать эту муть. Ей-богу, сейчас пальну и по этой хреновине! Пальну!

— Не ори, — поморщился капитан. — Я сейчас пойду и выключу чёртов граммофон, а ты — сиди здесь.

В комнате, где играла музыка, неподвижно лежала Холли. Капитан сразу же понял, что она мертва. И дело было даже не в том, что тело её было изрешечено пулями, не в крови, которая пропитала мягкий ворс ковра. Капитан понял, что Холли больше нет, с того момента, как переступил порог кухни и увидел О`Фаррелла. Поэтому труп его нисколько не удивил.

Музыка стихла, капитан вернулся на кухню, где О`Фаррелл уже успел закурить и стряхивал пепел прямо себе под ноги.

— Во имя чего угодно, — тихим голосом проговорил капитан. — Какого хрена ты сделал? Зачем ты убил Холли? 

— И это ты мне говоришь? — спросил О`Фаррелл и криво улыбнулся. — При том, что вы терпеть друг друга не могли. 

— Не имеет никакого значения, как мы друг к другу относились, Брайан. Я спрашивал о другом.

— Она пила из меня кровь, вот прямо душу вытряхивала, дружище, — объяснил О`Фаррелл. Он отхлебнул из стакана, долил себе ещё. — Выпей со мной за эту стерву.

Капитан не двинулся с места, продолжая хмуро смотреть на О`Фаррелла.

— Не думал я, что ты такой мягкотелый, — продолжил тот. — Подумаешь, грохнул. Да Холли была шлюхой! Я сходил с ума по этой суке, а она раздвигала ноги перед всеми подряд. Вся округа трахала Холли.

— Чёртов кретин! — капитан резко подался вперёд, схватил О`Фаррелла за отворот рубашки и встряхнул. Ему хотелось выбить из дух из этого психопата, но вместо этого он разжал пальцы, и О`Фаррелл шлёпнулся обратно на стул. Он даже не предпринял попыток защититься, хотя прекрасно знал, что капитан может ему врезать. — Какого хрена, Брайан, зачем ты это сделал!

— Вот что, — помрачнел О`Фаррелл, — я к тебе отношусь хорошо, но даже не думай, сукин сын, заставлять меня отчитываться перед тобой, — он отпихнул от себя капитана, снова отхлебнул виски и пригрозил кулаком кому-то невидимому. — Я истреблю всё это чёртово племя, — рявкнул он. — Всё чёртово племя, слышишь меня?! Сука надумала качать права из-за того, что какой-то кретин запихнул в неё ребёнка. Да пошла ты к чёрту, детка! — крикнул О`Фаррелл в сторону комнаты, где лежал труп. — Ищи настоящего папашу своего маленького выродка. Всё ваше чёртово племя пусть горит в аду и черти жарят вас в зад!

Когда до капитана медленно начали доходить на первый взгляд бессвязные фразы О`Фаррелла, его охватил ужас. Не говоря ни слова, он медленно опустился на ближайший стул и провёл ладонью по лицу.

— Она так орала, дружище, — тем временем продолжил О`Фаррелл. — Башка раскалывается от её воплей. Устроила мне настоящий скандал, со слезами и истерикой, мол, ни с кем больше она не трахалась, да, стерва, я всё знаю. Грёбанная стерва! — снова заорал О`Фаррелл, продолжая ругаться с трупом Холли. Затем, обращаясь к капитану, понизил голос. — Короче говоря, слово за слово… Сучка вывела меня из себя — и я схватился за револьвер. Она так долго не хотела подыхать. Ползала по ковру, хрипела и никак, никак не подыхала. Пришлось выпустить в неё весь барабан. Наверное, стоило сразу же прострелить её пустую башку, но ты знаешь, когда я злюсь, то никогда не могу вовремя остановиться.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал капитан, который никак не мог взять толк, каким складом ума нужно обладать, чтобы сотворить подобное.

— Перестань причитать, — поморщился О`Фаррелл. — Не будь нюней. Лучше помоги мне спрятать труп и улики. Я для этого тебя и вызвал — ты единственный, кому я могу доверять в таких щепетильных делах. Хочу, чтобы ты позвонил по этому номеру, — О`Фаррелл вытащил свёрнутый листок из кармана брюк, — и скажи, что Брайану О`Фарреллу нужна помощь. — О`Фаррелл затушил сигарету, залпом вылил в себя остатки виски, после чего встал со своего места. Он был настолько пьян, что его шатало. — Вот что мы сделаем, дружище. У меня тут есть мусорные баки, я запакую мисс Холли в пакет и засуну в один из них. Человек, которому ты позвонишь — мой знакомый из профсоюза. Рано утром приедут мусорщики, заберут труп вместе с баком. Потом просто швырнут его на свалке, где быстро раскатают ровным слоем вместе с остальным мусором. Хорошо дружить с нужными людьми, — О`Фаррелл широко улыбнулся. — Что сидишь? Иди звони! Ты же знаешь, где телефон.

Всё произошло так, как сказал О`Фаррелл: тот буквально сложил Холли пополам, сломав ей хребет, когда запихивал в бак, который потом отправился на свалку — проверенные люди не стали вытряхивать из него «мусор». 

Через пару недель начальство капитана решило задержать О`Фаррелла с поличным во время очередного ограбления, однако тот успел вовремя скрыться с места преступления, и началась погоня, которая продлилась целых два года. О`Фаррелл всё так же хорошо прятался и поймать его удалось в последний момент — задержись они немного, и он бы отчалил на ближайшем пароходе, идущем в Европу, а там бы он мог скрываться до конца своих дней. Шесть человек погибло при его задержании. И О`Фаррелл смеялся, когда капитан, в конце концов, уложил его на землю лицом вниз и застегнул наручники на его запястьях. 

— Вот значит как, дружище, да ты настоящий предатель, вставил мне нож в спину, — говорил он, — не надейся, что отделаешься так легко. 

Капитан в тот момент хотел только одного — пустить пулю в основание черепа О`Фаррелла, но так и не нажал на курок. И теперь жалел об этом — ведь никто не стал бы его осуждать, убей он О`Фаррелла ещё тогда. Видимо, в то время он и в самом деле был слишком мягкотелым, сейчас бы у него рука не дрогнула. Теперь же приходилось разбираться с последствиями принятых когда-то ошибочных решений. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 4 ноября 1933 года]_

В компании явно ощущалось отсутствие капитана — даже не по тому, что виски убывал теперь из бутылок раза в два медленней, а по темам для обсуждений.

Никто не подкидывал свежих новостей, а больше говорить о работе никто не имел желания — к тому же, вряд ли это было уместным лейтмотивом для гостиной начальника полиции, — поэтому разговор всё кружил вокруг самого насущного — и вокруг самого капитана, разумеется. Тут уж срабатывал непреложный закон дружбы.

— Не припомню, чтобы я его раньше видел таким взвинченным. Всякое бывало, конечно — но нынче либо всё действительно в разы круче, либо…

— Фактор личной причастности, — серьёзней, чем следовало бы, ответил Ли. — Да и должен же у человека быть какой-то предел.

— Ну, положим, не предел, но отдохнуть бы ему не помешало. Куда он, говоришь, запропастился?.. — рассеянно спросил Горн — он был в последнее время исключительно занят своими проблемами, которых тоже хватало: беспорядки сами себя не устраняли, да и вдобавок люди, то ли поддавшись влиянию западных неспокойных новостей, то ли в виду наступившей осени становились всё ожесточённее.

— Разбирается с текущими делами, — махнул рукой Ли. Рассказывать он не любил, к тому же, говорить толком было и нечего. По крайней мере, пока. — Ещё раз напоминал, что всем стоит быть начеку.

— Ну уж если капитан так говорит… — Диего хмыкнул, пригубил стакан. — Вообще отговорка «в целях безопасности» — отличный предлог для того, чтобы на недельку-другую отослать жену с детьми к её обожаемой матушке…

— Ты своего не упустишь в любой ситуации, — Лестер обеспокоенно похлопал рукой по карману, припоминая, куда запропастилась пачка сигарет. В коробке от «Лонгфелло Твинз», обнаружившейся минутой позже на самом виду — на столе, — оказалось всё что угодно, кроме оригинальной марки.

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, будь ты женат на женской версии Херардо Мачадо! — проворчал Диего. — И дело не в том, что она наполовину кубинка.

— Шутки шутками («Какие уж тут шутки! Ты просто ни разу не видел её в дурном настроении!»), а осторожность никогда не вредит.

— Ко всему быть готовым невозможно, — Ларес, до этого витавший в каких-то своих мыслях, встрепенулся. — То есть, конечно, есть вещи, которых стоит опасаться при любых условиях. Цунами, Кинг-Конг, то, как Роберт готовит…

— Кинг-Конга не существует, — осторожно заметил Мильтен.

— Как и haute cuisine авторства Ли, но ты никогда не знаешь, с какой стороны тебя подстерегают напасти!

Ли, привыкший пропускать мимо ушей добрую половину того, что болтал Ларес, и тут привычно махнул рукой.

— Главное, чтобы всё это не затянулось до следующего года, — задумчиво протянул Лестер, — традиция отмечать старое доброе рождество в компании друзей, кажется, остаётся одной из немногих стабильных вещей.

— Быстро же ты заводишь новые привычки.

— А что ты хотел? Работаю на вредном производстве, так что год идёт за пять. Эй, есть там ещё что налить?


	13. Chapter 13

_[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Бруклин-Хайтс — Бруклин, Краун-Хайтс — Манхэттен, Бауэри — Манхэттен, Карнеги-Хилл, 6-7 ноября 1933 года]_

Тайлер, как и прежде, сохранял олимпийское спокойствие, и молча наблюдал за ходом следствия, отказываясь давать какие-либо комментарии. Как и обещал, он воспользовался правом не свидетельствовать против себя самого, хотя капитан не сомневался, что рано или поздно заговорить ему всё-таки придётся. Вряд ли он захочет отдуваться за преступления своих дружков. 

«Гориллу», как мысленно называл про себя капитан возможного подозреваемого, найти пока не удалось, что само по себе оказалось удивительно: человека с такой примечательной внешностью сложно забыть, но он как сквозь землю провалился. О Дороти так же не было никаких вестей: полиции удалось связаться с её родственниками в Джерси, однако мать и сестра не без тревоги сообщили, что дома она не появлялась, и обещали вскоре прибыть в Нью-Йорк. 

Капитан возвращался домой поздно вечером по узким тёмным улицам, напоминающим тюремные коридоры. Жёлтые фонари, горящие вдоль дороги, походили на надзирательные вышки. 

Свернув на Доти-стрит, капитан сразу заприметил человека, который почти неподвижно стоял напротив его парадной. Человек проводил взглядом машину капитана, наблюдая за тем, как он паркуется. Беспокойства пристальное внимание не вызвало — у капитана был с собой револьвер, которым он бы с лёгкостью уложил любого, кто рискнёт на него напасть. В себе самом капитан никогда не сомневался. 

Моросящий дождь вызывал желание как можно скорее оказаться в тёплой квартире, поэтому капитан, закрыв машину, решительным шагом направился к парадной, полностью игнорируя пристальный взгляд, несмотря на то, что человека он уже узнал. Поначалу он, как обычно, принял его за Горна, однако Горн вряд ли бы заявился вот так — и вариант оставался только один.

— Капитан Доу! — его всё-таки окликнули. Уже у двери капитан обернулся, старательно изображая удивление, хотя ему и в самом деле было интересно, что здесь забыл Торус. 

— Если ты со своими ребятами снова к Ларесу, то могу тебя разочаровать — он переехал ещё пару лет назад, как раз после вашего первого визита, и двери теперь открывает только проверенным людям, — сказал капитан вместо приветствия. Торус на это замечание никак не отреагировал. Разумеется, он был не один — капитан не мог не заметить людей, стоящих в отдалении и словно бы невзначай бросающих взгляды в их сторону. 

— На Лареса мне плевать, нужно поговорить с _тобой_ , — ровным голосом сообщил Торус, делая ударение на последнем слове. — Это не займёт много времени. 

Капитан вздохнул и, поморщившись, оглянулся по сторонам — беседовать под дождём, который ко всему прочему начинал усиливаться, совсем не хотелось. 

— Слишком тут промозгло для разговоров, — ответил он, — может быть, хочешь подняться ко мне? 

Торус недоверчиво посмотрел на капитана, и от него этот взгляд не ускользнул. 

— Думаешь, в моей квартире тебя поджидает наряд полиции? — капитан развеселился. — С другой стороны, у меня там такой бардак, что можно попытаться отыскать древнюю цивилизацию. Вы с Вороном вроде были любителями старины в своё время... Эй, приятель, это мне стоит переживать, приглашая тебя к себе. Твоих друзей не зову — не обессудь. Мне с ними говорить не о чем. 

— Они подождут, — после недолгих размышлений согласился Торус с таким видом, будто делал капитану одолжение. Капитан комментировать это не стал — у него действительно не было никакого желания долго находиться на улице, поэтому, получив согласие, он молча открыл дверь парадной и приглашающим жестом велел Торусу следовать перед собой — на всякий случай, поскольку не очень хотел получить по голове тяжёлым тупым предметом. 

В квартире, как капитан и предупреждал, царил привычный бардак — разбросанные вещи, пустые бутылки и пачки сигарет, полные пепельницы, клочки каких-то бумаг и прочий мусор. 

— Проходи на кухню, я сейчас к тебе присоединюсь, — сказал капитан, едва оказавшись в квартире. — Можешь достать пару стаканов и открыть бутылку виски. Только не вздумай подливать мне клофелин, окей? — весело попросил капитан, вспоминая о том, как неудачно опрокинул по стаканчику виски с некой фанатичкой прошлым летом. Торус и на этот комментарий никак не отреагировал — молча отправился в указанном направлении. 

Когда капитан вошёл на кухню, на ходу расстёгивая полицейский мундир, на столе уже стояли два стакана, наполненные виски, а Торус со всём тем же спокойствием дымил папиросой — кажется, они с Горном даже курили одно и то же. 

— Кстати, передал Горну твои слова на счёт вашей матери, — сообщил капитан, садясь за стол. Он потянулся к виски, сделал глоток. Торус кивнул, словно ему было по большей части всё равно, выполнил капитан его просьбу или нет. 

— Я пришёл по делу, — наконец, заговорил Торус, словно устав от пустых разговоров. Капитан и сам был только рад перейти к сути. — Я бы этого не сделал, если бы не просьба одного человека. 

— Что за человек?

— Это для тебя не так важно, — уклончиво ответил Торус, не желая вдаваться в детали. — Но скажу, что он неплохо мне заплатил за работу. 

— Всё имеет значение: от того, что это за человек, будет напрямую зависеть то, как я отнесусь к полученной информации, — капитан пристально следил за Торусом, но тот остался непреклонен. 

— Это уже не моя забота, как ты отнесёшься к информации, и как будешь её использовать. Мне заплатили за работу — и я её сделаю, остальное меня не касается. 

Капитан понял, что расспрашивать Торуса о личности информатора бесполезно. Он был очень упёртым типом. Что ж, пусть говорит, а там уже будет видно, как можно использовать сказанное — всё лучше, чем ничего. 

— Я знаю, что ты ищешь Брайана О`Фаррелла, — тут же выдал Торус. — И я знаю, что он находится в Нью-Йорке. И я в курсе, что Ворон до того, как ты отправил его в тюрьму, поддерживал с ним контакт. 

— Уже интереснее, — капитан при упоминании О`Фаррелла тут же помрачнел, отхлебнул ещё виски, продолжая наблюдать за Торусом. 

— Лично мы его никогда не видели, но и без того понятно, что он искренне желал тебе смерти. Тебе и всем, кто тебя окружает. Ты сильно обидел его. 

— Обидел. Может быть, ещё будет аналогия про отобранные игрушки и драку ночными горшками? Прямо детский лепет, — хмыкнул капитан, достал из полупустой пачки слегка помятую сигарету и закурил. Торус остался равнодушен к его сарказму. — Это то, что ты пришёл рассказать мне? Какая новость! Естественно, я его _обидел_ — я засадил ублюдка за решётку, где ему самое место. 

— Мне нет до этого дела, — резко ответил Торус. — И мне плевать, жив ты будешь или умрёшь. Тоже касается и твоих приятелей. Я пришёл рассказать то, что знаю. За вознаграждение. И об этом я тебе сразу сообщил. Однако, капитан, не могу не напомнить: очень многие желали бы твоей смерти, и слишком уж часто те, кто оказываются рядом с тобой, тоже подвергаются опасности. Тебе-то самому как с этим живётся? 

— Ты же вроде говорил, что тебе нет до этого дела, — парировал капитан, доливая себе ещё виски. Он говорил, зажав сигарету в уголке рта. — Я сам разберусь со своими проблемами — и проблемами своих друзей, если потребуется. Я разберусь со всеми проблемами в этом грёбанном городе, раз уж больше некому! Продолжай. 

Торусу не понравился этот приказной тон. 

— Я-то продолжу, но ты бы поразмышлял над этим на досуге... Это мой заказчик тоже просил передать — ты слишком беспечно относишься к собственной жизни, и иной раз не задумываешься о последствиях. Это может сыграть с тобой злую шутку. 

— Тебе заплатили за то, чтобы ты прочитал мне нотации? — раздражённо спросил капитан. — Дай угадаю: денег тебе дала моя матушка? Иисусе, я не знал, что теперь и покойники могут пользоваться банковскими счетами. Расскажешь, как ей это удалось?

— Твои шутки совершенно неуместны, капитан. Ситуация сложилась опасная. Брайан О`Фаррелл доберётся до тебя, если ты не поторопишься. Он бы сделал это и раньше, но тебя здорово выручил случай. Благодаря человеку, который послал меня, ты оказался здесь, в Нью-Йорке, где О`Фарреллу было сложнее навредить тебе из-за решётки, но и тут он нашёл выход. 

Капитан теперь понял, от чьего имени говорит Торус, и что говорит он не своими словами — ему почти чудилось, что он слышит голос Спящего, здесь, на своей задымлённой и захламлённой кухне. Капитан и подумать не мог, что Спящий станет передавать ему свои слова через Торуса. Что-то это да означало — во всяком случае, он ему доверял по каким-то своим причинам. Торус тем временем продолжал: 

— О`Фаррелл сейчас недалеко от тебя, он следит за каждым твоим шагом — его глаза по всему городу, но сам он не показывается и быстро перемещается. 

— А сказать, где именно этот ублюдок, тебе не могли? 

Торус равнодушно пожал плечами и повторил: 

— Не моё дело. Но тебя и твоих друзей и без того несколько раз выручали, постарайся уж сам — в конце концов, это твоя работа. Хотя, возможно, вскоре ты и получишь в руки важные улики. Будь внимателен к деталям. 

Сказав это, Торус неожиданно поднялся со своего места. Капитан всё ещё пытался переварить полученную информацию, хотя ко всему прочему примешивалось ещё и раздражение — Спящий всегда говорил загадками, только подталкивал к решению, но никогда не говорил ничего напрямую. Хотя это и не было его обязанностью. Капитан не понимал, зачем вообще было платить кому-то деньги за передачу такого вот напутствия. Может ли такое быть, что Спящий и сам не уверен в том, где именно находится О`Фаррелл и просто хотел предупредить об опасности? Как будто капитан об этом не знал. Не такой уж он тупица. 

— Окей, старина. Я подумаю над твоими словами, — капитан поднялся следом за Торусом, намереваясь проводить его до двери. — А я тебе что-нибудь должен за это? Снова передать что-то Горну? 

— Просто держись от меня подальше, — мрачно ответил Торус. — Этого для меня будет более, чем достаточно. 

Капитан пожал плечами. 

— Ну как знаешь. И осторожнее там, на улицах Нью-Йорка вечером бывает опасно. 

Торус на прощанье он только раздражённо махнул рукой. 

***  
Слова Торуса — точнее, слова Спящего, которые передал Торус — не давали капитану покоя. Он беспокойно пялился в темноту комнаты, будучи не в силах сомкнуть глаза. Он прокручивал в голове известные ему факты, пытаясь их сопоставить, чтобы понять, где же именно была допущена ошибка и что именно он упустил — в том, что нечто ускользнуло от его внимания, капитан не сомневался. 

Заснуть удалось далеко за полночь, поэтому, когда около шести утра в дверь квартиры начали звонить, а затем и настойчиво стучать, капитан не сразу сообразил, что происходит и где он вообще находится. Спустя пару минут ему удалось более или менее прийти в себя, и тогда следующим чувством, обуявшим капитана, был гнев — он на полном серьёзе готов был пустить пулю в лоб тому, кто осмелился ломиться к нему в такую рань. Вне зависимости от причины подобной поспешности.

Однако дверь открыть всё-таки пришлось — хотя бы для того, чтобы убить незваного гостя. По пути капитан придумал несколько способов возможной расправы, и даже успел представить, как будут смотреть на обезображенный труп возможные свидетели — с тем самым сочувственным ужасом, с которым обычно смотрят зеваки на жертву какого-нибудь жуткого несчастного случая.

К немалому удивлению капитана, потенциальным покойником оказался Эдвард Гаррет, которого он меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Гаррет, казалось, и сам был немало удивлён фактом своего нахождения здесь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — изумление капитана вытеснило даже гнев.

— Узнал в участке ваш адрес… — Гаррет немного виновато улыбнулся.

— Да хоть у самого Дьявола в записной книжке вычитал, мне плевать, — капитан снова начал злиться. Он стоял на пороге в мятых штанах и майке, придерживаясь за дверной косяк и буравя хмурым взглядом детектива Гаррета. — Я спрашиваю, какого хрена ты ломишься ко мне в такую рань? До начала рабочего дня ещё часа четыре!

— Простите, сэр, дело срочное. Я всю ночь провёл на работе…

Гаррет и правда выглядел не многим лучше капитана — бледное лицо, красные глаза, взгляд немного отсутствующий. Но капитан в тот момент был не в состоянии испытывать сочувствие к кому бы то ни было.

— И ты, умник, решил, что я захочу к тебе присоединиться? С чего ты взял, что мне вообще интересно, чем ты занимался этой ночью?

— Да дайте же мне договорить! — неожиданно воскликнул Гаррет. Капитан очередной раз за утро испытал удивление, и на этот раз оно едва не перешло в веселье — мало кто из подчинённых мог бы позволить себе так разговаривать с ним. Если вообще мог. Гаррет был настолько взволнован, что даже не обратил внимания на кривую ухмылку капитана. — Мы нашли того типа… гориллу!

Новость эта заставила капитана стряхнуть с себя остатки сна, он ринулся вглубь квартиры, на ходу собирая вещи, чтобы переодеться.

— Рассказывай, что там! — потребовал капитан откуда-то из комнаты. Гаррет нерешительно потоптался на пороге и, наконец, шагнул внутрь. Капитан, периодически матерясь, пытался отыскать полицейскую форму, которую куда-то швырнул прошлым вечером. Гаррет старался говорить громче, чтобы быть услышанным:

— Его всё-таки опознали. Он был известен как Саймон Холланд, работал на двести шестом участке в Бруклине в звании детектива. Устроился туда двадцать девятого августа, перевёлся из Вашингтона.

— Из Вашингтона? — капитан, наконец, вышел из комнаты, на ходу надевая поверх майки порядком измятую рубашку.

— Да, сэр, — Гаррет сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская капитана в ванную, затем последовал за ним, продолжая говорить. — На своём участке не появлялся как раз с того самого дня, как убили Коннера.

— И, возможно, похитил мисс Гейл.

— Прошу прощения, сэр?

— Саймон Холланд, вероятно, ещё и похитил медсестру, которая работала при полицейском управлении. Понятия не имею, зачем. Но, думаю, они следили за мной и увидели её в моей компании, из чего сделали неверные выводы, — капитан включил воду и принялся умываться над ванной — кран над раковиной он предпочитал не трогать, поскольку тот и без того был замотан первой попавшейся под руку рубашкой, которая принадлежала прежнему хозяину квартиры.

— О, — Гаррет, кажется, удивился, — вы и не рассказывали до этого… Так вот, капитан, нам удалось отыскать адрес постоянного проживания Холланда. Он живёт в Бруклине, в районе Краун-Хайтс, на Краун-стрит, в доме двадцать пять. Я потому и приехал — вы наверняка захотите первым осмотреть его квартиру. 

Гаррет, вероятно, ожидал от капитана некой оценки. Капитан и в самом деле остался доволен — Гаррет был сообразительным парнем, куда более сообразительным, чем многие молодые детективы, с которыми доводилось иметь дело за последнее время. Потому капитан, закончив, наконец, приводить в порядок своё заспанное лицо, повернулся к Гаррету и, вытерев руки о первое попавшееся полотенце, одобрительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Ты всё правильно сделал. Поторопимся, это не так далеко, — капитан направился к двери, продолжая говорить. Гаррет беспрекословно последовал за ним. — Поедем по Коббл-Хилл до Борум-Хилл, а потом — через Проспект-Хайтс, так будет быстрее, а ещё по пути есть место, где можно купить отличный крепкий кофе. 

***

Капитан оказался настолько щедр, что купил целых три стаканчика кофе — два себе и один для Гаррета. Гаррет, правда, к своей порции почти не притронулся — сделал всего пару глотков. Когда они вышли из машины у нужного дома, капитан не мог не заметить, как Гаррет перекладывает из ладони в ладонь стаканчик с остывшим кофе. 

— Тебе тоже не помешало бы взбодриться. 

— Слишком горький, сэр, — признался Гаррет. 

— Тоже мне, любитель сладостей, — хмыкнул капитан. — Да брось ты уже этот чёртов стакан в урну, хватит его мусолить, как сиську. 

Гаррет пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и, кажется, несколько смутился замечания капитана, однако стаканчик выбросил. 

У дома уже стояла полицейская машина — они несколько припоздали, но капитан не сильно расстроился, потому что понимал, что следователи вряд ли прибыли сюда намного раньше. Капитан быстро взбежал по лестнице на третий этаж и распахнул дверь, чем, кажется, несколько удивил других полицейских: на него уставилось сразу четыре пары глаз. 

— Утро доброе, — сообщил капитан. — Мы с детективом Гарретом опоздали, хотя видит бог, спешили как могли. 

— Мы и сами только приехали, капитан, — сообщил один из полицейских. — Минут десять назад.

Капитан огляделся по сторонам. Места для того, чтобы спрятать какие-либо улики и правда было маловато: это была самая обычная двухкомнатная квартира, где такому громиле, как описывали Саймона Холланда, наверное, было тесновато. 

— И как он здесь умещался, такой здоровяк, — пробормотал самому себе капитан, проходя в комнату. 

Ничего подозрительного в квартире на первый взгляд не было. Разве что небольшой бардак, но в этом-то ничего криминального. Да и что он ожидал увидеть? Разложенные на столе орудия убийства с отпечатками пальцев или — ещё лучше — подписанное признание с именами всех соучастников преступления и указанием их текущего месторасположения? 

А что, было бы не плохо.

В любом случае, О`Фаррелл не стал бы связываться с идиотами, которые оставляют улики на видных местах. И всё-таки кое-что бросилось в глаза. Капитан криво улыбнулся, потому что на стене в дальней комнате висел телефонный аппарат.

Вероятно, Холланд покидал своё жилище в спешке, и об этом свидетельствовали не только брошенные кое-как вещи, но и то, что он не потрудился убрать телефон и замаскировать шнур от него. Ведь преступник должен был прекрасно понимать, что это может стать важным источником информации. 

Капитан обернулся, ища взглядом Гаррета, который всё это время молча топтался где-то поблизости, жестом подозвал его к себе, игнорируя других полицейских. 

— Гаррет, мне нужно, чтобы ты немедленно разузнал о разговорах, которые производились с телефона в этой квартире, и звонках, которые сюда поступали, начиная с августа. Не забудь уточнить в телефонной компании, на кого именно номер был зарегистрирован. Запомнил?

— Входящие и исходящие звонки с августа, имя владельца телефонного номера, — повторил Гаррет. 

— Молодец. Можешь приступать, а я осмотрюсь здесь ещё немного, — эта фраза вызвала недовольство на лицах других полицейских, но вслух никто ничего не сказал, разумеется. — Потом заеду в полицейское управление и сразу же отправлюсь в участок. Как узнаешь что-то стоящее, поезжай сразу туда, а потом можешь отправляться домой спать, и чтобы я тебя до завтра в участке не видел. 

Через минуту Гаррет спешно выскочил за дверь, а капитан обернулся к следователю. 

— Ну что, детектив, найдётся у вас для меня пара чистых перчаток? 

***

Капитан добрался до полицейского управления часам к одиннадцати утра — в первую очередь из-за пробки на Бруклинском мосту. В это время на Манхэттэн устремлялся, кажется, чуть ли не весь Нью-Йорк. Зато у него было время как следует обдумать то, что он увидел. В квартире Холланда было найдено нечто, что капитана и расстроило, и обрадовало одновременно. Среди груды вещей он обнаружил вещь, которую хорошо запомнил: шляпка, которую он видел у Дороти Гейл. Тёмно-синяя. И она всё ещё хранила её запах — капитан хорошо его запомнил. Держа в руках эту шляпку и вспоминая о том, как Дороти придерживала её, убегая от него в сторону трамвайной остановки, капитан почувствовал, что внутри у него образовывается налитый свинцом ком, который начинает сковывать все внутренности. 

В последний раз он ощущал нечто подобное в тот момент, когда думал, что один из Драконов убил Ли. Но капитан не имел никакого права тратить время на пустые переживания. Он был человеком дела, и видел только один выход — найти О`Фаррелла и спасти Дороти. Потому что он по долгу службы, к сожалению, не раз видел, что способен сделать чокнутый маньяк с хрупкой беззащитной женщиной. Дороти такого точно не заслужила, как и её мать не заслужила того, чтобы смотреть на обезображенный труп собственной дочери. 

По всему выходило, что преступникам и в самом деле понадобилась эта женщина, но капитан понятия не имел, зачем. Как бы там ни было и какие бы мотивы не преследовали похитители, находка, скорее всего, свидетельствовала о том, что Дороти была жива. В противном случае, если к случившемуся был причастен О`Фаррелл — а он был причастен, учитывая все обстоятельства — они бы уже обнаружили её труп со всеми признаками насильственной смерти. Значит, у О`Фаррелла были причины сохранять ей жизнь — во всяком случае, на какое-то время. Капитан надеялся, что этого времени хватит для того, чтобы успеть спасти её. В том, что О`Фаррелл убьёт Дороти, как только в ней исчезнет потребность, сомневаться тоже не приходилось. К тому же О`Фаррелл искренне ненавидел женщин и неустанно напоминал капитану, что большинство из них — стервы и суки и пригодны только для одного. Может быть, в этот самый момент он... 

— Не думай об этом, — приказал сам себе капитан, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, когда мысли его снова начали развиваться в неприятном направлении. Лучше поразмыслить над тем, что можно сделать в сложившейся ситуации. Взвесить всё, что есть в наличии. 

Помимо всего прочего, стало очевидно ещё одно: какое-то время Дороти держали в той квартире. Уехали оттуда, вероятно, не так давно. Не больше, чем пару дней назад. Может быть, и того меньше. Находка окончательно убедила капитана в том, что квартиру эту покидали довольно стремительно. А на это должны были быть причины — не исключено, что О`Фаррелл начал догадываться о том, что полиция вот-вот выйдет на их след. Скорее всего, в полицейском управлении ещё были люди, которые занимались для него слежкой. Розыски здоровяка были внутренним расследованием, о котором не было известно никому, кроме сотрудников полиции, но О`Фаррелл и об этом смог пронюхать. 

Больше в квартире не оказалось никаких улик, хотя капитан всё же настоял на том, чтобы по возможности были сняты отпечатки пальцев — это была неплохая возможность узнать, кем был этот Саймон Холланд. Кроме того, капитан собирался сегодня же попросить Ли отправить запрос в Вашингтон, чтобы узнать, сколько вообще человек за этот год было переведено в Нью-Йорк. Конечно, это была хренова куча бумаг, но что ещё оставалось делать?

В полицейском управлении капитана ждал ещё один приятный сюрприз — Ли на работе так и не появлялся. Это вызвало смутное беспокойство, несмотря на то, что причины отсутствия на месте начальника полиции могли быть самые прозаические. Не хватало ещё сейчас нестись к нему домой и узнавать, всё ли в порядке. 

Слишком много было тревожных новостей в последнее время, и капитан от этого жутко устал. 

Но времени сейчас не было, и капитан не видел иного выхода, кроме как обратиться за помощью к Торлофу. Тот, к счастью, был на месте, и в кабинете у него, как обычно, был Корд. Эта их дружба порядком веселила капитана. 

— Я вот одного не пойму, инспектор, — с порога заявил он вместо приветствия, — ты друг заместителя начальника или его секретарша? 

— А я не могу понять, — вместо Корда ответил Торлоф, — какого чёрта ты вламываешься ко мне в кабинет без стука? 

— А что, вы занимались тут чем-то противозаконным? — невинно поинтересовался капитан, чем заслужил два недовольных взгляда. Кажется, шутить никто настроен не был, да и у капитана, по чести говоря, времени на зубоскальство тоже не было, поэтому он тут же перешёл к сути. — У меня есть одна важная просьба, раз уж отсутствует Ли... кстати, никто не в курсе, куда он пропал? 

Торлоф пожал плечами. 

— Понятия не имею, что там такое. Он позвонил и сказал, что сегодня его не будет, потому что у него дома образовались какие-то дела, которые никак нельзя отложить. К тому же, он вроде бы неважно себя чувствует. Обещал быть завтра. 

Капитан нахмурился. Он надеялся, что не случилось ничего серьёзного. 

— Во всяком случае, он был в состоянии дойти до телефона. Заеду к ним... к нему вечером, — подытожил капитан уже вслух. — Значит, придётся заняться этим заместителю начальника. Мне нужно, чтобы в Вашингтон отправили запрос относительно Саймона Холланда. Это касается текущего расследования и, вероятно, поимки организатора серии убийств и взрыва в полицейском управлении. На днях я получил словесное описание преступника, которого последний раз видели рядом с убитыми Филлипсом и Коннером, и сегодня утром удалось отыскать его квартиру. Есть вероятность, что ещё в конце августа сюда было переведено какое-то количество человек, которых мы ещё не вычислили по банковским счетам, и эти сукины дети могут быть как-то в этом всём замешаны. Нужна абсолютно вся информация об этих людях. И я хочу, чтобы подняли все документы, не только те, что пришли из Вашингтона. Всё это потом и нужно будет проверить. Есть у меня мысль, что некоторые переведены по фальшивым документам и в полиции никогда не работали... 

В конце концов, три года назад и сам капитан приехал в Нью-Йорк с фальшивыми документами из Милуоки, хотя был из Вашингтона. Правда, воспользоваться ими ему так и не довелось.

Торлоф несколько секунд обдумывал слова капитана, затем, пометив что-то в блокноте, кивнул. 

— Дело действительно серьёзное, — согласился он. — Сделаю запрос немедленно. Что-нибудь ещё? 

— Пока ничего, — капитан очередной раз удивился внезапной покладистости Торлофа, хотя чему удивляться — дела самом деле обстояли не лучшим образом, — мне самому нужно ехать в полицейский участок — в любой могут привезти важную информацию по телефонным звонкам этого Холланда. Так что больше не буду мешать вам готовить этот хлев к рождению Иисуса. Моё почтение, Мария, Иосиф, — по-шутовски поклонившись вначале Корду, затем Торлофу, капитан стремительно ретировался за дверь, не став дожидаться реакции на свои слова. 

Оказавшись в участке, капитан первым делом узнал, не приезжал ли ещё детектив Гаррет. Ответ последовал отрицательный. Капитан не удивился — он и не рассчитывал, что это дело быстрое. Но Гаррет всё-таки сумел удивить его: не прошло и часа с момента прибытия капитана, как он появился с небольшой пачкой бумаги в руках. 

— Капитан, — Гаррет, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, ввалился в кабинет. — Я сделал то, что вы просили. 

— Отлично, — капитан выглядел довольным, хотя в тот момент он многое бы променял на пару стаканов виски и несколько часов пусть и беспокойного, но всё-таки сна. Или — ещё лучше — на то, чтобы Брайан О`Фаррелл умер в младенчестве. — Я знал, что на такого толкового парня, как ты, можно положиться. Были проблемы? 

Гаррет покачал головой и водрузил документы на стол капитана. 

— Вот всё, что мне удалось разузнать. Надеюсь, это нам поможет. Телефон был зарегистрирован на Саймона Холланда. 

— Выходит, это вымышленное имя, — тут же сообразил капитан. — Он не стал бы регистрировать его на настоящее, да и вообще светить его. 

— Наверное, вы правы. 

— Я точно прав, — заявил капитан и пододвинул к себе бумаги. — Теперь остаётся только как следует всё это изучить. Может быть, обнаружится что-нибудь интересное. 

— Я могу помочь, — предложил Гаррет. — Так будет быстрее. 

— Ну уж нет, — покачал головой капитан. — Ты помнишь, что я тебе сказал? Отправляйся домой спать. Поверь мне, тебе предстоит ещё множество бессонных дней и ночей в этом чудесном месте. 

— Но это как-то... — начал было Гаррет, но капитан его оборвал. 

— Много ли с тебя будет толку, если ты рухнешь где-нибудь от усталости? Давай, проваливай. Завтра утром буду ждать тебя на работе. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — несколько смущённо пробормотал Гаррет. — Тогда я могу идти? 

— Иди, говорю же, — капитан махнул на него рукой. Он и сам бы хотел выспаться как следует, но себе он такой роскоши позволить пока что не мог. 

Через минуту капитан остался один на один со стопкой документов. На вид она была не такая уж пугающая, но капитан понимал, что просмотр — это далеко не всё, потому что предстоит ещё как следует изучить места, куда поступали и из которых поступали звонки, а это был немалекий объём работы. И беготни. 

— Бумаги меня доконают, — проворчал капитан. 

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 7 ноября 1933 года]_

Поистине, по крепости нервам капитана Доу не уступала разве что выпивка, которую он употреблял. Будь он человеком другого склада характера, ему пришлось бы невыносимо: этот год оказался невероятно богат на безумные события, которые язык не поворачивался назвать просто «неприятностями».

И так уже в последнее время отпало напрочь всякое желание шутить по любому поводу — чувство юмора у капитана всегда отдавало чернотой, а в нынешнем положении любая шутка могла вскоре оказаться правдой — да и никогда прежде не знакомое чувство бесцельной тревоги уже несколько дней не оставляло его.

К счастью, капитан всё ещё предпочитал действовать, а не думать, поэтому вместо того, чтобы предаваться унынию, предавался другим, более интересным эмоциям — по ходу этих самых действий.

Вот и сейчас, подъехав к дому Ли он сначала испытал облегчение — машина Лареса, которую после безвременной кончины «Форда» пока использовал Ли, — стояла припаркованной, в целом всё выглядело вполне обыденно. Секундой позже он почувствовал лёгкий укол раздражения, приём не смог бы даже сказать, чем он был вызван: странным приступом тревоги или тем, что он и сам бы не прочь был отдохнуть, но жизнь никак не подкидывала шанс. А потом он просто махнул рукой, заглушил мотор и отправился к двери, по пути едва не споткнувшись о рыжего кота, который по-видимому устроил в кустах засаду — то ли на птиц, то ли на кого придётся.

— А ты и впрямь сторожевой, — проворчал капитан, коротко нажав кнопку дверного звонка. Обычно из дома был слышен звук работающего двигателя и шуршание шин по гравиевой дорожке, и звонок в дверь не заставал хозяев врасплох. Сейчас же прошло не менее трёх минут, прежде чем за дверью послышались шаги.

— Капитан? — удивлённо спросил Ларес. Судя по его лицу, он не слишком напрягал себя бодрствованием; впрочем, для Лареса это вообще было в порядке вещей. Другое дело, что вышел он один.

— Ли дома? — спросил капитан, снова чувствуя смутную тревогу.

— Думал, ты в курсе, — Ларес беспечно махнул рукой, — он же звонил в управление утром. Ты заходи.

Капитан почувствовал себя немного глупо, что ему крайне не понравилось.

— Меня это несколько насторожило. Довольно нетипично, знаешь ли. У вас всё в порядке?

— Насколько ты можешь видеть. Кажется, молоко испортилось. — Ларес сбросил с себя остатки сна и теперь, попутно изучая содержимое холодильника (приглянулась ему, впрочем, только ополовиненная бутылка виноградного бренди), довольно бодро перескакивал с темы на тему. — А ты просто так заехал или по данному вопросу? Мог ведь тоже позвонить и спросить хоть с самого утра.

— Хотел убедиться лично, — капитан махнул рукой; кажется, это жест всё чаще подходил к происходящему в его жизни.

— Капитан? — Ли появился почти бесшумно, и голос его звучал несколько удивлённо. 

«Хорошо хоть не сонно», — подумалось капитану.

«Зависть — плохое чувство», — откликнулся слабый голосок где-то в глубине сознания. Пискнул и тут же затих.

— А я смотрю, у тебя и правда дела. Что стряслось? — капитан устроился в привычном кресле, достал пачку сигарет и закурил, стряхивая пепел в серебристое чайное блюдце, — я жажду услышать хоть одну потрясающую историю за сегодня!

— Так было нужно, — Ли пожал плечами, выдержав очень неловкую и порядком затянувшуюся паузу. — Вообще не слишком поддаётся объяснению.

Кажется, он чувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке — учитывая его обычную пунктуальность и сосредоточенность на работе.

— Ну ты уж постарайся. Зря я сюда ехал, что ли? — капитан подвинул к себе стакан, явно намереваясь наполнить его бренди.

— День вчера выдался тяжёлым, ночь, как следствие, бессонной, и видимо поэтому утром я не смог отделаться от странных необъяснимых предчувствий, — ровным голосом выдал Ли. У него даже оправдание не выглядело как оправдание.

— Долго репетировал? — по-дружески хмыкнул капитан, а потом резко сделался серьёзным. — Вообще прекрасно тебя понимаю. Всё правильно. В нашей-то ситуации, где логика и разум заводят следствие исключительно в тупик, интуиция прежде всего.

— Что нового? — перебил Ларес, который явно понимал, что Ли весь этот разговор не по вкусу. — В большом мире, от которого мы так далеко оторвались?

— Да уж, с утра пять революций прошло, — хмыкнул капитан. — Всё так же скучно. Нашли квартиру нашего полицейского громилы, погребли себя под бумажной работой… Да вот ещё Торус заходил в гости.

— Ничего себе нет новостей! Торус-то у тебя что забыл?

— Пришёл передавать привет от общего знакомого, — уклончиво ответил капитан. — И попросил держаться от него подальше. Я ужасно разочарован, мне казалось, мы отлично ладим.

— А что с квартирой? — нетерпеливо спросил Ли. — Что удалось выяснить?

— Предсказуемо пуста, — в голосе капитана досада мешалась со злостью, он разом приговорил полстакана, — к счастью, Холланд человек прогрессивный и обзавёлся телефоном, так что придётся напрячься и пробить все звонки по списку — насколько это возможно, конечно…

— Это уже зацепка.

— Сотая по счёту. Надоело, — огрызнулся капитан. — Хочется уже зацепиться поконкретней и рвануть, чтобы всю шайку накрыло с этим психом во главе.

— Вся полиция на ушах. Тем более от тебя-то ещё никому уйти не удавалось, — ободряюще протянул Ларес.

«Вообще-то, удавалось. В конечном счёте — тому же О’Фарреллу».

Капитан заглушил комментарий обжигающим связки глотком бренди.


	14. Chapter 14

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Карнеги-Хилл — Манхэттэн, Челси, 8 ноября 1933 года]_

Капитан почти не вылезал из участка в последние сутки, вплотную занявшись изучением полученных данных — дальше ждать было невозможно, О`Фаррелл и без того стал неконтролируем и слишком опасен. Можно было не сомневаться в том, что арест О`Фаррелла развяжет языки тем его пособникам, которых уже удалось арестовать. 

Но найти О`Фаррелла было ещё сложнее, чем заставить говорить его приятелей. Всё это напоминало замкнутый круг. 

Большая карта Нью-Йорка, висевшая в кабинете капитана, наконец-то оказалась действительно полезной: перебирая информацию о звонках, он то и дело отмечал те места, откуда совершались телефонные звонки из квартиры в Краун-Хайтс. Правда, здоровяк Холланд никому не звонил, что странно — звонили только ему, и всегда из телефонов-автоматов, большинство которых находилось в Бруклине и на Манхэттэне. Одна из телефонных будок обнаружилась даже в паре шагов от дома, где жил капитан. 

Но внимание самого капитана привлекло два места. 

Заброшенный завод по производству фарфора в районе для бедноты в Браунсвилле, и пустующая с самого начала Депрессии мебельная фабрика в Челси. Недалеко от них и находились телефоны-автоматы, с которых и было совершено большинство звонков. Капитан прекрасно знал О`Фаррелла и был уверен наверняка, что тот не стал бы там прятаться, и, скорее всего, просто использовал эти места в качестве отвлекающего манёвра, потому что они слишком подозрительны. Только тупица решился бы отсидеться на заброшенном заводе после того, как совершил несколько звонков по ближайшему телефону: понятное дело, что полиция первым делом отправится туда. 

Но О`Фарреллу это всё было бы на руку — облава позволила бы ему понять, в каком направлении движется расследование, и что происходит в полицейском управлении, потому что пресса, после того, как Ли обратился к журналистам, печатала исключительно сдержанные статьи о происходящем. 

Да, чёртов сукин сын всё рассчитал. Он отлично перестраховался. 

Капитан отметил эти места крестиками — всё-таки их стоило проверить. Правда, безо всякого шума. О`Фаррелла он там не найдёт, зато подсказки могут быть. Может быть, не в самих зданиях, а где-то поблизости. Нужно как следует изучить местность, а потом уже принимать решение о дальнейших действиях. Вот к какому выводу пришёл капитан. 

Да и Спящий передавал через Торуса, что стоит внимательнее присмотреться к полученным уликам — там может находиться нечто важное. Не стоило тратить время зря. Бросив взгляд на часы, капитан задумчиво почесал небритую щёку. Если выехать сейчас, то уже к вечеру он может располагать сколько-нибудь существенной информацией. 

— Я съезжу в Челси и Браунсвилль по работе, — сообщил капитан диспетчеру перед тем, как покинуть полицейский участок. — Вернусь через пару часов. Это на случай, если кто-то будет спрашивать. 

Капитан решил начать с Челси — место было ближе всего к полицейскому участку, и путь на машине от здания полицейского управления, которое месяц назад было частично разрушено взрывом, до этой фабрики занял бы всего минут пятнадцать. Да и от нынешнего сарая, где ютилось всё управление, было примерно столько же. Так что капитан разумно предположил, что если что-то обнаружит в Челси, то сможет в кратчайшие сроки доложить об этом начальству. 

Очень удобное место, что и говорить. 

Мебельная фабрика некогда принадлежала итальянцу, который, как и многие его соотечественники, прибыл в Америку в поисках лучшей жизни. Фабрика была открыта в тысяча девятьсот десятом году, и долгое время её владельцу сопутствовал успех — производство процветало, обеспечивая рабочими местами жителей ближайших кварталов. Однако в тысяча девятьсот двадцать девятом, когда развернулся экономический кризис, владелец вмиг лишился всех своих сбережений, как и большинства заказчиков — многие из них так же стали банкротами. Фабрику пришлось закрыть на неопределённый срок, и все её работники оказались на улице. Не выдержав тягот жизни, сам владелец фабрики вздёрнулся, а фабрика так и стояла заброшенной вот уже четыре года. 

Именно сюда и приехал капитан, оставив машину за углом, у ближайшего магазина. Он обошёл здание, рассматривая побитые окна и заколоченные двери. Вокруг не было ни души, что не удивительно — место не самое приятное для прогулок. Но капитана это только порадовало — не будет никаких зевак и посторонних. 

Вход в здание когда-то так же был заколочен, однако теперь перекрывающие его балки оказались выломаны и валялись здесь же, на земле. Вероятно, это была работа каких-нибудь подростков, ищущих приключений, либо заброшенной фабрикой в качестве ночлежки пользовались бездомные. 

Капитан шагнул в здание и тут же щёлкнул фонариком — на первом этаже царил полумрак. Свет проникал только сквозь щели между ссохшимися балками, которыми были заколочены побитые окна. В воздухе кружилась пыльная взвесь. 

Шаги гулко разносились по заброшенному зданию, которое было практически пустым, если не считать остатков брошенной и давно сломанной техники, мебели и прочего хлама. Стояла такая тишина, что единственным возможным обитателем фабрики в данный момент мог оказаться разве что её бывший хозяин, который повесился здесь же, в своём кабинете. Капитан почти уверился в собственной мысли, когда до слуха его донёсся странный для заброшенного здания шум — как будто кто-то шумно заворочался на скрипучих досках. Капитан не без веселья не стал исключать версию с призраком и отправился наверх. 

На второй этаж вела гнилая деревянная лестница, которая скрипела от каждого шага. Призрак, вероятно, оказался стеснительным малым — стоило ему заслышать шаги капитана, как звуки тут же прекратились. Капитан не чувствовал никакой тревоги — вполне могло статься, что всему причиной всему очевидная обветшалость здания, которое того и гляди развалится от сильного порыва ветра. 

Если первый этаж целиком и полностью представлял собой рабочее пространство, то на втором этаже находилось несколько кабинетов — вероятно, здесь некогда был отдел кадров, бухгалтерия и прочий персонал, далёкий от физического труда. Капитан сразу обратил внимание на то, что пол на втором этаже не такой уж и пыльный — кажется, здесь не так давно кто-то здорово походил. Капитан принялся открывать одну дверь за другой, хотя картина была везде примерно одинаковая — обшарпанные стены, пустые рамы картин, разваливающиеся столы и стулья, покрытые паутиной, грязные и пыльные обрывки штор на окнах. 

Одна из самых дальних дверей оказалась заперта. Капитан что было силы ударил по ней ногой. Рассохшееся дерево не выдержало удара — и дверь с грохотом рухнула внутрь комнаты. Обстановка здесь разительно отличалась от увиденного ранее: на полу друг на друге громоздилось несколько матрасов, стоял небольшой шкаф, в котором лежали какие-то тряпки — те на проверку оказались смятыми рубашками. В углу комнаты стояло несколько пустых бутылок, капитан взял одну из них и принюхался. 

— Хреновый виски, — констатировал он. Хотя по бутылкам и так было понятно, что пили местные обитатели. На столе так же обнаружилось пустые зелёные бутылки из-под колы, раскладной нож, бритва, несколько чашек и стаканов, а под столом стоял огромный тазик с водой. Капитан нахмурился. Конечно, могло статься, что это действительно ночлежка для бездомных — в конце концов, спать на улице было не очень-то приятно, но в сочетании с теми звонками... Это вызывало определённые опасения. 

Капитан не был идиотом и понимал, что здесь мог находиться если не сам О`Фаррелл, то кто-нибудь из его дружков, с которыми он бежал из тюрьмы. 

Но прежде, чем нестись сломя голову в полицейский участок, капитан решил до конца осмотреть помещения на случай, если обнаружится ещё что-нибудь интересное — нечто, что прямо бы указывало на то, что здесь побывал преступник. 

Уже потом, гораздо позже, капитан понял, что нужно было сразу отправляться за подмогой, но в тот момент он действительно не видел ничего странного, что в заброшенном здании может кто-то обосноваться. В тяжёлые времена не все могут позволить себе иметь дом. Капитан окончательно насторожился только после того, как увидел тяжёлый амбарный замок на самой дальней двери. С первого взгляда стало понятно, что замок совсем новый, а значит повесили его недавно. Да и сама дверь явно была тяжелее всех прочих — одним ударом ноги её не вынести. Долгие размышления были не в характере капитана, поэтому он отправился за найденным в жилой комнате раскладным ножом. Тот прекрасно сгодился в качестве отмычки.

Когда замок был сброшен на пол, капитан резким движением распахнул дверь — и замер на пороге, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Находившиеся в помещении тоже не ожидали такого поворота событий и, в свою очередь, сами смотрели на капитана не без удивления, смешанного даже с некоторым ужасом. Если бы похититель не завязал им рты, они, наверное, выразили бы своё удивление словесно.

Как бы там ни было, капитану понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с растерянностью, которая сменилась подобием облегчения: в запертой комнате оказалась пропавшая недавно Дороти Гейл и — совершенно неожиданно — Винченцо Карлуччи, у которого на лице были явственные следы побоев. Что здесь делает он и зачем его похитили, капитану только предстояло выяснить, но в тот момент он уже срезал верёвки с заложников.

Обстановка в этой комнате, конечно, была не самая лучшая, хотя кто бы не поместил сюда людей, в выборе места он не ошибся — высокие окна выходили на небольшой пустырь, а благодаря перекрывающим щели доскам, помещение не продувалось, поэтому здесь было даже тепло. Само помещение оказалось почти полностью пустым, если не считать двух старых матрасов, на которых сидели Дороти и Винченцо, и металлического стола, вмонтированного в пол, к которому они были привязаны. А источником звука, вероятнее всего, была чья-то попытка принять удобное положение. Полы здесь и в самом деле жутко скрипели.

Все вопросы — потом, вот что решил капитан, потому что никто не мог знать, когда вернётся похититель. 

— Вы целы? — капитан посмотрел на разбитый нос Винченцо и добавил: — Ну, кроме... 

— Да, — Винченцо торопливо закивал.

— Мы думали, что это он вернулся, — добавила Дороти, потирая запястья, на которых остались следы от верёвки. — Нас привезли сюда сегодня утром, я слышала, он говорил, что собирается вечером отправить нас куда-то ещё.

— Кто вас похитил? — спросил капитан, и ответ оказался вполне ожидаем:

— Он представился Брайаном О`Фарреллом, — сказала Дороти. — Он сказал, что вы знакомы.

— О, даже так, — капитан не стал вдаваться в объяснения, выглянул в окно и снова перевёл взгляд на Дороти и Винченцо. — Кто-нибудь из вас умеет водить?

— Я учился… пару лет назад, — откликнулся Винченцо. — Надеюсь, что ничего не забыл.

— Придётся вспомнить, — капитан кинул ему ключи от автомобиля. — Не самый чистый и не самый новый чёрный «Форд» за углом, прямо у продуктового магазина. Как только выберетесь — езжайте в ближайший полицейский участок, расскажите, что случилось, пусть отправят сюда людей. А мне, кажется, стоит кое-кого подождать. Люблю устраивать засады.

Капитан стоял ко входу спиной, потому порядком напрягся, когда на лицах Дороти и Винченцо одновременно отобразился испуг. Хотя капитан догадывался, на что — точнее, на кого — они смотрят, всё равно не удержался от комментария:

— Что, он уже за моей спиной, да?

Послышался характерный щелчок — стоящий за спиной капитана человек взвёл курок. 

— Ты давно хотел сказать эту фразу. Можешь не благодарить за организацию удачного момента.

— Чёрт, ты меня раскусил, — капитан потянулся было к кобуре на поясе, но его тут же остановили с нотками наигранного разочарования в голосе:

— А, ну-ка, ну-ка, решил меня пристрелить, дружище? Меня, своего старого товарища! Вот класс! Нет-нет, так не пойдёт. Убери руки за голову и повернись уже ко мне лицом — не то, чтобы я хотел беседовать с твоей задницей. И без резких движений, а то ты меня знаешь.

Капитан выполнил требование О`Фаррелла — а это был именно он — и медленно развернулся к нему. Он мало изменился с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. И это даже несмотря на то, что последние несколько лет бывший лейтенант полиции провёл в федеральной тюрьме. Разве что на лице О`Фаррелла, которому должно было быть не меньше пятидесяти, появилось больше морщин, и, что даже забавно, волосы приобрели отчётливо рыжий оттенок, хотя сквозь него и пробивалась седина, да и веснушки были теперь более заметны. Тёмно-серые глаза выражали невероятный восторг.

— Ты готовился к семейному ужину? — насмешливо уточнил капитан, кивая на шуршащий пакет, который держал в свободной руке О`Фаррелл. Тот коротко рассмеялся, опустил пакет на пол и небрежно отпихнул его ногой, не сводя глаз с капитана.

— Не поверишь, действительно выбегал в магазин. Так занятно было: видел, как ты припарковался, вышел из машины, такой весь хмурый и решительный... Чуть не забыл расплатиться от удивления! Кажется, ты сюда случайно забрёл, верно? Ты же не думал, что я могу отсиживаться в таком очевидном месте. Но ты прав — я и в самом деле заскочил сюда всего на пару дней, — сказав это, О`Фаррелл посерьёзнел. — Ладно, хватит трепаться. Приступим. Мисс Дороти, подойди к моему старому другу, сними с его пояса наручники и застегни их на его запястьях, окей? И чтобы без шуток.

Дороти опустила руки, которые всё это время держала на затылке, и беспрекословно выполнила требование О`Фаррелла. Тот остался доволен и продолжил:

— Винченцо, приятель, теперь твоя очередь. Возьми остатки верёвки, которые лежат в углу комнаты, и свяжи ими нашу прекрасную мисс. Да поживее.

Когда и это требование было выполнено, О`Фаррелл задумчиво почесал затылок рукоятью револьвера. Это было до странного похоже на капитана, который и сам так иной раз делал, когда принимал решение. Наконец, лицо О`Фаррелла озарила довольная улыбка.

— Я хорошо тебя знаю, дружище, — обратился он к капитану, — и понимаю, что ты можешь выкинуть какой-нибудь сюрприз, так что не обессудь.

От прогремевшего выстрела зазвенело в ушах. Пуля попала капитану в ногу и прошла навылет. Капитан рухнул на пол и громко выругался, Дороти испуганно вскрикнула, О`Фаррелл, довольный проделанной работой, весело рассмеялся.

— Сколько грязных ругательств! При женщине, при мальчике!

Капитан хотел что-то ответить, но от боли на короткое мгновение перехватило дыхание, его прошиб холодный пот. Штанина моментально пропиталась кровью, от малейшего движения перед глазами расходились круги.

— И это я тоже лучше уберу, — О`Фаррелл вытащил револьвер капитана из кобуры и отшвырнул его в дальний угол комнаты и так же весело предложил: — Можешь попытаться доползти, если захочешь. Посмотрим, кто быстрее.

Но капитан не пытался — он знал, что О`Фаррелл не станет играть с ним в игры. Да и толку-то: руки всё равно застёгнуты наручниками за спиной. Пока оставалось только наблюдать, как О`Фаррелл связывает Винченцо.

— Воронёнок был непослушным мальчиком, да? — приговаривал О`Фаррелл. — Ворон тоже поступил плохо, раскрыв местонахождение важной информации. Вокруг меня одни предатели, никому нельзя доверять. Но сегодня все получат по заслугам. Особенно ты, дружище. Ты так меня подвёл, — О`Фаррелл снова повернулся к капитану. — Расскажи им, расскажи, что ты сделал. Пусть знают, почему они оказались здесь.

Капитан кое-как принял сидячее положение, хотя с застёгнутыми за спиной руками это выглядело, вероятно, несколько комично. Если, конечно, не считать крови, которой был измазан пол под ним. Капитан вытянул ногу, чтобы болезненная пульсация не так отдавалась где-то в сердце. Хмуро глядя на О`Фаррелла исподлобья, он заговорил:

— Хочешь знать, да? Хочешь знать… Ты — говнюк, Брайан, вот ты кто. Бессовестный и беспринципный ублюдок с жаждой наживы, который превратился в простого маньяка. В итоге — женщины, дети… да тебе было плевать. И ты хотел, чтобы я помог тебе, стал с тобой на одну сторону. Ты должен был понимать, что я на такое никогда не пойду. Не стану прикрывать твою задницу. Твою и твоих дружков.

— Это ты типа наехал на меня? — О`Фаррелл присел на корточки рядом с капитаном и вцепился в его волосы, стянутые в хвост на затылке, и потянул за них, заставляя вскинуть голову. Капитан почувствовал дуло револьвера, упирающееся в его подбородок. — Наехал, да? Ты всех просто продал, потому что оказался куском трусливого дерьма. Знаешь, даже в тот момент, когда ребята стали уверять меня, что среди нас есть крыса, сливающая всё полиции, и подозревали тебя, я им не поверил. Я убил двоих за то, что они посмели тявкать в твою сторону. Я считал тебя своим единственным другом. Я любил тебя. Но все они оказались правы. Каким слепым я был, подумать только. Я защищал тебя, я спасал твою жизнь, я выполнял свою работу и выполнял её хорошо… И я никак не мог предвидеть, что именно так ты будешь расплачиваться со своими долгами. Но не переживай, сегодня ты возместишь мне весь ущерб.

— Пошёл ты к чёрту, — капитан дёрнул головой, пытаясь освободиться, но О`Фаррелл удержал его. — Пошёл ты к чёрту, подонок, просто гнида. Хотя бы послушай себя со стороны — какая работа, какое предательство, если ты грабил и убивал, а потом расследовал собственные преступления. Каково, а! — капитан перевёл дыхание и продолжил. — Ты просто псих, вот ты кто, прикрываешь свои гнусные дела нелепыми оправданиями. Я сделал то, что должен был сделать. Это ты, ты столько времени надувал всех и вся, всех и вся…

— Ну вот, завёлся, — вздохнул О`Фаррелл, возводя глаза к импровизированному небу. — По правде сказать, ты жутко разочаровал меня, дружище. Когда я следил за тобой, то представлял, что увижу героя… и что же, — О`Фаррелл фыркнул, — в итоге я нашёл сорокалетнего алкоголика, противного даже себе самому. Или всему виной кризис среднего возраста, м?

О`Фаррелл ещё сильнее сжал волосы капитана.

— Скажи, дружище, скажи, кто ты на самом деле. Говори или я пальну. Считаю до трёх. Два! — О`Фаррелл недвусмысленно направил револьвер в сторону Дороти.

— Я предатель! Предатель! Ты доволен? — прорычал капитан. — Мужчины разбираются между собой, если они мужчины, а не отыгрываются на женщинах и детях. 

— Посмотрите-ка, — насмешливо ответил О`Фаррелл, — старый алкоголик рассказывает мне о том, как должен вести себя настоящий мужчина. Очаровательно. 

Он поднялся на ноги, нависнув над капитаном.

— В общем, слишком много лишних слов, но для начала неплохо, дружище, у нас наметился прогресс, — сказав это, О`Фаррелл ударил капитана по лицу рукоятью револьвера. Капитан снова завалился на бок, сплюнул смешанную со слюной кровь, машинально облизнул разбитую губу. О`Фаррелл тем временем подошёл к Дороти и обратился уже к ней:

— А что ты думаешь по этому поводу, детка?

— Я думаю, что ты психопат, и тебе бы стоило обратиться к врачу — проверить голову, — зло выдохнула она, хотя в голосе её звучали слёзы. О`Фаррелл рассмеялся, словно Дороти сказала что-то невероятно весёлое.

— Вот как, — протянул О`Фаррелл, не прекращая улыбаться, и отвесил Дороти хлёсткую пощёчину. Затем ещё одну. — Тоже нарываешься на неприятности? Ты у меня договоришься, сучка херова! Я тебе не рассказывал, дружище, — продолжил он, не поворачиваясь к капитану, — как эта маленькая дрянь до крови покусала нашего здоровяка. Вот это было зрелище!

Но капитан не вслушивался в то, что ему говорили — он успел немного перевести дыхание и решил воспользоваться тем, что О`Фаррелл отвлёкся. Всё, что ему было нужно — это толкнуть О`Фаррелла так, чтобы он врезался в выпирающий угол металлического стола спиной. И в тот момент, когда он наклонился Дороти, капитан одним рывком оттолкнулся от пола, намереваясь пихнуть его головой. Но, вероятно, с одной ногой он был недостаточно быстр, и О`Фаррелл успел увернуться, хотя и в самый последний момент.

— Зачем ты это сделал? Хорошо, что у меня отличная реакция! — удивлённо произнёс О`Фаррелл, глядя на капитана, рухнувшего на пол у самых его ног. Он истолковал его поступок по-своему, хотя самого капитана в тот момент куда больше заботила возможность обезвредить ублюдка. — Неужто тебя так взбесило, что я её бью? Ты всегда был слишком мягкотелым, это я говорил, как и то, что женщины — суки, которых нужно вовремя ставить на место. Ещё, кстати, тебе стоит поменьше шевелиться, иначе просто истечёшь кровью, как свинья.

О`Фаррелл выстрелил капитану в бедро. Всё повторилось с самого начала: Дороти вскрикнула от ужаса, О`Фаррелл засмеялся, капитан заорал от боли благим матом. Кровь на полу собиралась в небольшие лужицы. На этот раз послышался и голос Винченцо, который всё это время сохранял гробовое молчание, потому что был слишком напуган происходящим:

— Хватит! — сдавленно попросил он, словно ему было трудно дышать. — Хватит! Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит, хватит, хватит!

Винченцо был едва не бледнее капитана, и его здорово колотило. О`Фаррелл раздражённо махнул револьвером в его сторону.

— Заткнись и уйми свою истерику, приятель! Ты что, боишься вида крови? Слышал, дружище, — О`Фаррелл весело посмотрел на капитана. — Ты пугаешь детей. Тебе не стыдно, а?

Винченцо замолчал, по его бледному лицу катились капли пота, выглядел он так, словно готов был вот-вот потерять сознание.

— Наверное, нам стоит переговорить наедине, — заключил О`Фаррелл, глядя в мутные от боли глаза капитана. — Эти двое слишком нас отвлекают. Боюсь представить, что они устроят, когда я начну убивать тебя по-настоящему. Терпеть не могу бабские слёзы и детские истерики. Уверен, ты тоже. — О`Фаррелл оскалился и схватил капитана за воротник. Капитан пытался дёрнуться, но О`Фаррелл даже не обратил на это внимания. — Говорят, что тебя невозможно убить ни одним смертоносным оружием, и что тело твоё покрыто многочисленными шрамами от пуль и ножей, которыми тебя пытались прикончить. Так что ты должен вынести небольшую прогулку — заодно и проверим, правдивы ли эти легенды, уж я-то постараюсь как следует, — О`Фаррелл очередной раз посмеялся и без дальнейших разговоров направился прочь из комнаты. За капитаном, которого он волок за собой, оставался широкий кровавый след.

Капитан успел проклясть всех родственников О`Фаррелла и его самого до седьмого колена, пока они спускались вниз. И впервые по-настоящему пожалел, что всё ещё не отключился, хотя к концу лестницы, показавшейся бесконечной, он был очень близок к тому.

О`Фаррелл усадил капитана спиной к одному из неработающих ныне станков, покрытых пылью.

— Вот так намного спокойнее. Времени у нас, наверное, немного, а жаль. В целом, твоя смерть не сильно повлияет на мои планы: вначале я думал убить твоих друзей, а потом уже тебя. Но ты, наверное, уже понял все мои намёки. Так вот. Теперь всё будет несколько иначе — я убью их чуть позже. Как только разберусь с тобой.

— Если бы я… — капитан попытался сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло, — если бы я… приехал сюда не один, ты был бы уже в камере, Брайан.

— Если бы, если бы, — передразнил О`Фаррелл. — Давай посмотрим на реальность. Ты — уже никто, ты — кончен! Ты даже подняться не можешь, а я здесь, стою перед тобой. И как тебя теперь можно называть, а? А? Мистер Джон Доу? Что за ерунда! Твой труп даже будет опознан. Похоронят с почестями. Герой! Безымянный герой! Ха-ха, — порадовался он собственному остроумию.

Капитан промолчал, О`Фаррелл же продолжал говорить — он был доволен тем, как удачно для него всё сложилось.

— Ты говоришь, я ублюдок… но я — ирландец, а ты как можешь оправдаться, м? — О`Фаррелл замолчал на мгновение, а потом стукнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Точно, как я мог забыть! Ведь наш капитан тоже ирландец. Ха! Точно-точно, как я мог, как я мог, вот память… Но ведь тогда ещё хуже. Своим предательством ты опозорил всех ирландцев в своём лице, дружище.

— Можешь трахать свою покойную мамашу, — прорычал капитан.

— Опять завёлся, что ты будешь делать, — вздохнул О`Фаррелл. — Не пытайся, стадию гнева я уже прошёл. Как и все остальные.

— Ты ищешь причины, по которым я сдал тебя полиции, — продолжил капитан. — Их сотни, тысячи. Миллионы этих грёбанных причин, но всё сводится к одному — ты просто больной подонок. Ведёшь себя как одержимый.

О`Фаррелл только покачал головой.

— Не умеешь ты красиво говорить, дружище. Всё одно и то же твердишь. Кстати, я тебе уже рассказывал, что карты подземных ходов, которыми пользовались Драконы, чрезвычайно пригодились мне? Один из таких проходов как раз есть в этом здании, в той самой комнате, где я ночевал пару раз… Ведёт он как раз в Литтл-Итали.

Капитана не слишком удивило то, что у О`Фаррелла был доступ к картам — в конце концов, раз информацию ему передавал Ворон, то всё вполне объяснимо. И понятно, почему О`Фаррелл не боялся полиции — он в любой момент мог сбежать, и никто бы его не отыскал. Куда больше капитана заботило то, что он почти справился с наручниками — пока О`Фаррелл говорил, он вытащил из заднего кармана брюк заколку-невидимку, которую успела положить ему Дороти, пока застёгивала наручники.

— Захвачу с собой и эту крошку, Дороти, повеселюсь напоследок. Я берёг её до самого конца, до момента своего триумфа. Может быть, я даже не убью её, как знать. Если, конечно, она будет достаточно покладистой. Впрочем, любая сука раздвинет перед тобой ноги, лишь бы продлить свою жизнь, — улыбнулся О`Фаррелл, очередной раз взводя курок.

— Конченый урод, — бросил капитан, стараясь ничем не выдать то, что наручники всё-таки поддались.

— Любовь невозможна без насилия, дружище! — философски заметил О`Фаррелл.

Капитан хмыкнул, О`Фаррелл пожал плечами, как бы говоря «Что поделать?», и в тот же самый момент знакомый до ужаса голос прокричал:

— Капитан!

Это был чёртов Эдвард Гаррет, который неизвестно как здесь очутился. Он влетел через парадную дверь, весь растрёпанный и взмыленный, и, кажется, был совершенно не готов к увиденному. Он растерялся на мгновение — ровно то мгновение, которое понадобилось О`Фарреллу, чтобы сообразить, что к чему. Стоило ему повернуться в сторону Гаррета и вытянуть руку с револьвером, как капитан сделал отчаянный рывок, хватая О`Фаррелла за ногу и с силой дёргая на себя. Он не преследовал каких-то особых целей: всё, что ему было нужно — это выиграть немного времени для Гаррета. У того, в конце концов, было оружие, и он был способен держаться на ногах. 

О`Фаррелл потерял равновесие, пальнул наугад, рухнул на одно колено и зашипел от боли, после чего со злостью отпихнул капитана прочь. Капитану было уже плевать — он видел, как после выстрела О`Фаррелла детектив Гаррет рухнул навзничь.

— Гаррет, — только мог, что выдавить капитан. — Чёрт, Гаррет, идиот.

О`Фаррелл больше не был настроен на шутки — появление Гаррета и неожиданная прыткость капитана вывели его из себя. Он повернулся к капитану и от досады выстрелил дважды. Боли капитан поначалу даже не почувствовал — только сильные удары в грудь, последовавшие один за другим. Рот наполнился кровью, воздуха резко перестало хватать. 

— Кажется, скоро здесь появятся нежелательные гости, — мрачно констатировал О`Фаррелл. — Один недоумок уже прибежал, но явно не рассчитал свои силы. Пора заканчивать, дружище. Давно уже пора, по правде говоря. Думаю, ты прекрасно осознал, что ты не так крут, как тебе самому казалось. 

Звук шагов наверху очередной раз отвлёк О`Фаррелла. Он вскинул голову и посмотрел на лестницу.

— Да что же такое, — рыкнул он, дёрнулся было в ту сторону, но тут же замер: по ступенькам торопливо спускался хорошо знакомый капитану итальянец.

Тот, кто называл себя Спящим.

О`Фаррелл был не готов к такому повороту событий. Когда он развернулся к лестнице, выстрел уже прозвучал, и капитан видел, что О`Фаррелл попытался увернуться — он всегда был ловким малым — но начал двигаться слишком поздно, потому пуля, выпущенная Спящим, вошла аккурат в висок, на выходе вырвав кусок мозга, смешанный с волосами и осколками костей. Всё это плюхнулось на пол, а следом, как подкошенный, рухнул и О`Фаррелл. Пуля была крупнокалиберной, поэтому можно было не сомневаться, что он заодно лишился глаз, а возможно ещё и носа.

В воздухе ещё несколько секунд висел звук прогремевшего выстрела. Чертовски меткого выстрела. 

Когда Спящий подошёл к капитану, у того уже не было никаких сил на то, чтобы удивляться. Внутри противно хлюпало, дышать получалось с трудом — не говоря уже об осмыслении происходящего.

— Господи Иисусе, сколько в тебе дырок и изо всех хлещет! Но тебе повезло, что у Брайана был револьвер двадцать второго калибра, — сказал Спящий, присаживаясь рядом с капитаном на корточки. Слышно было, что он немного запыхался от быстрого бега. — Едва успел, — Спящий вложил в скользкие от крови пальцы капитана его же револьвер. На руках его были перчатки. — Я сделал то, что должен был сделать ты с самого начала. И ты понимаешь, что про меня никто не должен знать. Об остальном поговорим с тобой потом, сейчас у нас нет на это времени. Скоро здесь будут полиция и скорая, не хочу, чтобы меня застали. Увидимся.

Капитан не мог толком понять, что говорил ему Спящий, хотя общий смысл уловил. Он услышал, как Спящий взбегает вверх по лестнице. Через минуту — или через вечность, как знать — раздались взволнованные голоса. 

— Винсент, дай свой ремень и отвернись. 

— Сейчас, сейчас. 

— Дыши глубже, смотри на ту стену. 

Капитан не очень понимал суть разговора, сам он лежал на боку видел только ноги О`Фаррелла, труп которого находился в метре от него. Он слышал, как звякнула пряжка ремня, а через несколько мгновений почувствовал невероятно сильный рывок, следом за ним — обжигающе-сдавливающую боль в ноге, от которой даже немного пришёл в себя. 

— Чёрт возьми! — сипло выдохнул капитан. — Можно понежнее? 

Дороти, которая использовала в качестве жгута пояс Винченцо, не обратила на эти слова никакого внимания. Капитан очередной раз сплюнул на пол кровь и, сам того не понимая, коротко застонал, когда Дороти приподняла его, заставляя принять положение полусидя. Удивительно, сколько в ней оказалось силы.

— Не смотри сюда, Винсент. Эй! Слышишь меня? Не смотри! — послышался её строгий голос. — Выйди на улицу, встречай полицию, когда они приедут. Иди!

— Хорошо-хорошо, — ответил какой-то очень далёкий голос Винченцо. Сложно было понять, что именно он выражает. Послышался приглушённый стук и противный скрежет, словно кто-то споткнулся обо что-то большое и деревянное, тем самым сдвинув это с места.

— Гаррет, — пробормотал капитан. — Гаррет.

— Он без сознания, его сейчас лучше не трогать, но он будет жить, — откликнулась Дороти. Капитан же почувствовал, что с души у него свалился камень, даже дышать стало немного легче, хотя с каждым неровным выдохом изо рта всё так же выплёскивалась кровь. Дороти расстегнула его мундир и рубашку, оторвав почти все пуговицы, быстрым движением стащила с себя пальто и свернула его, чтобы зажать им раны.

Капитан спиной чувствовал быстрое биение чужого сердца — кажется, Дороти и сама была напугана. Она вся дрожала, и только спустя несколько секунд капитан услышал её едва сдерживаемые рыдания, которые прерывались судорожными вздохами. Он проговорил, хотя язык у него заплетался так, словно он был мертвецки пьян:

— Не реви.

— Пожалуйста, не отключайся, не спи, — изменившимся голосом попросила Дороти. — Не спи.

— Мой утренний кофе был очень крепким, — капитан переживал, что в его собственном голосе в тот момент не доставало веселья. Мир расплылся и потерял границы. Ощущение тела почти исчезло, и капитана охватило чувство полного умиротворения, совершенно не вяжущееся со сложившейся ситуацией. Чувствуя потрясающую невесомость, он посмотрел вверх и заметил, что потолок исчез, а вместо него простиралось чёрное небо, ощетинившееся иглами звёзд. Вероятно, это была всего лишь галлюцинация, порождённая недостатком кислорода, но капитан не удержался от комментария: — Каждый раз одно и то же...


	15. Chapter 15

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Грамэрси, 12 ноября 1933 года]_

Когда капитан был подростком, его отправили в исправительную школу в небольшую деревушку. Трудовую колонию для проблемных парней вроде него. Но это он ещё легко отделался — вполне могло статься так, что он бы угодил в самую настоящую колонию для несовершеннолетних, где отбывал бы срок до момента, когда ему можно будет вынести настоящий приговор. Преступление его было не таким уж серьёзным — простая уличная драка, в результате которой один из зачинщиков отделался переломом руки, а второй оказался надолго прикован к кровати. Капитан был задиристым сукиным сыном, и эти двое хулиганов просто не понимали, что шестнадцатилетний беспризорник сможет вздуть их в одиночку.

Гонору у капитана бы хватило на целую ораву мальчишек, и плевал он на мнение окружающих по этому поводу. На мнение судей и прокуроров — в том числе. Вердикт «совершенно неуправляемый» звучал неоднократно и был, пожалуй, самым верным. Даже в исправительной школе капитан дрался по любому поводу, разбивал носы, головы и лица, если что-то было не по нему. Особенно ему нравилось колотить здоровяков, которые наезжали на новичков и тех, кто был значительно меньше их самих. Таких капитан неизменно хотел уничтожить.

Однажды он попытался сделать ноги из этой самой школы, но не очень успешно — через пару дней его поймали полицейские, а потом ещё добавили почти полгода за этот дурацкий побег.

В итоге капитану пришлось пробыть в исправительной школе почти два года. В настоящую колонию его так, по счастью, так и не отправили, потому что для него наконец-то нашёлся адвокат, который сумел убедить суд, что два года трудовой колонии для подростка, который защищался от нападавших, достаточный срок.

Как ни странно, это была одна из причин, помимо любви к разного рода приключениям и загадкам, по которым капитан в итоге решил стать полицейским. Не потому что он вознамерился исправиться и стать пай-мальчиком, вовсе нет, а потому что, отбывая наказание в исправительной школе, он осознал, что уничтожать плохих парней — не самая дерьмовая работа. 

Полицейский, которому был поручен контроль поведения трудного парня, хохотал как ненормальный, когда этот самый парень сказал, что собирается поступить в полицейскую академию. Ещё одна истерика у него случилась, когда капитан сообщил о том, что хочет стать полицейским для того, чтобы иметь возможность колотить плохих парней. Да ещё и зарабатывать этим на жизнь.

— Боже, боже, — приговаривал коп, всё ещё будучи не в силах унять свой смех. — Боже, парень! Вы только послушайте этого недоноска, а! Послушайте. Иисусе. Он собирается стать полицейским, чтобы бить плохих парней за деньги. Да тебе одна дорога — в уличную банду, вот что я тебе скажу. Ты кончишь свою жизнь на электрическом стуле, гадёныш, помяни моё слово, — продолжал хохотать он. — Полицейский! Иисусе! Полицейский!

— Всё никак не можешь уняться, да, жирный ублюдок? — зло спросил капитан, смерив тяжёлым взглядом смеющегося с него полицейского. Это было то время, когда капитан, разволновавшись, начинал говорить с жутким ирландским акцентом, отчего многие не могли его понять. Но по глазам полицейского было видно, что тот прекрасно понял, о чём идёт речь. — Так вот что я тебе скажу. Я знаю, что ты покрывал одного сутенёра из местного борделя, который в приступе ярости убил одну из своих шлюх. И что ты водишься с наркоторговцами. Я достаточно времени выслеживал тебя. А теперь тебе смешно, а? Тупица хренов!

Полицейский замахнулся на капитана дубинкой и, наверное, избил бы его до полусмерти, если бы в тот раз капитан не принял решение о стратегическом отступлении. Потом он, конечно, рассказал всё, что сам видел за время своего внимательного наблюдения, в местном отделении полиции. Как оказалось, тот полицейский был и в самом деле во многом замешан. В благодарность за содеянное, местный шеф полиции сделал так, чтобы капитан получил новое имя и чистый «жёлтый лист». Правда, старикан при этом напутствовал:

— Валил-ка бы ты отсюда, сынок.

Капитан последовал его мудрому совету и отправился в округ Колумбия, в Вашингтон. В двадцать один год, после окончания полицейской академии, он попал в участок, где работал сержант Брайан О`Фаррелл, который уже через два года получил звание лейтенанта. Про отца О`Фаррелла ходили слухи, будто тот страдал каким-то психическим расстройством и закончил свою жизнь в сумасшедшем доме, но капитан долгое время не придавал значения этим сплетням — мало ли, о чём судачат люди от нечего делать.

— Наконец-то в этой клоаке появился хотя бы один ирландец. Теперь-то нам точно не будет скучно! — радовался О`Фаррелл, когда капитан рассказал ему о том, как попал в Вашингтон — по секрету, разумеется: узнай кто о том, что в подростковом возрасте у капитана были проблемы с законом, его бы быстро выпихали из полиции взашей. Но О`Фаррелл умел хранить тайны. — Я никому не скажу, мы же друзья, верно? Знаешь, к ирландцам относятся предвзято, но мы с тобой им всем покажем. — О`Фаррелл улыбнулся и привычно, очень по-свойски похлопал капитана по спине. — Мы с тобой, дружище, зададим им жару. Вдвоём мы просто горы свернём! Отличная ночь, чтобы набраться так, чтобы потом и двух слов не связать!

Образ О`Фаррелла из воспоминания начал неуловимо меняться и плыть, как и окружающий мир. И вскоре капитан осознал, что сидят они вовсе не в вашингтонском баре, а в каком-то придорожном трактире. Вместо стакана с виски капитан обнаружил в своей руке кружку эля, и О`Фаррелла, который сидел напротив и весело скалился, залихватски опрокинул залпом свою порцию выпивки и вытер рот рукой. 

В их сторону то и дело бросали косые взгляды — и не удивительно, потому что О`Фаррелл был известным разбойником, которого многие опасались. Именно поэтому капитан и отирался рядом с ним и его бандой — в конце концов, он должен был сдать этих ребят правительству. Пока они ничего не подозревали, но капитан понимал, что всё это не надолго, рано или поздно его раскусят — и тогда пиши пропало. 

Но пока всё было в порядке — О`Фаррелл, кажется, ни о чём не подозревал и всё ещё считал капитана одним из самых сообразительных своих помощников. Хотя главным призом был не столько О`Фаррелл, сколько так называемый «принц Манхэттэна», о котором ходило множество самых разнообразных слухов. Говорили, что он жрёт сердца людей, которые ему служат, что он мог бы стать при желании лорд-мэром Нью-Йорка, и, что самое главное, что большинство известных бандитов работает на него. 

Капитан мечтал добраться до того, кто смог запугать даже известного лорда Капоне из графства Чикаго. Все знали, этот человек со шрамом на лице в своё время очень огорчил принца Манхэттэна, и в итоге ему пришлось добровольно сдаться властями и признаться в своих преступлениях, чтобы избежать участи куда более страшной. Даже разбойники из Гарлема боялись принца Манхэттэна, а это были одни из самых опасных головорезов Нью-Йорка. 

Словом, в масштабах страны это была самая значительная криминальная фигура, овеянная многочисленными слухами, мифами и легендами. Однако уважали и боялись этого человека все. 

Именно к нему капитан, О`Фаррелл и вся его банда держали теперь путь. На днях О`Фаррелл получил письмо, в котором принц Манхэттэна приглашал в свой замок всех бандитов королевства для обсуждения одного чрезвычайного важного дела. И это можно было назвать большой удачей — другого такого удобного случая добраться до так называемого принца у капитана могло и не быть. 

Когда разбойники выходили из трактира, они не заплатили ни единой монеты. Этот трактирщик оказался умнее предыдущего, который посмел потребовать с О`Фаррелла плату за еду и ночлег. О`Фаррелл вышел из себя, а в гневе он становился совершенно неуправляемым. В результате он зарубил и трактирщика, и его жену, и их дочь Холли, а сам трактир был предан огню.

И в тот самый момент, когда ревущее пламя осветило лицо весело скалящегося О`Фаррелла, капитан готов был поверить в существование демонов. 

К замку принца Манхэттэна путь был не близкий, и ехать пришлось несколько дней. Дорога вилась то между скалистых гор, то сквозь разноцветье трав. Они ехали и под палящим солнцем, и под звёздным светом. Они прибыли к обители принца Манхэттэна на исходе четвёртого дня, когда красный шар солнца скрылся за скалами, погрузив мир в мерцающий сумрак. Замок действительно оказался невероятно высоким — его было видно издалека. Таких высоких башен не строил больше никто, и неотёсанная деревенщина поговаривала, что виной всему некая древняя магия, но в россказни крестьян никто не верил.

— Наконец-то, добрались, — проворчал О`Фаррелл, как только перед ними опустили тяжёлые ворота. Верзилы в тяжёлых доспехах внимательно посмотрели письмо, которое вёз с собой О`Фаррелл, и, наконец, позволили им пройти внутрь. 

Замок был под завязку забит разбойниками самых разных мастей со всех концов страны. Капитан наблюдал за тем, как все эти ублюдки, сукины дети, выродки, лица которых он не раз видел в настоящей, реальной жизни, в криминальных сводках, пируют и жируют так, как и не снилось честным людям. 

Приглашены оказались не только известные разбойники, но и политики, и полицейские, и налоговые инспекторы, и главы профсоюзов, все те продажные отребья, которые позволяли преступникам жить и здравствовать. Странно, что среди них не было ублюдка, который правил этим гнилым королевством. Вероятно, не смог оторвать свой жирный зад от трона, чтобы явиться на поклон к этому принцу убийц. 

Все эти продажные люди, как и прежде, вызывали в капитане чувство глубокого отвращения. И, что самое забавное, капитан прекрасно помнил, что некоторые из присутствующих здесь были мертвы. Того же ирландца-мафиози по прозвищу Бешеный Пёс, известного полиции как Винсент Колл, год назад нашли почти разрубленным пополам очередью из Томми-гана в одной из телефонных будок Бронкса. Что не мешало ему сейчас накачиваться алкоголем. 

— Никогда в жизни, — сообщил капитан О`Фарреллу, когда они все уселись длинный стол, заставленный невероятным количеством кулинарных изысков, — никогда в жизни я не видел такого сборища отъявленных головорезов, насильников, продажных чиновников и лживых политиков за одним столом. 

— Значит ли это, — О`Фаррелл приветственно махнул рукой Лаки Лучиано, и насмешливо посмотрел на капитана, — что ты и себя причисляешь к ним, дружище? Ведь ты сидишь здесь, рядом со мной. 

Капитан угрюмо промолчал и огляделся вокруг. Он не мог не почувствовать той ненависти, которую испытывали друг к другу все эти люди. Хуже пауков в банке. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: если бы не некий важный повод, по которому собрал их принц Манхэттэна, эти ублюдки непременно принялись бы за взаимоуничтожение. В воздухе почти осязаемое желание этих людей перерезать друг другу глотки. Их суть, суть конченых убийц, жаждала крови. Их внутренности терзал злой, сосущий голод, который нельзя было утолить ни едой, ни водой. Только кровью и смертью они могли насытиться. Они были настоящими чудовищами. Монстрами. Демонами. Выходцами из преисподней, с которыми капитан боролся всю свою жизнь. 

И впервые капитан осознал, что в одиночку их не одолеть. Ему неожиданно стало дурно. Перед глазами поплыло, и он встряхнул головой. 

— Что с тобой, дружище? — услышал он голос О`Фаррелла. — Ты побледнел. 

— Полный порядок, — пробурчал капитан, расстёгивая ворот рубахи, хотя чувствовал, как на лбу выступил холодный пот, в груди горячо, болезненно пульсировало. Каждый выдох давался с трудом, словно дышать приходилось под водой. Раскалённый воздух накрыл его плотным одеялом. 

— Смотри, не хлопнись в обморок, как впечатлительная дамочка, — весело сказал О`Фаррелл, пихнув капитана локтем в бок. В этот момент гомон за столом смолк, и О`Фаррелл едва не подскочил на месте. — О, начинается! Да здравствует Его Высочество принц Манхэттэна! — он отвесил шутовской поклон. 

— Да здравствует! Да здравствует! — внезапно подхватили прочие сукины дети. Раздались радостные возгласы, когда из-за портьеры показался человек, лицо которого оставалось в тени. 

— Как хорошо, что все вы вняли моей просьбе, господа, — послышался спокойный голос. Принц говорил негромко, но голос его, словно и в самом деле усиленный какой-то магией, было слышно на весь огромный зал. — Я очень рад. Вы все люди занятые, это я понимаю, потому, уверяю, надолго вас не задержу. 

Принц Манхэттэна приблизился к столу, но из-за помутившегося зрения капитан никак не мог разглядеть его лица. Всё, что он заметил, так это то, что человек этот был невысокого роста, и говорил с лёгким заморским акцентом. Казалось, что все присутствующие находятся во власти его чар — стоило принцу заговорить, как все, словно загипнотизированные, уставились на него, не смея проронить ни слова, пока им не позволят. Даже не моргали. Все эти мрази из криминальных сводок, которые не слушались никого, вели себя как покладистые дети. Капитана это порядком позабавило, и он сдержал нервного смешка, поперхнулся воздухом, который всё ещё казался ему раскалённым, и громко закашлялся. 

Все взгляды — в том числе и взгляд принца Манхэттэна — устремились на капитана. Он почувствовал это кожей. 

— Тебя что-то рассмешило? — так же спокойно поинтересовался принц Манхэттэна. 

— Что ты, — хрипло ответил капитан, — мне доставляет невероятное удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как сборище убийц изображает из себя великосветских господ. 

Послышался гомон, но принц Манхэттэна поднял руку, и все разом замолкли. 

— Считаешь, что это такое шоу? — спросил он. — Что ж, будь по-твоему. Все мы по жизни исполняем какую-нибудь роль.

— Пустой трёп, да и к тому же — безнадёжно устаревший, — капитан пожал плечами. Он был сыт происходящим по горло. Он большим удовольствием выбил бы всё дерьмо из этих отморозков, если бы на то были силы. — Им, блядям, как и тебе, одна дорога — на электрический стул! 

— На электрический стул? — в голосе принца Манхэттэна послышалось удивление, смешанное с насмешкой. Как у человека, который понимает, о чём речь, но хочет поиздеваться над необразованностью говорящего. 

— Электрический стул, — сказал капитан не так уверенно, как в самом начале, словно не мог вспомнить, что это такое, но понимал, что всем присутствующим там самое место. Возмущённые возгласы послышались со всех сторон, но принц Манхэттэна снова призвал всех к порядку. 

— Тихо, тихо, господа, видимо, капитан, — именно так принц его назвал, — слишком устал. Как я и говорил, все мы исполняем какую-нибудь роль. Вот капитан, к примеру, всегда влипает в какие-нибудь истории — то полезет в одиночку в злодейское логово, то челюсть не тому человеку свернёт. Дури и силы ему всегда хватает. Перед вами, господа, образчик удивительного безрассудства, вы такое вряд ли ещё увидите. А всё потому что он любит быть героем. В глубине души, конечно. Правда, капитан? 

— Что ты несёшь, пришибленный? Что за идиотское представление? Я из тебя самого циркового уродца сделаю. 

— Вот видите! Я же говорю лишь истинную правду. И ты бы давно превратился в покойника, но без тебя не сохранить хрупкого равновесия мира, — принц Манхэттэна поднял вверх указательный палец, словно учитель, объясняющий азы нерадивому ученику. — Но век героев прошёл, и даже боги измельчали до теней. Благодаря этому я смог стать таким, каким ты меня теперь знаешь. Наш общий старый знакомый Некромант, которого на самом деле зовут Ксардас, мог бы посвятить тебя во все подробности — он-то их знает не хуже моего. Чертовски умный старик в итоге раскусил меня, как и прежде. Впрочем, всё это детали, потому что остались люди вроде тебя, капитан, существующие вне времени. Не исключено, что вы будете жить и в самом конце времён. Как тени, как призраки, как отражения в зеркалах прошлого, настоящего и будущего, вы будете блуждать по перекрёсткам вселенных. И где-нибудь там, на последней станции мироздания, я буду терпеливо ждать тебя. Всех вас. Так что — это далеко не конечная, и ты проснёшься, как только поезд, прорвавшись сквозь клочья тьмы, выедет из туннеля и прибудет на очередную станцию. Правда, этого нашего разговора ты всё равно не вспомнишь.

— Чёрт вас всех дери, — рявкнул капитан, у которого от бредовых рассуждений начала болеть голова, — хватит с меня этой херни! 

— Мне очень жаль, — продолжил принц Манхэттэна, — что в твоём сознании — точнее, подсознании — снова всё перемешалось. Я постараюсь сделать с этим что-нибудь, а то, боюсь, однажды ты очнёшься совершенно безумным, а всё из-за меня. 

— Пошёл ты на хер. 

Принц Манхэттэна рассмеялся. 

— Вот так ты решаешь непонятные и неприятные для тебя ситуации — просто посылаешь всё куда подальше. Не такой уж плохой выход. Кстати, ты что-нибудь ел или пил с этого стола? 

Капитан скривился. 

— Мне не нужны твои подачки. Вообще ничьи подачки мне не нужны, а уж жрать за одним столом с теми, кто может убить даже младенца, — капитан снова бросил взгляд в сторону Бешеного Пса, — я и подавно не стану. 

— Это хорошо, — в голосе принца Манхэттэна послышалось одобрение, он обошёл стол и положил руки на плечи капитану. Тот дёрнулся, но не смог их сбросить. — Просто замечательно, — он наклонился ближе и добавил: — Потому что здесь всё отравлено. 

Капитан не понимал, что случилось дальше — ему показалось, что стул, на котором он сидел, ушёл из-под ног, и отовсюду, со всех сторон, послышались хрипы, стоны и крики. Полумрак окутал зал, словно один за одним начали гаснуть факелы, и остался лишь гипнотический голос сумасшедшего принца Манхэттэна. 

— Лучшая маскировка для монстра — стать человеком. Уверяю тебя, что настоящие чудовища выглядят самым обыденным образом. Именно этим они и опасны — к тому моменту, как ты поймёшь, кто они на самом деле, вычислишь их истинные цели и мотивы, станет уже слишком поздно. 

На лице его была какая-то жутковатая маска, и капитан потянулся, чтобы стащить её. Принц Манхэттэна не стал ему мешать. 

— Спящий, — сказал капитан, — это ты. 

Увидев неожиданное осознание в глазах капитана, Спящий широко улыбнулся — и в неверном свете казалось, что его _слишком_ многочисленные зубы остры, словно лезвия.

— У тебя очень острые зубы, — капитан сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову. — И, на мой человеческий взгляд, их многовато. 

Спящий помолчал некоторое время, приоткрыл рот, и за рядами людоедских клыков, в темноте бездонной глотки, показался раздвоенный длинный язык, похожий на змей готовых к броску. Резкий запах разлагающейся плоти ударил в ноздри. Всё существо капитана содрогнулось от отвращения. 

— Даже не пытайся — подавишься, — заверил он. — Я твою поганую пасть, монстр, мигом в подобающий вид приведу. У меня по этому части опыт большой. 

— Я рад, что хоть что-то остаётся неизменным, но не трать сил понапрасну — я не намерен тебя есть. Я тебе не враг, больше — нет. Время стёрло даже это, — губы Спящего не двигались, когда он говорил, голос его, совершенно плоский, лишённый какого бы то ни было акцента, звучал где-то в голове капитана. И невозможно было не ощутить его жуткую, древнюю мощь.

А после всё растворилось в темноте, залившей величественный зал, стены которого рухнули в одночасье. Живые и мёртвые, в компании которых сидел капитан, остались где-то за гранью восприятия.

Ужасно хотелось пить. Но вокруг не было ничего, похожего на воду. Только горячая темнота, которая то и дело сжимала глотку. 

— Меня застрелили, — признался капитан. — Он меня застрелил. 

И мертвецы смеялись ему в ответ. Мир тьмы был наполнен звуками. 

Капитан был здесь и нигде, он восходил по невидимым ступеням, которые рушились под его ногами. Боль, растекавшаяся по телу, сковывающая движения, мешала сделать следующий шаг. Мешала дышать. 

— Вы все мертвы, — бормотал капитан. — Вы все — старые фотографии. Вы все мертвецы или должны умереть. Туда вам и дорога. А я ещё жив. Так просто я не сдохну, даже не надейтесь, сукины дети.

Шатались невидимые стены выдуманных миров, и с небосвода сыпались камни, и огонь поднимался ввысь, сметая замок принца Манхэттэна, замок Спящего с лица земли. 

— Брайан О`Фаррелл — монстр, вирус в системе, как, впрочем, и Дороти Гейл, но она погрешность незначительная и по большей части безвредная, тогда как Брайан едва не разрушил всё — я его недооценил, нужно было его выследить и уничтожить сразу, моя вина. 

Вскоре капитан снова увидел Спящего, который незаметно, но при том с удивительной скоростью менял лица. 

— Я всегда был с тобой. Ничего другого мне не оставалось, и я неплохой актёр, как оказалось, — говорил старый священник с хорошо знакомым капитану ирландским акцентом. — Всевышний послал мне видение, что я должен помочь тебе, сын мой. Он сказал, что я должен спасти тебя. Они ищут тебя, они могут найти тебя раньше, чем ты сможешь с ними справиться. Господь сказал мне в этом видении, что тебе уготована особая судьба. Поэтому и только поэтому мы сейчас здесь, и я согласился на эту авантюру, хотя всё это крайне сомнительно. Ты понимаешь, что мы навсегда покидаем нашу прекрасную Ирландию? В каком же году это было... Девятьсот пятом? Девятьсот шестом? Я с незапамятных времён путаюсь в датах. Это нормально, когда тысячелетиями спишь.

— А, — устало произнёс капитан, глядя на почти забытого им человека. — Я был подростком. Помню, он часто городил всякую чушь. Помню и эту хрень про хтонических чудовищ, выбравшихся из преисподней ради того, чтобы сожрать меня, но мне было насрать на его душевное здоровье, потому что просто хотел сбежать, а он согласился мне помочь. Правда, не помню, почему я хотел сбежать... Ещё он любил бредить про то, что Дьявол будет освобождён, и армии тьмы восстанут, чтобы нести миру огонь и разрушение под коричневым знаменем смерти. Странно, что он выбрал этот цвет. В общем, все тайны Сатаны выложил как на духу. До чего чудной был малый, совершенно безумный. Правда, в Америке он умер от тифа. «Не верь бесам», — твердил он в бреду. «Не верь бесам!»

— Америка, — протянул ирландский священник. — Страна возможностей и свободы. 

— Чушь собачья, — откликнулся капитан, — чушь. Свободы и возможностей у тебя столько, сколько есть в карманах. Спроси у оборванцев из Риверсайда, Браунсвилля, Брайтон-Бич, да их везде полно. Спроси. Я сам был бродягой, я знаю, о чём говорю. 

Спящий рассмеялся, и капитан увидел, что перед ним сидит уже не пожилой священник, а адвокат, который когда-то помог ему избежать колонии для несовершеннолетних. 

— Я знаю, о чём ты говоришь, парень. Они сами нарвались, я помню этих двух подонков. Они всегда ищут неприятности, но до этого выходили сухими из воды. Здорово же ты их отделал, проучил как следует. Не переживай, я сумею убедить суд в твоей невиновности, это уж точно. Ты сам-то откуда вообще? Сбежал из детдома что ли? О, я смотрю мистер Бука не очень общительный. Ну да ладно, это не страшно. Главное, что я смогу тебя выручить. 

— Ты не мог быть ими, — капитан пробормотал это почти с ужасом. — Не мог быть ими всеми. 

— Ну-ну, сынок, не переживай так, всё уладится, — ответил ему шеф полиции, протягивая чистый «жёлтый лист», — непременно уладится. Тебе не впервой менять имя, верно? Но что такое имена? Пустой звук! Я и не был ими всеми, мне это ни к чему. Но я был в их головах, когда возникала необходимость. Ты понимаешь, о чём я тебе тут толкую, парень? Ты вроде сообразительный. 

— Господи Иисусе, — капитан попытался вцепиться в видение, но грузное тело пожилого человека с удивительной лёгкостью отпрянуло от него, очередной раз меняя форму, — прекрати. 

— Не переживай, я сейчас всё исправлю, ты этого не вспомнишь, я же говорила, — уже женским голосом сказал Спящий. Перед капитаном сидела Холли, закинув ногу на ногу. Она неторопливым жестом достала пачку сигарет и закурила. — Если бы ты вспоминал о подобном каждый раз, то у тебя бы давным-давно крыша поехала. Однако ты повёл себя как последний кретин, — Холли выдохнула дым в несуществующий потолок и едва заметно поморщилась. — Это жутко раздражает. Брайан оказался куда сильнее, чем ты предполагал. А ведь я тебя предупреждала. Но я — мы, коль скоро связано наше существование, — всё сделали правильно. Я не зря оставила перед своей смертью столько подсказок о всех его тайниках, о которых он даже тебе не рассказывал. Правда, я искренне надеялась, что ты не будешь таким идиотом и попросту прикончишь его. Он этого заслужил после того, что сделал со мной, не так ли? Бесчувственный подонок! 

— Останови это! Или, клянусь, я... я убью тебя снова! — пообещал капитан. 

Он видел и другие лица, множество лиц. Перед его глазами раскручивалась какая-то безумная карусель. В голове его разом взорвалась сотня фейерверков, и вспышки эти ослепили его. Капитан хотел заорать, но не смог сделать даже этого. Обессилев, он, как ему почудилось, вцепился в чью-то невидимую холодную руку. 

— Я больше не могу этого терпеть! — признался он. С его губ начали слетать короткие, бессвязные фразы. — Как же пить хочется... Кто-нибудь, помогите мне встать, я не могу сам. Чёрт возьми, надеюсь, я не парализован. И они не отрезали мне ногу. 

Капитан шумно выдохнул, закашлялся. 

— Ну и достанется же мне, — неожиданно весело сказал он. 

— Это верно, ещё как достанется. Всё-таки лекарства действуют на твоё сознание удивительным образом. 

Капитан замолчал и прислушался. Говорящего он не видел. 

— Знаешь, я думаю, — продолжил голос из темноты, — всё это, безусловно, очень интересно, но переходит уже все границы дозволенного. Эй! Поезд прибыл, так что пора проснуться, если не хочешь проехать свою станцию. 

Капитан резко открыл пылающие глаза, в глотке действительно пересохло так, что даже сглотнуть было невозможно. Ощущение было такое, словно кто-то резким движением выдернул его из толщи воды, которой он успел порядком наглотаться. И он никак не мог вспомнить, что говорил только что и что вообще произошло.

— Пока есть возможность, я хочу кое-что тебе объяснить. Разумеется, у тебя всё равно останутся вопросы, но… никому не дано знать всё, не так ли? Прежде всего — ты не прав, человеческие сердца не представляют для меня никакого гастрономического интереса. Но я с удовольствием съел бы сейчас ростбиф. 

Темнота, говорящая с лёгким итальянским акцентом, кажется, усмехнулась.

Капитан не мог взять в толк, о каких человеческих сердцах идёт речь, хотя большего всего в тот момент его беспокоила горячая, почти обжигающая боль, которая разливалась в его груди от каждого вздоха. И то, что вокруг всё ещё было темно. Человек, призрак, кем бы ни был говоривший, кажется, понял причину, по которой капитан предпринял не особенно удачную попытку поднести руку к лицу.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил посетитель. — Сейчас ночь, поэтому здесь так темно. Ты не парализован. И никто ничего тебе не отрезал. Заранее прошу прощения за то, что пришлось прервать твою душещипательную беседу с прошлым. Но ты не приходишь в себя уже четвёртый день, а у меня мало времени. Едва получилось попасть сюда — Роберт приставил к тебе охрану не хуже президентской, на случай, если кто-нибудь из ещё не пойманных приятелей Брайана придёт, чтобы добить тебя. Так что сейчас в больнице полно полиции. Но уехать, не попрощавшись с тобой, я не мог. Меня согласились пустить только после того, как я пообещал, что после моего визита ты, наконец, вернёшься в этот прогнивший, грязный мирок. И я своё обещание исполнил. Ты же понимаешь, что это я, верно?

Капитан кивнул, хотя в темноте это было бессмысленным действием. Конечно, в голове у него более или менее прояснилось, поэтому он узнал того, кто говорил с ним из темноты. Это был Спящий. Джон Доу. Тот Джон Доу, который убил Брайана О`Фаррелла. 

— Пляска Иуды! — выдохнул капитан, проведя по бинтам ладонью. Голос его был хрустким и очень хриплым, он даже не поверил, что это говорит он сам. — Какого хрена... 

— А-а, ты об этом, — протянул Спящий, как капитану показалось, с большим облегчением. — Осторожней, в тебе много чего понатыкано. Но что поделать? Одна из пуль срикошетила прямо в твои кишки. Ты удивительно живучий. 

— Это не даёт повода всяким мясникам распарывать меня от ключицы до пупка, — сипло проворчал капитан. — Что они там искали? Секрет бессмертия?

— Вот что. Ты просто слушай. Я постараюсь говорить кратко. — Спящий сделал глубокий вдох, словно собирался с мыслями и силами. Казалось, он и сам очень устал. После короткой паузы он начал говорить, специально дробя фразы на более короткие. — Всё предельно просто. Наверное, до многих вещей ты бы додумался сам. Конечно, сейчас я не буду освещать последние новости. Я пришёл по другому поводу. Думаю, ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть в курсе причин случившегося.

— Гаррет, — вспомнил капитан. — Детектив Гаррет.

— О, — Спящий, кажется, снова улыбнулся. — С ним всё в порядке. Конечно, половины уха как не бывало, его слегка контузило, но он поправится. Итак, в том, что касается прошлого — моего, твоего, прошлого Брайана, Маттео, всех прочих… всё очень просто.

Капитан очень на это надеялся. На самом деле, он чувствовал, что у него температура, от чего горячее чувство в груди становилось почти невыносимым. Но он слушал — что ему ещё оставалось делать?

— Брайан намеревался добраться до тебя ещё в Вашингтоне. Это одна из причин, по которым я подтолкнул тебя к переезду в Нью-Йорк. Когда вы схватили Брайана и отправили его в тюрьму, то некоторые из его пособников остались на свободе — не так просто было уничтожить его организацию. Через них он и действовал: отправлял деньги, подкупил начальника тюрьмы, вызнавал о тебе информацию, общался с Маттео. Это я передавал тебе ещё через Торуса. Но, как ты знаешь, я давно наблюдал за тобой. Ты человек, который мне нужен, поэтому я не мог допустить твоей смерти. Можно сказать, моё существование в некоторой степени зависит от тебя, но не будем об этом сейчас.

Капитану показалось, что от этой фразы он испытывает странное дежавю, но не мог понять, почему. Спящий в это время снова наклонился к нему, чтобы выслушать вопрос.

— Какого чёрта? — спросил капитан. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — пожал плечами Спящий. В голосе его впервые послышалось негодование. — Всеобъемлющий вопрос, капитан. Я могу спросить то же самое у тебя. Какого чёрта, если я говорил быть тебе осторожнее. Посмотри, до чего ты себя в итоге довёл. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего поставил под угрозу. Могу сказать, я тоже порядком устал от твоих игр со смертью. — Спящий раздосадовано вздохнул и продолжил. — Короче говоря, все эти дела Брайана я знал, потому понял, что нужно тебя вытаскивать. Этим самым я устранил нескольких опасных людей и помог хорошему, достойному человеку. В качестве начальника полиции мне намного приятней видеть Роберта. Именно поэтому не мог допустить его гибели — я в последний момент узнал о планах Брайана взорвать отдел по особо важным делам, и не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как позвонить в главное управление и убедиться, что Роберт в другом крыле здания. Не мог же я туда прийти, — Спящий хмыкнул. — Кажется, Брайан тогда начал догадываться о том, что его выслеживает кто-то ещё. А, ну да, совсем забыл. То дело с сектантами. Я не мог присутствовать лично, потому попросил доверенных людей передать тебе пару подсказок. Всё это, конечно, тоже связано с остальными событиями, но тебе сейчас не до всех этих хитросплетений, верно? Скажу лишь, что помощники Брайана нашли этих помешанных, спонсировали некоторые их нужды и надоумили их использовать тебя в качестве «сосуда». Конечно, они бы умертвили тебя перед этим. И никто бы никогда это не связал с давно пойманным преступником. 

— Притормози. Я сейчас стену мозгами заляпаю от такого количества откровений, — признался капитан.

Спящий вытащил из кармана брюк платок, подался вперёд, вытирая холодный пот, выступивший на его лбу.

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — сказал он. — Сейчас попрошу врача принести морфий. И скоро оставлю тебя в покое. Хотел тебе напомнить о том, что никто из посторонних не должен обо мне знать, я ведь вроде неопознанный труп, который так и не достали со дна Ист-Ривер. Дороти и Винченцо обо мне больше не вспомнят, так всем будет намного проще. Как и Торлоф, с которым я в своё время тоже успел пообщаться. А своим друзьям ты и так уже рассказал достаточно, так что не страшно, если они ещё кое-что узнают. Если ты, конечно, ты сам этого захочешь.

Спящий задумался, а затем, что-то вспомнив, радостно заметил:

— Торус! Да, знаешь, я сразу его заприметил в качестве своего, скажем, доверенного лица. Особой любви к вам он, конечно, не питает. И ты понимаешь, почему. Но всё же он со своей ролью справился. Я не ошибся в своём выборе. В конце концов, я попросил его следить за тобой, и именно он позвал меня, когда понял, что ты в одиночку отправился в Челси. Думаю, будь всё иначе, вы могли бы подружиться.

— Снова детский лепет, — прохрипел капитан. — Просто хрень. К чёртовой матери всё.

— Кажется, от боли и жара твой и без того невыносимый характер становится ещё хуже. Ругаешься, как сапожник. При чём не очень понятно, на кого. Лично я никогда не желал, чтобы с тобой случилось нечто подобное. Никогда, запомни.

Капитан предпочёл ничего не отвечать — он в самом деле злился больше из-за собственного бессилия и терзающей его боли. Дыхание то и дело перехватывало, внутренности, казалось, горят. Но это можно было перетерпеть, как всегда.

— На этом пока всё. Может быть, мы ещё и увидимся, но гарантировать этого не могу. В любом случае, будь осторожнее. Не знаю, успею ли я в следующий раз. Но я надеюсь, что кое-чему вся эта история тебя научила. Обдумай всё как следует.

Спящий встал со своего места. Капитан услышал шорох одежды — видимо, он принялся надевать пальто.

— Как только врач посчитает, что твоё состояние стабильно, тебе позволят с кем-нибудь поговорить. Вот и узнаешь последние новости. Возможно, не все из них тебе понравятся. А мне и в самом деле пора. 

В темноте капитан слышал шаги, направлявшиеся к двери.

— Джон Доу, — всё так же хрипло окликнул он.

Капитан хотел сказать что-то ещё, но мысли в его голове путались. И тогда он услышал тихий смешок Спящего.

— Всё-таки, это всё… очень занятно. Но не стоит благодарности, в самом деле. Мной двигал эгоизм и своего рода любовь к редким вещам, — рука Спящего легла на ручку двери и та тихо скрипнула. — А теперь — спи, капитан. Сон — полезная штука. Это я не понаслышке знаю. Свяжусь с тобой, как только доберусь до Неаполя и улажу там некоторые свои дела.


	16. Chapter 16

_[Нью-Йорк, преимущественно Манхэттэн, 8-13 ноября 1933 года]_

Случайностей не бывает. Ни один участник какого-либо события не вовлечён в него по чистой неосторожности зазевавшейся судьбы — для каждого есть своя роль, так же как есть и отправная точка.

Для детектива Гарретта такой точкой стала необходимость связаться с капитаном аккурат тогда, когда тот отправился в Челси. Диспетчер, как и было велено, передал информацию — и дальше уже сработала реакция Гаррета. Он сверился с картой и мысленно выругался — конечно, слова, пришедшие ему на ум, были детским лепетом по сравнению с тем, какие рулады закладывал его начальник. Памятуя и о последних разговорах, и, в принципе, уже успев достаточно изучить капитана, он понял, что в погоне за ответами и махнув рукой на элементарные нормы безопасности капитан отправился проверять информацию. Наверняка подумав при этом что-то навроде «что там может произойти, в такой близости от полицейского управления?»

В общем, прихватив со стола карты с пометками и записную книжку, которую капитан почему-то не прихватил с собой, Гаррет направился напрямую, минуя все инстанции, к Ли: капитану в самое ближайшее время могла понадобиться подмога, а кто как не начальник полиции, наиболее оперативно справится с этой задачей?

К счастью, наибольшей проблемой стало добраться до его кабинета — впрочем, и тут у Гаррета был отличный учитель, который личным примером чётко вбил ему в голову, что если окружающих игнорировать, это иногда работает даже лучше, чем если пытаться им что-то растолковать, а срочность ситуации позволила ему воспользоваться этим уроком.

Сам Ли выслушал его и моментально принял решение — впрочем, в этом Гаррет даже не сомневался. Единственным промахом Гаррета стало то, что даже выполнив всё, что было в его силах, он не смог совладать с собой — и отправился в Челси ещё до того, как туда успел выехать полицейский наряд. Впрочем, в дальнейшем он довольно быстро отошёл от сурового боевого крещения и даже пару раз отшутился, что не может толком ничего рассказать, потому что «слушал в пол-уха».

Доблестная полиция подоспела как раз вовремя — как и скорая помощь, — капитан ещё боролся с попытками сознания ускользнуть и выглядел даже не бледнее Винченцо, которому ещё долго пришлось отходить от шоу, устроенного О’Фарреллом.

Труп последнего был, разумеется, немедленно опознан, а пистолет, в который капитан бессознательно вцепился окаменевшими пальцами, безоговорочно признан орудием убийства.

Наряд, отправленный в Браунсвилль, столь феерического зрелища не обнаружил, однако тоже вернулся не с пустыми руками: немногочисленные местные обитатели полиции совсем не обрадовались и решили сначала сделать ноги, а потом — отстреляться; и только в полицейском управлении, узнав, что Брайан О’Фаррелл буквально несколько часов назад отправился к праотцам, заговорили.

Впрочем, очень скоро стало понятно, что эта новость подарила дар речи не только этой компании, слухи о кончине безумного ирландца развязали языки большинству арестованных по этому делу.

— Но на свободе ещё остались его люди, — подытожил свой краткий отчёт один из тех полицейских, кто был направлен с группой в Челси. — Надо быть начеку.

Ли и сам понимал, что надо.

Взять того же Холланда, пропавшего — пока что — без вести. Да и кроме него людей, завязанных в этом, должно быть достаточно, чего стоят только все те непроверенные адреса, по которым совершались звонки из квартиры этого самого Холланда.

— В больницу, где находится капитан, — Ли забарабанил пальцами по столу, словно что-то обдумывая, — нужно поставить охрану. Детектив Гаррет, полагаю, находится там же?

— Да, сэр. Пробудет в больнице несколько дней, по словам врачей.

— Надо озаботиться вопросом охраны сейчас же.

— Сейчас там четверо наших: отправились на патрульной машине вслед за скорой.

Ли кивнул, прикидывая, сколько человек будет достаточно. Впрочем, пока и этих четверых хватит — сейчас он уладит дела и сам отправится разведать обстановку и поподробней узнать о состоянии капитана, там и будет видно.

Оставшись один, он кинул короткий взгляд на записную книжку капитана, лежавшую на его столе, раскрытую на странице с адресами.

То, что он не взял её с собой, означало только одно: думал по-быстрому проверить пару мест и вернуться участок.

Всё обернулось так глупо и так жутко, что Ли до сих пор не мог осознать произошедшего.

— Торлоф, — он резко толкнул дверь в кабинет своего заместителя, — думаю, ты уже в курсе того, что произошло?

Вопрос был в принципе риторическим.

— Слышал основное, — коротко ответил Торлоф. Лицо его было мрачным и сосредоточенным: он одновременно и ждал прямого приказа, и не хотел его слышать. Ещё бы: после такой бури никакого затишья ждать не приходилось, только лавину бумаг, допросов, официальных заявлений и бог ещё весть чего.

— Я собираюсь ехать в больницу. Узнать, как капитан, и вообще, какие меры стоит предпринять. Медлить не стоит, поэтому на ближайшее время забота о бумагах ложится на тебя.

— Ближайшее время — это очень обнадёживающе, — вздохнул Торлоф, обращаясь скорее к себе самому. — А что делать с прессой? Представляешь, что произойдёт, когда новости начнут просачиваться?

— Я отлучаюсь не на несколько дней, а на несколько часов, — заметил Ли.

— Ты недооцениваешь журналистов. — Торлоф поднял глаза на Ли, увидел его выражение лица и тяжело добавил. — Я прекрасно всё понял. Оформляем тело и начинаем писать отчётность.

Ли кивнул и поспешно покинул помещение. Перед тем, как отправиться к капитану ему предстояло ещё связаться со столицей и объяснить обстановку им. Вряд ли Вашингтон вяло отреагирует на эти новости…

***  
От больничного запаха отчётливо мутило — сказывалось недавнее пребывание в ней в качестве пациента. Ли сразу увидел человека из управления, занявшего наблюдательный пост недалеко от выхода из приёмного покоя, направился к нему и, после недолгого, но ёмкого разговора, отправил сотрудника за подмогой: в некоторых делах было лучше перестраховаться, чем потом кусать локти.

— Полиция заставляет пациентов переживать, — проворчала медсестра, к которой он подошёл справиться о местонахождении и самочувствии капитана Доу и о том, как бы поговорить с главврачом. — А пациентам нужен покой!

— Если они не нарушают закон, переживать им совершенно не о чем, — с некой раздражительностью ответил Ли. — Полиция здесь для того, чтобы этот покой обеспечивать.

«Покой — и сохранность своих сотрудников».

Третий этаж, где располагалось крыло интенсивной терапии, был пустынным и тихим по сравнению с гудящим холлом. Две медсестры и врач, возвращающийся с обхода — вот и все, кто встретился ему по пути до палаты, куда совсем недавно привезли из хирургии капитана.

— Когда можно рассчитывать на посещения?

Главный врач, который, хоть и был не очень доволен поднятой шумихой, любезно согласился не только на разговор, но и на небольшую экскурсию, нужную главным образом для того, чтобы грамотно выставить охрану — да ещё чтобы продемонстрировать палату капитана, — остановился и раздражительно пожал плечами.

— Три часа назад было неясно, смертельны ли его кровопотери, а вы хотите, чтобы я делал какие-то прогнозы?

До этого он успел уже коротко посвятить Ли в детали: многочисленные огнестрельные ранения, огромная потеря крови, ослабление от болевого шока, и чудом только нет внутренних кровоизлияний — при всём прочем они оказались бы фатальны «даже для человека с такой выносливостью».

Конечно, Ли и сам прекрасно понимал, что дела обстоят паршиво. Что неизвестно, когда капитан очнётся, и уж точно неясно, что и когда он сможет сказать. Что он всё ещё в опасности — такие вещи не проходят бесследно. Что сейчас они могут только разбираться с тем бардаком, который повлекла за собой смерть О’Фаррелла и ждать.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы любую информацию о перемене в состоянии капитана Доу незамедлительно передавали лично вам. Это всё, что я могу сделать.

Ли кивнул, понимая, что это окончание разговора. Ему нужно было возвращаться в управление; из Вашингтона наверняка пришли официальные распоряжения, да и бог весть что ещё могло произойти. За делами время перестанет, наконец, тянуться, и омерзительное чувство бессилия пропадёт.

***  
С этого началось время беспокойной, суетливой работы. То и дело приходили отчёты и информация с допросов, и потоку бумаг и разбирательств не было конца. Арест десятков счетов, задержание десятков людей — ниточка, потянувшаяся от смерти О’Фаррелла, тянулась, спутывая в клубок всё больше и больше судеб, событий, происшествий.

По одному из адресов обнаружилась презанятная коллекция документов — точности и полноте информации позавидовал бы самый заядлый полицейский бюрократ.

А Ли оставалось только порадоваться, что документы, не вскрывая, отправили на его стол: информация касалась напрямую окружения капитана, а помимо него самого, да ещё Дороти Гейл, никто законопослушностью не отличался, что досье отражали в полной мере.

— Да, такие улики пропадают, — протянул Ларес, когда Ли отдал документы на ознакомление ему — исключительно для того, чтобы убрать их подальше от управления, и никак не в развлекательных целях. — Сохранить на память, что ли?

— Даже не думай, — Ли аккуратно забрал стопку бумаг из его рук, — я до сих пор с ужасом представляю, что было бы, если бы с их содержимым решили ознакомиться прямо на месте.

— А, — Ларес беззаботно махнул рукой, — списали бы всё на безумие этого чокнутого. А ты бы подтвердил пару-тройку алиби.

— Да, именно так это всё и работает.

Документы, однако, отправились в сейф. Избавиться от них он всегда успеет.

— Какие новости от капитана?

— Всё так же не приходит в себя. Врачи говорят, что пока это не кризис, но если он не очнётся до послезавтра…

— Может, он в кои-то веки решил выспаться, — чересчур жизнеутверждающе заявил Ларес, стараясь перебить все прочие мысли. — Вполне себе человеческое желание.

Ли покачал головой и невесело усмехнулся.

— Мог бы просто взять отпуск.

***  
Одними из первых должны были допросить заложников — но в день их освобождения ни состояние Винченцо, бледного как смерть, в ответ на вопросы только кивающего головой и пожимающего плечами, ни состояние Дороти, у которой с каждым словом на глаза наворачивались слёзы, не располагало к беседе о произошедшем. Поэтому на допрос их вызвали несколькими днями позже — не то что бы картина радикально изменилась, но прогресс был налицо.

Тогда-то и выяснилось, что Саймон Холланд, которого безуспешно разыскивала полиция, уже не жилец и кормит головастиков в болотах неподалёку от Джерси; что О’Фаррелл и правда по нелепой случайности застал капитана врасплох; что Винченцо вовсе не случайно оказался пленником сумасшедшего ирландца: тот, водя дела с Вороном, знал, что мальчишка — его родственник, и решил, что прибрав его к рукам, сможет развязать Ворону язык. А тому, по всей видимости, было что рассказать: действующие банковские счета, о которых не знала полиция, были только верхушкой айсберга.

Ли давно не приходилось самолично выслушивать столько показаний, но по-другому он поступить попросту не мог: как и в случае с досье на всю их разношёрстную компанию, на допросах могло всплыть что-то такое, что просто обязано было пройти мимо протоколов — и уж тем более мимо посторонних ушей.

Единственное, что показалось Ли странным — ни Дороти, ни Винченцо не могли с точностью описать, как именно капитану удалось — учитывая его состояние — прикончить О’Фаррелла.

— Возможно, состояние аффекта. Я плохо помню, что происходило, — отвечала Дороти, которая до этого с удивительной точностью восстанавливала хронологию событий.

— Я не знаю. Меня так мутило… Скажите, — Винченцо робел, но желание задать вопрос пересиливало. — Что теперь будет с дядей?

Ли рассеянно посмотрел на него. Винченцо удивительно походил на Ворона, сходства мог бы не заметить только слепой.

— Ему смягчат приговор, — ответил он, иррационально стараясь придать голосу оттенки ободрения. — Можешь не волноваться.

А через два часа на стол к нему лёг запрос из Вашингтона: департамент требовал полностью перевести дело на них, а это означало, что все поднятые архивы, все бессонные ночи за допросами и отчётами были просто выполнением грязной работы за столичную полицию.

В Ли проснулось раздражение — а потом несвойственное ему злорадство.

Ну нет, всего они не получат. Только в пределах необходимого.

***

— Так что мы отправили им только то, что подходит под слово «официальный», — подытожил свой рассказ Ли. Он сидел возле больничной койки, на которой, всё ещё увитый трубками, но уже вполне себе пришедший в сознание, лежал капитан.

— Не сомневался в твоей мудрости, Соломон.

— Уже шутишь — значит, идёшь на поправку.

— Да уж, не хотелось бы чтобы это была моя последняя шутка, — капитан говорил немного глухо, делая между словами паузы.

— Я заеду через пару дней. К тебе теперь пускают посетителей, так что завтра найдётся, кому рассказать тебе новости. Главное, чтобы не читали тебе газет — волноваться тебе пока не стоит.

Ли поднялся со стула, явно намереваясь уходить. Капитан неопределённо дёрнул плечом, тут же поморщился и тяжело выдохнул, пробормотав под нос что-то не очень цензурное: движения причиняли боль и дискомфорт.

— О’Фаррелла убил не я, — сипло произнёс он. Ли посмотрел непонимающе, ожидая продолжения, но капитан не торопился с объяснениями, то ли подбирая слова, то ли переводя дух.

— Что произошло в Челси? — осторожно спросил Ли, когда пауза затянулась настолько, что стала тяготить.

— Его застрелил Джон Доу, — перебил капитан. — Тот самый Джон Доу.

Это кое-что проясняло. И заодно напускало тумана. Становилось ясно, как истекающий кровью человек смог убить опасного преступника — но почему при этом Дороти и Винченцо не помнили этого? Или они только говорили, что не помнили?..

— Значит, если бы не он…

— Да.

Повисла странная пауза, которую нужно было немедленно заполнить чем-то отвлечённым; к сожалению, именно в этот момент из головы Ли пропали все мысли до единой.

— Мы оба его должники, — усмехнулся он невпопад.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — капитан глубоко вдохнул, несмотря на режущую боль в груди. Его неуклонно потянуло в сон. — Даже я не представляю…


	17. Chapter 17

_[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Бруклин-Хайтс — Манхэттэн, Нолита — Манхэттэн, Театральный квартал, 4-9 декабря 1933 года]_

Было очень заметно, что врач одновременно и хотел избавиться от капитана, и не желал брать на себя ответственность в случае чего. Капитан за прошедшее время измотал его так, что ему самому впору было отправляться в отпуск. Но как бы там ни было, он решился на ещё одну попытку уговорить капитана остаться, но тот был непреклонен и совершенно невыносим, как всегда с того самого момента, как смог внятно выражать свои мысли.

И это не считая тех нескольких попыток дойти до ближайшего магазина за сигаретами, которые предпринял капитан как только обрёл способность хоть как-то передвигаться. То, что у него не было ни нормальной одежды, ни денег, его, кажется, нисколько не волновало. Как и то, что курить ему было тогда противопоказано. Единственным желанием капитана было выбраться на волю, а его мало что могло остановить на пути к поставленной цели.

Вот и сейчас капитан оставался верен себе, и удержать его было куда сложнее. Точнее, почти невозможно.

— Я вот что вам скажу, — осторожно заговорил врач, — вторичный шов требует дополнительной обработки, и гораздо удобнее будет делать это прямо здесь. Потерпите немного — и вы будете совершенно свободны.

— Наверное, вы меня плохо слышали, проверьтесь сами что ли, мы же в больнице, — раздражался капитан, — я сказал: я уезжаю завтра же — и точка. Я что, ещё должен за ваши ошибки расплачиваться?

— О каких ошибках вы говорите?

— Да вы меня вскрыли, как покойника, что вам и пришлось исправлять, — капитан, как всегда, понимал всё очень по-своему, и переубедить его было невозможно.

— Позвольте мне ещё раз вам объяснить…

— Вы мне уже столько всего и столько раз объясняли, — отрезал капитан, — что я могу сказать с уверенностью — завтра ноги моей здесь не будет.

— Болевые ощущения… — предпринял ещё одну попытку врач, хотя он и осознавал, что бой этот проиграл.

— А что, вместе с отменой сухого закона правительство планирует ввести запрет на продажу обезболивающих?

— И я не вполне уверен, что вы будете ездить в больницу как минимум раз в два дня для проведения необходимых вам всё ещё процедур.

Капитан закатил глаза и отмахнулся. Признаться, он не сильно-то вообще планировал ездить куда бы то ни было, не говоря уже о больнице.

— Ещё и ваша хромота, знаете ли.

— Временная.

— Временная, конечно, но…

— Так. Хватит. Надоело, — капитан встал со своего места, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и решение его осталось неизменным. — Готовьте бумаги или что вам там надо к завтрашнему дню. Я всё равно отсюда уйду, и вам решать, официально я это сделаю или нет.

— Ладно, — сдался врач, хотя ему всё это решительно не нравилось, — но вы всё ещё больны, поэтому вам придётся наблюдаться по месту вашей работы. Я отправлю туда вашу историю болезни и выпишу направление, — он замолчал и уже тише добавил, скорее даже пробормотал себе под нос: — и это будет уже их проблемой.

Капитан мысленно похвалил себя — кажется, второй раз в жизни он не сбегал из больницы, а уходил оттуда с разрешения врача. 

Когда Ларес, в силу свободного рабочего графика, весьма радушно предложил отвезти капитана домой, тот был действительно благодарен. Его собственная машина в данный момент находилась на парковке полицейского управления, а добираться на общественном транспорте совсем не хотелось. 

И пусть это был день отмены сухого закона — совершенно особенный день — капитан, сам себя не узнавая, отказался от не менее радушного предложения провести по этому поводу вечер в дружеской компании. В любой другой раз он бы согласился на это не задумываясь — стоило помянуть старину сухой закон как следует, но капитан неожиданно понял, что не испытывает никакого желания напиваться и вообще проводить вечер в компании. 

Ларес, кажется, удивился, но настаивать не стал. А капитан, едва оказавшись в квартире, заперся на все замки, имея стойкое намерение не показываться на улицу по меньшей мере несколько дней. Это, конечно, было странно, учитывая, что месяц он провёл на больничной койке, где у него было достаточно времени для того, чтобы побыть наедине с собственными мыслями. Но дома его не дёргали ни врачи, ни сотрудники бюро расследований из Вашингтона, ни кто-либо вообще, и капитан хотел как следует насладиться этим самым ощущением. 

Пусть ради этого и пришлось пропустить всеобщее празднование — или траур, в зависимости от того, кто чем зарабатывал на жизнь. В конце концов, сухой закон был целой эпохой, образом жизни и источником доходов для многих людей. 

По счастью, у капитана дома оказалось всё необходимое для приятного времяпровождения — виски, сигареты и тишина. Никаких людей. Никаких вопросов. Никаких газет. Спалось тоже не в пример лучше, чем в больнице. Что ещё было нужно? Впрочем, бутылка виски, которую он открыл первым же вечером, была не выпита даже наполовину, а с тех пор прошло уже три дня, что было на капитана не очень похоже. 

Преимущества трости капитан сумел оценить уже дома — ей, во всяком случае, было легко подтягивать к себе предметы, до которых было невозможно дотянуться рукой. И он как раз подвинул к себе бутылку, даже налил себе виски в стакан, закинул ноги на диван и подтянул себе поближе пепельницу, когда в дверь раздался звонок. Немного неуверенный, как капитану показалось, поэтому он начисто проигнорировал эту робкую попытку нарушить его уединение. Он только лениво обернулся в сторону коридора, пожал плечами и вытащил из пачки сигарету, не имея никакого намерения открывать. 

— Кем бы ты ни был, хоть сам сэр президент, — пробормотал он, закуривая, — проваливай к чёрту. 

Звонок повторился. На кнопку в этот раз нажали явно сильнее, капитан тяжело вздохнул, но не предпринял ни единой попытки подняться. 

— Я сказал — проваливай, кретин, — выругался он в пустоту. — Отмена сухого закона была очень кстати. Но это не повод мешать мне проводить время в тишине и покое. 

На третий раз капитан не выдержал — пробормотав что-то не сильно цензурное, он всё-таки встал с дивана. Дверь распахнул с такой силой, что та, кажется, только чудом удержалась на петлях. Лицо капитана при этом не выражало ни капли дружелюбия. Дороти, оказавшаяся на пороге, выглядела так, словно ожидала, что дверь откроет кто-то другой. Оскал на лице капитана быстро сменился удивлением — вот уж кого он точно не ожидал увидеть. 

— Я не вызывал врача на дом, — первым нашёлся он. Дороти не раз приходила к нему, пока он находился в больнице, но посещения эти не длились дольше пяти-десяти минут — капитан большую часть этих визитов прикидывался спящим — и он понятия не имел, что она забыла здесь теперь. 

— Во-первых, я не врач, а медсестра, — Дороти быстро взяла себя в руки после не очень дружелюбного приветствия капитана. — И, во-вторых, я в курсе, что твоя больничная карта находится в медсанчасти, куда ты так и ни разу и не явился с тех пор, как тебя выписали. 

— И что? — капитан не стал более любезным. 

— А то, что я узнала твой адрес и зашла спросить, как ты. 

— Лучше всех, — капитан посмотрел на Дороти, которая снова выглядела растерянной, и посторонился, хотя у него всё ещё не было никакого желания общаться с кем бы то ни было. — Заходи. Только у меня здесь не очень-то убрано. 

Капитан не сказал «бардак», потому что пытался навести здесь порядок, хотя это и было из тех дел, которые он никогда не был способен довести до конца. Увидев, что Дороти так и не переступает порог, он вздохнул — немного раздосадовано — подхватил её под локоть и почти затолкал в квартиру. 

— Что ты делаешь? — то ли испугалась, то ли возмутилась она. 

— Нарушаю свой принцип — не повторять дважды, — проворчал капитан. — Ты же пришла не на пороге постоять, верно? — сказав это, капитан похромал в сторону кухни, где принялся греметь посудой, разыскивая чистую чашку. У него было смутное подозрение, что от виски Дороти откажется, но на всякий случай всё-таки уточнил, когда она вошла на кухню, как была, в верхней одежде. — Может, виски? 

— Я не пью, — откликнулась она, не очень уверено опускаясь на ближайший стул. Капитан не мог не заметить, что она осматривается вокруг с некоторой опаской, но комментировать её поведение не стал — только хмыкнул. 

— Тебе холодно? — спросил он через минуту, когда чайник был уже на плите, а чашки найдены. 

— Что? 

— Я спрашиваю — тебе холодно? — терпеливо повторил капитан. — Ты так и не сняла пальто, хотя у меня здесь обогреватель, да и на улице не мороз. Давай я отнесу. 

— Не надо, я сама, — торопливо заверила Дороти и, стаскивая на ходу верхнюю одежду, унеслась обратно в коридор. 

Капитан проводил её тяжёлым взглядом и вернулся к своему первоначальному занятию. Именно такое странное поведение Дороти стало одной из причин, по которой он после первых двух её визитов стал прикидываться спящим, хотя чувствовал себя при этом очень глупо. А чувство это совсем ему не нравилось. 

Во второй раз капитан пошутил, что ему больше нравилось, когда он её раздражал, но Дороти шутки не поняла. Теперь же, когда он открыл дверь и пригласил её войти, прикидываться спящим было весьма затруднительно. Капитан не раз размышлял о том, как она сама может общаться с ним после всей этой отвратительной истории с О`Фарреллом. Конечно, ей очень повезло, что никто ничего с ней не сделал, но будь капитан на её месте, то, пожалуй, постарался бы держаться подальше от человека, из-за которого попал в такой переплёт. 

В чём-то Торус всё-таки был прав. 

В представлении капитана, была только одна причина, по которой Дороти так себя вела. И он непременно собирался ей её озвучить — он всегда был человеком прямолинейным. В задумчивости своей капитан даже не услышал, как Дороти вернулась на кухню, потому вздрогнул, когда за спиной прозвучал чужой голос. 

— Я так и не сказала тебе — я не люблю оперу. 

— А? — не понял капитан, оглянувшись на Дороти через плечо. 

— Терпеть не могу оперу, — повторила она. 

Капитан нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чём идёт речь, повернулся к столу, куда поставил две чашки с кофе. Ему понадобилось полминуты, чтобы вспомнить. 

— А, ты об этом. Ну, кое-что теперь понятно, — вероятно, равнодушнее, чем Дороти того ожидала, откликнулся капитан. 

— На самом деле, — продолжила она, — я очень злилась на тебя. Ты ведь даже не помнил меня, верно? 

— Прекрати говорить загадками, — капитан теперь выглядел озадаченным. — Я ни хрена не понимаю, о чём ты. 

— Не ругайся, — как будто по привычке сделала замечание Дороти, после чего пояснила: — Ты не помнил, поэтому я так злилась. Я хотела рассказать об этом раньше, но потом стало как-то не до того, да и вообще... честно говоря, мне было немного стыдно, — она замолчала на несколько секунд, — Господи, сама не знаю. Я пришла не за этим, конечно, но раз уж так получилось, то... 

— Знаешь, я всё ещё не понимаю, о чём речь, — сказал капитан и хотел было добавить: «...но ты определённо первая женщина, потерявшая дар речи в моём присутствии до того, как я спустил штаны», но не стал этого делать — Дороти действительно выглядела растерянной и вряд ли бы эта грубоватая шутка её развеселила. Кажется, капитан второй или третий раз в жизни проявил то, что называлось чувством такта. 

— Год назад, — после короткой паузы Дороти снова заговорила. — Ты уже приглашал меня. Помнишь, ты говорил, что мы встретимся возле «Бена Франклина»? А, конечно, не помнишь, иначе бы я этого не рассказывала сейчас. И я так и не дождалась тебя. Конечно, я себя чувствовала полной дурой, и очень злилась, но могла бы забыть это — ведь всякое могло случиться, но ты не только не извинился, но даже не вспомнил об этом. 

— Честное слово, я до сих пор не помню, — признался капитан, который снова начал ощущать себя идиотом. Почему, чёрт возьми, некоторые вещи выпадали из памяти напрочь? Словно вычёркивались из его головы. Да, лучше бы он прикинулся спящим. Или — для надёжности — впавшим в кому. Он понятия не имел, как реагировать на то, что она сказала, потому, вероятно, начал вести себя в такой нестандартной ситуации немного нелепо. По собственным ощущениям, во всяком случае. — Что же, ладно. Хорошо. Во всяком случае, я понимаю, что мне не показалось — и ты действительно была обижена. Рад, что дело не в том, что ты считала меня повинным в смерти Тотошки, но... Я действительно поступил не очень красиво. Да? И должен был извиниться. Теперь ты, выходит, больше не злишься? 

Дороти отрицательно покачала головой, привычным движением заправила прядь вьющихся волос за ухо, рассеянно улыбнулась. Капитан со стуком опустил на стол чашку с кофе. Наверное, это был не самый подходящий момент, потому что Дороти, судя по всему, хотела сказать что-то ещё и собиралась с мыслями, но капитан опередил её — всё, о чём она говорила прежде, только убедило его в правильности догадки. 

— Я понял, почему ты мне всё это рассказываешь теперь. И, может быть, тебе не понравится то, что я скажу, но я заранее прошу прощения. Видишь? Я не так безнадёжен, — капитан попытался изобразить улыбку. — Послушай, — он слегка подался вперёд, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Дороти. — Ты мне ничего не должна, окей? Это из-за меня ты попала в беду. В случившемся нет твоей вины, к тому же я не беспомощный инвалид и не нуждаюсь в чужой жалости. Всё в прошлом, верно? О`Фаррелл мёртв, виновники наказаны, и ты тоже должна продолжать жить своей жизнью. Я не хочу, чтобы ты считала, что чем-то мне обязана. 

По лицу Дороти было прекрасно видно, что эти слова её задели. Глаза у неё странно заблестели. 

— Ты что же, считаешь, что я приходила к тебе в больнице только из жалости и сейчас сделала то же самое, потому что чувствую себя виноватой? Какой же ты идиот! Тоже мне капитан полиции! — Дороти шумно выдохнула, пытаясь справиться с негодованием. 

— Может быть, я и идиот, но не настолько, чтобы не понимать таких простых вещей, — спокойно ответил капитан. — Я не вижу других причин для неловкости, которая теперь имеет место быть.

Дороти не нашлась с ответом. Она с несчастным видом оглянулась по сторонам, словно искала поддержки у кого-то невидимого, и вздохнула, неожиданно успокоившись. 

— Как раз простых вещей ты и не понимаешь, — сказала она, резко вставая из-за стола. — Ладно, я вижу, что ты чувствуешь себя нормально. Прости за то, что побеспокоила тебя, но в больницу ты бы всё-таки сходил. Мне пора, завтра рабочий день. 

Капитан даже сказать ничего не успел — прежде, чем он сам встал со своего места, Дороти уже успела выскочить не только из кухни, но и за дверь квартиры, на ходу надевая пальто. Взгляд капитана тут же упал на перчатки, которые она забыла на полке. 

— Ты тут... забыла, — сообщил он уже пустому дверному проёму. Захлопнув дверь, капитан пробурчал: — Нихрена не понимаю. Совершенно невыносимо. Определённо, кома была отличной идеей, сэр президент. 

На следующий день капитан, стараясь избегать встреч со знакомыми людьми, направился в медсанчасть. Новое здание управления, благо, предусматривало такую конструкцию, благодаря которой медсанчасть имела отдельный вход. Он бы, конечно, никогда бы добровольно сюда не пришёл, если бы не одна-единственная цель, которую он преследовал — в конце концов, стоило вернуть перчатки их владелице. К тому же, капитан по необъяснимой для него причине чувствовал себя очень странно — прошлым вечером ему показалось, что он очередной раз довёл Дороти до слёз, и ему жутко хотелось сгладить это неприятное ощущение. 

Каким бы тяжёлым ни был характер капитана, ему никогда не нравилось, когда женщины из-за него плакали. Особенно такие, как Дороти, которые ничего плохого ему в сущности не сделали. Даже наоборот. 

Клятвенно пообещав себе быть повнимательней к тому, что говорит, капитан повернул ручку заветного процедурного кабинета. Дороти, как и ожидалось, была на месте, и привычно заполняла какие-то бумаги — она даже не сразу подняла голову. 

— Зашёл вернуть тебе твои перчатки, ты их забыла, — вместо приветствия сообщил капитан и положил перчатки на стол, за которым сидела Дороти. Он попытался изобразить кривую улыбку, но Дороти посмотрела на него странным отсутствующим взглядом, от чего желание улыбаться тут же сошло на нет. 

— Спасибо, — после короткой паузы ответила она. 

— Ты же сказала, что не злишься, — полувопросительно заметил капитан. 

— Я и не злюсь. 

Разговор не очень-то клеился, и капитан снова почувствовал себя нелепо. Это было ужасно странное чувство. 

— Вот и замечательно, — в итоге сказал он. — Я, в общем-то, по делу пришёл. Не только из-за перчаток. 

— Тогда тебе вначале стоит сходить к врачу, — ответила Дороти и хотела было снова вернуться к бумагам, но капитан с видом победителя положил перед ней врачебное предписание. 

— А я там уже был, — победоносно заявил капитан. Пришлось пойти на некоторые жертвы ради того, чтобы достичь поставленной цели, но ему было не привыкать. — Так что здесь есть всё, что нужно. 

— Ладно, — всё тем же тоном сказала Дороти. — Как ты узнал, что здесь буду я? 

— Ты сама мне сказала, — капитан снова криво улыбнулся, заметив короткое замешательство на лице Дороти, которое быстро сменилось осознанием. Хоть какие-то эмоции. 

— Ну да, — Дороти снова приобрела отрешённый вид и взяла в руки бумагу, которую положил перед ней капитан. Через полминуты изучения, она заговорила. — Снимай рубашку и садись на кушетку. 

— Многообещающее... — начал было капитан, но его быстро оборвали. 

— Без дурацких комментариев. Тебя что-нибудь беспокоит? 

— Да, есть кое-что, — признался капитан, наблюдая за действиями Дороти, которая доставала, видимо, то, что было нужно. Сам-то он в ту бумажку даже не заглядывал. — Меня беспокоит, что одна строгая медсестра меня обманывает. Она принимает меня за последнего болвана: говорит, что не злится, хотя даже умственно отсталый заметит, что это не так. 

— Я серьёзно! — Дороти гневно посмотрела в его сторону. — Хватит уже дурака валять.

— Что ты, по-моему, ситуация очень забавная.

— В том, что с тобой случилось, нет ничего забавного. 

— Это просто с непривычки, — сидевший на невысокой кушетке капитан посмотрел на Дороти, которая подошла к нему, слегка снизу вверх и широко улыбнулся. — А человек может привыкнуть ко всему. Кроме, конечно, зуда. Зуд — самое страшное. 

— Тебе кажется, что ты такой остроумный, да? Остроумный? — глаза Дороти гневно сверкнули.

— Это было к вопросу о жалобах. У меня шов страшно зудит, просто спать невозможно, разодрать всё хочется. А так да — я остроумный. Рад, что ты заметила. 

— Бога ради! — не выдержала Дороти. — Есть в этом мире хоть что-то, что может заставить тебя замолчать? 

Несмотря на десяток комментариев, которые были у капитана в запасе, тот всё-таки сумел сдержаться, хотя ухмыляться не перестал — об этом-то его не просили. Дальнейшее происходило в абсолютной тишине, нарушаемой только позвякиванием металлических инструментов, хруст вскрываемых упаковок и ампул. Больше — ничего. 

— Это было волшебно, — в заключении сказал капитан, уже надевая рубашку. 

— Я очень была бы тебе благодарна, — возвращаясь за стол, сказала Дороти. — Если бы ты и ушёл в полной тишине. 

— Я-то уйду, но не могу не заметить одного занятного обстоятельства. Завтра, понимаешь ли, суббота, если мне не изменяет память. 

— Очень ценное наблюдение, — в голосе Дороти послышалась ирония. 

— Безусловно, потому что это выходной, — капитан неожиданно перехватил Дороти за запястье правой руки, не позволяя ей тем самым вернуться к своему занятию. — Бумаги никуда от тебя не денутся. У тебя, кстати, учащённый пульс и расширены зрачки. Это потому что ты всё ещё злишься или потому что я тебя напугал? 

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — Дороти предприняла безуспешную попытку вырвать руку — капитан держал не сильно, но цепко. — Отпусти меня. 

— Себе, как это водится, я могу позволить всё, что угодно, — капитан говорил уже вполне серьёзно, даже криво улыбаться перестал. — Но это отдельный разговор. Другое дело, что завтра суббота и у тебя, как я надеялся, найдётся пара свободных часов. Раз уж с вечером не получилось, то можно попробовать ещё раз. Утром. 

— Не говори ерунды, — нахмурилась Дороти. — У меня полно дел. 

— Какие дела могут быть в субботу? — искренне удивился капитан, на мгновение отвлекаясь от основной темы разговора. — Ты работаешь? 

— У нормальных людей есть дела по дому. Не все могут жить в грязи, — поддела Дороти. 

— А, ты намекаешь на то, что я неряха? Ну уж извините, мне было не до уборки. Но мы отвлеклись, — капитан снова попытался напустить на себя серьёзный вид. — Я знаю, где ты живёшь. И нет, это не угроза, а всего лишь предупреждение. Вставать рано я не привык, но это того стоит, поэтому завтра, скажем, часов в восемь, я приеду. Ты будешь спать? 

— Нет, — Дороти ответила автоматически, и только потом опомнилась. — То есть... подожди, о чём ты? Я не говорила, что поеду с тобой куда бы то ни было. 

— Матерь Божья! — выдохнул капитан. — Я не приглашаю тебя на свидание, даже на ужин не зову, а просто позавтракать. Я покажу тебе одно замечательное место на Манхэттэне. 

От капитана не ускользнуло, что Дороти с сомнением глянула на трость, на которую он опирался, и заверил: 

— Золота в спринтерском забеге я, пожалуй, не возьму, но машину водить вполне способен. 

— Ладно, — со вздохом сдалась Дороти. 

— «Ладно» — ладно или как всегда? — слегка прищурившись, уточнил капитан. 

— Ладно-ладно, — нетерпеливо повторила она. — И отпусти меня уже, наконец. 

— А, ну да, — капитан разжал пальцы и снова ухмыльнулся. — Ты же помнишь, да? Я знаю твой домашний адрес. Надеюсь, завтра утром я не узнаю, что ты неожиданно переехала. 

Через несколько минут капитан уже ехал по направлению к дому, и настроение у него впервые за несколько дней было отличное. 

Следующим утром, как капитан и обещал, они поехали на Манхэттэн. Дороти, к немалому удивлению капитана, не передумала и открыла дверь. И даже села в машину, хотя вскоре об этом пожалела — капитану всего за полчаса поездки по пустым в утро выходного дня дорогам пришлось выслушать с десяток комментариев по поводу стиля его вождения. Но это его всё больше веселило. 

Капитан, с его собственных слов, обещал привезти Дороти в некое секретное место. Потом, правда, поправился, сказав, что оно было секретным до отмены сухого закона — раньше там можно было получить стаканчик виски. Разумеется, при условии, что хозяин был с тобой знаком. Заметив недовольный взгляд Дороти, капитан тут же сообщил, что вовсе не собирается надираться с самого утра. Судя по всему, ответ этот её вполне удовлетворил.

— Может быть, после обеда, — погодя добавил капитан, о чём тут же пожалел. Дороти незамедлительно прочитала ему короткую лекцию о том, что распитие алкоголя в таких количествах имеет все шансы доконать его уже через несколько лет. — Очень оптимистичный прогноз. Несколько лет — это, мисс Гейл, довольно много, меня вполне устраивает, — с улыбкой заметил капитан, заезжая на Манхэттэнский мост. И до самого пункта назначения они больше не разговаривали. 

Многолюдный и суетливый Манхэттэн не спал даже в субботнее утро, хотя, в отличие от будней, суета походила скорее на вялое переворачивание с боку на бок. Ещё не до конца проснувшиеся дворники сметали с проезжей части мусор, неторопливо начинали рабочий день газетные киоски, лениво открывались первые кафе и закусочные.

Капитан, однако, быстро забыл про собственный завтрак, потому что впервые в жизни увидел человека, который ест яичницу при помощи ножа, вилки и чайной ложки. То есть, он, конечно, слышал о чём-то таком, но никогда не видел вживую. Хлеб Дороти отламывала по кусочкам, и пила она совершенно бесшумно. Капитан специально прислушивался, когда она делала глоток из чашки — ни звука. И как человек, прекрасно замечавший фальшь там, где она имела место быть, он видел, что всё это не было наигранным. Дороти привыкла так себя вести. Она такой была. Сама по себе. Хорошо воспитанной и, конечно, удивительно красивой. Последнее в ярких лучах утреннего света было особенно очевидно. 

Они с капитаном были совершенно разными людьми, из разных миров, иных вселенных, которые странным образом пересеклись, хотя и не должны были. 

Было, конечно, ещё одно обстоятельство, которое чрезвычайно отвлекало капитана: по всей видимости, когда Дороти снимала своё пальто, две пуговицы на её блузке предательски расстегнулись. Сама Дороти этого, кажется, не заметила, зато капитан то и дело усилием воли заставлял себя смотреть куда угодно, только не в вырез. Удивительно, что он вообще умудрился отметить такое количество деталей, когда внимание его привлекала по большей части одна-единственная. 

Но разговаривать о всякой ерунде у них получалось, что удивительно, очень непринуждённо. Они с Дороти обсуждали примерно всё — от политики до цен в магазинах, в которых капитан ничего не смыслил. И разговор этот, казалось, окончательно сгладил ту неловкость, которая ещё оставалась. 

— Да что ты знаешь о по-настоящему плохих забегаловках! — когда с едой было покончено, и перед ними остывал кофе, разговор перекинулся на ерунду вроде самых жутких мест общественного питания в Нью-Йорке. — В Вашингтоне я часто ходил в одну закусочную. Она находилась недалеко от квартиры, которую я снимал. Понимаешь, да, мне всегда лень было возиться со всей этой готовкой. Так вот, кухня в этой закусочной была местом, после которого любому чистюле начали бы сниться кошмары. Главным по кухне… как это там… — капитан задумался, вспоминая слово, которое, конечно, знал, но оно странным образом вылетело из головы.

— Шеф-поваром? — подсказала Дороти, которая уже с интересом слушала, едва заметно улыбаясь.

— Да, точно! — капитан взмахнул рукой. — Шеф-поваром там был здоровый нигер, который своим таким же здоровенным тесаком любил пугать весь обслуживающий персонал. Сам он курил почти непрерывно, стряхивая пепел прямо в жаркое. Пол на этой кухне был покрыт несмываемым слоем жира, на стенах сидели тараканы, под потолком кружили мухи, время от времени туда забредали даже крысы… — капитан посмотрел на Дороти, на лице которой появилось отвращение. — И я не один год ел в этой закусочной. И остался жив. 

— Очень своевременно, — проворчала Дороти. — Мы же только что поели. 

— О, уверяю тебя, с этим-то местом всё в порядке, я бы не потащил тебя туда, где есть крысы и тараканы, — весело заверил капитан. — Это я тебе ещё не рассказывал про нашего начальника. Вот уж от чего по-настоящему портится аппетит. Не про Ли, конечно, — уточнил капитан, заметив удивлённый взгляд Дороти. — Он толковый мужик и начальник отличный. Я имею ввиду вашингтонского, на участке, где я работал. Мне почему-то всегда везло на каких-нибудь ослов.

— Ты не очень-то почтителен.

— С чего бы? — фыркнул капитан. — Командир, под руководством которого я работал первые пару лет, был просто кошмарен. Этот ублюдок… прошу прощения, никчёмный сукин сын…

— Лучше не стало.

— Зато правда, — привычно махнул рукой капитан. — Буквально измывался над нами. Мы с Брайаном вели себя как школьники, в отместку подкладывая ему всякую дрянь в стол или на стул. А он любил орать, что все беды в этой стране — подумать только — от ирландцев. Это он, видимо, был плохо знаком с сицилийской мафией, — капитан сделал глоток почти остывшего кофе. Он заметил, что глаза Дороти потемнели после упоминания О`Фаррелла. Он, видимо, упустил из внимания то, что одно упоминание этого человека может вызвать подобную реакцию. Ему-то самому было всё равно — нет смысла бояться мертвеца.

— Значит, ты в самом деле ирландец? — Дороти предприняла попытку сменить тему разговора, и у неё это даже получилось.

— Есть такое предположение. Честно говоря, я плохо помню то время, — капитан нисколько не кривил душой: он и в самом деле смутно помнил всё то, что с ним происходило до того, как он попал в Америку. — Нет, что ты, — заметив странный взгляд Дороти поспешил добавить он. — Никакой слёзовыжимательной хер... ерунды вроде несчастного детства и болезненных воспоминаний, просто... это не очень-то интересно. В конце концов, в Америке достаточно иммигрантов, верно? Считай, я один из них. 

Дороти на это ничего не ответила, продолжая изучать лицо капитана внимательным взглядом. Только сейчас капитан осознал, что они, пожалуй, находятся друг к другу слишком близко — он даже не понял, как так получилось — настолько, что капитан чувствовал её запах, приятный, едва уловимый. 

Они одновременно замолчали. Повисла неловкая пауза. 

— Послушай, у меня есть идея, — заговорил капитан, слегка отстраняясь. — Поехали обратно, в Бруклин. Я ведь никогда толком не был на Кони-Айленде. 

— Ты имеешь ввиду парк? — не поняла Дороти. 

— Нет, Брайтон-Бич, прогуляемся по одному из беднейших районов Бруклина. Удивительное будет приключение. А то может к чёрту Кони-Айленд и Брайтон-Бич, подадимся сразу в Браунсвилль. Надеюсь, у меня хватит денег, чтобы купить героина, — не без иронии, но весело ответил капитан. — Разумеется, я имею ввиду парк. Никогда не интересовался, что там. Хотя слышал, что место интересное. 

— Идея, безусловно, неплохая, — ответила Дороти. Она выглядела как будто слегка расстроенной, — но у меня сегодня полно дел. Я же говорила. 

— Неужели дела не могут подождать? — удивился капитан. — Это так срочно? 

— Верно. Срочно. Кроме меня, этого никто не сделает, — заверила Дороти. 

— Ну раз ты так говоришь, — фыркнул капитан. — Ты позволишь мне хотя бы заплатить за тебя? В конце концов, я должен тебе деньги за пальто. И, наверное, за платье. 

— О чём ты говоришь? 

— Я же залил их кровью, чёрт возьми! — рассмеялся капитан. Дороти, которая всё ещё не готова была шутить на эту тему, посмотрела на него так, как будто сомневалась в его адекватности. — Ладно, не важно. Но всё равно — позволь мне заплатить. Деньги я, как ни странно, почти не трачу в последнее время. Полицейское управление оплачивает мой больничный, а куда это всё девать — понятия не имею. Кошмар какой-то.

Дороти согласилась, хотя и не без уговоров. Ещё дольше капитану пришлось уговаривать её сесть в свою машину. С другой стороны, она и не отказалась от того, что стоит встретиться ещё раз. Правда, при условии, что капитан снова явится в больницу. 

И уже возвращаясь обратно домой в надежде поспать ещё пару часов, он подумал, что пора бы заканчивать с собственным заточением, и увидеться, наконец, с друзьями. Уж их-то капитан хотя бы понимал. В тот момент он ещё не подозревал, что по возвращении домой его ждёт ещё один сюрприз.


	18. Chapter 18

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 10 декабря 1933 года]_

— Целую вечность тебя не видел! — с искренней радостью воскликнул Диего. — Мы уже начали подозревать, что ты решил стать отшельником.

Капитан с важным видом прошествовал в гостиную Ли, набросив пальто на вешалку и скинув ботинки на придверном коврике — за ним следом ворвался порыв холодного ветра и рыжая пушистая молния, тут же юркнувшая под диван. Судя по лицу хозяина дома, он уже пытался с этим бороться, но, по-видимому, довольно безуспешно.

— Познавал умиротворение и едва не вышел в астрал, — хмыкнул капитан. — Как же, избавитесь вы от меня. Для этого потребуется куда больше, чем пара огнестрельных ранений.

— Да ну тебя, в самом-то деле.

— А ещё в должны быть приятно удивлены! Я к вам не с пустыми руками.

В руках у капитана и правда был увесистый свёрток.

— Подарок от поклонниц? — поинтересовался Ларес, мысленно пересчитывавший стаканы на столе. — Решил прихвастнуть?

— Скажешь тоже. Посылка из Неаполя! Никогда не разбирался в вине, но думаю, что это должно быть… Как там говорят? Тонкий букет? Богатое послевкусие?

— Этого-то ты где нахватался?

— Подслушал в ресторане, когда выбирал между виски и виски, — съязвил капитан. — Как бы там ни было, виноградники Джона Доу сегодня к вашим услугам. 

Чтобы осознать эту фразу, потребовалось несколько секунд.

— Того самого Джона Доу? — на всякий случай уточнил Мильтен. Капитан только широко ухмыльнулся.

— Не самое распространённое имя, на самом-то деле. В этом доме есть штопор?

Вино было превосходным. Капитан даже выразил досаду, что Спящий теперь в уютной Европе, заниматься вином на частных винодельнях теперь было куда выгодней, чем гнать виски.

— Не начинай, — Лестер помрачнел. — Дела только пошли в гору, а этому чёртовому правительству приспичило отменить сухой закон. Перед самым рождеством! О чём они, спрашивается, думали?

— Полагаю, не о том, как это ранит твои чувства. И чем вы теперь планируете заняться?

— Не знаю-не знаю. Может, податься в священники, как Мильтен? Эй, тебе там много платили?

— В основном божьей милостью, — Мильтен хмыкнул, покачал головой, — особой спешки нет, несколько партий мы распродадим как минимум по старой памяти. 

— Хорошо, что антиквариат не так просто обесценить, — Ларес откинулся на диване, явно размышляя о то, что он-то уж устроился вполне себе неплохо.

— Да уж, какое счастье, — вполголоса отозвался Ли.

— Начнут продавать в каждой лавке — ещё как обесценится.

— И где же они его столько возьмут? — хмыкнул Ларес. — Хотя лавка — это вещь отличная. Но такая накладная…

Диего заинтересованно покосился на него. Ли сдержанно прокашлялся. Разговор затух сам собой — правда, у него было достаточно шансов продолжиться позже, без посторонних ушей.

— Отличное было вино, — капитан залпом допил остатки из стакана. — Думаю, старина Спящий ужаснулся бы, узнав, как скоро мы употребили этот нектар богов, да ещё и без должного пиетета…

— Знал, кому посылал, — Лестер фыркнул, придирчиво рассматривая тёмно-зелёную опустевшую бутылку. — Помню, как-то раз в Торонто довелось мне приложиться к испанскому креплёному ширазу…

— Не знаю, что меня больше удивляет — то, что ты отыскал испанское вино именно в Канаде, хотя у тебя выходец из Мексики в шаговой доступности, или то, что ты вообще был в Торонто, — капитан покачал головой, припоминая нелюбовь Лестера к северному полуанклаву Соединённых Штатов.

— А вот я совсем не удивлён, — Ларес ухмыльнулся. — Кажется, теперь я вообще буду меньше удивляться.

— В каком это смысле? 

Ларес беззаботно махнул рукой.

Досье, собранные людьми О’Фаррелла, остались в доме Ли в качестве сувениров, но это ещё не повод раскрывать все карты.

Вообще не повод.

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Карнеги-Хилл — Бруклин, Бруклин Хайтс, 12-22 декабря 1933 года]_

Страдая от безделья, в один из будних дней капитан решил лично приехать на участок, чтобы убедиться, что вышедший на работу Гаррет ведёт себя как подобает хорошему мальчику и больше не влипает в неприятности. Капитан знал, что ему предлагали перевестись на другой участок, но Гаррет наотрез отказался, заявив, что ему нравится работать под руководством капитана. Капитан, конечно, не преминул назвать его сумасшедшим — уже который раз. 

— Кажется, у психов ко мне какая-то патологическая тяга, — проворчал он. — Доконаете меня быстрее, чем бумаги. 

На вопрос Гаррета о том, как скоро он планирует возвращаться на службу, капитан только махнул рукой. 

— А, да хоть сейчас. Но врачи считают, что я должен просидеть дома ещё... какое-то время. Слыханное ли дело! Что они понимают вообще. 

— Какое-то время? — уточнил Гаррет. 

— Да, да, а ты глуховат стал что ли, не слышишь? 

— А вы подойдите ко мне поближе, повторите ещё раз, — нисколько не обиделся Гаррет. 

— Ну ты, умник, — нарочито грозно проворчал капитан. — Думаешь, та небольшая неприятность, которая со мной случилась, помешает мне надрать тебе задницу? 

Потом капитан пытался узнать, как идут дела, но выяснилось, что в последнее время всё было спокойно. Всё, что касалось расследования по делу Брайана О`Фаррелла, было вывезено в Вашингтон: ведь именно там теперь разбирались со всем, что здесь происходило. Здесь же оставалось заниматься текущими делами и улаживать оставшиеся вопросы. Словом, скука смертная. Столько всего произошло — и ради того, чтобы бюро расследований из центра подгребло всё под себя. Капитан до сих пор не мог с этим полностью смириться. Одно хорошо: от большей части бумажной волокиты удалось избавиться. И забрали они себе далеко не всё. 

А вообще он находил, что в больничном есть и свои плюсы: например, всё то же общение с Дороти, которая заходила раз в пару дней, а один раз даже согласилась — подумать только! — на обед. Так, глядишь, за пару месяцев дело дойдёт и до ужина. 

На самом деле, у капитана оставался один не самый приятный вопрос, который он всё никак не мог задать Дороти, поскольку понятия не имел, как она отреагирует. Касался он, прежде всего, Спящего. Судя по тому, что ни она, ни Винченцо в итоге ничего не сказали о нём полиции, воспоминаний о нём у них не осталось. И всё же... 

Капитан твёрдо вознамерился поговорить об этом с Дороти как только выпадет возможность. Так не заставила себя ждать — она зашла к капитану после работы, чтобы предупредить о том, что на Рождество и до самого Нового Года она уезжает к родственникам в Джерси. 

— Чтобы ты снова не принялся допытываться у старшей медсестры, куда я пропала, — пояснила Дороти, и капитан развеселился. 

— О, мы уже начинаем об этом шутить. Отлично. Жалко, конечно, что из-за другой злой ведьмы тебе придётся уехать, но что поделать? Здесь я, боюсь, бессилен, — капитан, ухмылявшийся секунду назад, неожиданно стал серьёзен. — На самом деле, я хотел кое-что у тебя спросить. Возможно, мой вопрос прозвучит несколько странно и неожиданно... хм, — помолчав пару секунд, капитан продолжил. — Там, на той фабрике, ты видела ещё одного человека? 

— Какого человека? — Дороти нахмурилась. 

— Итальянца, — задумчиво протянул капитан. — Я не знаю, представился он или нет. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — Дороти, похоже, растерялась. И выглядело это искренне. Выходит, она и в самом деле ничего не помнила. И дальнейшие слова только уверили капитана в этом. — Я всё уже рассказала полиции. Мы слышали выстрелы, а когда спустились вниз, то увидели... всё это. 

— А освободились, освободились-то вы как? — нетерпеливо спросил капитан. — Этого я так и не понял! 

— Наверное, сами... — не очень уверено ответила Дороти. Кажется, она и сама сейчас не могла вспомнить этого момента. — У тебя из кармана выпал перочинный нож.

— Конечно. Сами. Да-а. Точно, — в голосе капитана послышалась ирония. — А как, по-твоему, пистолет, который лежал в комнате, где вы были, оказался у меня? 

— Разве он был не у тебя? 

— Вообще-то, нет, было бы странно, если бы мне его оставили. 

— Что ты хочешь этим... 

— Просто интересовался твоим мнением. 

— Честно говоря, было не до того, чтобы запоминать такие детали, — Дороти, кажется, немного разозлилась. Капитан всё ещё не очень хорошо разбирался в её эмоциях. — Да какая, в конце концов, разница! 

— Ты права — теперь это действительно не имеет значения, — неожиданно легко согласился капитан и откинулся на спинку стула. — Забудь. 

Они молчали, наверное, с пару минут, каждый погружённый в собственные мысли. Капитан очнулся только в тот момент, когда Дороти встала со своего места. 

— Мне пора домой. За два дня нужно успеть разобраться с делами. 

— Вечно у тебя какие-то дела, — проворчал капитан. — Ума не приложу, откуда они каждый раз у тебя берутся. 

Этот комментарий Дороти оставила без ответа. И отказалась, чтобы капитан отвозил её домой, проигнорировав даже его не то шутливое, не то серьёзное замечание о том, что в десять вечера в метро спускаются все убийцы. 

Капитан, конечно, мог запихать её в машину силой, но какой в этом смысл? Понять Дороти и чем она руководствовалась в своём поведении ему возможным не представлялось. Вот и сейчас — он подал ей пальто, которое она почти вырвала из его рук. Хотя ничего обидного он не говорил. 

«Ведь не говорил же?» — спросил сам у себя капитан и мысленно пожал плечами: у них с Дороти были слишком разные представления о том, что можно считать обидным. 

Когда он уже собирался открывать дверь, то заметил, что Дороти снова забыла взять с полки свои перчатки. 

— Вот, ты снова забыла, — сказал капитан, протягивая их. 

Дороти выхватила печатки, и, кажется, собиралась было уже выйти, но неожиданно развернулась и шлёпнула ими капитана. Выглядело это, что и говорить, очень забавно. 

— Не понял, — капитан перехватил её руку, занесённую для второго удара. — Есть куда более надёжные и быстрые способы убийства. Хотя забить перчатками до смерти — определённо оригинальное решение, я с таким ещё не сталкивался.

— Очень смешно. Отстань, — Дороти дёрнула рукой, но капитан держал её крепко.

— Не могу, пока не буду уверен в том, что ты не представляешь опасность для себя и для окружающих, — продолжая веселиться, ответил капитан. — Это моя обязанность, как капитана полиции.

— Всё это время ты ведёшь себя как идиот, капитан полиции, — голос Дороти звучал одновременно и устало, и немного иронично. — И об этом я тебе уже говорила. 

Вместо ответа капитан перевёл вопросительный взгляд на её руку, сжимающую перчатки.

— Отпусти меня, — снова попросила Дороти. Капитан хмыкнул, отрицательно покачал головой и так же неожиданно дёрнул Дороти на себя. Она успела только удивлённо выдохнуть прежде, чем он её поцеловал.

Перчатки Дороти всё-таки выронила, когда обхватила руками шею капитана и почти повисла на нём, притягивая ещё ближе. 

Капитан расстегнул пуговицы на её пальто и мимолётно подумал, что Дороти оттолкнёт его, если он опустит ей ладонь на грудь, но она только слегка отстранилась — для того, чтобы ему было удобнее. Пальто она скинула прямо на пол. Капитан завозился с замком-молнией на её платье, который никак не хотел поддаваться. Наверное, он бы его сломал к чёртовой матери, если бы Дороти его не остановила. 

— Не здесь, подожди, платье порвёшь, — торопливым шёпотом сказала она. От раздражения её не осталось и следа. 

Капитан пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и подхватил Дороти на руки. Оказавшись перекинутой через плечо, она поначалу не могла вымолвить ни слова, но потом начала протестовать:

— Отпусти! Тебе нельзя!

Она была настолько лёгкой, что капитан почти не ощущал её веса.

— Да похрен, — прорычал капитан, затаскивая Дороти в спальню. Она, кажется, немного испугалась, но сопротивления не оказывала. 

Когда капитан, наконец, опрокинул Дороти на кровать, она неожиданно потянулась к нему, осторожно обхватила руками его небритое лицо и принялась покрывать его поцелуями. Так, словно с капитаном случилось нечто ужасное, и он страдал, а она в приступе странного женского сострадания таким образом пыталась отвлечь его от этого. Все эти действия Дороти вызвали в капитане подобие нервного смешка, который в тот момент больше походил на рваный выдох. 

Происходящее отпечаталось в сознании запахами, звуками и ощущениями. Сложно было сказать, сколько прошло времени. Да и какая разница? Дороти прижимала капитана к себе так, что у него перехватывало дыхание. Время от времени она принималась что-то шептать, даже не слова, а скорее чувства, и капитан плохо различал, что она говорила, но сами слова, казалось, значения и не имели. 

Когда она начала негромко вскрикивать, панически-конвульсивно хватаясь за спину капитана, тот что-то прорычал, впился в её губы, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, чувствуя, как пот стекает по спине и вискам. 

...Комната ещё долго раскачивалась перед глазами, и капитан не мог понять, почему потолок, на который он, как выяснилось, пялится в темноте, становится то ближе, то дальше. 

«А, это голова кружится», — подумалось ему. Он перевернулся на бок, чувствуя в темноте чужой взгляд. Дороти потянулась к нему, чтобы снова поцеловать, и капитан почувствовал, что она при этом улыбается. 

«Иисусе, только не это», — всё ещё не очень понимая, к чему, лениво подумал капитан и закинул на Дороти руку, притягивая её ближе. Уже через минуту он начал проваливаться в дрёму. Додумать свою мысль он так и не успел. 

Капитан проснулся в кромешной темноте. Не то, чтобы, конечно, в комнате до этого было светло, но в тот момент темнота показалась ему особенно плотной. Сразу стало очевидно, что он один — другая половина кровати не только пустовала, но и успела остыть. Который час, капитан не знал, поскольку часов поблизости не оказалось, но вскоре он понял, что Дороти вовсе не сбежала из квартиры посреди ночи: откуда из-за двери доносился плеск воды, и лился приглушённый свет. Едва отыскав во мраке штаны, капитан отправился разведывать обстановку. 

Дороти обнаружилась на кухне. Она стояла с тряпкой в руках и старательно пыталась оттереть столешницу. Капитан считал, что это безнадёжно, но вмешиваться не стал. К тому же, он понятия не имел, где Дороти нашла тряпку. При чём не какой-нибудь безобразный клочок ткани, а именно тряпку. Капитана это необъяснимо развеселило. 

На Дороти была рубашка капитана, которая доходила ей до середины бедра, рукава она закатала выше локтя, и тапочки, которые были, наверное, вдвое больше её ноги. После душа от неё пахло мылом, а завитки её волос стали ещё более кучерявыми от влаги. 

Капитан включил карбоновый обогреватель, который стоял тут же — он нечасто его использовал, но сейчас случай был подходящий — зевнул, потёр глаза и хрипло спросил:

— Что здесь происходит? 

Дороти неопределённо пожала плечами, погружённая в собственные мысли. Капитан пробурчал что-то, всё ещё не понимая, на черта Дороти понадобилось заниматься уборкой прямо сейчас, и прошёл к столу. Он открыл форточку, поставил перед собой пепельницу и достал сигарету. Дороти продолжала заниматься прежним делом. 

Капитан чиркнул спичкой, неторопливо прикурил, шумно выдохнул дым в потолок. 

— Это у тебя всегда так бывает? В смысле, любишь заниматься уборкой посреди ночи? Вот что у тебя за дела по выходным!

— Просто не могла уснуть, — негромко ответила Дороти. Капитан зевнул — он сам с удовольствием поспал бы ещё. Бросив взгляд на часы, он увидел, что стрелки показывают начало второго ночи.

— Не могла уснуть, — повторил капитан. — Не знаю, что ты там себе снова надумала, — он постучал по виску указательным пальцем, — но почитала бы книгу, они здесь ещё есть, или, в конце концов… — он сделал паузу, снова выдохнул сигаретный дым и весело закончил, — разбудила бы меня. Я бы чего-нибудь придумал. Я вообще изобретательный. 

Дороти отложила тряпку и повернулась к капитану, скрестив руки на груди. Только сейчас капитан увидел, что глаза у неё красные, словно она недавно плакала. Взгляд её был таким тяжёлым, что капитан не мог понять, о чём именно она думает. Он раздавил окурок пепельнице и развёл руки в стороны в полувопросительном-полуприглашающем жесте. Хотя по многочисленным шрамам на его теле действительно можно было прочитать всю его жизнь. 

— Что ты так смотришь? Слушай, я понимаю, что что место моего обитания может задевать твои чувства, но разве это повод так расстраиваться? Или я был настолько плох? — всё так же весело спросил капитан.

— Прекрати говорить ерунду, — фыркнула Дороти, подалась вперёд и легко стукнула его по плечу. Капитан этого удара даже не почувствовал, но притворно зашипел. Дороти отчего-то испугалась. — Я сделала тебе больно? 

— Ужасно, — ответил капитан. — Боюсь, мне не оправиться от этого удара. Ты не думала пойти в профессиональный бокс?

Дороти не сразу поняла, что капитан притворялся, а когда поняла, разозлилась ещё больше.

— Не хочу с тобой разговаривать, — сообщила она, хотела было отвернуться, но капитан не желал сдаваться так просто. Он перехватил её руку — и потянул на себя, заставив сесть себе на колени. 

— Бесценное качество для любой женщины, — сказал капитан, чем заслужил ещё один тычок в плечо. 

Дороти неожиданно сделалась серьёзной и хмуро посмотрела на него, после чего резко сменила тему — вероятно, сказала то, что собиралась сказать с самого начала. 

— Я хотела попросить тебя, чтобы ты был осторожен, пока меня не будет. 

— Ага, — огласился капитан, до крайности увлечённый пуговицами на собственной рубашке, которая была на Дороти. 

— Ты меня слушаешь? 

— Очень внимательно... — на этот раз Дороти ткнула его пальцем в бок. — Эй! Я слушаю. Вообще странно слышать подобное от человека, который меня избивает, — фыркнул капитан. — Ладно-ладно! Да что со мной может случиться? Разве что вздёрнусь от скуки, но, уверен, ты сможешь спасти меня при помощи своих волшебных сапожек. Щёлкнешь каблучками — и уже здесь. Конечно, всё равно досадно, что тебе нужно ехать к своим... 

— Не смей сквернословить в сторону моих матери и сестры. 

— ...к своим совершенно очаровательным родственникам, — довершил капитан. — Если хочешь, я могу сам отвезти тебя в Джерси. 

— Не нужно, — слишком поспешно сказала Дороти. — Не нужно, — уже спокойнее добавила она. — Боюсь, что... знаешь, там такое движение, мы просто утонем в потоке машин. Но можешь подвезти меня до парома, если хочешь. Хотя я и сама могу добраться... 

— Так. Я понял, — ворчливо оборвал её капитан. — По всей видимости, стиль моего вождения не достоин прекрасной дамы, да? 

Дороти снова стукнула капитана по плечу. Тот, как и прежде, внимания на это не обратил. Одна его рука уже поглаживала грудь Дороти, другая скользила по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Что ты делаешь? — Дороти едва заметно дёрнулась. 

— Хотя бессмысленное насилие и мой профиль, я знаю ещё одно не менее увлекательное занятие, — пояснил капитан, несмотря на то, что вопрос был риторическим. — И оно совершенно не терпит отлагательств.

_[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттэн, Мидтаун, 25 декабря 1933 года]_

Кажется, это уже стало доброй традицией — собираться на рождество в компании с домашней едой от жены Диего, без подарков и обязательств, с хорошим настроением.

Казалось бы, причём тут Иисус?

— Горн на этот раз не сможет, — с порога сообщил Диего. — Говорит, какие-то срочные дела.

— Срочные — не то слово! — подхватил капитан, ещё помнивший о давнишнем разговоре с Торусом, переданной просьбе и реакции самого Горна. — Наверняка сидит сейчас напротив индейки, которую начинила его бабушка и испепеляет взглядом каждого, кто приближается к ней ближе, чем на два метра.

— Рождество в кругу семьи вяжется у меня с кем угодно, кроме Горна, — заметил Лестер, занятый тем, что можно было с натяжкой назвать сервировкой стола. — Впрочем, может, хоть они смогут его накормить.

— Главное, чтобы они с Торусом не устроили драку из-за последней ложки подливки.

— Они же взрослые люди, — укоризненно ответил Ларес. — Вот если за праздничный пирог с пеканами — это я ещё понимаю…

— Тебя там не хватает. Ты точно можешь индейку проглотить и не заметить, — Ли вынес в столовую пару стульев из подвала: ни кресло, ни диван для сидения за обеденным столом, понятное дело, не годились. — Даром что худой.

— Зависть — очень плохое чувство, Роберт. Не переживай, когда-нибудь ты тоже сможешь съедать больше двух отбивных за раз, — поучительно ответил Ларес и, с лёгкостью увернувшись от дружеского подзатыльника, испарился в сторону кухни.

— Так значит, больше никого не ждём? — капитан внимательно оглядел присутствующих.

— Ты был последним, кто пришёл из запланированных гостей. Кстати, что это тебя так задержало?

— И рубашка у тебя поглажена, — ввернул свой комментарий Ларес.

— Это ты ещё квартиру мою не видел. Да не хватайся за сердце, она ещё чище, чем была!

— Нашлась и на твою долю героическая женщина!

— Это всё конфетно-букетный период, — проворчал Диего, — так что осторожней, а то не успеешь оглянуться — и окажется, что это уже ты с тряпкой в руках вытираешь пыль с сотой фарфоровой вазочки.

— Сочувствую, — капитан хмыкнул. — Но не думаю, что у меня до такого дойдёт.

За столом было тесновато, но уют явственно перевешивал.

— Ну что, открывай бутылку, с которой государство имеет семь центов налога.

— Это же рождество! — Диего поднял стакан и обвёл глазами собравшихся. — Так что не стоит о государстве. Нужен хороший тост!

— Как насчёт «Дружище Иисус, устрой нам спокойный год»? — предложил Мильтен.

— Ох, — капитан качнул стаканом вперёд, салютуя всем сразу, — если бы в церквях такие проповеди читали я бы, чего доброго, и сходил на парочку.

— С исповеди начни.

— Боюсь, тогда не останется священников в здравом уме в этом городе.

— Здравый ум и Нью-Йорк несовместимы, — подытожил Ларес.

Что, в сущности, полностью отражало правду.


End file.
